


The Seven Paladins

by poorrichardslegacy



Series: The Galra Chronicles [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Kacxa Week 2019, One-Sided Allura/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 126,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorrichardslegacy/pseuds/poorrichardslegacy
Summary: This is an Alternate Universe revision to Voltron Legendary Defender, Season 8.Saving the universe requires the Paladins of Voltron to come together with others as a unified team to confront a threat the likes of which has never been seen. A poor man's Fellowship of the Ring, or seven very brave, talented, flawed, and scared individuals teaming up for the greater good? A little bit of both because they all know there is only one outcome if they don't come together, and it's not good. Keith is forced to deal with the repercussions of hasty and impulsive decisions he made in the past. Allura is the first to identify the main threat to the universe and she crafts the strategy to stop it. The final two Paladins (White and Purple) join the band.NOTE: This work is complete





	1. Foreword to the Seven Paladins

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Voltron Legendary Defender nor do I own any of the characters. Voltron and it's characters are the property of World Entertainment Productions (WEP). Voltron Legendary Defender is a production of DreamWorks. I am making no profit off of this work. This story is an alternate universe created strictly for fun and to explore the possibilities of what could have been.
> 
> IMPORTANT: An awareness-raising note to my readers (present and future)  
I do not consent to my work being hosted by any third-party site or app. This piece of fanfiction, ‘The Seven Paladins’ (in the series ‘The Galra Chronicles’), has been posted ONLY in archiveofourown.org under the pseudonym poorrichardslegacy.  
Please note that this work was written and posted purely for entertainment purposes, and NOT for any monetary gain. This means that you, as the reader, DO NOT have to pay to read this fanfic.  
Also, if you find this fanfic on any other app or site or under any other name, in whole or in part, it has been reposted without my permission.

The Seven Paladins is the second part of the Season 7/8 Alternate Universe rewrite I started writing 8 months ago. In this work I set out to explore what might happen if, at the end of Act 1 of the story when Shiro dies heroically, he does not return.

This story is not a reconstruction or recovery of perceived last-minute edits that created story gaps and dropped plot points in what was presented on Netflix (although there is certainly evidence of the former, and definitely hard evidence of the latter). It is an attempt to present an AU, based on a combination of what was shown and original content, that presents a complete story. Several others have written and posted their versions of the last two seasons, and others will follow. What you see here is my attempt to make sense out of an incomplete story. To that end I must give credit where credit is due. Several metas were written by members of Team Purple Lion regarding gaps and plot inconsistencies. While I do not agree with all of their conclusions, those metas were well thought out and plausible. They also provided inspiration for some of the plot points contained in this work.

Are parts of The Seven Paladins predictable? Sure, they are. I’m not trying to subvert anyone’s expectations by getting cute. My goal is to present a well crafted story.

The work you are about to read picks up where **Rejected by the Galra** leaves off. The removal of Shiro from this AU caused me to write a significant amount of original content that I plugged into the story as additions to the episodes (chapters) presented in Season 8, or as entirely new chapters. I also made tweaks to the chapter order.

The title The Seven Paladins evolved from the concept that saving the universe requires the Paladins of Voltron to come together with others as a unified team to confront a threat the likes of which has never been seen. A poor mans Fellowship of the Ring? One could look at it that way. I prefer to think of it as seven very brave, talented, flawed, and scared individuals teaming up for the greater good. Because they all know there is only one outcome if they don’t, and it’s not good.

The major changes in this work from canon are reflected in the arcs of the main characters. I’ll call out a few of them for you.

  * Keith rises up to become the undisputed leader of Voltron. He is also forced to deal with the repercussions of hasty and impulsive decisions he made in the past.
  * Acxa continues her growth not only as a key leader within the Coalition, but as an agent (albeit a very reluctant one) for needed change within the Galra Empire.
  * Allura is the first to identify the main threat to the universe and she crafts the strategy to stop it.
  * Lotor? He’s back. Big time.

For those shippers reading this, there are five endgame ships in this work. They are there because from a story perspective it makes sense for them to be there. That, and the fact I really like these pairings.

  * Kacxa.
  * Lotura
  * Plance
  * Zethrid/Ezor (Zezor?)
  * Hunk/Shay (Hunay?) 

It took more time than I thought it would to write this, but in the end it all came together. For what it’s worth – here you go. I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Launch Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth is rebuilding after the devastating battles with the Fire of Purification and the White Mechs. But it's not only the infrastructure that needs to be rebuilt. Lives are also being put back together, new relationships are being formed, and existing relationships are strengthened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter with a lot of moving parts. It picks up where the last chapter of Rejected by the Galra left off. Chronologically, it covers an 8-day period from beginning to end.
> 
> Units of time (days, weeks, months) used in this chapter are standard Earth units of measurement, as opposed to the universal units of measurement (quintants, movement, phoebs, decaphoebs) because the story takes place on Earth. In subsequent chapters, the universal units of measurement will be used.
> 
> MAJOR UPDATE POSTED 9 SEPTEMBER 2020

**Return of the Alteans**

Atlas Launch Bay, Galaxy Garrison

Four months have passed since the Change of Command ceremony. Commander Holt, Princess Allura, and Acxa descend the elevator into the Atlas launch bay in the Garrison headquarters complex. Commander Holt’s engineers and scientists are piecing the White Mech back together to learn more about it. As they approach the remains of the mech, he briefs Allura and Acxa on what they’ve found.

“As you know, we’ve spent months recovering the pieces of this mech, but we never found its power source…until now.”

Approaching the destroyed mech, Allura and Acxa see that the scientists have recovered a life support pod. They step aside, allowing Allura and Acxa the opportunity to look inside.

Acxa is only mildly surprised as she looks at the occupant of the life support pod. Allura is shocked by what she sees.

“An Altean?”

One who is still very much alive.

**Final Sunset on Olkarion**

Olkarion

A wormhole opens over Olkarion, and a White Mech descends to the surface as the horrified citizens look on. Impacting the planet on the edge of the Olkari capital city, the giant mech is soon on its way to carry out its mission.

**Misery**

IGF Atlas

While Commander Holt and Allura are trying to figure out the puzzle of the Altean White Mech pilot, Keith and Acxa continue to reflect on what happened the night she put the brakes on their relationship. Putting it mildly, they are both miserable. To combat these feelings of misery, they each immerse themselves in their respective jobs, becoming workaholics in the process. Because, a person can’t feel miserable about their personal life if they’re working all the time.

Or so they tell themselves.

Acxa focuses on her job as Captain of Atlas. She has a ship and crew to get ready for a long deployment. Working closely with her senior staff, she develops a difficult regimen of training and preparation. She doesn’t just sit back and watch the crew work. She is frequently seen working side-by-side with them throughout the ship. She wants to see first-hand what the day-to-day duties of her crew are, and how they are responding to the training. It’s a technique she learned from Lotor and it proves to be effective. She takes them on five shakedown cruises in four months and earns their respect in the process. They see their Captain working tirelessly, many times next to them. They learn she is a disciplinarian, but a fair one. She is open-minded. If someone has an idea that works better than current procedures, she listens; many times, she institutes the recommendations of her crew.

Acxa is happy and at her best when on-duty. She is starting to see the results of her hard work and is determined to see things through to the end.

Her personal time is a different matter. She is completely alone, wishing that she weren’t. Her thoughts continually go to Keith, and she frequently tears up when she thinks about how much she hurt him. That was not her intent, but she did it and now tells herself that she must live with the consequences. Courageous and self-confident in battle, Acxa is shy and insecure in matters of the heart. She wants so desperately to reach out to Keith and take it all back, but she realizes that won’t correct the harm she’s done. All she can do is live with her self-inflicted pain.

\---------------

Keith fares no better. In the intervening four months, he becomes more confident in his role as leader of Voltron. The time spent working together with the other Paladins is therapeutic to him. Their bonds as friends become stronger, and he thrives in their presence. Yet, as strong as the bonds between the Paladins become, Keith remains silent on his greatest heartache.

His private time is split between mysterious trips away from Atlas and his room. Thinking about Acxa. Replaying their last conversation over and over in his mind, desperately rationalizing the meaning behind her words. Frequently listening to KB47 while trying to understand what happened. He does his best to hold it together outwardly, but inwardly he is a mess.

\---------------

Hangar Bay, IGF Atlas

There is only one person on Atlas working closely with both Keith and Acxa, and Commander Adam Wainright picks up signals from both that something is not right. His suspicion is confirmed during a post-training flight discussion with Pidge and Hunk.

“You guys looked good out there today. Great teamwork! You all look like you’ve been doing this together all your lives.”

“Thanks, Commander. A lot of that is Keith. He’s really pulled us together and encouraged us to work as a team. He’s happy out there, and it rubs off on the rest of us. I just wish…” Hunk deliberately lets his thought trail off.

“You just wish what, Hunk?”

“Nothing. It’s probably nothing.”

Pidge chides him and finishes Hunk’s thought for him. “Come on, Hunk. Commander, what he’s trying to say is that we wish Keith were just as happy during his down time. He’s not. It’s like as soon as we come in to the Hangar Bay a switch turns on and emo Keith is back. He’s sullen, moody, and keeps to himself. Something’s bothering him, but he won’t tell us. We’re all worried about him.”

“Pidge, Hunk…out of curiosity…when was the last time you saw Keith and Acxa together?”

“Um…that would be in the Combat Pit, when Keith and James were getting their butts chewed.” Hunk pauses for a dobosh, then exchanges a wide-eyed look with Pidge as a cold realization hits them. “Oh my God, the last time I saw them together was at the Combat Pit…Oh no, what happened?”

“I don’t know Hunk. For now, you all continue to focus on training. I’ll dig in to what’s going on with Keith.” What Commander Wainright does not share with Pidge and Hunk is that he’s seeing the same behavior from Acxa. While it’s not his nature to pry into the private lives of others, he’s not going to sit back and let two people he respects and admires suffer. He suspects the issue is a simple misunderstanding between them since they haven’t interacted with each other in four phoebs. All he needs is an opportunity to broach the subject to one of them and find out what is going on.

It is Keith who provides that opportunity.

**Keith**

At the end of the latest training mission, Veronica meets the Paladins and Raptor Squadron pilots in the Hangar Bay to collect their individual communication logs. As she does so, she invites all of them to an after-hours get together with the members of the Engineering and Bridge crews. All accept, except for Pidge, who has night duty in the Hydroponics section with her mother this evening, and Keith.

“Thanks, Veronica. I think I’m going to pass. I’m not up to it tonight.”

“Keith, you haven’t been up to much lately after hours. You ok?”

Losing his patience with the constant questioning, Keith raises his voice to Veronica and snaps. “I’M FINE! Just…leave me alone!”

Watching this exchange, Commander Wainright realizes Keith just gave him the reason to act. He stops him as he is storming out of the Hangar Bay.

“Keith! Hold on. You and I need to talk.”

Keith is bristling over this latest interruption. “About what, Commander? Is this an official conversation?”

“As a matter of fact, it is. My office, NOW, and lose the attitude on the way there.”

\---------------

Commander Wainright's Office, IGF Atlas

Commander Wainright opens the door to his office and signals Keith to enter. Following behind him, Commander Wainright enters the office, slams his tablet down onto his desk for effect, then points to the chair in front of it. “Sit Down!” Keith sits in the chair upright and erect. Commander Wainright sits behind his desk and looks him straight in the eye for several doboshes, not saying a word. When he finally does speak, his voice is firm.

“Keith…Cut the crap and tell me what is wrong with you? During duty hours you are a model crewmember. Patient. Even-keeled. Attentive. That all changes when you go off duty. You stay in your room or go to God-knows-where, you socialize with no one, and if some unfortunate soul happens to say the wrong thing to you…Veronica did not deserve your attitude a few doboshes ago. Her reward for reaching out to someone to include them in an after-hours activity is to have her head taken off? Not acceptable Keith.”

He pauses to let his words sink in. Looking at Keith he sees they’re having the desired impact. His stone-faced expression is starting to crack. But it is his eyes that give away the pain he is feeling.

Speaking softly now, he picks up the conversation. “Keith. I don’t pry into people’s personal lives unless it affects their performance on duty, or it has a negative impact on the crew. You’re hurting. I can tell you are. Your eyes are giving it away. Look, I know you are a private person, and I respect that. But no one is an island…some things just can’t be fixed without the help of others. What we say to each other now stays in this office. I won’t breathe a word to anyone. But please…let me help you.”

Keith breaks down. The struggle to keep everything inside, to keep others from seeing his torment, has taken its toll. He can’t keep it bottled up any more. It’s time to talk to someone. He trusts Adam Wainright. In the four phoebs since they started working closely together, he has kept every commitment and promise. No reason to think that is going to change now.

“It’s…it’s Acxa. Because of the stunt I pulled in the Combat Pit, she…broke up with me.” Keith’s eyes begin to well up, and he looks away from Commander Wainright. The hurt is obvious.

“What?” Commander Wainright is incredulous. This is worse than he imagined, but it makes sense given what he’s seen from them. “Keith…I can’t believe that. What did she say?”

“That…because she needs to maintain objectivity as Captain, it would be best if we not see each other socially until the war is over. She said she still cared for me. That her feelings for me wouldn’t change. But…the way she said it. It sure sounded like goodbye.”

“Keith…wow. I’m so sorry. I know that hurts.”

Pausing for a moment to reflect, Commander Wainright puts the pieces of the puzzle together and realizes what happened. A misunderstanding, just as he suspected. There are things Keith doesn’t know, and it’s time to share them. He’s suffered enough. They have suffered enough.

“I’ll tell you what this doesn’t sound like to me. It doesn’t sound like goodbye and I’ll tell you why. Coming in as Captain she knew she had to prove herself to the crew. One of the perceptions she had to overcome was that she would play favorites with you. It’s well known among the crew that the two of you care for each other. It was her intent to try to maintain her relationship with you while avoiding the appearance of any favoritism. I know this because when she and I talked after she named me First Officer, she was very clear on what she was trying to do when it came to you. The Combat Pit episode forced her hand, you are right on that. But Keith, she really does care for you. You are the most important person in her life. You are her rock. She told me that.”

“Remember when I asked you about the wine? That was something I cooked up to get the two of you to talk about the incident. I didn’t expect it to go the way it apparently did, but I also don’t believe she intended to break up with you.”

With all pretenses dropped, the pain in Keith’s voice is evident. “Well…they say perception is reality, right? My perception is that she broke up with me.”

“Keith, put yourself in her shoes. Right off the bat you put her in a bad situation by calling out Griffin. You forced her to make the one choice she never wanted to make in front of almost 400 crew members. She had to prove she is impartial, particularly when it comes to you.”

“On top of that she had to win the trust of the crew. She’s become a workaholic over the past four phoebs, talking to the crew, drilling them, being accessible to them. The fact that she’s Galra…she’s turned that to her advantage. Ask any crew member. They will tell you that they have a very good chance at beating the Galra because their Captain is Galra. She’s succeeded in winning this crew over and trust me that was not easy.”

“But it’s come at a cost, Keith. The times I’ve seen her off-duty, I’ve noticed a great sadness in her eyes. The same sadness I see in yours. My guess, if she had it to do over, she would take back what she said to you. This is all new to her. She doesn’t know what to do next to fix this. Don’t hate her.”

Keith sits back and thinks about it for several doboshes. There is more to this than he realizes. Setting aside his selfish self-pity and looking at things from Acxa’s point of view, it all suddenly makes sense. “I don’t hate her, Adam. I still…still…” The words stick in his throat. “This is all new to me, too. What do I do now?”

“You mean besides talking to her, ironing out this misunderstanding, and telling her how you really feel about her? That would do it. Can’t think of anything else. Oh, except telling her how you really feel about her. It’s hard, I know. But one of you has to make the first move.”

“Oh, but I can think of something you need to do for someone else. Remember that crew member you decapitated with your words back in the Hangar Bay?”

“Veronica. I need to apologize to her. She didn’t deserve that.”

“No time like the present.” Commander Wainright activates his console and contacts the Bridge. “Communications Officer. Veronica?”

“Yes, Commander. How may I help you?”

“Report to my office please. Commander Kogane is here with me. He has something he wants to say to you.”

Never missing an opportunity to spread salt, Veronica asks, “Wants to, or is being advised to, sir?”

At this point Commander Wainright thinks everyone is in a mood today. “Lt. Commander McLain…just…get in here, please.”

\---------------

In a few minutes, Veronica enters the room. Keith stands and faces her with a contrite expression on his face. “Veronica…I want to apologize for what I said to you in the Hangar Bay, and how I said it. You didn’t deserve that, and I don’t blame you if you’re angry with me. I’m not being forced to say this. I really am sorry.”

“Apology accepted. You just seemed a bit stressed out lately, Keith. I thought a night out would do you some good.”

“So…is that invitation still open?”

“It is. I guess this means you’re coming?”

“I am. You’re right. A night out will do me some good.”

“Excellent. Thank you, Veronica, that will be all.” After Veronica leaves, Commander Wainright turns to Keith.

“Keith, I think you know what you have to do when it comes to Acxa. She is as lonely as you are, possibly more so. She needs her rock right now. For that matter, you need yours. You two must clear this up, for your own sakes. In the meantime, go have some fun tonight. Just don’t do anything foolish.”

Keith lets out a small chuckle. "Now you sound like my uncle."

"I hear your uncle is pretty bad-ass. Comparing me to Master Chief Meltok of the Blade of Marmora...I will take that as a complement."

“He is, and it was intended as one. Thanks, Adam. For everything.”

**Veronica**

Commander Wainright's Quarters

A few minutes later, Commander Wainright departs for his quarters. Soon, there is a knock at his door. Veronica enters, and they give each other big smiles. “So, will you be joining us tonight, Adam?”

“Unfortunately, no. I have some business with the Captain I need to take care of. I guess we’ll have to pick another night for the big reveal.”

“Hmm…disappointing, but I guess it can wait. So, does Keith know about this _business_ of yours with the Captain? I’m assuming it’s got something to do with what happened in the Hangar Bay this afternoon?”

“It does, and I need you to promise me you won’t tell him. Veronica, I’m serious about this!”

“Ok, calm down. It must really be important.”

“For her and Keith it is. That’s why you can’t tell him. I promised Keith I would keep our conversation private. I didn’t say I wouldn’t use it to try to influence a reconciliation between them.” The words are no sooner out of his mouth when he realizes he said more than he should have, and visibly winces. “And, I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Reconciliation?” Veronica’s eyes grow wide as she fully grasps what Adam is telling her. “So that’s what’s been bothering her! What happened to start that? And how long has that been going on? She’s been miserable for months.”

“One huge misunderstanding between them. I can’t say more than that. I’ve said too much already.”

“Just be careful, Adam. You’re playing with fire here. This could blow up in your face.”

“I am well aware of that. Which is why I can’t be with you tonight. Go, have a good time.” He winks at her. “Just behave yourself.”

“And if I don’t…are you going to get jealous?” She puts her arms on his shoulders as he slips his around her waist.

“Maybe…just a little.” He looks into her eyes and wonders what someone like Veronica could possibly see in him. They’ve been dating for the past three months and have managed to keep it under wraps to this point.

Veronica steps back and walks toward the door. “Good luck, Adam. I hope you can do something to help them. They’ve both been so miserable.”

“The sad part about this whole thing is that everyone on the ship sees it. Well…everyone except for the two people involved. Have fun tonight!”

**Luca**

Isolation Unit, Med Bay, IGF Atlas

Allura is joined by Romelle in the Medical Bay as they watch Dr. Hansen and the med techs try to revive the Altean White Mech pilot that Romelle identifies as Luca. “You know, back on the colony, Luca and I didn’t always get along. But despite that I always respected her. She had an inner strength that many did not, and a desire to be part of something greater than herself.”

“Romelle…what was it like? Growing up and living on the Colony?”

“It was…interesting, Allura. As a child, it was a paradise. A perfect utopia in which people lived in peace and harmony. Everyone had a job to do, and everyone did their jobs with no complaints. We attended schools where Altean history and other Altean subjects were taught. There was food and shelter for everyone. No one wanted for anything. It was perfect. It was too perfect. It wasn’t until later that I began to question the true meaning of the Colony.”

“How much later?”

“It was when Lotor began to take Alteans who were predisposed to magic to the Second Colony. It was never properly explained why they were being taken, or why it could only be Alteans predisposed to magic. My brother Bandor fully believed in the propaganda we were told about it. I couldn’t put my finger on it at the time, but when Bandor was selected, I begged him not to go. He told me it would be ok, and he gave me a communication device with which we could stay in touch with each other. When he returned after a decaphoeb on the Second Colony, and I saw his condition, I knew everything we were told about both Colonies was a lie.”

“A lie? In what way?”

“Allura, I grew up in the middle of a religious cult. That’s what the Colony really was. And the head of that cult was Lotor. In our Altean classes, we were taught that Lotor was the Great Savior of the Altean people. How he saved the Alteans from Zarkon’s genocide. How his work with magically predisposed Alteans was going to lead to a brighter future for the Colony Alteans. When I saw my brother and what Lotor and his minions did to him, I knew it was all a lie. But I couldn’t convince anyone else. Luca and I talked about it, but she refused to believe me. She called me a traitor to the Colony, to Lotor, for thinking such thoughts. She felt that Lotor was like a God to the Alteans, and she wanted to serve him. Most of the people in the Colony felt that way. Those of us that didn’t…we kept their mouths shut.”

Allura ponders what Romelle tells her about the Colony. She also can’t shake the suspicion that Honerva may be behind the White Mech that attacked Earth, but she has no concrete proof yet. With that thought comes another chilling realization. “If Luca was so desperate for something to believe in, it may have made her susceptible to being manipulated. It may have made everyone at the Colony susceptible to being manipulated.”

**Acxa**

Bridge, IGF Atlas

Commander Wainright makes his way to the Bridge to check in on the crew. There is a skeleton crew on duty tonight, and it’s his intent to release them early so they can rest and possibly join the others in town. When he enters the Bridge, he finds that Acxa is the sole occupant.

“_Adam. I didn’t expect to see you here. I thought you would be in town with Veronica, the Paladins and the Raptor Squadron pilots.”_

Over the past four months, Commander Wainright learned to read the tone in Acxa’s voice and the look in her eyes. To the casual observer, she maintains a poker face; but if one is truly observant they can tell when she knows something and isn’t telling. And he’s getting that vibe from her now.

“That’s a bonding opportunity for the Paladins and Raptor Squadron pilots. I don’t want to get in the way of that.”

“_I see.” _She looks out the window and watches crew members head into town._ “For a moment I thought you and Veronica were going to make a big announcement_.” She turns to him, smiling. “_You are seeing each other, aren’t you_?”

Commander Wainright’s eyes grow large as he tries to gulp down the lump that just came up in his throat. How the heck did she find out about them? She’s turned the table on him before he even had a chance to play his first card. She’s good.

“_It’s ok, Adam. If I had a problem with it, we would have talked phoebs ago. If it doesn’t impact the performance of your duties, I have no issue with it_.” Looking out the window again at the group heading into town, she sees Keith is with them. A great sadness settles in on her. “_I wish the two of you all the best. I mean that._”

“Thank you, Acxa.” He sees his chance to start the conversation, and he takes it. Walking up next to her and looking out the window, he sees Keith sharing a laugh with Hunk. “You know…he would rather be with someone else tonight. Someone he still cares a great deal about. Someone who is still the most important person in his life.”

Acxa is not happy with this conversation and tries to warn him. “_It’s not like you to pry, Adam. Because that’s what you are doing right now, and I don’t like it. Please stop._”

“Acxa, I do it because I’m concerned about two people I’ve come to respect a great deal. I do it because the two of you deserve to be happy and be with one another. And you’re not. All because of a misunderstanding.”

She is defensive now. He’s hitting on a truth that hurts, and it cuts deep. “_What do you possibly know about what happened between me and Keith? You know nothing, and I don’t want to talk about it!”_

Knowing he is entering dangerous territory, he presses the conversation forward. “With all due respect, I know more than you think I do. And I’m not going to stand by and let someone I care about as a leader and a friend destroy her chance at happiness. I know what I know because I talk to the people in my command, and that includes Keith. I spoke with him earlier today after he snapped at Veronica in the Hangar Bay. Acxa, he’s hurting. Badly. He misses you.”

Unprepared for Commander Wainright's brashness, Acxa explodes. “_THAT IS ENOUGH, COMMANDER WAINRIGHT! YOU ARE OUT OF LINE! THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER!”_

With that, Acxa storms off the Bridge and into her Ready Room.

\---------------

Captains's Ready Room, IGF Atlas

She can’t get into her Ready Room fast enough. She slumps in her chair and puts one hand on her head. A million different thoughts careen through her mind. Is she that transparent that the crew can pick up on her misery after she went to great lengths to hide it? Is it true that Keith still cares for her? After the way she coldly dismissed him? How does she make amends? She should be with him right now, not sitting in this lonely room feeling sorry for herself.

A second stronger wave of sadness sweeps over her. There is no point in pretending Commander Wainright doesn’t know what happened. At this point, he probably understands what happened better than she does. She can no longer suffer in silence. She must talk to someone. Punching a button on her control panel, she asks him to join her in the Ready Room.

Commander Wainright knocks and enters. “Captain, I want to apologize. You are right, I was out of line.”

“_No apology necessary, Adam. You gave me what I needed. A good cold slap in the face. I had it coming.”_

“Acxa, I’ve always believed that a Captain needs to trust their First Officer, that they should be able to talk about anything and everything with candor. I hope I’ve earned your trust.”

“_Adam, if you hadn’t, we wouldn’t be here now. So…in the spirit of trust and candor…I need to talk.”_

Commander Wainright takes a seat and looks her in the eye. “We’ve come a long way in four months. I’m listening.”

“_He hates me, Adam. I betrayed his trust and I stomped on his feelings for me. All because I was more concerned about the crew’s perception of me than I was for Keith. I could have handled it better. I SHOULD have handled it better…I broke his heart. I can’t forgive myself for that_.”

“Acxa…he doesn’t hate you. He loves you.”

Her eyes grow wide. In a voice mixed with surprise and hope, she asks, “_Did he tell you that?”_

“He told me he didn’t hate you. He didn’t tell me he loves you, but he didn’t have to. It was obvious just by watching and listening to him.”

He pauses to give Acxa a few moments to reflect. She has a flashback to that night in the Blue Ridge when she stopped Keith from saying those words to her. She was afraid to hear them then because she felt she hadn’t earned his love. Does she deserve his love now?

“I understand why you told him the two of you needed to slow down the socializing. In his heart I believe Keith understands that too. You’ve won over this crew. Hell, you turned one of your biggest concerns into a strength. You were afraid the crew wouldn’t trust you because you are Galra? Right now, they are in town BRAGGING that their Captain is Galra. They believe in you. I’ll tell you one other thing they see. They see their Captain is miserable because she sacrificed the one relationship that is more important to her than life itself. And that worries them. You think they don’t see it? You think you hid it from them? You didn’t. They want to see their Captain happy. Happy Captain, happy crew. You still must be careful about playing favorites, but isn’t that why you put Voltron under me instead of having them report directly to you? Acxa, you don’t have to keep up this charade. Go talk to him. Apologize. If you’re worried that he won’t take you back, don’t be.”

“_But how do I do that Adam? I’m socially awkward, everyone knows that. I don’t know what to do.”_

“Neither does Keith. There is no perfect answer. Sometimes it’s best to just rush headfirst into it. You might crash and burn…or you might succeed beyond your wildest dreams. Look for an opportunity to talk to him. Any opportunity. But do it soon. We deploy in eight days. Which reminds me…we talked earlier about 72 hour passes for the crew. They’re going to be away from home for months, possibly longer. They’ve earned time with their families.”

“_Prepare the order, I’ll sign it. I’ll announce it in tomorrow’s staff briefing.”_

Smiling, Commander Wainright throws in a possibility. “Who knows…it might include a trip back to the Blue Ridge?”

“_If only…”_ Her voice trails off, wistfully. “_Adam, thank you for listening. I would appreciate it if you would not talk about this to anyone. That includes Keith…and Veronica.”_

“You have my word, Acxa.” Commander Wainright rises and leaves for the bridge.

**Keith and Acxa**

Hallway, IGF Atlas

Several vargas later, Keith returns from town. The pilots and other Paladins are still out, but Keith needs to get some rest. He hasn’t been sleeping well for some time, and he has a feeling tonight won’t be any better. Still, it was good to get out and forget about his worries for a while. Absentmindedly turning the corner to his quarters, he accidentally slams into Acxa.

The force of the impact staggers her and she stumbles backwards into a wall. Keith is horrified at what he’s done. “Acxa! I’m so sorry. Are you ok?”

“_It’s ok, Keith. I’m fine.”_ Staring awkwardly at one another for a dobosh, Acxa finally breaks the ice. “_It’s good to see you, Keith. We haven’t spoken for some time. How are you?”_

Keith considers his answer carefully. He’s wanted to talk to her for months. Does he tell her the truth, or does he lie? “Honestly, I’ve been better. The last four months have not been easy. You?”

Ouch! Ok Acxa, you deserved that. Now it's her turn to be honest. “_Exhausted. Wishing I had a few decisions to do over. One in particular_.”

Keith can guess which one that is. He gets an idea and on the spur of the moment acts on it. “May I ask you a question? Rumor has it that you’re giving the crew a 72-hour pass?”

“_That’s true. I’m announcing it in tomorrow’s staff briefing. We deploy in eight quintants. The crew has earned time with their families. How did you find out about it?”_

“Commander Wainright told me. So…what do you plan to do with your time off?”

“_I…honestly hadn’t thought about it_.” That was a lie. She thought a lot about it. She thought about spending it with a certain flippity-haired Paladin.

If only.

“So…would you possibly be interested in going back to the Blue Ridge? I’m asking because I really need to talk to you about a few things, and that would give us some...”

Acxa can’t say yes fast enough and she cuts him off in mid-sentence. _“YES!_ _Keith, I would love to go with you!”_

Keith is relieved and excited to hear her response and gives her a broad smile. “It’s settled then. I just need to put a few things together tomorrow and we’ll be ready to go!”

Smiling herself out of happiness for the first time in four months, Acxa is excited about the trip. “_I’m looking forward to it!” _

As much as she wants to stay there and continue the conversation, she must head down to Engineering to deal with some last-minute critical issues. She hopes her next words don’t come out wrong. “_Keith, I…I’m sorry, but I’ve got to go to Engineering to meet with Commander Holt about something. I don’t mean to brush you off. Good night. It was good to see you again.”_

“No worries. It was good to see you too, Acxa. Good night!” As they turn to go their separate ways, Keith is struck by a thought. “Acxa?”

_“Yes, Keith?”_

“KB47?”

Realizing immediately why he asked it, a broad grin crosses her face as she perks up at his question. “_Yes. KB47!”_

Keith continues to his quarters, his mind racing. There are so many things he needs to do before the 72-hour pass begins. This time off with Acxa needs to be perfect. He has a surprise waiting for her at the lake, and he can’t wait to show her. He has another night with little sleep, but unlike other nights the thought of a certain blue lady brings nothing but smiles to his face.

**Hunk and Lance**

Mess Hall, IGF Atlas

Early the next morning before most of the crew is stirring, Hunk and Lance are joined in the Mess Hall of Atlas by Hunk’s parents, who are bringing them a few special items. Specifically, Mrs. Garrett’s recipes and some choice ingredients not found in space. Taking stock of everything they’ve brought into the Mess Hall, Hunk thanks his parents. “All right, that’s all of it. Mom, Dad, thank you so much!”

“You’re more than welcome son. You have all of our family recipes. And this is something special just for you.”

“Banana cake! Mom, you’re the best!”

“Well, your father and I are just so proud of you, son!”

“Hunk, what you’ve done, helping the Paladins to save the Earth, and the universe…I can’t tell you how proud we all are of you.” His father is not an emotional man, but he tears up and embraces his son in a tight hug. Taking leave of Hunk, his parents call back, “We love you!”

Hunk notices that Lance is sitting in the corner of the mess hall, forlorn, stirring the cup of coffee he poured 20 minutes ago. “Launching in seven days. The big day. It seems like it was forever ago when we piled into the Blue Lion and blasted out into space. Man, we had no idea what we were getting into!”

Lance is a million miles away, lost in his thoughts. “Yeah.” Hunk, however, is feeling good this morning and he does his best to cheer his friend up. “But now it’s different. We’ve seen it all. We’re rugged veterans now, going back into battle one last time.”

“mmm…yup.”

“Guess that makes us heroes or something? Like the type of heroes that would have their own TV show!” Hunk is laughing now, because in the months since Sendak’s defeat, a TV show about the exploits of Voltron is created. The producers take many liberties with the characters, applying what can generously be called creative license to them. “Did you watch it Lance? Ah, it’s so cool! It’s so cool. They got you spot on, but Coran is like, he’s all super serious and stuff. And Allura is a little…I don’t know, she’s different. Keith is friendly! Ha! He’s happy all the time. I mean, they got it so wrong. Plus, they’re hinting at some romance between him and Allura.”

Now Hunk has Lance’s full attention. He doesn’t appreciate Hunks’ last line and he lets him know about it. “WHAT!! Keith and Allura? NO! It should be Lance and Allura!”

“Ooh, a love triangle. I like where you’re taking this.”

“No, no. It’s not about that.”

“Wait, that’s right. You said you were going to ask Allura on a date. You asked her, didn’t you? Oh, and she said no. Oh. Oh, man. Here I am rubbing your face in it.”

“She didn’t say no. I…well, I never asked her.”

“You chickened out?”

“I was going to ask her, but she’s been spending, like, every quintant in the Med Bay. Maybe…maybe this just isn’t the right time.”

“What? No, Lance. It’s the only time. After this week, we’re back in space fighting the Galra. There is no other time, literally. You’re asking her today, and that is final, young man.”

**Pre-Launch Briefing**

Main Briefing Room, IGF Atlas

Later that morning, Acxa calls all officers of Atlas together for a final staff meeting before deployment.

_“Everyone, welcome to our final briefing here on Earth. It’s been several months since we began to rebuild, and in seven days we launch and continue our mission. Allow me to state, as clearly as I can, what that mission is.”_

_“This is a Coalition operation. Coalition forces, supported by Atlas and Voltron, will force a peace accord with the Galra Empire, one that ensures they are no longer a threat to harm their neighbors. We begin execution of that mission by launching an offensive against a key Galra stronghold with the intent of decisively defeating Galra forces and capturing our objectives with minimal casualties to both sides. We will then convince the Galra forces we defeat to join the Coalition. I expect word of this to spread within the Galra Empire. We will make sure the word that is spread is one that paints the Coalition in a positive light, one that makes the Galra factions within the Empire think about joining the Coalition.”_

_“There are a few things we need to review as we make final preparations for departure. Commander Holt, what’s the latest from your team?”_

“We’ve confirmed that there’s still no Galra activity within several galaxies of the Milky Way. It appears Earth was Sendak’s only target.”

_“Commander Kogane, where are we with Earth’s defenses?”_

“I’ve finished my check-in with all the Garrison facilities around the globe. All defenses are up and running. Earth has everything in place to keep itself safe.”

_“Excellent. Commander Wainright, Atlas preparations?”_

“Final upgrades to the IGF Atlas were completed early last week and it has since passed every test protocol we’ve put it through.”

_“Good. Princess Allura, Any updates on the Altean pilot?”_

“Still unresponsive. But she could wake any day now. Perhaps if we had a little more time we could find out who sent her.”

“We have seven days until launch. There’s no way to know when or if she’ll regain consciousness. We can’t wait any longer than that. We need to get back out there and end this war before the Galra can reorganize. But I have a question…is there any reason we can’t bring the pilot with us when we launch?”

_“Good question, Keith. Dr. Hansen?”_

“There is no medical reason why she can’t be brought with us. We have the isolation wards and setup on Atlas that we need, so we can keep her in that unit. There is no reason to leave her behind when we launch”

That update is exactly what Allura wanted to hear. “Thank you, Dr. Hansen. Captain, if we can do that it will be a great help to finding out as much as we can about her when she wakes up. Romelle and I will keep her under observation in the meantime.”

_“It’s settled then. We bring the pilot with us. That way when the Altean wakes up, we’ll know.”_

_“I have one more item to discuss. It’s our last weekon Earth, and we’ve got a lot of hard work ahead of us once we launch. You may not be back home for months, or years. So, I’m ordering you…to take some time for yourselves. Be with the ones you love. You’ve earned it. Commander Wainright will publish the order. A 72-hour Pass is for the entire crew is effective at 0700 tomorrow morning.”_

Immediately following the briefing, Keith lets Commander Wainright know that he’s got a few things to take care of, and he’ll be using Black to speed things along.

**Nerves**

Hallway, IGF Atlas

Keith isn’t the only one making plans for time with a special someone. As he leaves the briefing, followed closely by Hunk, Lance searches for Allura in the crowd. He has an important question to ask, and Hunk is making sure he doesn’t chicken out again.

Allura and Romelle walk down the hall toward the Med Bay to check on Luca as a very nervous and self-conscious Lance calls out to her.

“Hey, uh, Allura?”

“What is it, Lance?”

“Oh, nothing much. Just, uh, checking in. So, how are things?”

“I’m sorry, but I really need to be getting back.” Allura is very distracted, almost obsessed with finding out all she can about Luca and the Altean Colony.

“Oh, right, yeah. Okay. Um, well, I don’t want to keep you, so…”

Lance turns as Allura and Romelle walk down the hallway, and runs right into a stern faced, cross-armed Hunk. Who promptly turns him around, puts his boot on his backside, and kicks him forward to a position in front of the ladies.

“Uh, actually, I was wondering if…maybe, if you want to, you could have dinner with me tonight...And my family. Dinner with me and my family? My mom’s cooking. I…I just thought you could join us.”

“That sounds wonderful, but I can’t.”

Romelle, very concerned for Allura’s mental well-being, sees an opportunity for Allura to get a break from the pressure she is putting herself under. “Allura, I know you’re worried about Luca, but we’re worried about you. It’ll be good to get away for a night and clear your head.”

“Right, yeah, all that stuff Romelle is saying. Totally.”

“Perhaps dinner would be nice. I’d love to.”

“Really? Awesome! Dinner tonight. Us. Yes.”

Seeing that Lance is now overplaying his hand, Hunk gingerly steps in and whispers in his ear. “Ok, Loverboy Lance. Now walk away before she changes her mind.”

**Pidge**

Hydroponic Gardens, IGF Atlas

Pidge checks soil conditions and health of the plants used to generate food and oxygen for Atlas. She’s had a lot on her mind lately, including the fact that her mother, Colleen Holt, is still very mad at her for leaving so suddenly to join the Garrison under an assumed name and then go play space Paladin with the Voltron boys.

Allura and Romelle stop by to speak with her. Accepting Lance’s invitation to dinner is one thing. The customs and dress associated with a date are strange to Alteans not used to Earth culture.

“Pidge, do you have a moment?””

“Sure, Allura. What’s up?”

“Well, you see, I, um, I have…”

“She has a date…with pointy chin! Where are proper courting vestments obtained on your planet?”

Pidge can't believe her ears or hide her surprise. “Wait. A date? With Lance? Weird.”

“Pidge, I was hoping that you might be able to accompany me as I choose my proper attire in accordance to Earth’s custom. And for the record, no one is courting anyone. Lance is being a good friend who extended an invitation to spend a night with his family to help me clear my head.”

Romelle shakes her head and chuckles. "Keep telling yourself that, Allura. I'm not sure that's how Lance sees it."

Pidge wears an expression that puzzles Allura. It is as if Pidge is upset Allura has a date with Lance.

Which, she is.

During her time as a Paladin, Pidge slowly developed feelings for Lance, but she is afraid to tell him. Pidge has known for some time that he has a crush on Allura, but she was hoping he’d see it was hopeless and outgrow it. Allura fell in love with Lotor, everyone saw that. They also saw Allura become depressed after his meltdown and the subsequent battle between Voltron and Sincline in the Quintessence Field. To Pidge, Lance is hers; in reality, she knows it is a situation that exists only in her mind.

Overhearing the conversation, Colleen Holt can’t help but laugh. “Katie? Fashion? That’s a good one.”

“Well, I heard the mall has reopened. I’ve been wanting to check it out, but I’m grounded.”

The human concept of grounding is completely foreign to Alteans, and Romelle is very puzzled. “Grounded? I wasn’t aware humans could float.”

“No, no Romelle. It just means I’m not allowed to leave my Mom’s supervision outside my duties as a Paladin of Voltron. It’s a form of punishment.”

“What are you grounded for?”

Not looking up from the tablet she is working on, Colleen gives Allura a lesson on parental grounding. “She’s grounded because apparently my daughter thinks that running away from home and gallivanting off into space without her mother’s permission is an acceptable activity for a 15-year old.”

Pidge loses it. “Well, apparently finding my brother and saving my father from an intergalactic tyrant doesn’t get me a pass.”

With smoke coming out of her ears and lightning bolts out of her eyes, Collen puts her foot down. “Not on your life, young lady!”

Surprised and taken aback by Colleen’s display of parental authority, Romelle takes cover behind Allura as the Princess pleads with Colleen for help from her daughter. “Please, Colleen. I could really use her help. We will not let her leave the ground once.”

Pondering the offer for a moment, Colleen smirks and relents. “All right. But only because I know how much Katie hates shopping for clothes.” Grabbing Pidge by the arm and pulling her along, Allura thanks Colleen and they depart the gardens.

**Med Bay I**

Isolation Unit, Med Bay, IGF Atlas

Responding to an urgent summons, Commander Holt arrives at the Med Bay to meet with Dr. Hansen.

“What is it, Phil?”

“She’s awake and stabilized Sam, but we need to be careful about how we proceed.”

Looking through the glass into the containment area, Commander Holt can see Luca sitting up in bed, still very groggy from her ordeal.

**The Mall**

Shopping Mall, Platte City

The reopened mall is vastly different from the ones Pidge knew before becoming a Paladin. Before Sendak's invation of Earth. The elaborate storefronts are now replaced by the stalls of merchants displaying their wares. Knowing she is fashion-challenged, Pidge reaches out to Nadia Rizavi and Ina Leifsdottir for help with the shopping trip. True to form, Rizavi cannot resist taking charge.

“Okay, ’Operation Find Allura a Date Outfit’ is a go. We’re going to take it one store at a time until we come out of this place successful. Let the hunt begin!”

The ladies walk through the mall, gazing at the merchant’s wares. Allura and Romelle have the deer-in-the-headlights look, Pidge just hates clothes shopping but loves going to the mall, and Rizavi…just loves shopping and is not afraid to tell people. “Ah…I love shopping. Don’t you Ina?”

Rather than responding with a simple ‘yes’, Leifsdottir goes into the societal origins of shopping. “It’s a primal urge from when collecting and gathering was a means of survival.”

“It just calms me. Like skydiving.” Pounding a fist into her hand, adrenaline jumkie Rizavi pumps her excitement to a new level. “Now come on, I’m gonna shop this mall so hard.”

Strolling past a stand with video games, Pidge stops and does a double take. She sees a game that is on her wish list. “OH MY GOD! KILLBOT PHANTASM 26: REVENGIFIANCE! This is out?”

Being a video game nerd herself, Rizavi jumps into the conversation. “Oh my gosh! It came out a few days before the Galra invaded. No one was able to reach the end.”

Seeing he has a couple of live ones nibbling, the merchant launches into his sales pitch. “That’s right. I have one of the few undamaged units left.”

Speaking at the same time, Pidge and Rizavi shout, “WE’LL TAKE IT!”

“Uh, ok. Great to meet such passionate KBP fans. What have you got to trade?”

“Trade?” The ladies were unaware that the mall is now operating on a barter system. Rizavi and Pidge look at one another, then at Leifsdottir, who turns her pockets inside out. “I, uh, don’t really have anything.”

“I’m sorry, but no trade, no game.”

As Pidge hangs her head in defeat, Rizavi stands and points to Pidge, making one final pitch to acquire the game. “Well, that’s some way to treat a Paladin of Voltron.”

The merchant immediately perks up and shows a renewed level of interest. “Wait, what? You mean, like, from the show?”

“Show? Well, kind of. The Green Paladin in the show was based off me.” Kind of is a generous way of putting it. The only resemblance between the real Pidge and the one in the Voltron Defenders of the Universe TV show is the name. The Pidge on the TV show is male, and the real Pidge...is not.

“My kid loves that show! The game is yours if I could just get an autograph for my daughter.”

Realizing she does have something of value to trade, Pidge signs the autograph and walks away with the game. And proceeds to shop ‘til she drops, trading autographs for merchandise.

**The Primary Guardian**

Coran's Quarters, IGF Atlas

Realizing he knows nothing about Altean courtship rituals, Lance goes to visit Coran.

“Oh, Lance! To what do I owe this visit?”

“Hey, Coran. I wanted to ask you about Allura.”

“Sure. What is it? No one knows her better than I do. Except for maybe the mice. They do have a telepathic connection to her, which seems like cheating to me.”

“Right, yeah. Well, I’m going on a date with her tonight and…”

“WHAT? But you’re not even royalty! Or Altean! And you’re definitely not Altean royalty!”

“Whoa, Coran. Chill! I don’t think Allura even cares about stuff like that.”

“It’s not just about Allura. Did you even acquire permission from her primary guardian?”

“No. Who’s that?”

“Well, let’s see. Ah. Me!”

Pushing Lance out the door into the hallway, Coran tells him to, “Count to zingor, then knock.”

“But Allura already said…Uuunnnnhh!”

Counting to ten and knocking on the door, Lance re-enters Coran's quarters. Which Coran has transformed into a Victorian smoking room, complete with a picture of Coran and King Alfor above the fireplace. The sight causes Lance to pause and contemplate the sight for a moment. A fireplace on Atlas, and a working one at that.

Dressed in a Victorian smoking jacket and puffing vigorously on a pipe, Coran invites Lance to join him. “Ah, Lance. Please have a seat. Exactly what makes you think you’re qualified for such a prestigious position? For example, who are your references?”

Lance cant believe his ears. He came here to ask Coran about Altean customs, not to interview for a job. “Position? References? What are you talking about?”

“You see, I’ll need at least two notarized certificates of commendation speaking of your greatness from reliable sources before I’ll even consider giving you my approval. And, you must do something about that outfit. Altean courting vestments are essential. Seeing as we’re not on Altea, we’ll just have to make do.”

**Sacrifice**

Shopping Mall, Platte City

The shopping trip is less than a rousing success so far, until the ladies come to a clothing store that seems to have more empty racks than full ones. Rizavi, always the optimist, doesn’t see it that way. “Oh, I have a good feeling about this place. Allura, leave this to us. Ladies, divide and conquer!”

Pidge sits in a corner reading a fan magazine with a writeup of Voltron Defender of the Universe, while Rizavi, Leifsdottir, and Romelle pull one outlandish outfit after another off the sparsely filled racks for Allura to try. Frustrated by the garish nature of the clothes handed to her by her companions, Allura pulls an outfit off the rack herself and tries it on.

Seeing the Princess fully decked out, Rizavi reads the verdict for Allura’s entourage. “Ladies, I think we’ve done it.”

Gathering everything together, they proceed to the checkout counter to bargain with the shop owner. “Well, hello there. Is this everything?”

“Yep. Mission complete.”

“Let’s see, what have we got? A decorative tarp with casing, one foot container and its mirror match, and some miniature chain binding. That’ll be one phoeb of servitude from your small friend there.”

“What! A year?”

“A month, Nadia. I got this. How about you give us all this and I give you an autograph from a world-famous Paladin of Voltron.”

The shop is run by an Unilu merchant who happens to be the ONE merchant in the mall that is not impressed by the Voltron TV series.

“No! Price just went up to three phoebs.”

“I could give you a royal decree of service from the Crown Princess of Altea?”

The shop merchant remains unimpressed. “There’s only one problem with that…Altea no longer exists!”

Romelle tries her luck. “I can bake you a decaphoebs worth of blomfruit pies. I just need blomfruits. You wouldn’t happen to sell any?”

“Shipping of the blomfruits will cost you ten phoebs of servitude alone.”

Allura is ready to give up. The whole experience has worn her out. “Perhaps this was a bad idea. I don’t need the dress. Let’s just go.”

As they turn to go, the merchant spies the video game tucked into Pidge’s backpack. “Wait! I’ll give you a friendly deal. You can have this for Killbot Phantasm 26: Revengifiance.”

“No deal! What could you possibly need it for?”

“I’ve been looking to get my claws on that game for decaphoebs. I’m a huge KBP fan.”

For Rizavi, it’s no deal. “MM-mm, sorry. No can do. I’ve waited more than a decaphoeb to get to the end of this game.”

Looking sorrowfully at the game, Pidge makes a sacrifice. “Fine, you can have it. We don’t have any time to play it anyway.” Handing it to the merchant, Pidge turns away only to be swept up by Allura who gives her a huge hug. “Thank you, Pidge.”

Allura’s appreciation brings a smile to Pidge’s face. She may not be the one going on the date with Lance, but at least her actions will in some way make him happy.

That makes the sacrifice of the game worth it to her.

**Med Bay II**

Isolation Unit, Med Bay, IGF Atlas

Luca sits up in bed inside the Med Bay, trying to get her thoughts together. She thinks about what has happened, and contemplates what may be coming next. Commander Holt gives Acxa and Coran an update.

“She’s stabilized, but Dr. Hansen tells me she won’t speak to any of the doctors. Coran, I was hoping a familiar face might put her at ease. Maybe Romelle can help.”

“I’ll see if I can find her.”

**Cosmo, Keith, and Lance**

Desert Outside Galaxy Garrison

After several trips back and forth to the Blue Ridge, an exhausted Keith lands Black in the desert outside the Garrison. Before returning to Atlas, he and Cosmo sit together on the nose of Black, watching the sunset.

"Are you ready for this, Pack Leader?"

Keith sighs and places a hand on Cosmo's shoulder. "I hope so. We've made four runs to get ready."

Cosmo places his paw over his eyes and whines as if in pain. 

"Cosmo, what's wrong? Does something hurt?"

The Wolf whacks Keith across the back of his head with his paw. 

"Ow! What the heck was that for?"

"For a smart person, Pack Leader, you are pretty dumb. I'm asking if you are finally ready to claim Acxa! You two have been dancing around the issue since we first went to the mountains. Just get on with it and do it already!"

Keith sighs heavily. "No, I'm not ready. But I'm going to do it. I need to tell her how I feel about her."

Cosmo settles close to Keith. "I know you are scared. Just remember, she is too. Her answer may surprise you."

Keith scratches the Dire Wolf behind his ears. "How did you get so smart about these things?"

"Hey, mama wolf didn't raise a dummy. Besides...she told me how long it took her and Dad to claim each other, even though they both knew they wanted to do it for a long time."

Keith smiles warmly at his companion. "Ashira did a good job raising her son." Nestled close together, the two turn to watch the sunset.

\---------------

Lance has been looking for Keith all afternoon, and finally finds him.

“Man, you can be a real hard guy to find when you wanna be.”

“Hey Lance.” Turning toward him, Keith and Cosmo are startled by his outfit. “Whoa!! What…are you wearing?”

Lance shrugs his shoulders and looks sheepishly at Keith. “Coran made it for me for my date with Allura.”

“A date with Allura? Wow! That's a bit of a surprise...uh...well done, Lance?!”

“Thanks, but it could be our last.

“What do you mean? And, I don’t understand the getup. What’s up with that?”

“These are supposed to be Altean courting vestments. I’m supposed to wear these and do a bunch of other stuff. I’m worried. I can’t keep all these Altean customs straight. That’s why I came looking for you. I could use some candid advice and opinions right now.”

Keith shoots a warning glance to Cosmo. "Don't even think about it." Cosmo settles down to pout as Keith turns back to Lance.

“Lance, you’re worrying about things you shouldn’t be worrying about. Listen, if she’s going out with you, it’s because she likes you. The annoying, stupid, Earth version of you. Just as you are, not as someone who…is wearing a pot on their head.”

Lance laughs at Keith’s joke, as the two friends look out across the desert. “You’re watching the sun set. By yourself. I thought Acxa would be with you.”

Keith chuckles, then looks at Lance and explains why. “Acxa and I had a bit of a misunderstanding that lasted far too long. Mostly my fault. No…completely my fault. I think we’ve cleared it up now. At least, I hope we’ve cleared it up. We’re going back to the Blue Ridge in the morning, to spend a couple of days there. Been doing some prep work for it, but now, just sitting here catching my breath and taking in the sunset. Might be awhile before we get to see it again.”

Lance nods his head and looks out over the landscape as the sun begins to duck behind a distant hill. Like any soldier about to embark on a long deployment, his remaining hours before departure are tinged with a mixture of excitement, fear and uncertainty. Excitement and fear about the upcoming deployment, and uncertainty about whether they will return from it. “Man, I’m really gonna miss this place.”

Keith shares his friend’s feelings, but as the leader of Voltron he knows he must keep a positive attitude and lift the spirit of his teammates when he senses they need it. He senses that need in Lance right now and acts to give his friend some much-needed encouragement. “That’s why we’ve gotta end this war, so we can come back here and live. And we’re gonna do it with the Lance that’s the Paladin of the Red Lion. The Lance that’s always got my back. And the Lance who knows exactly who he is and what he’s got to offer. To his team, and to anyone fortunate enough to know him.”

\---------------

Keith's Quarters, IGF Atlas

Shortly after Lance departs to get ready for his date, Keith and Cosmo returns to Atlas. When he arrives, he finds the ship abuzz with the news of the 72-hour pass for the crew. In his quarters he finds a note from Acxa.

‘_Keith – I am looking forward to the trip back to the Blue Ridge with you. The pass is effective at 0700 tomorrow. I’ll meet you at the Black Lion at that time. Acxa. PS – we are bringing Cosmo, right?’_

Keith looks at Cosmo and laughs. "Of course you're coming. Not that I had a choice in the matter."

**Dinner at the McLains**

The McLain House, Platte City

Lance McLains mother answers the doorbell. “Come in, come in, my dear! Oh, you look wonderful! Doesn’t she look wonderful, Lance?” Descending the stairs, the sight of Allura in the doorway takes his breath away.

“Wow! You look amazing!”

“Thank you. You look nice, too.”

“Well, it’s not Altean vestments, but…”

Allura chuckles at the image conjured by Lance’s comment. “Imagine you in a Forlongian Brill hat.” After speaking with Coran earlier in the quintant, Lance knows what a Forlongian Brill hat is, and they both share a laugh.

Remembering his manners, Lance introduces Allura to the family. “Oh, Allura, this is my Mom and my Abuelo. You know Veronica. That’s Rachel, my brother Luis, his wife Lisa, and their kids, Silvio and Nadia.”

Sitting down to dinner, Luis regales everyone with stories of the McLain kids growing up. At Lance’s expense. “…or the time when we were kids and Veronica mixed dirt with water and told Lance it was chocolate milk.”

Lance glares at his brother as Veronica chimes in. “Oh yeah! I still can’t believe he fell for it.”

“What did he do, Veronica?”

“He told on me, of course! Then, Abuelo gave him ice cream and I got none.”

“Yeah, Lance was always the baby of the family. It only took you coming to dinner to graduate him to the adult table.”

As Lance and Veronica argue over some meaningless point, his mother and Allura have a sidebar conversation. “Lance never brings girls home. You must really mean something to him.”

“That’s strange. He always gave off the impression of being rather popular with women.”

“Oh, he got that from his father. It’s all talk. But if you can get past that, you’ll find a good boy with a big heart.”

Veronica stands to offer a toast. “A toast. To Family. Though we may be apart in a week, we’ll always remain close at heart. Family is forever.” Glancing at Allura, Lance sees sadness come across her face. She is thinking about the family she lost so many years ago.

**Med Bay III**

Isolation Unit, Med Bay, IGF Atlas

Luca is still not talking to anyone. Having found Romelle, Coran brings her to the Med Bay in the hope she can get Luca to speak.

“I’m so glad to see you’re all right, Luca.” Startled at hearing a familiar voice Luca looks up at Romelle. “We can help. What happened to you? Where’s the Colony?”

Luca's face hardens into an angry grimace. “So you can betray them yet again?” Luca is bitter towards Romelle, and that bitterness is driven by the belief that Romelle is largely responsible for the death of Lotor and the current predicament the Colony Alteans are in. What that predicament is, only Luca knows, and she isn’t talking.

“What?”

“You abandoned us, Romelle. And for the Black Paladin of Voltron, the very one who killed our savior Lotor.”

“No, it’s not like that.”

“You’ve sided with the great destroyers! She told us of their lies. She’s going to fix it all. She’ll reunite us with Lotor, with Altea. You don’t stand a chance against Honerva…AH!!!”

A seizure rips through Luca’s body, twisting her in its painful grip, and she is dead in an instant.

The last thing she saw before she died was a vision...of Honerva.

**The Park**

Central Park, Platte City

After dinner, Lance takes Allura to Central Park near their home. Before the war with the Galra, it was one of his favorite places to go for quiet and solitude. After the devastation of the Galra invasion, the park is showing wear. They approach a giant dead oak tree, surrounded by many smaller dead trees.

“This place used to be so beautiful.”

“It’s all my fault the Galra did this to your home.”

“No, it’s not your fault. Besides, meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Walking up to the giant Oak tree, Allura places her hand on it. Learning the art of healing when she and Lotor were on Oriande, she concentrates hard, and brings the giant tree, and the surrounding vegetation back to life in a shimmering display of light and Altean magic.

Speechless, Lance marvels at what she’s done.

“When we were out there, fighting against the Galra, I somehow felt like…like we were a family. Each of us was alone, but we were alone together. But now, here on Earth, I see that everyone already has a family and a home to return to once the war is over. Everyone except me. And for the first time, I feel uncertain about what my future holds. It’s silly. I used to think that the team relied on me. That I needed to be strong for everyone else. But now I see that it was I that needed all of you. You are my strength.”

“Allura, you are not alone. And if I have anything to say about it, you’ll never be alone. I…I don’t care if this is only our first date. I…Allura, I love you. I have for a long time. I wanna be your family. Earth can be your home, or anywhere you wanna go. It doesn’t matter. I would follow you across the universe.”

Shocked, surprised, and greatly puzzled, Allura takes a step backward. “You truly feel that way?”

He takes her hand and places it over his chest. “With all my heart.” Taking her in his arms, they kiss. Lance's kiss is tender yet eager, while Allura's can best be described as reluctant.

From the nearby bushes, Pidge observes everything. Allura reviving the trees. The kiss. Oh, how she wishes she hadn’t seen that kiss. Her heart is breaking. As she turns to quietly leave the Park, she steps on a twig which snaps with a loud crack. Hearing it, Lance and Allura look up to see who or what is in the park with them. To mask her presence, Pidge sends Beezer out to meet them. The robot successfully gets Lance and Allura to pose for a picture, while Pidge slips out of the park.

**The ** **True Enemy**

Allura's Quarters, IGF Atlas

Returning to her quarters a short time later, Allura finds a distraught Romelle speaking with Coran. After listening to Romelle’s story, the true enemy is revealed. Allura finally has the proof she was seeking, proof of who the mastermind behind the White Mech is. Changing to her Garrison attire, she along with Coran and Romelle seek out Acxa.

\---------------

Acxa's Quarters, IGF Atlas

Allura lays out the information presented to her by Coran and Romelle and gets to her point. “Acxa, If Honerva sent that beast, then our mission must change.”

Acxa is sympathetic to what Allura is saying but lets her know her hands are tied…for the moment. “_Allura, please believe me, I know how dangerous Honerva is. I worked for her for a short period of time, and she is pure evil. I trust you, and I take your advice and counsel very seriously. If it were my call, I’d change the mission. But it’s not my call…at least not yet.” _

_“When I had that conversation with Admiral Sablin, before I accepted the commission into the Garrison as Captain of Atlas, I negotiated very specific terms and rules of engagement. I told him, very clearly, that as the commander out in the field I needed to have complete freedom of action, and not be bogged down by bureaucrats here on Earth. It took some haggling, but I was able to convince him to agree to those terms._”

“Keith told me about those negotiations. He told me you were rough on the Admiral. But what if Sablin or the Garrison renege on those terms?”

_“If that happens I told Sablin I would resign on the spot, leave, and take the Coalition forces and Voltron with me. He knows I’m not bluffing.” _

_“No one else knows this, but I trust the three of you to keep this confidential until it’s time to reveal it. We are going to go on the offensive against the Galra on Planet Ryker. Once that campaign is complete, I am free to alter our mission as I see fit. Which I plan on doing, because I know we must based on the intelligence you just gave me and the intelligence I expect us to gather. Allura, I believe you when you say that Honerva is really behind this. Trust me, we will change the mission and go after that witch. But for now, the answer must be no. We have a plan and we need to stick to it. If Honerva’s really behind this, and I now believe she is, I’m sure we’ll find her along the way."_

Allura is not happy with the answer she receives, and that comes across in the tone of her response to Acxa. “Or she’ll find us.” Allura feels strongly that Acxa is making a mistake, but she also understands the constraints Acxa is facing.

For now, she backs down.

**The House by the Lake**

Hangar Bay, IGF Atlas

Keith and Cosmo arrive at Black at 0630 the next morning and find that Acxa is there waiting for them. Seeing Acxa, Cosmo bolts to greet her. “Hey you! Am I late? What happened to the 15-dobosh rule?”

Playfully scratching Cosmo behind the ears and getting a face full of wolf kisses, Acxa says, _“Hey you! I knew you would be here early. I didn’t want you to wait.”_

“Are you ready to go? Or do you have to wait for everyone else to leave?”

_“We don’t have to wait. Adam is making sure that everyone is on their way before he leaves. If you’re ready, let’s do this!”_

\---------------

Mt. Pisgah Region, Blue Ridge Mountains

They board Black and depart Atlas, arriving at the lake in the Blue Ridge less than a varga later. Touching down in a clearing next to it, the trio eagerly exit Black. “Welcome back to our special place. I have a couple of surprises for you.”

“_Surprises? Um…ok._”

“Come on.” Keith takes her hand and leads her away from Black to the shore of the lake. “Look around. What do you see?”

“_I see a beautiful pristine lake and forest. No one else around for miles. Why do you ask?”_

“Because, I want you to know it will stay that way. All the land you see around the lake, back up into the foothills of those mountains…I bought them to preserve this area.”

“_You…you bought this property? How? Why?”_

“My father made sure I was taken care of financially. I wanted to do something meaningful with his legacy. This area is a paradise. This area is OUR paradise. I want it to stay that way. For us, and for all who come after us.”

Acxa is overwhelmed. Purchasing this land is one thing, and she is very happy to hear it being preserved. But he bought it to make her happy. Her head begins to spin as she thinks about what he just said.

“I have one more surprise for you. Turn around.”

Acxa turns and sees, in the woods behind the lake shore, a new log house. A large new log house. “_Keith…what…when did that get there?”_

“After I bought the property, I wanted to make sure we had a safe place to stay so we could visit year-round. I made sure there were plenty of large windows, including some big skylights so we can look up at the stars. It’s designed to blend in with the woods, to look like it is part of the forest. I hope you like it.”

She is overwhelmed. He did all of this…the purchase of the land, the building of the log house...for her. To make her happy. After she broke his trust. “_I…don’t know what to say. This is all so overwhelming, I need a few ticks…to say I love it!”_

“Excellent! I’ll unload Black. Why don’t you walk around and check things out.”

\---------------

Keith unloads their luggage into the house. The refrigerator and larder are already stocked from his efforts the quintant before. His task completed, he looks for Acxa, soon locating her along the shoreline staring ahead at the mountains in the distance.

“There you are! I couldn’t find you for a…”

Keith stops dead in his tracks. She is standing along the shoreline, arms crossed, tears streaming down her face. He panics. “Acxa…what’s wrong? Did I do something to upset you? Please, talk to me!”

She turns to Keith, making no effort to hide her tears. It’s time for her to be completely honest with him. “_Keith…I don’t deserve any of this. I don’t deserve you. I broke your heart, I broke your trust. I should have known better. I should have done something different. Of all the horrible things I’ve done in my life…what I did to you is the worst. It’s the worst because I hurt the one person in this whole damn universe I care about the most. I am so sorry, and I hope you can forgive me. I know this doesn’t change things, I know it doesn’t take away the hurt I’ve caused you.”_

“Come here.” Keith takes her in his arms and holds her as she buries her face into his shoulder, sobbing. They stand locked in their embrace for several doboshes. When she finally calms down, Keith pulls back and looks her in the eye.

“Acxa…when you told me we shouldn’t see each other until the war was over, I was at crushed. It felt like another person I cared about was abandoning me. I know now that was selfish of me because I wasn’t looking at things through your eyes. After a couple of phoebs replaying that conversation in my mind and then talking to Adam, I was finally able to do that. And I came to understand why you did it. Any hurt I felt, it was all my fault. I put you in a no-win position with that Combat Pit stunt. I know you didn’t do what you did to hurt me. You had to do something, to earn the respect of the crew.”

“I know this war is going to end someday, so I came out here to do something to prepare for it. I know you love it here. I know coming here makes you happy. You laugh here, and I love your laugh. You smile a lot here, and I love your smile. Acxa…I love you. I wanted to do something for us. So, I bought the land, and I built the house. I couldn’t wait to bring the woman I love here to show her what I did. For her. For us. When Adam gave me a heads-up about the 72-hour pass, I knew it was time.”

Acxa stares wide-eyed at the man who just told her, twice, that he loves her. She wasn’t prepared, but she is overjoyed to hear him say it. She lowers her guard and finally let’s Keith in. “_Keith…I love you too. I’ve been so afraid to say it. I’ve never been in love before, and I was afraid to tell you. No more. I love you more than anything else in the universe. You’re right. I am happy here. But I’m happy here because you are here, because you are the one who makes me laugh, who makes me smile. I love you!”_

With that, they kiss and cling to each other for a long time. After a few doboshes, Keith gives her one more surprise. “Oh…I named the lake too.”

Seeing the glint in his eye and the smile on his face, she can guess what name he chose. _“Keith…you didn’t.”_

“Yup…Lake Acxa.”

Acxa can only smile at Keith and shake her head. Chuckling, she tells him, _“What am I going to do with you? You’re incorrigible.” _

**Shadows of the Night**

Shores of Lake Acxa

Breakfast consumed later that morning, they dress for a hike. Acxa wants to explore the land around the lake. After a 6-varga hike, they return to the cabin. As they make their way back to the house, Cosmo bolts for the lake. Despite the long trek, the young lad wants to play. And Acxa is more than happy to oblige him.

\---------------

Deck, Lake Acxa Lodge

That night, after a dinner they prepare together, they move outside to the observation deck Keith built as part of the house. The deck connects directly to the great room of the house as well as the master bedroom. Stargazing is another activity they enjoy doing together, and Keith has one more surprise for Acxa.

“Remember this?” Keith pulls out the blanket they cuddled under the first night they spent at the lake.

_“You brought it! Thank you!”_ They wrap the blanket around themselves and cuddle together as they look at the stars. For them, these moments are pure heaven. To set a romantic mood, Keith plays a compilation of soft love songs.

After a varga of stargazing, one particularly compelling song begins to play.

  * {Surrender all your dreams to me tonight.}
  * {They’ll come true in the end.}

Acxa stands, takes Keith’s hands and pulls him up. Looking him in the eye, she says softly, “_Keith…I want to be with you.”_

  * {You said oh girl, it’s a cold world,}
  * {when you keep it all to yourself.}
  * {I said you can’t hide on the inside,}
  * {all the pain you’ve ever felt.}

“But Acxa…you are. We are together. I don’t understand.”

“_No, Keith. I want to be one with you. In there.”_

When she nods at the bedroom door, her meaning hits him like a lightning bolt.

  * {You know that sometimes it feels like}
  * {It’s all moving way too fast.}
  * {Use every alibi and words to deny}
  * {that love ain’t meant to last.}

“I…” His words are cut off as she places her index finger on his lips. _“Don’t say a word. You’re mine tonight.”_ Taking his hand, she leads him in and closes the door.

  * {And now the hands of time are standing still}
  * {Midnight angel, won’t you say you will? 1\. }

That night, Keith and Acxa take the next step on their path together, consummating their love for each other. And for the first time in months, they fall into a deep peaceful sleep, locked in each other’s arms.

**Bacon**

Kitchen, Lake Acxa Lodge

The next morning, Keith awakens to the smell of cooking bacon. Acxa is already up, having been roused yet again by the cold nose of Cosmo. After taking care of her new-found-creature companion’s needs, she decides to try her hand at breakfast. Especially the bacon, because Acxa loves bacon.

When Keith comes into the kitchen to see what she is up to, she brightens considerably. Keith sees the smile he fell in love with. “_Hey you!_ _Good morning! I hope you are hungry! And…I hope I didn’t overcook the bacon.”_

“Hey you! You and your bacon! I’m sure it’s fine. It smells great!” He puts his arms around her waist and gives her a kiss on the cheek as she removes the bacon from the skillet.

Keith has a special surprise for Acxa today. After breakfast, Keith, Acxa and Cosmo leave for the nearby artist community of Asheville. Time flies by and they stay there in Asheville until late in the evening.

**Reflections of the Future**

Deck, Lake Acxa Lodge

Keith stands alone on the deck, looking out over the lake. He finds himself thinking about things he’s never given thought to before as he reflects on the past three days spent with Acxa. Their confession of their love for one another along the lakeshore when they arrived. The day spent in Asheville, where she surprised him by purchasing and wearing a sundress for the first time in her life. He recalls how incredibly beautiful she looked wearing it. The walks along the lake, the times spent alone just enjoying each other’s company, the intimacy and laughter they shared. The full revelation of the playful side of Acxa’s personality that he never knew existed but is glad it does. All memories that last a lifetime. And now he is thinking about a future that includes another person. Something he never believed he would do, even in his wildest dreams.

As he ponders these thoughts, a sadness comes over him. Within the hour, their stay at the lake will come to an end because it is time for them to return to Atlas.

Keith snaps out of his daze when Acxa comes up behind him and he feels her arms slip around his waist. Kissing him on the cheek, she can tell he’s preoccupied by something. “_Credit for your thoughts, love. What’s bothering you?”_

“Hey, you! Nothing’s bothering me, I’m just daydreaming.”

Acxa is not buying it. After spending four months with Keith in Black and having long talks with him during his six-week recuperation from the fight with the White Mech, she can read his body language as easily as she can an open book. And his body language right now is telling her that he’s got something important on his mind. “_Keith, we made a promise not to hide things from one another. You were sighing a few ticks ago. What is it?_”

Turning to face her, he puts his arms around her waist as they touch foreheads and look into each other’s eyes. “You know, it’s scary how well you can read me. Ok…I’ve been thinking about the past three days. I’ve been thinking about how incredible it’s been being here with you. Just the two of us. I don’t want our time here to end.” He closes his eyes before continuing. “I know we have to go back, but…I don’t want to go back. I want to stay here…with you.”

Touched by his words, Acxa takes his hands and steps back. _“Keith, when we separated after that fight with Macidus, I missed you terribly. I didn’t want to leave, but I knew I had to. To keep my spirits up I told myself that I had to look forward, not backward, before we would be together again. Growing up on Corillia, and during my time with Lotor, I never envisioned a future that included a significant other. But now…I do. It’s become my dream. And I will do whatever I have to do, and fight whoever or whatever I have to fight, to keep that dream alive and make it come true. I want nothing more than to stay here with you, but I know that we must look forward before that can happen. That means we must leave…for now. Please, Keith…don’t be sad that our time here on this trip is ending. Instead look forward to our next visit.”_

“You’re right…as usual. I don’t know who I pleased in a prior life, but I give thanks to them every day that you are in my life now. Thank you, for being my rock.”

Stepping back, he sees that she is in her Captain’s uniform. “I see you’re ready to go. I should load our bags onto Black and finish putting my uniform on.”

_“Don’t be in a rush. Let’s enjoy these last few minutes here.”_ Turning, they look out over the lake as the moonlight shimmers on its surface.

**Something to Talk About**

Hangar Bay, IGF Atlas

They return to Atlas a few vargas earlier than required because as leaders they have quite a bit of prep work to do prior to deployment. As they land Acxa notices half the crew have already returned. As they descend the stairs from Black, Acxa looks at the scene wistfully. Some crew members stop to look at them, others pretend they are still working, but in truth they are watching every move they make. She turns to Keith with a pensive look on her face.

“_Welcome back to the fish bowl. I liked it better when we were by ourselves at the lake.”_

“Yup. You know they are all staring at us. Who knows what kind of rumors are going to come out of this.”

_“Hmmm…” _A devilish grin comes across Acxa’s face.

“Acxa…I’ve seen that look before. Recently. What are you thinking?”

“_Well…since they are going to be talking about us anyway…let’s give them something to talk about._” With that, she puts one hand behind the back of Keith’s head, pulls him to her, and plants a big long kiss on the lips. Keith doesn’t protest, and he puts his arms around her waist.

When they come up for air, Keith looks around the Hangar Bay. Any pretense of working is gone, as everyone in the Hangar Bay is looking at them, many with open mouths. “Well, if we were trying to get everyone’s attention, we succeeded. But, what about maintaining objectivity when it comes to…didn’t you just throw all of that out the window?”

“_Not really. You don’t report to me. You report to Commander Wainright_.” Acxa gives Keith a wink and a smile and proceeds to the elevator that will take her to the Bridge. As she walks away she looks over her shoulder and gives Keith a knowing smirk. 

\---------------

One of the onlookers in the Hangar Bay is Commander Wainright, and he meets her at the elevator. “Captain, it’s good to have you back.”

“_It’s good to be back, Adam. Although I really prefer to be at the lake and honestly didn’t want to leave.”_

“Yes, I could tell. For a moment I thought I was going to have to tell the two of you to get a room.”

Commander Wainright is not prepared for her reply. “_Cute, but we’ve already done that, thank you very much. Happy Captain, happy crew, right?” _Chuckling at his wide-eyed reaction, she switches gears._ “On a more serious topic, what is our status?”_ As they board the elevator to the Bridge, Commander Iverson joins them, and Commander Wainright continues his update.

“We are actually ahead of schedule regarding preparations. The rest of the crew will be returning in the next two hours, quite a few are already here including the entire Bridge crew.”

\---------------

Bridge, IGF Atlas

The elevator door to the Bridge opens, and the scene that greets them is quite animated. The ENTIRE Bridge crew is gossiping about events in the Hangar Bay a few doboshes earlier. Acxa maintains a poker face, while Commander Wainright is clearly not amused.

“She attacked him. There is no other way to put it”

“I don’t know, he seemed to like it”

“My God she sucked his face off!”

With that last comment, Commander Iverson has heard enough. “CAPTAIN ON THE BRIDGE!” The Bridge crew snaps to attention and faces Acxa. She strides out of the elevator and makes eye contact with each member individually, seeing the nervous expressions on everyone’s faces.

Acxa allows a full dobosh to pass before she speaks in a gravely serious tone. “_It is apparent that the speed of the rumor mill far exceeds that of this ship’s communications systems. Lieutenant Commander McLain, would you agree?”_

Flustered by her Captain’s tone of voice and the use of her full formal military rank, Veronica does her best to give an intelligent answer and fails miserably. “Yes, Captain…I mean…no…Captain…I mean…Captain…what did you expect?”

“_I expected to see and hear what I just saw and heard Lieutenant Commander.”_ She pauses for a moment. “_Oh, and for the record Veronica, I did not suck his face off…Just his lips. Carry on.”_

The tension breaks as the Bridge erupts with laughter, the crew realizing they’ve all just been pranked by their Captain, as Acxa displays for them the sense of humor she revealed to Keith in the Blue Ridge. Even Commanders Iverson and Wainright are laughing. “Well played, Captain! Although, as your First Officer, I must point out you and Commander Kogane have broken EVERY Garrison regulation regarding personal displays of affection while in uniform and on duty.”

“_Commander, do you remember my policy on asking forgiveness when it makes sense to break a Garrison regulation?”_

“Yes, I do.”

Acxa smiles as she walks to her ready room. “_Sorry about breaking those regulations. It made sense at the time.”_

**Deployment**

Deployment Ceremony, IGF Atlas

On the day of deployment, the crew of Atlas gathers on the grounds outside the ship for the grand send-off ceremony. Commander Holt gets the festivities started.

“This will be perhaps the most defining moment in our history. The day humankind reaches beyond its home world to help the immense universe of which we inhabit such a small part. In the blink of an eye, the universe as we knew it became much larger than we’d ever thought possible. And now we rise up to join the fight alongside so many others different from us…but of like minds, to stand firm in the face of tyranny. For all deserve to decide their own future as we have decided to spend ours ensuring the freedom of the universe. Each and every one of you has given something to this fight. Many have been lost, but not in vain. Because through their sacrifice, many more will live on. I make you this promise now. We will return triumphant.”

Departing Earth shortly after the ceremony, Atlas embarks on what will prove to be the most important space voyage in the history of the universe.

  1. 1. Music: Shadows of the Night. Artist: Pat Benetar. Writer: D.L. Byron. 1982.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last of the Earth-based episodes. From here our team moves out into space and begins the long process of finding the main enemy and piecing together her plans.


	3. Battle Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Olkari have gone silent, and Voltron goes to investigate. On the way they encounter a beast familiar to Keith and Hunk and discover the horrifying truth behind what happened on Olkarion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Updated 10 September 2020

**Refugees**

Hallway, IGF Atlas

As Atlas moves to the staging area where they will meet up with Coalition forces, Keith is concerned. Repeated attempts to contact Olkarion have met with silence. Allura shares his concern, and the two of them along with Pidge approach Acxa to discuss the matter.

Pidge does her best to remain optimistic. The Olkari are key members of the Coalition and are expected to join up with Atlas at the staging area. “It will be great to see everyone again. I wonder what kind of technological advances they’ve made since we last saw them. Oh man, if they’ve figured out a way to untangle the uncertainty principle, new precision calculations could open the doors to a flood of innovations!”

That was WAY over Keith’s head. “Pidge, I think I understood three of those words.”

\---------------

Captain's Ready Room, IGF Atlas

When they reach the Captain's Ready Room, they see that Zethrid and Ezor have arrived and are huddled over a screen with Acxa, discussing something in hushed tones.

Keith shows his excitement at seeing his former adversaries turned allies. “Zethrid, Ezor! It’s good to see you both! When did you arrive?”

Having not seen Keith in over a decaphoeb, Zethrid and Ezor each give him a warm handshake and a hug. “It’s good to see you too, Keith. We arrived about a varga ago.”

He steps back and realizes there is something different about the two Blade Senior Commanders. It’s their eyes. When they left with Acxa to go through the Trials of Marmora, Zethrid and Ezor each had only one good eye. They each now have two fully-functional eyes. “I have to say, I like the new _look_ you both have.”

Allura and Pidge both groan, while Acxa holds her head as if she’s fighting off a headache. Ezor folds her arms and stares at him. “Really, Keith?”

Shaking her head, Zethrid turns to Acxa. “He’s yours, right? You need to work on breaking him of those bad puns he keeps throwing out. I thought he would be past that stage by now.”

Acxa looks at Keith and sighs. _“Yes, he is mine and I love him, bad puns and all. _She turns to Zethrid, saying, “_But to break him of that habit? You give me far too much credit, Zethrid.”_

Pidge and Allura chuckle in amusement. Slightly miffed, Keith crosses his arms and shoots Acxa an annoyed look. “Hello…I’m standing right here!”

Ezor then explains the new eyes, using a Keith-style pun of her own. “What you are _seeing_, Keith, are the results of the latest advances in Olkari medical science. To make a long story short, they were able to use DNA samples from our good eyes to regenerate replacements for the ones we lost, and they’re just as good, if not better, than the originals.”

“That’s fantastic. All kidding aside, I’m thrilled for both of you. It’s always a good thing when battle scars can be removed. So, you’re here…have the rest of the Blades arrived as well?”

“Kolivan and the rest of the Blades will be here within the next quintant, but we have something we needed to get to you and Acxa, and we didn’t want to risk an intercepted radio transmission.”

Seeing the serious expression on Ezor’s face, Keith asks, “What do you have.”

“Well, speaking of the Olkari…we’ve received an emergency transmission from Cygnus 7. A large influx of Olkari refugees are flooding into their system. They are settling them on a sparsely populated forested moon, so the refugees should be fine for the short term.”

“Refugees? What…what happened?”

Zethrid gives her an explanation that chills all of them. “We don’t know, Pidge. The word we are getting, which we haven’t verified, is that Olkarion was attacked by a giant mechanical beast that possessed a device that could draw energy and use that energy to power its main weapon.”

_“Sound familiar, Keith?”_

“It sounds all too familiar. We need to go there and find out what happened.”

_“What do you propose? We are supposed to be meeting the Coalition forces joining us on this campaign in the next three quintants. Atlas can’t just leave the staging area. It would leave Coalition forces exposed.”_

Where Acxa sees a problem, Allura sees an opportunity. “Three quintants? That should be plenty of time for us to go to Olkarion and return in time to join in the initial assault. We need to test the teleduv technology we added to the Blue Lion, and this is the perfect opportunity to do it.”

“_True. Ok, let’s test it out. Keith, you have three quintants to get there and back._” She pauses and says to him with concern in her voice, “_If this is a White Mech, please be careful. Let’s not repeat what almost happened on Earth_”.

Keith smiles and tries to reassure her. “Don’t worry. We learned our lesson from our last fight against one of those things. Besides…I’m not eager to go through another one of your physical therapy programs anytime soon.”

Acxa shakes her head and smiles at him. “_Just…go. And don’t do anything foolish!”_

"Now you sound like my uncle. Dont' worry, we'll be ok."

**Fleas**

Olkari Home Galaxy

A mighty yawn is released by Hunk as the five Lions cautiously pick their way through the Olkari home galaxy, searching for any signs of them or the mechanical beast that attacked them. “Ok, that’s the third abandoned Olkari outpost we’ve checked in the last eleven vargas and we still haven’t found a single clue about what happened to them.”

“Actually, that was the third outpost in the last quintant.”

“Was it really, Pidge? Oh, my gosh. Ok, see, I’m so worn out, I can’t even…you know.”

“Uh, count?”

“No, think.”

“I know this situation isn’t ideal, but we need to find out what attacked the Olkari.” Keith is very concerned that they’ve not been able to contact the Olkari, since leaving Atlas. “There may be other survivors somewhere in this celestial quadrant.”

“Um, Keith, you do know this celestial quadrant is 230,000 light years in diameter, right?” Pidge has a way with numbers, and while that comes in handy more often than not, sometimes the other Paladins wish she wasn’t so good with them.

Hunk likes to engage Pidge in technical conversations, but sometimes she tends to descend into what he believes to be technobabble. This is one of those occasions. “I can’t even process what that means.”

Pidge is more than happy to draw the analogy for him. “Ok, picture five fleas searching for another flea on a dog that’s the size of Earth.”

“Ugh, all this talk about fleas is making me itchy. Are you guys feeling itchy?”

Lance, not being scientifically or mathematically inclined, has the simple solution. “Pidge, why can’t you and Hunk just make an Olkari tracker thingy, you know? Do some math and science stuff. Then put some components together and bam, it’s done.”

Hunk’s head is starting to hurt, so before Pidge can respond, he changes the subject. “Ok, it’s time we head to Olkarion. We’re just a few star systems away."

“Allura, what do you think?”

“I agree, it’s best we head straight to Olkarion, Keith.”

“All right let’s do this!”

**The Weblum**

Pidge reaches out to the Olkari. “Hailing Olkarion. Be advised the Paladins of Voltron are in route to you.” Pidge’s hails are met with static. “This is Pidge…hailing Olkarion. Do you copy?” More static.

“What, they’re not home?” So far the Olkari are not responsive. This is beginning to get worrisome, for everyone.

Lance does his best to lighten the mood and fails miserably. “They’re probably too busy untangling calculations. Am I using that right?”

Hunk is not even slightly amused. “No, not even close.”

“I’m guessing there is a delay due to our distance. We’ll probably receive their reply on the way.” Pidge is whistling in the dark here, and she knows it. It’s not like the Olkari to ignore a transmission, especially one from the Paladins.

Impatient, and concerned that they’ve received no response to Pidge’s hails, Keith decides to speed things up. “Paladins, if we want to get to Olkarion quickly, without using a wormhole, there’s only one way to do it.” Forming Voltron, Keith uses the transcendent wings to move them along.

\---------------

Olkari Star System

Dropping from maximum speed, Voltron enters the Olkari system. “Welcome to Olkarion’s star system. Pidge, did we ever hear from them?”

“Actually Lance, no, which is strange. I’ll try to contact them again.”

Before Pidge can engage her communications console, her proximity alarm goes off. “Whoa! We got incoming! Something big is headed our way at an incredible speed!”

“A Galra cruiser? Some kind of weapon?”

“Is it a Robeast?”

Not taking any chances, Keith puts Voltron into a defensive posture. “Shields up!” Shield and sword drawn, they peer into the blackness of space and see the large shape approaching them. Keith’s emotions are mixed as he realizes what it is.

Hunk calls it out to the team. “It’s a Weblum! Keith, look! We’ve been inside one of those! We met Acxa in one!”

“How could I forget?” Keith flashes back to the day he found Acxa, trapped in her fighter inside a Weblum while he and Hunk were on a mission to retrieve scaultrite. He didn’t know who she was at the time as she concealed her identity and he didn’t see her face. It wasn’t until the two of them met in hand-to-hand combat on board a Galra cruiser in the Ulippa System that Keith made the connection between her and the mystery Galra in the Weblum.

Hovering motionless in front of the creature, Voltron violates the first rule of dealing with a Weblum. As the mouth opens, Pidge asks, “Um, what is it doing?”

Unable to contain his excitement, Hunk replies, “It’s creating Scaultrite. Pidge, you would love it. It’s this amazing chemical process…”

Seeing what the Weblum is about to do, Lance screams into the voice link between the Lions. “SCIENCE TALK LATER. WE’RE IN ITS LINE OF FIRE!”

“OH CRAP!” Realizing why Lance just shouted that warning in his ear, Keith calls for thrusters, and they barely clear the laser of the giant beast.

“Should we go on the offensive, Hunk?”

“No, Lance. They may be dangerous, but they are essential for the universe. Think of them like giant space bees. Keith and I learned all about them from a video Coran made. There was some rule like ‘If you don’t want to be killed, stay away from its gills’”

“That wasn’t the rhyme! It’s ‘If you don’t want to be dead, stay away from its head.’”

“We don’t have time to listen to you rhyme!” Allura is highly annoyed with both Keith and Hunk, and if they were within reach she’d bang their heads together.

“Ha Ha! Allura, You just…”

“Hunk! Stop it!”

Keith calls over to Pidge. “Where is that Weblum going?”

“According to my calculations, it’s headed towards…” A look of dread crosses her face as she reads out the Weblum’s destination “Olkarion.”

“Then we better get there first.” Keith punches Voltron to high speed as it races past the giant space worm to get to Olkarion ahead of it.

**Olkarion**

Olkarion

Reaching their destination, Voltron separates, and the Lions cautiously approach the planet. They hoped they would find survivors on Olkarion, but those hopes are now dashed. Olkarion looks different…rather than seeing a lush green planet, it has the gray color of ash…and death.

Olkarion is a dead planet.

Olkari Capital City

The capital city of this once thriving planet is desolate, devastated, and deserted. No living plant or animal is visible. Standing amidst the carnage, Pidge is affected the most. Early on as a Paladin, she bonded with the Olkari people, especially their leader Ryner. Ryner taught Pidge how to closely bond with the Green Lion, as it’s elemental force is nature. “They were our allies, our friends.”

“Paladins, I know this is a difficult moment, but we need to get to work. That Weblum is headed here right now, so time is short. Our top priority is search and rescue. If there are survivors, we need to find them, and we need to find out what happened here. Team, split up and search the ruins.”

They find that everything on the surface of the planet has been turned to ash, the quintessence of the planet totally drained. Flying over the city in Black, Keith finds what he’s been looking for. “I think our worst fears have been realized.”

“What do you see?”

“It looks like something big impacted on the edge of the city. The impact crater is huge. Whatever landed here caused this destruction. What could it be? What could have done this?”

“Our findings are the same. It appears the Quintessence was siphoned out of Olkarion.”

Hunk is the geologist in the group, and he performs some quick research looking for clues as to what happened here. What is finds is disturbing. “Lance and I took readings. We picked up trace amounts of the element Psyferite. That’s the same metal we detected when we fought one of Haggar’s Robeasts.”

“If it was a Robeast, why did one attack Olkarion of all places?”

“Maybe because it was a central part of the Coalition?”

The more they find, the more Allura is convinced that Haggar is the culprit behind the planet’s death. She is worried. The last time she met Haggar face to face, she was able to defeat her, yet she still managed to escape when Allura was momentarily distracted by the discovery that Haggar is Altean. It’s time to speak up and alert the team. “Maybe. I just get the feeling there’s something more to it. I’m beginning to believe Haggar is involved somehow.”

Keith is sympathetic to Allura’s feelings, but he is doing his best to remain objective. “You may be right, Allura, but we don’t have any way to confirm it. Right now, we just need to focus on finding survivors.”

**Ghost Narrative**

Forest Outside Olkari Capital City

Walking through what’s left of the forest Pidge and Allura continue their search. “Pidge, have you picked up anything?” Pidge does not reply but continues walking through a part of the forest she thinks she recognizes. “Pidge, do you copy?” Receiving no reply, Allura jetpacks to Pidge’s location and finds her standing still, transfixed on something in the distance.

“I know this place. This is where Ryner taught me how to bond with the forest. The Olkari people helped me to make that connection. I learned more from them than I ever thought possible. Allura, they had so much more to teach the universe. And now they’re gone.” The tears flow in a steady stream as Allura does her best to comfort her young friend.

“Allura…you healed a dead Oak tree once. You healed a Balmera. Can you heal Olkarion?”

Being an Altean healer, Allura is capable of healing living things, that is true. But, she is forced to break Pidge’s heart. “No, Pidge. I’m so sorry. There is a huge difference between a dead tree and a dead planet, and the Balmera was still alive. I don’t think I can bring back Olkarion. And how do you know I healed an oak tree?”

Pidge now makes a confession. “I…I was spying on you and Lance and saw the two of you in the park on Earth. I saw you bring the Oak back to life. I’m sorry…I know that was wrong of me, spying on you. Please…don’t ask me why I did it.”

“Pidge, it’s ok. I don’t think anything less of you for doing it.” Allura smiles at her and places her hand on her shoulder. “And you don’t have to tell me why you did it. I can guess.”

Falling to her knees to mourn the passing of the Olkari people, Pidge suddenly hears the laughter of children. Turning, the scene changes from the gray of death to the warm browns and greens of the forest. She sees two Olkari children playing ball and laughing.”

Transfixed, the scene slowly changes back to gray ash as Allura calls to her. “Pidge, are you all right?”

“You didn’t see it?”

“See what?”

“The forest. It was back to how it was before. There were girls playing.”

“Maybe this place is trying to show you something.” 

“What?”

“The Olkari had a profound connection to the land, just like you do. You have a deep connection to the Olkari people. Their history could be etched into the very soil for you to see. Concentrate. See if you can tap into its energy. Perhaps there is a message here that only you can see.”

Focusing her thoughts and concentrating harder than she has in her life, Pidge makes the connection to the planet. The scene around her turns to the lush verdant forest it once was. She once again sees the girls playing. But then, she hears a sonic boom. Looking skyward, she sees the distinctive contrail of an approaching object. Pidge calls to Allura. “We need to get to the city.”

\---------------

Olkari Capital City

Proceeding into the city, Pidge and Allura land on top of the ruins of one of the tall buildings. Flashing back to the last day of life on Olkarion, she watches as a White Mech slams into the city. Terrified citizens fill the streets, among them the leader of the Olkari people.

“Ryner…”

“You can see Ryner? What is she doing?”

Pidge screams out a warning, as if to get Ryner’s attention. “A White Mech is here!”

Slamming a scythe-like weapon into the ground, the White Mech begins the process of draining the planet of its Quintessence.

Coming back from the vision, Pidge grabs Allura's arm. “We need to get closer. This White Mech came here for a reason, and it’s not just to siphon Olkarion’s Quintessence.” 

Back in her vision and moving close to the White Mech, Pidge turns and sees Ryner issuing orders to other Olkari officials. “Get the civilians to evacuation pods and launch them immediately! Have all military personnel report to battle stations. Scramble the mechs for counterattack.”

Pidge jetpacks closer and lands in the middle of the group of Olkari, believing they cannot see her because this vision is one of a past event. Ryner turns and says, “Come with me.” She appears to be speaking to the two Olkari behind Pidge, but is she really? Or is she in fact looking at and talking to Pidge, knowing that she would come to her seeking answers?

Returning to the present, Pidge shares what she just saw. “Ryner. It seemed like she was talking to me. Or it could have been to the soldiers. I don’t know. The White Mech…it’s siphoning the Quintessence from the planet. Allura, it used a Komar device to drain the Quintessence from Olkarion!”

“Pidge, all the answers we’re looking for could be here. We may be able to find out why this mech is here, where it came from and where it’s going next.”

“If there are answers, I will find them!”

An urgent call comes in from Hunk and Lance. They have news, and it’s not good. _“Guys, we have a, uh…We have a major problem here.”_

_“Hunk released some low-orbit trackers outside of Olkarion on the way in. The Weblum just set them off. “We have about ten doboshes to evacuate!”_

_“Copy that. Everyone to their Lions. Let’s go, NOW!”_ Keith has seen a Weblum in action and has no desire to be on the receiving end of it.

“Keith, we can’t leave yet. How long do you think you can hold it off?”

_“Hold it off? Allura, it’s a giant space worm! We can’t hold it off. What are you talking about?”_

“Pidge found a way to tap into Olkarion’s history. She may be able to find out what we need to know, but we need a little more time.”

Allura’s insistent tone tells Keith that this is no trivial request. _“All right, we’ll buy you as much time as we can.”_

“Copy that. Thank you, Keith.”

\---------------

Space Above Olkarion

“Keith, you do realize that we may only delay it by ticks, a few doboshes best case. That thing is not going to stop.”

“I know that, Hunk. But we have to try. Hunk, Lance, we need to hurry.” Joining Keith in the upper atmosphere of Olkarion, they move to intercept the Weblum.

\---------------

Olkari Capital City

Pidge once again taps into the recent history of Olkarion. As the Quintessence is drained from the planet by the White Mech, she sees the evacuation shuttles carrying the civilians leave the planet. Behind them she sees the main Olkari defense weapon power up. Sensing the imminent attack, the White Mech twirls its staff, deflecting the beam. Counterattacking and using its main weapon, powered by Quintessence from Olkarion, the White Mech destroys the Olkari defense weapon.

Watching events unfold around her, Pidge sees Olkari defense mechs bound toward the White Mech. Over the din of battle, Pidge hears Ryner’s voice. “We need to preserve the information from the Communications Tower! Keep the beast at bay as long as you can.”

Knowing now that the answers they are looking for are in the Communications Tower, Pidge makes for it as fast as she can.

**Spitballs at a Brick Wall**

Space Above Olkarion

Keith knows that they won’t stop the Weblum, but he hopes they can buy a few extra doboshes for Pidge and Allura. “We need to get it to divert its course.”

“And how do we do that?”

“How about like this?” Hunk slams Yellow into the side of the Weblum and begins to push it as hard as possible. Yellow even generates a stronger propulsion system to aid in the effort. But the effort is to no avail. The worm keeps coming.

Avoiding the laser as they cross in front of the Weblum’s face to distract it, Lance tries to brainstorm. “Ok, ok, Hunk what were the rules with this thing?”

“I’m drawing a blank. I’m not good under pressure!”

Using Red’s powerful laser, Lance tries to stop it. All he succeeds in doing is to make it mad. In response, the Weblum fires off its laser weapon, barely missing Lance. “It’s like throwing spitballs at a brick wall!” That is the perfect summary of how ineffective their combined efforts are.

“It’s still heading for Olkarion! We haven’t slowed it down at all!”

**The Communications Tower**

Olkari Capital City

Standing in the ruined Communications Tower, Pidge taps into Olkarion’s recent past once again, and stands on the platform with two Olkari techs as the battle with the White Mech rages outside.

“How did we not pick this thing up on our scanners?”

“It just appeared!”

“How could that be? Wait…bring up our scanner logs. Those anomalies we detected recently.” Pulling up their recent scanner logs, the Olkari techs discover how the White Mech is moving around. “I can’t believe I didn’t see it before. The anomalies are from the warping of space-time. This creature came through a wormhole.”

Ryner’s image appears on their screen. Speaking with a sense of urgency, she says, “Transfer all data from this facility to a safe location off planet. Then evacuate immediately!”

“Understood. What we just discovered could save billions of lives.”

As the data is transferred off planet, the White Mech brings its main weapon to bear and destroys the Communications Tower. Amazingly, Pidge is somehow able to receive the data transmission from the Olkari techs and save it to her arm computer. She doesn’t understand how she was able to do that, but she’s not going to question it right now. There are still too many things she still needs to discover.

Back in the present, Pidge collapses to her knees as Allura comes to her aid. “It was a wormhole. That’s how it travels!”

Crackling through the electronic disturbance in the atmosphere, an urgent message comes in from Keith. _“Pidge, Allura! I’m sorry, but you’ve got to get out of there immediately!”_

“I need more time.” Pidge is too close to finding all the answers. She knows what attacked Olkarion and how it destroyed the planet. She knows how it got there, so she has that information to analyze later. What she still needs to know is why it came to Olkarion.

“Pidge, you stay here. Keith, I’m coming up to help.”

**The Weblum Whisperer**

Space Above Olkarion

Leaping into Blue, Allura races to join the other Paladins, who at this point are simply unloading on the Weblum with everything they have. Lance, Keith, and Hunk are flying in front of the massive creature, trying to distract it. Lance gets a bit too close on one pass and is almost taken out. “Whoa, too close! How did you guys beat this thing the first time?”

“We never beat it. Trying to get it to alter its course is a different thing than collecting its scaultrite.”

“All right, that’s it, I’m calling Coran.” Hitting the link on his communications console, Hunk calls for Coran back on Atlas.

_“Hunk! Hello there!”_

“Coran! You’re there! Okay. Sorry, but we need to stop a Weblum from eating Olkarion, like, right now! Any chance you know how to do that?”

Looking just a bit confused by the question, Coran gives it some consideration. “_Well, it’s definitely been a while, but in my younger days, me and my cohorts would have a little Weblum fun.”_

“CORAN! We’re kind of in a rush here!”

_“Right, let’s see. If I remember correctly, all you need to do…”_ The transmission is broken up by static for a moment, then comes back. _“…on the trilo-mutarth, which you’ll find under its dorsal…”_ the message is broken up yet again.

“Oh no! No, no, no, no! Not this again! Our connection is breaking up!” Hunk frantically pushes buttons on his communications console as Coran continues his dissertation on Weblums.

_“…resulting in face boils, a runny nose, and cosmic light radiation poisoning. And, if you don’t do this…you’ll expand to twice your size and pop like a balvax.”_ The transmission is cut off due to atmospheric disturbance on Olkarion.

A frustrated Hunk talks to himself. “Ok, that conversation took a lot longer than I expected, and I learned nothing.” Prompted by an alarm, he looks up and sees the Weblum opening its mouth, getting ready to fire its laser. Realizing he is in its path, he prepares takes evasive action, until Allura arrives, jumps in front of him, and fires her sonic cannon, temporarily quieting the beast.

“Allura, thank you!”

Temporary is the operative word. A moment later, the Weblum prepares to strike again.

“Please hurry, Pidge.”

**The Old Gives Way to the New**

Olkari Capital City

Pidge once again connects to the visions of recent history. Ryner is leading the evacuation of the last group of Olkari to leave. “Hurry! Everyone on board!” Turning to one of her soldiers, she snaps out an order. “It came for something. Find out what.”

A group of Olkari soldiers confront the White Mech. Driving its Komar weapon into the ground and absorbing Quintessence, it fires its weapon, obliterating them.

The White Mech moves to a different part of the city, and from the ground extracts the four Olkari Quintessence cubes which were hidden there. These cubes were built by the Olkari decaphoebs before under forced labor conditions by the Galra. When Voltron liberated Olkarion, the cubes were hidden. Taking control of the cubes, the White Mech leaves the planet.

“It came for the cubes. Why?” Turning to the vision of Ryner, Pidge desperately calls out. “Ryner, can you hear me? Do you know why the beast wanted the cubes? Please, talk to me.”

She is talking to a vision of an event that happened in the recent past, so Ryner of course does not respond. Instead Ryner continues to urge the refugees to board the evacuation shuttles. “Hurry! Everyone on!”

“Ryner, Please! Ryner!”

As the White Mech departs, it fires one more salvo at the dying planet. Alone and frightened in the carnage, the young girl Pidge saw in the forest comes to Ryner, sobbing. “I’m scared. I don’t want to leave.”

Bending down to comfort the terrified girl, Ryner looks her in the eye and consoles her. “You mustn’t cling too tightly to the past. The Olkari have always been able to adapt and move forward. It is our greatest strength. And it will live on in you.”

“But our home…”

“The old must give way to the new. It’s the way of the universe. Now, please, go.” Giving Ryner a tight hug, the girl departs and boards the shuttle. Ryner watches the shuttles depart with great sadness, knowing her time is at an end.

Coming back to the present, Pidge receives an urgent transmission from Allura. “_Pidge! Pidge, are you there? We can’t hold this thing off any longer. You need to get out of there!”_ Ending the transmission, Pidge does not have to call for Green. The Green Lion comes for Pidge.

**Final Message**

_Space Above Olkarion_

Making one last effort to slow down the Weblum, Hunk finally spots Pidge coming up from the planet’s surface. “There she is! The planet is clear!”

“Everyone fall back away from the Weblum!”

Well clear of Olkarion, Keith assembles his team, and they witness a sight that has been taking place for countless millennia…the destruction of the old and its replacement by the new. The Weblum fires one massive beam that strikes Olkarion. Its molecular bonds broken, the planet disintegrates, and the Weblum begins to consume the remains.

Awestruck by what they’ve witnessed, a muted Lance speaks for the team. “It’s…it’s all gone.”

Allura and Keith reach out to Pidge to offer condolences.

“I’m sorry, Pidge.”

“I wish we could have done more.”

“Thanks, everyone.” Pidge doesn’t disguise the fact that she is crying.

Hunk is the one that puts everything into perspective. “If you think about it, this isn’t really the end of Olkarion. Weblums eating dead planets is just the first step in a process that leads to the growth of new stars, planets, and galaxies.”

Smiling at Hunk’s words, Pidge reflects on what Ryner told the young girl in the evacuation zone. “The old gives way to the new.”

Then, with a sense of urgency, she reaches out to her teammates. “It turns out the Olkari weren’t done teaching us a few things. They showed me a way to track the White Mechs. If they really are Haggar’s mechs, this information is going to save billions of lives.”

“We just need to get it back to Atlas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's been some debate as to whether or not this episode belongs in Season 7 or 8. I kept it here because it best fits the timeline of this story.


	4. The Prisoner's Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A previous decision comes back to haunt Keith, and he struggles to make things right. Meanwhile a Galra warlord comes to grips with his own dilemma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Updated 10 September 2020

**Assault on Planet Ryker**

Planet Ryker

An alarm sounds in the Galra base on Planet Ryker and the Warlord is concerned. Sharing that concern, his First Officer reports on the situation. “Six hostile ships have entered the system, sir”

The Warlord is perplexed. His defensive warning systems are state-of-the-art, yet these intruders appear to have defeated them. “Prepare armaments and power the satellites. How did they make it past initial detection?”

The answer to his question flashes on the main display screen as the image of Atlas with the Voltron Lions deployed in front of it appears, followed by an ultimatum from the Black Paladin. _“This is the Voltron Coalition. Lay down your arms and…”_

The Warlord doesn’t wait to hear the rest of the message. “OPEN FIRE!”

\---------------

Voltron Lions Above Planet Ryker

As the base defenses come to life and fire at the intruding ships, the Lions swing into action. Dodging the incoming cannon fire, they soon spot the initial wave of defensive fighters coming at them. Keith takes this opportunity to remind his team about their rules of engagement. “Remember what the Captain said, shoot them down if needed, but try to avoid collateral damage on the ground.”

\---------------

IGF Atlas

Acxa closely monitors the start of the battle. She’s trained her Bridge crew to react to crisp, staccato commands and to respond in a like manner. It’s time for her team to show how well the lessons have stuck.

“_Mitch,_ _Shield Status?”_

“Holding steady at 95 percent. The ground cannons have us targeted.”

“_Let’s give the Lions some backup. Coran, adjust our heading down to one point zero five.”_

“Adjusting course.”

“_Lock on to the ground cannons.”_

“We have weapons lock.”

_“Fire!”_

The surgical cannon fire from Atlas easily knocks out the Galra base defensive ground cannon without causing significant collateral damage to the rest of the structure.

Over at flight control, Commander Wainright gives final instructions and rules of engagement to Raptor Squadron. “Prepare for launch. Once you’re locked in to your target, you’ve got less than three seconds to engage. Anticipate, but don’t jump the gun.” Acxa gives Commander Wainright full control of air operations during the battle, allowing her to step back from the details to view the entire battlefield, so that she can focus on the strategic aspects of the operation.

Once launched, Lieutenant Griffin gives the attack order to his squadron. They are to clear a path for a small Coalition squadron that is tasked with taking down the base. As Raptor Squadron clears that path through the base fighter screen, Matt Holt’s Coalition squadron moves in.

Three Blade of Marmora strike teams descend to the base via jetpack. Senior Commanders Krolia, Zethrid, and Ezor lead the teams and are supported by Master Chiefs Meltok, P'tal, and Fromak respectively. Blade Corporals Petra, Liara, and Domai, the children of Master Chief Meltok and cousins to the Black Paladin, round out the strike teams.

Prior to the initiation of the battle, Acxa devised a plan to mitigate casualties on both sides, particularly for the Galra. An important part of this mission is to win the trust and support of the Galra they are fighting. To do that, she wants to inflict as few casualties on them as possible. That means her forces need to eliminate the ability of the Galra to fight.

Keith now executes the Paladin’s part of that plan.

“Paladins, let’s take out their reinforcements.” Attacking the launch tubes connected to the base Hangar Bays, the Lions proceed to block egress from the base for the Galra fighters. Their remaining fighters now trapped in the Hangar Bays, the Galra are unable to reinforce the fighters already launched.

In the Base Command Center, the Warlord asks for a damage report from his First Officer. A surprised and confused First Officer renders his report. “We’ve suffered minimal casualties, sir, but half the fleet has been rendered inoperable.” Gritting his teeth in anger and fighting a feeling of helplessness, the Warlord ponders his options.

Outside, the battle continues. The Blade of Marmora strike teams reach the base and deploy to their specified locations. They quickly set up electromagnetic pulse emitters around the perimeter of the base, all set to go off simultaneously. When the timers reach zero the emitters detonate, causing an electromagnetic pulse (EMP) that disables all electronic systems on the base.

Inside the Galra command center, things are chaotic. “All power is down across the base. Only the emergency power generators remain active.” The Warlord quickly assesses the situation and responds. “What about the satellites?” Checking on the status of the satellites, the First Officer smiles. “They should still be operational.”

“Good”

Now activated, the defense satellites in orbit around the planet begin to fire on Atlas and the Coalition fleet. Their first blasts slam into Atlas. Shields hold, but Acxa is surprised to be taking fire from unknown quarters. _“Does anyone have eyes on where those lasers are coming from?”_

Pidge checks her console. “I’m not seeing anything on my scanners. Trying to locate point of origin now. Allura, a little help!”

“I’m on it!” She fires several bursts from her sonic cannon and finally locates the position of the defensive satellites. “I’ve got visual on two cloaked cannon satellites!”

Doing a double-take, Hunk asks the burning question that is on everyone’s mind. “How did we miss those?”

Determining the location of the satellites, Pidge cross-references it against their entry point into this system and finds the simple answer. “It looks like we worm holed right past them.” Rallying the Paladins, Keith calls for the formation of Voltron. Drawing its sword, the satellites are destroyed in short order.

While Voltron is occupied with the satellites, Krolia, Zethrid, and Ezor rendezvous with Matt Holt’s Coalition squadron at the base. Knowing the layout of the base from her study of it before the attack, Krolia directs the teams to secure key strategic areas. Capturing these and disabling the remaining command and control systems that were not affected by the EMP, they rapidly gain control of the base. Ezor reports status back to Atlas and calls for additional backup to secure the facility.

“_Great job making quick work of those satellites, Voltron! We’ve successfully gained control of the base. We’re setting down to secure it, report to this location as soon as you can.”_

\---------------

Galra Command Center, Planet Ryker

On the base, the Atlas crew rounds up the prisoners and attends to the Galra wounded. As Acxa, the Paladins, Kolivan, and Matt Holt make their way to the Base Command Center, they see that Krolia, Zethrid and Ezor are guarding one prisoner apart from the others. Krolia looks to Acxa and identifies him. “This one says he’s the leader.”

Seeing a familiar face, Hunk steps forward. “Whoa! Oh! Holy Kaltenecker! What are you doing here? It’s me, Hunk. Remember? Paladin of the Yellow Lion? We worked together.”

Having just watched his command crumble in a matter of doboshes, the Warlord is not in the mood for reunions. He responds, glumly. “I remember.”

Keith is surprised at Hunk’s familiarity with this prisoner. “Wait, you know this guy?” Then it hits him. "Hunk, is this who I think it is?"

“Yeah. From the Omega Shield. Keith, you remember our friend Lieutenant Lahn.”

Lahn is in anything but a friendly mood. “It’s Warlord Lahn now, and you and I are not friends.”

“Oh. Okay, uh…I just thought we bonded by working together as a team to fix the Omega Shield and save your planet, you know? A Galra-occupied planet no less. We saved it. It’s cool. No big deal.”

A defiant Lahn disagrees with Hunk’s view of what happened. “Sendak only attacked the Omega Shield after we pledged loyalty to Voltron. Then you disappeared and left us vulnerable to more attacks, which did come. I vowed to NEVER let that happen again.”

“It wasn’t our intention to be gone for so long. But we’re here now.”

“To claim victory over us?”

“No!”

_“We didn’t come here to argue. Warlord Lahn, we’re asking you to join the Voltron Coalition, to help provide stability to the universe. We have no desire for further bloodshed, and I certainly have no desire to continue fighting my own people.”_

Lahn sneers in response. “Your own people? That's rich coming from a half-breed traitor. What’s the alternative?”

Acxa ignores the insult, having dealt with people like Lahn all her life.“_If you want peace, if you want to end this war, there can be no alternative.”_

“You’ve attained victory, and I accept defeat.”

Tamping down his own irritation at the Warlord's treatment of Acxa, Keith steps in and tries to calm things down a bit by showing Lahn some empathy. “It doesn’t have to be victory or death. I know it’s the Galra way, but…”

The thought of being lectured on what it means to be Galra by another half-breed does not sit well with Lahn. “I remember you now. You have the markings of a Galra and the eyes of a Galra, but you were not raised as a Galra. What do you know of the Galra?”

“My mother is Galra. We are Clan Bardolia, House Dormond. She’s a member of the Blade of Marmora. So am I.”

Lahn sneers at Keith in contempt. “Then you are a member of an extinct house and a second-rate clan. The mutinous Blades have all but perished. Are they so diminished in numbers that they are forced to enlist a half-breed and his mommy?”

Hearing this insult to her Clan, her House, and worse the insult to her son, Krolia draws her blade (that Keith returned to her prior to the start of the operation) and with fire in her eyes approaches Lahn.

Kolivan is not amused. He sees Krolia approach Lahn, while Acxa, Ezor and Zethrid are all reaching for their blades. Keith's uncle and cousins, incensed over the insult to Keith, Krolia, and their clan, all pull their blades partially out of their sheathes. Knowing a bloodbath will ensue if the Bardolians fully draw their blades, Kolivan acts to head them off.

He barks a command in firm voice. "Clan Bardolia, Senior Commanders, stand down!"

He steps in front of Lahn, glares directly into his eyes, and tries to de-escalate the situation.

“Do you know who I am, Lahn?” Kolivan is bigger than Lahn, and he deliberately makes himself look bigger still as a form of intimidation. “I am Kolivan, Blade Master of the Blade of Marmora. You think you know so much about half-breeds? Let me tell you something about them. Your base was captured without much of a fight by three of my Blade Senior Commanders, two of whom are half-breeds. The Captain of the ship that just took down your entire fleet is another of my Blade Senior Commanders, and she’s a half-breed. Yes, I do accept half-breed Galra in the Blade of Marmora, and they’ve proven to be efficient and deadly. And yes, Keith does know the ways and culture of the Galra. His mother and I, along with his Clan Elder, made sure of that. You would do well to watch your tongue, Lahn. Otherwise you may lose it along with the head it’s presently attached to. I’m the only thing standing between you and the sword Keith’s mother, a pureblood Galra and my second-in-command, is holding behind me.”

“I STRONGLY suggest you keep your eyes and ears open and your mouth shut!” Highly irritated at Lahn, Kolivan summons Zethrid to join him. “Keep an eye on Lahn. If he so much as grunts, deal with it.”

Zethrid smiles as she glares at Lahn. “Understood, Blade Master.”

\---------------

Keith trembles with fury. Acxa warned him about the systemic bias in Galra society against half-breeds. He thought he was prepared to deal with it. As it turns out, he wasn’t as nearly prepared for it as he thought he was. Still, had Lahn stopped his taunts there, Keith could have handled it and followed Acxa’s lead by letting it roll off his back.

It was the taunt against his Clan and clansmen that brought him to the brink of losing control. He expected the reaction he saw from his mother. He saw a similar but slightly more measured reaction from his uncle, Meltok. What surprised him was the reaction of his cousins, Meltok’s children and fellow Blades of Marmora, whom he met for the first time the quintant before.

They formed an arc around Keith, as if to protect him. The same anger he felt towards Lahn visibly burned in their eyes. As a group, the four cousins partially drew their Blades as a warning to Lahn that his slur against their clan was unacceptable.

\---------------

Sensing the mood of the younger Bardolians, Meltok approaches Krolia and takes her by the arm. “Sheathe your Blade and come with me. We have a situation to deal with.” He doesn’t say more than that, but he doesn’t have to. Krolia also observed the behavior of her son and his cousins and is equally concerned.

The pair approach the four cousins, and Meltok has a simple message for them.

“Clan huddle. Now!”

The tone of his voice leaves no doubt in anyone’s minds that he is deadly serious and will brook no dallying Taking the group apart from the others, Meltok addresses all of them in a firm voice. 

“Everyone take a deep breath and calm down.” As the tension among the Bardolians abates, he turns to his children. “I’m proud of all three of you for rallying around your cousin. Well done.”

Meltok puts a sympathetic hand on Keith’s shoulder. “I’m sorry you had to endure that behavior from Lahn, Keith. I was afraid you would experience that sort of talk someday. That’s why I warned you about it.”

Keith bows slightly to his uncle as a sign of respect. “Thank you, Uncle. I think I’m the one who should apologize to all of you. I brought this down on us.”

“Keith, you did nothing of the sort. Don’t apologize for something you didn’t do.” These words are spoken by Domai, Meltok’s youngest child. A rambunctious and outgoing young Galra close in age to Keith, he possesses his father’s strong beliefs in honor and the strength of the blood bonds that tie their extended family together. “We are fellow clansmen, Keith. Like it or not, we are also your family. The blood bond is strong among and between us.”

As a show of support, his cousins all place their right hands on Keith’s shoulder.

Watching the sight of the four cousins bonding, Meltok and Krolia turn to one another and smile. Krolia whispers to her brother. "Well, at least some good came out of this."

\---------------

Watching them with interest from a distance, Acxa finally approaches the group to check on Keith.

_“Keith, is everything…”_ Acxa stops mid-sentence. Her mouth hangs open in surprise as she stares at Keith and Domai standing side-by-side.

Now it is Keith’s turn to check on Acxa. “Acxa…what is it?”

Acxa snaps out of her trance and shakes her head as if to clear it. “_I knew there was a family resemblance between you and Domai, but to see the two of you standing next to each other…you two could pass for twins.”_

She is not wrong. The family resemblance between the two is very strong. Unlike his sisters who take after their mother in appearance, Domai possesses the trademark Dormond family body striping. And the similarities between Keith and Domai do not end there. But for the fact that Domai is several inches taller than Keith, the facial and body type resemblance between the two is such that they could pass for brothers, if not twins. Right down to the flippity hair.

Petra and Liara, Domai’s twin sisters, audibly guffaw after hearing Acxa’s words. Petra is the first to recover her voice.

“TWINS?? By the Supreme Spirit, no, Captain, please. It’s bad enough there’s one Domai running around. Two of him? No, please. The universe isn’t ready for that.”

Keith chuckles and with a twinkle in his eyes faces the twins. “Yeah, you're probably right. Not my twin. I like to think of him as my cooler, slightly more grizzled older brother.” Seeing Petra and Liara roll their eyes in unison as they walk away, Keith looks back at Domai.

“Is this what it’s like to have sisters?”

“It is. Welcome to the family, Keith!”

\---------------

The levity of the moment is interrupted as Pidge brings everyone back to the harsh reality of the moment.

“Guys, incoming communication.”

Acxa quickly turns back towards the main display screen. _“Patch it through, Pidge.”_

There is no video feed displayed on the screen. Through the audio feed a disembodied voice repeats “Yordam bering exus”, over and over.

Lahn recognizes the signal coming from one of his cruiser squadrons. “It’s an emergency protocol built into the sentries when they’re under distress.” He turns to Keith, the chip on his shoulder as large as ever. “Has your Voltron Coalition attacked them as well?”

“No, we didn’t.”

“_Pidge, see if you can reopen the hailing frequency.”_

“I’m trying, but no response. I’m trying to locate the transmission’s origin, but the EMPs we set off have done a number on the communications systems.” Suddenly the monitor flashes and the image of a Galra cruiser appears on the screen. “Huh? We got a communication signature.” Turning to Lahn, Pidge asks, “Do you recognize this ship?”

“Yes, it’s Klytax V-Three. It’s one of the 15 ships I sent on an assignment six phoebs ago. They all disappeared. We assumed them dead.”

“It looks like they’re not dead after all. We need to get out there. Acxa, how long before Atlas is ready to launch again?”

_“Vargas, Keith. We still need to process all the Galra and prepare the planet to continue operating on its own. This is our mission. We need to see this through.”_

It’s not the answer he was hoping for, but Keith is also not surprised by it. “Then Voltron will go.”

“Voltron is going to save the Galra? My fleet would never believe Voltron was there to help. They’d fight you until their last breath.”

Staring directly at Lahn through narrowed eyes, Keith coldly tells him, “That’s why you’re coming with us.”

**Klytax V Three**

On Route to the Location of Lahn's Missing Fleet

Voltron launches and heads to the location of the Galra fleet. Aboard Black, Lahn is guarded by Cosmo. He is afraid of wolves, and the growling and drooling Cosmo knows it. Keith opens the communication link with the other Lions and begins to question Lahn. “What was this fleet’s mission when they left?”

“They were out gathering munitions.”

“Weapons? Were you buying them, or stealing them?”

The tone of Allura’s questioning has a bite to it, as if she were accusing Lahn of a crime. He keeps his cool and calmly responds to her questions. “The Galra Empire is at war with itself, Princess. We do what we can to survive. But if you must know, they were salvaging weapons from an abandoned Galra base.”

Pidge locates the Galra fleet and calls out to the team. “I have visual.”

\---------------

Lahn's Missing Fleet

Voltron emerges into the middle of a debris field. The Galra fleet they are searching for is found…tattered and destroyed.

“Everyone, stay alert.”

“What happened here?”

“Uh, Warlord Lahn, didn’t you say there were 15 cruisers? Where are the rest of them?”

What Hunk doesn’t realize is that the debris field they are passing through, next to the 8 badly damaged and derelict ships, holds the shredded remains of the other seven cruisers.

Pidge runs scans and the preliminary signs are not good. “I’m not detecting any signs of life or biorhythms on the closest two ships, but there are some signals coming from the ship at the end.”

Staring intently at the viewscreen in Black, Lahn identifies the ship. “That’s Klytax V-Three, where the call came from.”

Keith tries to contact the derelict cruiser. “Hailing Galra Cruiser Klytax V-Three. This is Commander Keith Kogane, Paladin of the Black Lion of Voltron. Do you copy?”

When there is no response to Keith’s hail, Lahn tries his luck and attempts to make contact over the open communication line. “This is Warlord Lahn, your commander. Do you copy?”

The reply to their hail is the disembodied voice of a sentry. “Yordam bering exus” is repeated multiple times.

Being the son of a firefighter, there is only one course of action that makes sense to Keith. “Whoever is in there, we need to find them and get them out.”

Pidge runs down the best option. “If I can access the ship’s security network, we should be able to find out what happened here.”

Keith removes the shackles from Lahn’s wrists and gives instructions to the team. “Paladins, Lahn and I are gonna head in first to make sure the entry point is safe. You guys jetpack in behind us.”

\---------------

Klytax-V-Three

Cosmo zaps Keith and Lahn into the cargo hold of the Klytax V-Three. They look around at a devastated ship. “We’re all clear. Lahn, open the airlock doors.” With the airlock doors of the Cargo Bay open, the Paladins jetpack into the ship.

“Pidge are you picking up any signals?”

“There are multiple biorhythms, but they’re intermittent, almost random. It doesn’t make any sense.”

“Okay, we’ll need to split up to find any survivors. Hunk and Lance, clear the aft of the ship. I’ll take the bow and work my way toward you. Pidge and Allura, take Lahn to go through the security logs. Find out what happened here.”

Lahn is not happy being told what to do, and he lets Keith know about it. “I don’t like taking orders on my own ship.”

Keith is not in the mood for Lahn’s attitude. Narrowing his eyes into a hard glare, he says, “Duly noted.”

\---------------

The teams split up, with Keith and Cosmo moving toward the bow of the ship, passing through areas of devastation. They move down one of the ships corridors, but find nothing to indicate what happened, and no one to talk to.

"Nobody’s here, Cosmo.”

Cosmo's senses are tingling. "No, Pack Leader. Something is here. Something not Galra. Something dangerous."

\---------------

On the Bridge, Lahn attempts to activate the command console. To no avail, as the console is non-responsive. “It’s useless. The ship is in lockdown and the systems can’t be rebooted. We’ll need to contact my base for the security keys.”

Not one to back down from a challenge, Pidge moves to the console. “Okay. Or we could just do this.” Pidge presses some buttons on her arm computer and successfully hacks into the ships systems. She pulls up the security footage from the ship, as Lahn turns away in disbelief at how easily his sophisticated security systems are defeated.

Allura notices something is wrong in the readout of the security footage. It seems to flicker and cut out at random points in time. “What’s wrong with it?”

“I’m not sure. It appears to be corrupted. Let me see if I can clean this up.”

While Pidge works on the security footage, Lahn jetpacks up and stares despondently at his destroyed fleet through the Bridge viewports. “Everything I’ve spent decaphoebs fighting for, taken away in an instant.”

Allura hears the pain in Lahn’s voice and tries to reassure him. “I, too, have lost everything. My planet, my family. But when the Paladins arrived at the Castle of Lions…”

Lahn snaps. “You’ve never had to earn power. It’s always been given to you! You’re looking for something you once had: security, peace, happiness. Those things have NEVER been part of a Galra soldier’s life. You and I are NOT the same!”

Allura doesn’t take offense to Lahn’s reaction. She tries instead to reason with him. “You want something to call your own. Believe it or not, I understand that. But there are other ways to get it than through force. THAT’s what the Coalition is offering.”

Her words sink in as Lahn begins to think about what could be. For the first time, he wonders if there truly is a peaceful path to a meaningful life.

\---------------

Meanwhile, Hunk and Lance head toward the aft side of the ship. They are surprised by what they do and do not find. “The escape pods are still here.”

“Yeah, but the Galra aren’t. Everyone is gone, but no one escaped in one of these things.”

“Ugh, that’s creepy.”

They continue to move through the ship, going room by room and finding nothing. Hunk is suddenly hit by a floating piece of space junk covered in an unknown substance. He panics. “It’s a massacre! We got to get out of here!”

Lance, now in a blind panic himself, loses it and screams out. “It’s all over me!”

“Me, too! Lance, get it off me! Ah, get it off. Oh, wait. Wait a minute. It’s food goo! Oh, it’s rotten food goo! Gross!”

\---------------

What Keith and Cosmo find is far worse than rotten food goo. They come to a series of compartments that look as though something blasted a hole through the walls. Dismembered bodies of sentry droids float in space. “What could have done this?” They hear a metallic banging and clanging coming from further down the hallway. When they reach the source of the noise, they sees a sentry droid trapped in a partially closed door, struggling to escape.

\---------------

On the Bridge, Pidge has cleaned up the security footage. “I think I’ve got something.” Pidge, Allura, and Lahn are looking at an image of a sentry standing guard in the hallway. “The soldier is here, but after the flash, he’s gone. But now the shadow is on the other side of the screen.”

“Perhaps it’s from another soldier.”

“I don’t think so. That’s less than a tenth of a tick.” As Pidge continues to analyze the data in front of her, she notices something odd about the images on the viewscreen. “Hold on, it looks like the trajectory of the lighting angles combined with the proximity to the soldier are distorting the shadow’s shape.” Pidge works on cleaning up the distortions to get a better look at what they are dealing with.

The final image is horrifying.

Staring at the screen, Lahn is dumbfounded by what he sees. “What is that thing?”

**Ranveig’s Superweapon**

Hunk and Lance quickly find out.

As they traverse the aft side of the ship, they hear the growling of a nearby creature. And it’s not Cosmo.

Moving to investigate, they come face-to-face with the horror that destroyed an entire Galra fleet. Oblivious to their presence, it is drawing energy from the ship’s Balmera crystal.

As they slowly attempt to regain cover, Pidge’s voice crackles over their intercoms. Loudly. “_Guys be on the lookout for a giant, deadly monster. We believe it’s what attacked the crew. Avoid at all costs. Lance, Hunk, do you copy?”_

Startled by the conversation, the monster turns and charges the position Lance and Hunk took for cover. Frozen by the ferocity and outright ugliness of the beast charging at them, all the boys can do is scream.

Pidge hears those screams through her intercom as the monster overtakes their position. Frantically she calls for them. _“GUYS, ARE YOU OK? LANCE? HUNK?”_

Lance’s shell-shocked voice comes over Pidge’s com link. “We’re ok.”

\---------------

The monster has blown past, showing no interest in them whatsoever. It is now working its way through the ship toward Keith. But first it stops at a communication console and taps into Pidge’s communication.

“Keith, we just contacted Lance and Hunk. They saw something. Be advised.”

The monster is sentient and knows enough about the ship that it blocks Pidge’s communication to Keith. It then switches to a security monitor and locates the position of Keith and Cosmo.

\---------------

Hunk and Lance return to the Bridge as Pidge continues trying to contact Keith. “Keith? Keith can you hear me?”

As Hunk and Lance approach, Allura checks on them and sees they are visibly shaken. “Are you two ok?”

Lance is obviously rattled by the close encounter with the beast, but he is still thinking clearly. “Yeah, we’re fine but we need to get out of here now!”

“Why? What happened?”

Hunk on the other hand is also clearly rattled but unlike Lance he is still in a panicked state. “It was…monster. Ah. Blue flash. Almost died. I got rotten food goo.”

Lance looks around at everyone on the Bridge and notices someone is missing. “Wait, where’s Keith and Cosmo?”

\---------------

Keith and Cosmo continue down a corridor littered with destroyed sentries, unable to contact the team on the Bridge. He hears the voice of a sentry, repeating the same question over and over. “What are you?”

Finding the source of the voice, Keith tries talking to it. “My name is Keith, leader of Voltron, Paladin of the Black Lion. Wait. Yordam bering exus. Is that you?”

The sentry responds, “Where are the rest of the Galra?”

The question surprises Keith, and he responds cautiously. “They’re still on Planet Ryker. Why?”

“Planet…Ryker.” Once Keith provides the information, he is surprised to see the sentry droid is controlled by the creature, who is seeking out the location of other Galra. Revealing itself, it hurls the sentry at Keith. Slicing the sentry droid in half with his Bayard sword, he and Cosmo are barely able to escape ahead of the creature.

The beast fires a beam at Cosmo, who teleports away before it strikes. Keith deploys his shield, deflecting the beam. The force of the beam strike on his shield slams him into the wall. Dodging the creature as it fires at him again, Keith strikes at it with his Bayard sword, missing.

The creature teleports behind him; before it can land a killing blow, Cosmo appears and teleports Keith back to the Bridge.

\---------------

On the Bridge, Pidge briefs the team on communications with Keith. “Keith and I were in communication right before we got disconnected. It must have been that thing. You said you saw the creature, right?”

Lance is still in shock. “Oh, yeah! Face to horrifying face!”

Lahn is puzzled and angry at the same time. “We just watched that thing take out one of my men in an instant. How did you two manage to escape unscathed?”

Suddenly the ship lurches. Pidge checks the monitor and cannot believe what she is seeing. “The ship’s moving, and its headed towards Lahn’s base!” At that moment, Keith and Cosmo reappear on the bridge.

“Oh Keith! Good, you’re here! There’s a monster on the ship!”

Ignoring Hunk, Keith approaches Lahn and puts a question to him. “The base you sent this fleet to plunder, was it Warlord Ranveig’s?”

“Yes, it was.”

Wide eyed, Keith now knows what they are up against. “Unbelievable!”

“Keith, what’s going on?” Allura is not really sure she wants to know the answer to that question.

His voice tinged with regret, Keith briefs the team on the menace they are facing. “The creature on this ship is a superweapon designed to destroy the Galra, and only Galra.”

Lahn can’t believe it. “Warlord Ranveig would never create such a thing.”

“Ranveig found the creature in the Quantum Abyss and experimented on it with Quintessence. A highly concentrated form of Quintessence he found in the same cargo ship the creature was in. He trained it to take out his Galran enemies, but…he could never control it. The beast couldn’t differentiate between adversaries and allies.”

“Wait, how do you know so much about this super-monster-weapon-thingy?”

Keith closes his eyes for a tick and sighs heavily. “Because Lance, Krolia and I let it loose, so we could escape Ranveig’s base.” The remorse in his voice is palpable as he realizes his actions that day contributed to the needless deaths of over 1,500 Galra. “This is all my fault. I’m sorry.”

An angry Lahn lashes out after hearing Keith’s explanation. “Your apology means nothing. It’s what you’ve wanted from the beginning. Something to get rid of the Galra for you.”

Keith is getting very exasperated with Lahn. “I don’t know what it’s gonna take to get it through your thick skull, but we’re not your enemy.”

Turning to Pidge, Keith begins brainstorming ways to destroy the creature. “Pidge, can you initiate the self-destruct protocol? We need to destroy this ship and the monster along with it. And we need to do it immediately. I don’t want this thing killing any more Galra.”

“OK, I’m on it Keith. Once I initiate we’ll have two doboshes to exit the ship.”

“Two hours? Isn’t that too long?”

The other Paladins, in unison, shout at Lance. “MINUTES!”. After several decaphoebs as a Paladin, you would think he could tell galactic time units.

“WHAT! That’s not enough time!”

“It’s set. Let’s move!”

Pidge turns and runs into Keith’s back. Everyone is frozen as the monster has just teleported into the Bridge, holding the severed head of a sentry droid. “All Galra must perish.”

At that point, the monster leaps at Lahn, who is pulled out of the way at the last minute by Allura’s whip.

Cosmo distracts the beast long enough for the team to make their escape. Knowing Keith is in danger, he attacks the creature head-on. His actions buy valuable ticks for the Paladins, but he is injured in the fight and is pulled to safety by Hunk.

The fight is quick, and all make it out except for Lahn and Keith, who are trapped in the Bridge with the beast.

\---------------

“Pidge, how much time before the ship explodes?”

“Sixty ticks”

“We’ve got to get them out of there!”

Pidge, punching at buttons on her arm computer, “This should do it.”

The door starts to open, then slams shut. A highly incensed Pidge can’t believe what just happened. “THAT THING OVERRODE MY PROTOCOL!”

“We can take it down with our Bayards!” Lance and Hunk activate their weapons and get ready to shoot at the door. On the other side, Keith and Lahn are also struggling to open the door. “Keith, stand away from the door!”

Lance and Hunk blast away at the door, with no effect.

\---------------

Inside the Bridge, Keith and the beast are soon engaged in a fight. It fires a laser at Lahn, which Keith deflects. The impact of the beam on his shield slams him into a bulkhead.

As Lahn cries “Victory or Death” and attempts to attack the beast, Keith recovers, steps in front of him, and unlocks another weapon in his Bayard – a small ion cannon. Firing at the beast, he knocks it through the wall of the Bridge into another room.

He turns to Lahn, fire burning behind his eyes. “Do you trust me yet?”

Keith contacts the Paladin and gives them a warning. “PALADINS, CLEAR THE HALLWAY. WE’RE COMING THROUGH.” Using his new-found weapon, he blasts a hole in the door. He shouts to the Paladins as he and Lahn whisk past “LET’S GO!”

As they head to the Cargo Bay where they first entered the ship, they find they are once again being pursued by the beast. Pidge checks her watch and tells the team they will never make it.

Keith places his hand on Cosmo's shoulder. "I'll meet you in Black. Go!" Cosmo wastes no time following Keith's orders.

With the creature gaining on them, Keith blasts a hole through the hull of the cruiser and the team makes a quick exit from the ship. As the remaining atmosphere within the cruiser escapes the vessel, debris is sucked into the opening Keith created.

It delays the creature just long enough.

As the ship explodes, the Paladins and Lahn are thrown clear of the ship and into the debris field. To keep them from harm, their Lions race in and collect their Paladins.

Emerging through a wormhole created by Allura, the Lions return to planet Ryker.

**The Pledge**

IGF Atlas

Keith escorts a humbled Warlord Lahn to speak with Acxa. The meeting is at his request.

“Captain…Black Paladin...I wish to apologize for my words and behavior when we first met. I realize now they were wrong. I hold no ill will to either of your Clans or Houses.”

Acxa looks to Keith and sees he is as appreciative for the change of heart by Lahn as she is. _“On behalf of the Black Paladin and myself, apology accepted, Lahn."_

"Captain...may I ask a question?"

_"Of course you may. What is it?"_

“You made a decision to switch sides and join the Coalition. Was it a hard decision?”

It’s not the question she was expecting to hear, but it’s one she is happy to hear.

_“Sometimes doing the right thing is the hardest thing a person does. Especially when that person is used to doing the wrong things. That type of a switch is never easy. To make it, one has to trust their own judgement that things will turn out for the best. But with the proper motivation, or the right person to help them through the change,” _she pauses and smiles at Keith,_ “they will get through it. For me, personally…the change was very hard, but I have no regrets.”_

“Thank you for your perspective, Captain. With your permission, I’d like to address my troops. I want to offer them a choice…something most Galra soldiers are never given.”

This is the moment Acxa was waiting for. The chance to prove that the Coalition mission statement, that she strongly advocated to Admiral Sablin, will bear fruit. _“I understand your meaning more than anyone else here. Come with me. If you’re ready, you may address them now.”_

Acxa takes Lahn to the command center of his base on Planet Ryker, where he opens a channel and addresses his troops.

“The Galra Empire may be decimated, but it’s warriors are still needed to maintain stability. Twice the Paladins of Voltron have risked their lives for me, and yet I questioned their intent. I was wrong. I pledge loyalty to a united front with the Voltron Coalition. And I encourage you all to do the same. The choice is yours”

**The Real Enemy**

Main Briefing Room, IGF Atlas

Later that quintant, Pidge reveals the intelligence she gathered to Acxa, Commander Wainright, Kolivan, and the Paladins. “I downloaded some intel from that cruiser. There might be more of Honerva’s White Mechs out there.”

“More??” Concerned by what she is hearing, a stern faced Allura turns to Acxa. “This is just what I feared. Acxa, we need to adjust our mission’s objective and track down where these things are coming from.”

“_How certain are you that it’s a White Mech?”_

“I’m not positive, but according to the message logs, some Galra have spotted a giant robotic mech that fits the description. The logs even refer to a similar weapon. There may be another Altean piloting it. We must investigate.”

_“So, we are at the decision point I knew was coming. Millions of innocent souls are waiting to be liberated from what remains of the Galra Empire. We either stick to our current plan or change course. I’m leaning toward changing the mission, but I want your input before deciding.”_

“Acxa, we must change the mission! Honerva represents the greater threat. If we don’t go after her and take her out, it won’t matter how many planets we liberate. Honerva will kill them all in the end if we don’t stop her.” The passion in Allura’s voice is palpable, her steely eyes conveying the urgency of the situation as effectively as her words.

“_Keith? Your thoughts?”_

“I agree with Allura. Honerva is the greater threat. We need to go after her with everything we’ve got. And, we know how to find her. The information Pidge gathered before Olkarion was destroyed by the Weblum will help us do exactly that. We just need to check recent data and look for any additional wormhole signatures.”

_"Commander Wainright?"_

“I agree with Keith and Allura. We need to change mission, and I’ll throw in one more reason to do it. This is an opportunity for the Coalition and what’s left of the Galra Empire to make peace and go after the greater threat together. Isn’t that a cornerstone of our mission statement?"

_"Blademaster?"_

Kolivan builds on Commander Wainright's comments. "It’s going to take some convincing, but we already have one sizable Galra fleet on our side now. Every one of Lahn’s soldiers are joining the Coalition. The seeds of a longer-lasting peace between the two sides will come from a joint effort to stop Honerva.”

“_Very well. I’m convinced. Let’s gather all the intelligence together and brief the crew on the change of mission. Once we finish here, we’ll go after Honerva.”_

Gritting her teeth, Allura is not happy about the delay. “Or she’ll come after us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Divergence from canon will continue to grow as the pace of the story picks up through the next few episodes as the focus of the Coalition shifts from one enemy to one far more deadly.


	5. Genesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The opening battle in the fight against Honerva begins on Oriande, with disastrous results for the Coalition. The ramifications of the loss will reverberate throughout the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter updated 11 September 2020

**Situation Report**

Main Briefing Room, IGF Atlas

It does not take long for Honerva to make her move. The quintant, following the Paladin's return from the search for Warlord Lahn's missing fleet, Coran, Veronica, and Pidge share information they’ve been gathering and analyzing.

“We have confirmation that White Mechs have touched down on planets Sanook, VeXilum, and Siiz”

“This is consistent with the reports I’m receiving as well, Coran.”

“The wormhole signatures we discovered on Olkarion from the White Mech that attacked it, and from the logs of Warlord Lahn’s fleet, provided us a map to where the White Mechs were headed. We didn’t realize it when we got the data, but that information shows that Sanook, VeXilum, and Siiz were each the target of a White Mech. They arrived almost unnoticed at first, and they’ve been on these planets for some time. They must be waiting for something before acting. We just don’t know what they are going to do.”

“They could be targeting multiple fronts simultaneously, Pidge.” Keith knows that by doing that, Honerva can either restrict the Coalition’s actions, or force a split of Coalition forces to deal with the multiple threats. Either way, Honerva wins.

“What do we do?”

“_We keep our calm, Hunk. Coran, continue to monitor the planets where the mechs have landed. Veronica, give us any real-time updates as they come in.”_

“Copy that. I just got another report from Sanook. The White Mech there is covered in some type of shield-like particle barrier.”

“They’re not attacking the planet?”

“No, Allura, Not yet”

Pidge has one more piece of news for the team. “After studying the map, we noticed the signatures all radiate from a single epicenter. Oriande.”

“Wait, so Honerva could be on Oriande? But Princess, I thought only worthy Alteans could get there. Could she have the Mark of the Chosen?”

“We can’t rule anything out at this point, Coran.” Allura Looks directly at the other Paladins, then at Acxa, “All I know is that we need to kill that snake and end this war!”

**Quintessence**

Pyramid Complex, Oriande

Honerva addresses the Altean Colonists in front of the pyramids as four White Mechs, their pilots inside, stand guard nearby. The four energy cubes that were procured earlier from Olkarion are in orbit outside the White Hole in the Petrulian Zone at the entrance to Oriande.

“For eons our people have suffered, cast out from our home, driven mad by the cursed Galra. We have sacrificed much. You have sacrificed much. But Lotor gave more than any of us. And today, his ultimate wish will be fulfilled. The Galra will pay for what they have done to the Alteans. The end for anyone who dares to oppose us is near. It is time to begin.”

The pilots of the White Mechs on Sanook, VeXilum, and Siiz are linked telepathically with Honerva, and they hear her speech to the Alteans on Oriande. Hearing the words “it is time to begin”, the particle barriers around the White Mechs on the planets drop. They drive their Komar into the surface of those three planets and begin to drain their Quintessence.

“May Lotor’s light guide you.”

With that, four more White Mechs become airborne to stand guard around the complex. Honerva expects the Coalition to strike directly against her, and she is prepared for the attack.

**The Decision**

Main Briefing Room, Oriande

The briefing aboard Atlas is about to break up, when Veronica receives simultaneous urgent transmissions from Sanook, VeXilum, and Siiz. “The planets are reporting activity. The White Mechs are siphoning Quintessence.”

This immediately starts a spirited debate among those gathered in the room as to the best way to deal with the situation. Some advocate splitting forces, to include the Lions, to attack all of the White Mechs simultaneously. Others propose attacking them with all of their forces, taking them out one at a time.

Allura makes the push for the strongest course of action, and it is the one that pragmatically makes the most sense. “We must attack Oriande directly. I think I know what Honerva is doing. We know Honerva can create wormholes, and that the White Mechs are originating from Oriande. She stole the Olkari cubes, which can intensify energy transmitted to them from a distance. And those White Mechs are armed with Komars, able to drain and transmit massive amounts of Quintessence. These Komars are magnitudes larger than anything we’ve ever seen, something that could drain the Quintessence from an entire planet. Honerva is going to concentrate energy from those planets to Oriande.”

Everyone in the briefing room is stunned. Trying to make sense of it all, Pidge asks, “Allura, what could she possibly need that much energy for?”

“I don’t know, but we need to act immediately. The only way to stop her and her White Mechs is by going directly to Oriande.”

Standing, Keith makes a call to action. “I’m with Allura. Acxa, we need to head to Oriande.”

“_Agreed. But first we need to launch a rescue mission to the planets being attacked. Allura, if you can create wormholes to the three planets impacted, we can send Coalition forces in to evacuate as many people as we can. But once they are launched they must operate independently. We don’t have time to wait for them to complete the evacuations and meet up with us before we begin our attack on Oriande.”_

Commander Wainright turns to Veronica and issues the evacuation order. “Contact Matt Holt and Warlord Lahn, let them know the Coalition is launching evacuation efforts for the planets under attack by the White Mechs. We need them to spearhead those efforts. They shouldn’t expect assistance from Atlas or Voltron.”

_"What about the Blade of Marmora? Kolivan?"_

"I will leave a contingent here on Atlas with Zethrid and Ezor. The rest will accompany the rescue missions. We can provide more value by helping the refugees."

Her face set in grim determination, Allura sums up the discussion. “Then we are in agreement. It is time to begin our assault on Oriande.”

**Evacuation**

IGF Atlas in Orbit Around Planet Ryker

Coalition ships rendezvous with Atlas while shuttles depart from Atlas’ Hangar Bays. They are moving out to evacuate population from Sanook, VeXilum, and Siiz. Aiding the evacuation effort are the cruisers from Warlord Lahn’s fleet.

Standing at the Teleduv terminals on Atlas, Allura checks in with the evacuation fleet. “Is everybody ready?”

Receiving acknowledgement from Matt Holt and Warlord Lahn, three wormholes open and the Coalition and Galra ships enter, each on their way to complete their rescue missions. In the Hangar Bay, Raptor Squadron is powered up, awaiting a possible launch order.

From the teleduv terminal, Allura addresses the crew of Atlas to prepare them for the mission they are about to undertake. “The universe is facing the gravest threat it has ever seen. Honerva has exploited a vulnerable people, my people, and bent them to her will. She convinced them to pilot her abominations and commit heinous acts. And now she has built a weapon that can destroy an entire galaxy. Today we risk our lives for the greater good. We are the only thing that can stop her and defend the universe. It is time to end this war.”

With the evacuation ships on their way to the three planets invaded by the White Mechs, Allura opens a wormhole for Atlas. Destination: Oriande.

\---------------

Honerva prepares to receive Quintessence energy from the White Mechs who, after absorbing energy from the planets they’ve invaded, shoot the energy skyward toward Oriande.

\---------------

Sanook

In his command ship, Matt Holt broadcasts to Atlas the image of the White Mech transferring Quintessence from Sanook. “Is everyone else seeing this?”

“Matt, what is happening?”

“I don’t know N-7, but we are going to save as many people as we can.”

**Socks**

Bridge, IGF Atlas

Now on its own, Atlas emerges from the wormhole and moves to the edge of the Petrulian Zone, near the border of the White Hole that masks the location of Oriande. To everyone’s surprise, Atlas encounters extreme subspace energy waves that cause the giant ship to shake violently.

_“Sam, we’re experiencing interference. Can you lock that down?”_

\---------------

Engineering Section, IGF Atlas

“I’m on it, Captain.” As Commander Holt works on the issue in Engineering, he discusses possible causes with Slav. “This interference is multi-phasal. What could cause something like this?”

“Wait.” In a very serious and urgent tone, Slav asks an important question. “What color socks are you wearing?”

“What? Why does that matter?” Commander Holt learned a long time ago that Slav is so advanced in his thinking that he sometimes comes across as a savant. This apparently is one of those times.

Hearing Commander Holt’s response, Slav panics. “You didn’t answer me. WHY DIDN’T YOU ANSWER ME? There’s a 99 and 3/5 chance the multi-phasal interference is from a reality-ending event!”

Commander Holt is incredulous. “Because of my SOCKS?”

The reason Slav is so focused on socks has more to do with the impact of random events on the probability of specific outcomes happening in the future than it does with Commander Holt being as fashion conscious as he should be. The color of the socks is a random event wrapped inside another random event, that being the fact that Commander Holt is wearing socks. The combination of those two random events may mean that the turbulence they are experiencing is nothing to worry about, or something that may end reality as they know it. Either way, Slav knows there is only one way to smooth out the turbulence.

“We need to modify the dichromate resonance chamber to a super position.”

“Good thinking, Slav. That will isolate the mutated anti-matter isotopes.”

“And please put on some green socks!”

**The Petrulian Zone**

Bridge, IGF Atlas

Coran issues a warning to the Paladins and the Bridge Crew as they approach the Petrulian zone. This is the part of space in which the hidden world of Oriande, birthplace of Altean alchemy, is located. Oriande itself is inside the White Hole located in the Petrulian Zone. The zone contains high levels of radiation, and this is what Coran is warning them about. “Atlas can’t go much further due to the Petrulian Zone’s radiation. Otherwise we will wind up in the same shape as those ships in the graveyard ring around the White Hole.”

Noticing something on his radar monitor, he looks up and gasps. “There they are…the Olkari cubes.” Circling around the White Hole in the Petrulian zone are the four Olkari cubes, waiting to take in the energy being sent by the White Mechs.

Commander Iverson turns his sensors toward the cubes to begin his analysis. “I’m not picking up any energy signatures. They must not be active.”

Veronica however does detect something on her sensor array. “I’m picking something up. It’s coming from the White Hole.”

Allura knows it should be The Guardian of Oriande, the attendant to the Goddess of the Universe that guards the entrance to Oriande. The Guardian is also the entity that the Lions of Voltron are modeled after. Unfortunately, it is not The Guardian of Oriande. Instead, two of Honerva’s White Mechs emerge from the White Hole and charge forward as the general quarters alarm blares in the background. “No. Where is the Guardian?”

Keith is anxious for the operation to get under way and views the White Mechs as unwelcome delays. “We don’t have time to engage these White Mechs.” Turning to Acxa, Keith asks her, “Can you clear a path?”

_“We’ll get you through. But you need to get to the Lions now, before I begin the transformation sequence to summon the White Lion.” _

Donning the glove given to her by Commander Holt prior to infiltrating Sendak’s flagship during the Galra invasion of Earth, Acxa speaks to the crew over the ship-wide PA system and warns them to prepare for the transformation sequence.

The ship secured and the Paladins in their Lions, she executes the transformation sequence, transforming Atlas into the White Lion.

_“Ok Paladins, engaging the White Mechs now. Wait for Commander Wainright’s signal to launch. Good luck out there.”_

“Good luck to you as well, Acxa.”

**The Battle of the Petrulian Zone**

Petrulian Zone

As the fight between The White Lion and the White Mechs is joined, minor weapons are fired by the combatants, with no adverse impact to anyone. Acxa and Commander Iverson learned during the battle with the White Mech on Earth that the White Lion is slow compared to the nimbler White Mechs. So rather than flail away at them, the White Lion engages the White mechs with an upgraded weapons array, put in place by Commander Holt on Earth. The White Mechs are battered but not destroyed by the Atlas weapons fire. One White Mech strays too close to The White Lion in a close-in attack and is swatted away.

During the fight, Commander Wainright gives the launch order and the Voltron Lions depart the White Lion. Forming Voltron, Keith relinquishes operational control of the mission.

“Allura, take us in to Oriande.”

Voltron is spotted by a White Mech, which attempts to pursue them, but they are cut off by The White Lion.

\---------------

Bridge, IGF Atlas

Veronica notes that Voltron is clear. With one phase of the attack plan in progress, Acxa calls out the next phases for the Bridge crew.

_“We need to neutralize those White Mechs Then we can attack those cubes and try to halt whatever process Honerva is trying to initiate.”_

\---------------

Pyramid Complex, Oriande

From the pyramid now guarded by four White Mechs, Honerva reaches out to the White Mechs who invaded Sanook, VeXilum, and Siiz, telling them to transfer Quintessence from the planets.

\---------------

Sanook, VeXilum, and Siiz

On the three invaded planets, evacuations commence. Coalition forces are bolstered by Galra ships and troops from Warlord Lahn’s command. The irony of the situation is not lost on anyone. Galra and Coalition forces working side by side for the greater good. From his vantage point on VeXilum, Kolivan carefully watches the events unfold and wonders...could this be the start of something new?

While the evacuations proceed, a shocked and numb Matt Holt watches as the Quintessence is drained from Sanook.

\---------------

White Hole in the Petrulian Zone

As the White Lion continues to battle the White Mechs, the Quintessence bursts from Sanook, VeXilum, and Siiz reach the Olkari Cubes. The cubes absorb the energy, magnify it, and transfer it to Honerva on Oriande.

Voltron is caught in the maelstrom as the energy pulse heading for Oriande barely misses them. “We gotta move!” As Keith engages the transcendent wings on Black, Voltron speeds down toward Oriande.

\---------------

Oriande

The combined energy beam from the Olkari cubes strikes the top of the Pyramid. The power is transferred to Honerva, who screams out in pain.

She opens a portal and pulls The Guardian of Oriande into it. What Allura and the other Paladins do not know is that Haggar captured the Guardian during her first trip to Oriande. Defeating and capturing the Guardian is how she gained access to the sacred land of Oriande, and she kept it imprisoned since then.

All the Paladins can do is look on helplessly. “The Guardian! She’s draining its Quintessence!”

Looking down at the Pyramids of Oriande, and seeing the Guardian thrashing about in Honerva's trap, Keith realizes that the visions he had in the Galactic Void were real. “I’ve been here. Oriande. The Guardian. The Goddess. It’s all real!”

Screaming out as the Guardian is destroyed, Honerva opens portals above and below the Pyramid. Allura is enraged at the desecration of a sacred symbol of Altean alchemy. “NO! She’s destroyed the Guardian. We have to stop that witch immediately.”

Merla, leader of the Alteans serving Honerva is in one of the White Mechs guarding the complex at Oriande. Like the other Alteans, Merla is brainwashed by Honerva to believe that Voltron is the great evil in the universe, that they and they alone are responsible for the death of Lotor and the destruction of Altea. She sees Voltron coming in and orders the others into action. “It’s Voltron. Defend our Goddess!” Two White Mechs leap to the attack.

Pidge spots the incoming attack and alerts the other Paladins. Forming two short swords, Voltron engages the White Mechs in combat.

\---------------

Bridge, IGF Atlas

Meanwhile the White Lion continues to fight its two White Mechs. The attack, while achieving its objective of allowing Voltron to penetrate to Oriande, is starting to have a draining effect on the giant ship. “Shield energy at forty three percent.” After one of the White Mechs attacks the White Lion from the rear and hits it with their Komar weapon, Veronica revises her shield energy estimate. “Thirty six percent”

Acxa turns to her First Officer. _“We’re not going to make it through their blockade.” _

Knowing the rest of the Bridge Crew has one ear on their conversation, Commander Wainright remains as calm as his Captain. “What’s the plan, Captain? I know you have one.”

_“Launch Raptor Squadron. We need to attack the White Mechs from multiple angles.”_

Scrambling Raptor Squadron, Commander Wainright issues them their rules of engagement. “Pilots, prepare to launch. When engaging the enemy, attack the weak spot on their chest plate when their cannon fires.” Upon receiving confirmation from the pilots that the instructions were received, and they are ready to go, he issues the launch order. “Stay safe out there. LAUNCH!”

Knowing that the first time she deployed Raptor Squadron against a White Mech proved to be ineffectual, Acxa is determined to give them a better opportunity to succeed by providing them a greater level of fire support. _“Mitch, give them heavy covering fire so they can get in close.”_

\---------------

Hangar Bay, IGF Atlas

As Raptor Squadron launches and begin to battle the White Mechs, Zethrid and Ezor chafe at not being in the battle going on around them. Zethrid studied previous attack patterns of the White Mechs and worked out several potential countermeasures. “I think I know what to do to beat them, but I need a few doboshes to set a few things in motion. I’ll need to get to the Bridge to do them. Ezor, let Acxa know we’re coming!”

\---------------

Bridge, IGF Atlas

Ezor’s call to the Bridge is received by Veronica. “Captain, Zethrid and Ezor report they are on their way to the Bridge. They say they may be able to help.”

_“At this point Veronica I’m not turning down help.” _The chaos of battle rings through the Bridge as damage reports, fire commands, and maneuver orders are called out. Amidst this chaos, the door to the Bridge opens and Zethrid races over to the Captains control station, followed closely by Ezor. “Acxa, we’re here to help.”

Zethrid’s words are spoken with a confidence Acxa’s not seen from her friend in a long time. In the past when she was that confident, her actions always proved to be correct. Acxa is hoping that trend is about to continue. _“I’ll take it. What is it you think you’ll be able to do?”_

“We can create a distraction that will allow our fighters enough time and space to deal with those White Mechs, but we’ll need your help to do it.”

Acxa smiles, as it’s been a long time since the three of them worked as a team in the heat of battle. During their first eight phoebs in the Blade of Marmora, Kolivan never sent them out on missions together. _“Just like old times. If we can do that, it would be a huge assist for Raptor Squadron. We haven’t started yet?” _Zethrid smiles and steps to Acxa’s control panel and gets to work as Ezor comes over to assist.

\---------------

Petrulian Zone

Outside, the battle between Raptor Squadron and the White Mechs continues to rage. Dodging fire from one of the White Mechs, Rizavi is hit by hostile fire. “I’m hit, repeat I’m hit. Recovering all systems.” As a White Mech closes in for the kill, the White Lion blasts it aside using its new Ion weapon array.

Regrouping, the two White Mechs are suddenly presented with the image of multiple White Lions appearing out of nowhere. The three Generals have successfully added the ability for the White Lion to project multiple holographic images of itself, confusing the enemy.

_“It worked!” _

Commander Wainright updates Raptor Squadron and issues new orders. “Pilots, we’ve got you covered. Kinkade, get Rizavi back to the White Lion safely. Griffin and Leifsdottir, use this opportunity to hone in on the White Mechs chest plates as they start firing at the holograms.”

As the White Mechs use their main weapon to attack the images of Atlas, Griffin and Leifsdottir move in for the kill. “Raptors on my mark. 3…2…1…Mark!” As Commander Wainright’s countdown ends, Griffin and Leifsdottir both fire at the same White Mech, destroying it.

The pilot capsule, which survives the explosion, is secured and brought into the Hangar Bay of Atlas. The pilot, one of two captured during this battle, will later prove to be an important source of information, and over time a valuable member of the Atlas crew. His name is Tavo.

\---------------

Oriande

As the battle between Voltron and its White Mechs rages above Oriande, Honerva coalesces the Quintessence she’s gathered from Sanook, VeXilum, Siiz, and the Guardian, and begins execution of her plan. Standing at the wormhole pedestal at the Pyramid, a cosmic wind swirls around her.

Honerva, through the creation of corrupted portals, attempts to open a rift into the Quintessence Field.

At the same time, Voltron is hit by the Komar of a White Mech. Stunned by the sudden draining of Quintessence, they are slammed by a second White Mech into a mountain overlooking the Pyramid.

Recovering from the Komar attacks, the Paladins look down from the mountain and are shocked with what they see through the swirling cosmic wind and flying debris.

“What is going on?”

“Are those people down there?”

Pidge runs a quick analysis and is stunned by what she finds. “I think so, Hunk. According to my readings, we’re seeing into other worlds. I’m not really sure if what we’re seeing is real, or what’s going on. These readings don’t make sense.”

A dazed and confused Lance is certain he didn’t hear Pidge correctly. “WHAT!?”

“I didn’t stutter, Lance. I’m not sure what she is doing, but it’s a safe guess that she could cause irreparable damage if we don’t stop her!”

As the White Mechs renew their attack on Voltron, the giant robot rockets away from the mountain. In Blue and Yellow, the Bayard ports glow, a hint from the Lions to their Paladins. Allura and Hunk insert their Bayards and unleash multiple rockets from the legs of Voltron toward the White Mechs. It is a weapon not used since the time of the original Paladins, and it proves to be effective. The multiple rocket strikes cause the White Mechs to fall back, opening a path for Voltron to move in on the Pyramid.

“Let’s move!”

Allura desperately wants to get to the Pyramid to get to Honerva and end the misery.

Before they can get there, Honerva unleashes a final burst of Quintessence that finally opens a rift into the Quintessence Field. The impact of the burst extends well beyond Oriande, slamming into the White Lion and the one remaining White Mech they are fighting. The force of the burst causes Atlas to shift from The White Lion form into its standard battleship configuration. It also destroys the remaining White Mech, sending its pilot capsule drifting into space.

**Time Spillage**

Engineering Section, IGF Atlas

Commander Holt and Slav struggle to recover from the shock of the impact. “Slav, what just happened?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never seen anything like this before.”

“I’m attempting a reboot of the Thera-magnetic oscillator.”

As Slav clears his head and helps Commander Holt with the reboot process, a look of panic crosses his face. “Wait, did you change your socks?”

Commander Holt is incredulous. He can’t believe that Slav is still worried about the color of his socks given the issues they now must deal with. “What? I thought you were kidding.”

Slav’s eyes grow wide with the horrible realization of what just happened. “Oh no! I think we were just hit with time spillage.”

“Time spillage?”

“It’s a rip in the fabric of this reality. Pulses of Quintessence are disassociating the synchronized molecules in the ship’s power crystal.”

“How do we fix it?”

“For starters, you have to take off your socks!”

**Sincline**

Sanook, VeXilum, and Siiz

The last of the refugees from Sanook, VeXilum, and Siiz board the evacuation pods.

The pilots of the White Mechs, after draining all the Quintessence from the planets, and from themselves, collapse and fall dead in the cockpits of their machines. They become the latest sacrificial lambs to Honerva’s diabolical plans.

Matt Holt gives the final evacuation order. “Let’s get out of here.”

\---------------

Pyramid Complex, Oriande

Voltron struggles to maintain contact with Honerva in their bid to stop her. The power of the Quintessence burst holds them back.

With one final effort, Honerva screams and collapses in a heap, a blinding flash of light emanating from in front of her position. When the light subsides, the Paladins are stunned to see Sincline. Honerva has successfully reached out to the Quintessence Field and retrieved it.

To their greater horror, Sincline is active. It’s alive!

Keith is shocked as a cold realization settles in on him. “This was Honerva’s plan all along. Retrieve Sincline from the Quintessence Field.”

Allura undergoes tremendous personal stress at seeing Sincline. “Keith…No. He’s back. I can’t…No!”

His Galra combat instincts kicking in, Keith orders Voltron to attack and they rocket toward Sincline. Seeing Voltron, and still very much alive, Sincline launches itself to meet its attacker. Honerva, still staggered by the effort to retrieve Sincline from the Quintessence Field, struggles to her feet and sees the battle between the two giant robots about to begin.

As the battle is joined. Voltron, twin swords drawn, aggressively attacks Sincline. Keith remembers from their last encounter that Sincline is faster and nimbler than Voltron. Despite that knowledge, Sincline soon gains advantage. After dodging the first three thrusts, Sincline catches the blades, one in each hand. It then throws Voltron into the side of a mountain as two of the White Mechs hover and watch the battle.

Merla is in one of them and is beside herself to see Sincline. “Lotor! Lotor has returned!” Her joy at Sincline’s return is soon replaced with a sense of horror.

Stunned by the impact with the mountain, the Paladins are unable to get Voltron on its feet before Sincline pounces and begins to relentlessly pummel them. Giving Voltron one final blow, Sincline strikes it with enough force that the Lions separate, are thrown into the air, and crash to the ground.

As a now airborne Sincline descends to finish off the Lions, Merla looks on and voices her concern. “Something’s not right.” Sincline is far more brutal than she expected it to be. This is not the behavior she expected to see from the savior of the Alteans.

First to recover from the force of the impact, Allura calls out to the other Paladins. “We need to move. Does anyone copy?”

No one responds, as the other Paladins are all still unconscious.

Sincline settles to the ground near Red, coldly calculating its next move.

Allura talks to her Lion to coax it back into action. “Blue, please respond.” The Blue Lion, like the other Lions, is unresponsive, it’s power core offline. Looking out toward the Pyramid, she sees Honerva. Consumed by her rage against the Altean witch who is causing havoc throughout the universe, Allura springs into action. “Time to end this!”

She jetpacks out of Blue and streaks towards her foe. Sincline detects movement and aims a laser at the streak heading towards Honerva. As it’s targeting system zeroes in, Sincline sees it is Allura.

It does not fire on her.

As Allura is charging Honerva, Lance regains consciousness in Red and sees her. He also sees Sincline drawing down on her. Without hesitation, Lance launches Red and attacks Sincline to protect Allura.

“The Red Lion is moving!”, is the warning issued by Merla’s fellow White Mech pilot, who then moves to intercept Red. Merla, still seeing behavior she did not expect to see from Sincline, tries to warn her fellow pilot not to get too close.

“Wait! Stay back!”

Ignoring Merla’s warning, the White Mech intercepts Lance before he can reach Sincline and it throws Red to the ground. Looking over its shoulder, Sincline sees what is happening. So too does Merla, and she shouts an urgent instruction to her fellow pilot. “Get out of there, now!”

Too late. Sincline impales the White Mech with its tail, piercing the life support pod inside it and killing the Altean pilot.

All that a horrified Merla can do is scream. “NO!”

Drawing its sword, Sincline moves to destroy Red, only to be restrained by Honerva.

“Still”.

Sincline freezes in mid stroke at her command.

Allura meanwhile is now close enough to Honerva that she attacks, her Bayard forming a long lance. While still restraining Sincline, Honerva sees Allura charging her. She creates a black void and pulls both Allura and herself into it.

Once in the black void inside her mind, the witch walks in a circle around Allura and begins a conversation with her.

“Altea’s wayward daughter.”

Allura’s voice drips with anger and scorn. “Don’t you dare mention Altea to me.”

“This is just the beginning. Join me and our people. Together we will go back to Altea.”

“We cannot go back. It is destroyed because of you.”

“Think of your father. I knew Alfor well. This is what he would have wanted. Join me and the Alteans.”

“Never! You cannot keep me here forever. And the moment you release your hold, I will end you.”

“Then you will end your friends as well.” Honerva stops circling Allura and shows her the image of Sincline about to strike Red with his sword. “I am the only thing keeping my son at bay.” Allura looks on in horror as Honerva confronts her. “Join the right side of this war.”

Honerva releases her hold on Allura. As she closes in for the kill, Allura is forced to make a difficult choice…kill Honerva or save her friends and fellow Paladins. To save Lance, Allura stops her attack. Deactivating her Bayard, she hurtles the witch and lands on the Pyramid steps just beyond Honerva. Allura sobs at the impossible choice she is forced to make, knowing that her best chance to kill Honerva is gone.

Honerva in turn decides it is time to eliminate her arch nemesis and summons Sincline to her.

Sincline approaches the Pyramid and kneels in front of the witch. Honerva orders it to kill Allura, but Sincline refuses, resists, and tries to kill her instead. It reaches out and slams its fist on the ground where Honerva was standing. Scrambling out of the way just in time, she sees Sincline moving into position for another attack on her. Realizing the situation will spiral out of her control unless she acts immediately, Honerva orders two White Mechs to physically restrain him.

With her supporting White Mechs now struggling mightily to hold back a clearly agitated Sincline, and no others immediately available, she cannot kill Allura or fight the Paladins.

\---------------

Bridge, IGF Atlas

On Atlas, with power finally restored to the ship by Slav and Commander Holt, Zethrid and Ezor remain on the Bridge helping to get things back in order.

_“_ _Get Raptor Squadron on board!”_

Acxa is desperate to know what is going on within the White Hole and on Oriande. Her gut warns her that she must be ready to make a quick exit from the area, and she learned to trust her gut instincts a long time ago.

**The Price of Failure**

Oriande

Honerva’s final act on Oriande is to physically extract the Pyramid from the planet. Summoning all her Altean magic, she uses it to lift the large Pyramid, the four smaller Pyramid structures, and the surrounding ground they rest on from the surface of Oriande. By creating this unusual spacecraft, she can now move her base of operations to a new location. It’s necessary for her to do so because Sincline is vital to her plans, and her defending White Mechs are needed to restrain him. Because she no longer has the resources to fight both Atlas and Voltron, she chooses to leave the field of battle to regroup.

Allura makes her way back to Blue and calls out to the Paladins. She knows they must evacuate Oriande before the planet collapses onto itself. The planet is destabilized with the removal of the Pyramid complex and the destruction of the Guardian of Oriande. The stabilizing force against the power of the White Hole is gone and the planet is being ripped apart.

“Paladins, are you there? Paladins, respond. We must get out of here or we will all perish!”

Lance is the first to regain his senses, unaware of all that just transpired. “Allura?”

Keith recovers next and while still groggy calls out to the other Paladins. “I’m moving again. Pidge, Hunk?”

“I’m here, Keith.”

“Yellow’s back online too, boss.”

Allura spurs the Paladins into action. “Let’s move!”

Pidge reinforces Allura’s order with facts and sense of urgency in her voice. “The White Hole is closing! If we don’t get out, we’ll be trapped in here forever!”

The Lions are rocked by violent winds, flying debris, and severely fluctuating gravity waves caused by the progressive collapse of the White Hole.

\---------------

Bridge, IGF Atlas

Veronica sees the same thing. “The White Hole’s energy is collapsing into a gravity surge! There’s no way we’ll hit escape velocity!”

Atlas is rocked violently by the gravity waves, and it is only through quick action by Coran at the navigation station that the giant ship maintains its trim and its position relative to the White Hole.

The Bridge crew looks on in horror as the Olkari energy cubes and other space debris spin rapidly around the collapsing White Hole. Detecting increasingly erratic radiation pulses coming from the Petrulian Zone, Coran sees only one way out. “At this point our only hope of escape is via wormhole!” Everyone on the Bridge knows the only problem with escaping via wormhole is that the only person who can create that wormhole is on the other side of the rapidly collapsing White Hole.

Knowing the situation is grave, Acxa’s emotions churn inside her. Outwardly she does her best to remain calm while still maintaining a sense of urgency. She knows as Captain she must maintain that balance, or her crew will panic. It’s a balance she maintains with great difficulty. _“How long do we have, Veronica?”_

Veronica on the other hand is not good at hiding her emotions, as evidenced by the panic in her voice as she responds to Acxa. “DOBOSHES? TICKS? It’s impossible to be sure with these surges.”

Acxa issues her next orders in the firmest, most confident voice she can muster, _“Coran, move us into position to intercept Voltron. As soon as they appear, I’m ordering Allura to open a wormhole to get us out of here. _

A wide-eyed and nervous Coran can’t quite believe what he just heard. “But Captain, she’s never opened a wormhole large enough for Atlas from the Blue Lion. She can do it, the technology is there, but it’s never been done before!” The technology Coran is referring to is a teleduv terminal added to the Blue Lion while it was being repaired after the battle with the White Mech that attacked Earth immediately after Sendak was defeated. She used it recently to move Voltron to and from Olkarion. Now, out of necessity, it is time to test its capabilities even further.

_“There’s a first time for everything, Coran. We may all die in the attempt, but we will all surely die if we don’t try it.” _

Calling down to Engineering, she alerts Commander Holt to prepare for a massive energy expenditure. “_Sam, I need every ounce of power you can give us.” _

Turning back to the viewport and seeing the roiling chaos around them, she is not willing to give up on the Paladins. Acxa whispers to herself. _“They’ll come.”_

As the White Hole is about to collapse, Coran finally spots them. “They’re here!” The sight of the five Lions emerging from the White Hole is a welcome sight for everyone.

No longer containing her emotions, Acxa practically screams out her next order. “_Allura, we need a wormhole NOW!” _

“Understood. Stand by. I’m opening a wormhole now. Everyone get ready to jump through it!” Within ticks, Allura deftly and quickly executes the procedures to produce a wormhole from Blue. Atlas and the Paladins escape through it just before the White Hole collapses onto itself.

\---------------

IGF Atlas In Orbit Around Planet Ryker

Emerging on the other side of the wormhole, the Paladins and Atlas regroup. The mood among everyone in the immediate aftermath of the battle is somber and sullen. Still dazed from the recent fight with Sincline, Hunk gives voice to the thought on everyone’s mind. “Allura, what the heck just happened?”

A despondent Allura needs only twelve words to recap the turn of events.

“We failed. And every reality will pay the price for that failure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To say the Coalition got their butts handed to them would be an understatement. Having received a major wake up call, the Coalition pulls back and regroups in the next chapter.


	6. Clear Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura shares her thoughts on mythological references (Galran and Altean) with the Paladins. The team takes a well-earned break to regroup and recharge after the debacle at Oriande. And a sinister force makes contact with Allura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter updated 13 September 2020

**The Supreme Spirit**

Main Briefing Room, IGF Atlas

Keith meets with the Paladins, Acxa, Coran, Kolivan, Krolia, Meltok, Matt Holt, Warlord Lahn, Commander Wainright and Commander Holt to discuss something he should have revealed to them phoebs ago. Putting aside his fears that they will think him crazy, he tells his story.

“When we were drifting through the Galactic Void, after the electrical storms separated the Paladins from the Lions, I had a series of visions. Those visions were of an entity who called herself the Goddess of the Universe. She told me a lot of things that didn’t make sense at the time. Most of them still don’t. I thought it was all in my head, so I didn’t say anything to anyone. I briefly mentioned to Acxa that I had a vision of the Goddess. I didn’t say any more once I saw the look she gave me. I was afraid if I said anything about it, you all would think I’m crazy and lose confidence in me as the leader of Voltron.”

Allura puts her hand on his shoulder to reassure him. “Keith, we would never think you were crazy. After all we’ve been through together, the Paladins believe in you as our leader and as our friend. Would you tell us about your vision?”

Breathing a sigh of relief, Keith relates his vision. “She told me she was the Goddess of the Universe, in all its forms. She is the beginning and the end. She exists on a different plane of existence, yet she manifests on many planes of existence. In one of my visions we were on Oriande. In front of the Pyramid complex. She was with the White Lion, the one you call the Guardian of Oriande. She told me that the universe was in grave danger, that we needed to get to Earth, that I needed to assemble the Seven Paladins.”

At the mention of the Seven Paladins, Allura and Coran both sit up erect and exchange a glance. Allura turns to the group and explains why. “Keith, do you remember shortly after you all arrived at the Castle of Lions, we met the Arusians? How they thought I was the Lion Goddess?”

Keith chuckles and smiles. “Yes, I remember. I tried to pick a fight with an Arusian who was four feet shorter than I am.”

“After that encounter I did some research in the Castle of Lions reference database on the Lion Goddess. I found some interesting things in my father’s research. I believe what I found ties in with your visions. And for the record, I believe your visions were very real.”

Her last statement causes Acxa to cock an eyebrow in disbelief.

“I know you find this hard to believe Acxa but hear me out. Keith is not losing his mind. I believe the Lion Goddess and the Goddess of the Universe are one and the same. She is known as the Goddess of the Universe by the Alteans, the Lion Goddess by the Arusians, and as the Supreme Spirit by the Galrans.” That last statement gets the attention of Lahn, Kolivan, Krolia, Meltok, and Acxa, causing them to collectively lean forward and listen with increased interest. “She rules over and looks after the universe. The Guardian of Oriande is one of her attendants. Galrans refer to these attendants as Spirits.”

Acxa’s eyes begin to grow wide as Allura’s story unfolds. _“So, when the Galrans refer to the Spirits…we are referring to the Goddess of the Universe and her attendants?”_

“Precisely. Alteans have a similar phrase for them."

_"I...I don't find it hard to believe at all."_ Acxa turns to Keith, putting her hand on his._ "Keith, when you were making your way through the Void on your way back to Earth, I wasn't sure if you were alive or dead. I prayed for you and the others every night. One night, I had a dream...a vision. I was on a misty planet with pyramids in the background. A tall entity, long of limb, with a lions head approached me. A female. There was another figure with her, a large four-legged animal. I couldn't make out the shape, but it looked vaguely like a large cat. The tall entity identified herself as the Goddess of the Universe. I asked her if you were still alive. She took me...somehow...to the cockpit of the Black Lion. I saw you, I called out to you. But you didn't hear me. The Goddess told me you really were alive, and that I needed to be prepared for your arrival. That you would need the aid and comfort of the White Paladin. I didn't understand that last statement at the time, and I still don't."_

Keith is flabbergasted. "Amazing! Acxa, why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

_"So much happened after you came back, there wasn't time. And when there was time...I didn't want you to think I was losing my mind."_

Allura quickly jumps in to give Acxa support. "Acxa, you needn't worry about that. If you are losing your mind, than I am in good company because I believe your vision was real as well. You had a vision of both the Goddess of the Universe and the Guardian of Oriande. That's the animal you saw with the Goddess. My father made the pilgrimage to Oriande and passed the Guardian’s trials. He modeled the Voltron Lions after the Guardian of Oriande. The Guardian of Oriande is the guardian spirit of Voltron.”

Keith turns to Pidge, Lance and Hunk. “Guys, do you remember when we found the Blue Lion’s enclosure on Earth? How we saw all of the cave drawings about Lions?”

Pidge perks up at the mention of the cave drawings. “On the forest planet, when Shiro and I went to retrieve the Green Lion, there were similar Lion drawings on markers that led us to the temple where the Lion was placed. Do these have anything to do with the Goddess?”

“I believe they do, Pidge.” Turning back to Keith, Allura starts to probe about something Keith related from his vision. “Keith…tell us more about what the Goddess said about the Seven Paladins.”

“She told me I was to assemble the Seven Paladins, who would work together to save the universe. When I reminded her that Voltron only has five Paladins, I asked her who the other two Paladins were. She told me that they were two that I already knew. In my life they were both enemies and allies. One would complete me, one would guide me. Both would change my life, and I would change theirs.”

“The Goddess also told me that I would be reunited with the White Paladin on Earth. They would bring the White Lion to life and be of great aid and comfort to me. The Seventh Paladin would join me in due course. Whatever that means.”

Allura now puts the pieces of Keith’s and Acxa's stories together with her own knowledge of Altean and Galran mythology. “I see. The number seven has a sacred meaning in many cultures, notably Altean and Galran. There are references in both cultures to the Seven Paladins, who would gather together from warring factions to save the universe. The source document my father pulled these references from was fragmented. What there was indicated that the leader of these Seven Paladins called them together at the behest of the Goddess of the Universe.”

"There's one more piece to this puzzle. After I passed the Guardian's trials on Oriande, I fell into a vision in which I spoke with the Goddess of the Universe. I did not see her, but I definitely heard her. She welcomed me both as a Sage and as one of her Seven Paladins. It made no sense to me at the time, and I told her that. She said it would make sense soon. I put the encounter out of my head, until you mentioned the Seven Paladins." 

“As for the identity of the two additional Paladins…I suspect we all know the identity of one of them right now.” She turns to look at Acxa, as does everyone else in the room.

Seeing this, Acxa sits back and holds her hands in front of her, palms open and facing the others. “_Ok Allura, let’s stop right there. I think you’re inferring something that isn’t real. I’m no Paladin. I’m nothing more than a half-Galra fighting for the Coalition.”_

Allura pushes back on her. “I beg to differ. If we look at the entirety of Keith’s life, you are both an enemy and an ally to him. You may not be a Paladin of Voltron, but you are the Paladin of Atlas. You’ve unlocked abilities in this ship that no one ever dreamed it would have, including the ability to transform into a giant mech. A white mech with a Lion’s head. Which means Atlas is the White Lion. You told us yourself the ship is alive, and you connected to it.”

Allura continues to make her case. “Acxa, you and Keith were both told specifically by the Goddess that the White Paladin would be of great aid and comfort to the Black Paladin. You were of great aid to Voltron in the fight against Sendak and the White Mech. Frankly we would not have beaten Sendak without you and would not have defeated the White Mech without help from the White Lion.”

“And let’s not forget the other half of the aid and comfort part of Keith’s vision. Acxa, you saved Keith’s life after the Black Lion crashed, and you nursed him back to health.”

Keith looks to Meltok. "Uncle, do you recall the discussion you and I had about the Supreme Spirit?"

"We had several discussions about her, Keith. Which one are you referring to?"

"The one where you told me that the Supreme Spirit worked through others to do her work. That sometimes she pulls people together that some would not expect her to."

Meltok nods in affirmation, recalling the specific conversation. He looks to Acxa and gives her a wry smile. "We were talking about warriors bonds, and why they form. If I remember correctly, we were discussing what appeared to be a forming warriors bond between you and Acxa. How the two of you kept running into each other, and how you both seemed to be reluctant to kill one another."

"Yes...that's the one. You told me that warriors bonds are rare, and that when they happen the hand prints of the Supreme Spirit are all over them. You told me that if one was forming between us...the Supreme Spirit had a purpose, a reason for bringing two people from warring factions together like that." 

Meltok exhales deeply. "I said that, and I stand by it. Especially now, after hearing that three of you had separate visions of the Supreme Spirit that are all connected. It seems the way things are shaping up she does have a reason for bringing the two of you together, for some purpose we still don't understand."

Hunk now piles on to the conversation. “I have a feeling we're going to find out what that reason is sooner rather than later. As for the completing Keith part…come on, Acxa. You and Keith. Everyone knows how close the two of you are. You complete sentences for each other for crying out loud!”

Seeing Acxa squirm, Keith tries to come to her aid, and winds up proving Hunk’s point. “We don’t…”

_“…do that!”_ Realizing what just happened, and seeing the smug look on Hunk’s face, she turns to Keith. _“Well…maybe we do once in a while?”_

The conversation is interrupted as Dr. Hansen enters the room. “Excuse me, everyone, I apologize for the intrusion.” Looking at Allura, he says, “Princess, you’re needed in the holding cell next to the Med Bay. One of the captured Altean White Mech pilots is asking to speak with you.”

**Tavo**

Isolation Unit, Med Bay, IGF Atlas

Tavo, an Altean White Mech pilot captured during the battle at Oriande, is in a holding cell being interviewed by Allura. Commander Holt and Dr. Hansen witness the interview behind glass. Tavo is a man of high moral character, and recent events forced him to reassess his support of Honerva.

A clearly agitated Tavo speaks to Allura with a heightened sense of urgency.

“Tavo, I want to thank you for speaking with me.”

“Forgive me, Princess Allura, but we don’t have much time.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Please. Once Honerva discovers I’m speaking with you, it will be over.”

“Slow down. What are you trying to…?”

“Listen to me. Now that she has Lotor, she will use him to destroy everything…”

The reason for Tavo’s urgency becomes apparent as he suffers a seizure when Honerva discovers he is speaking with Allura. Honerva’s image flashes inside Tavo's mind as he collapses to the floor.

Two med techs rush in to the room as Allura races to the stricken Tavo. Telling the med techs to wait, she stretches her hand over the now-unconscious Altean. Her hand glowing, she detects the presence of another entity.

“I feel something.”

Using Altean Alchemy techniques she learned on Oriande, she pulls a Dark Entity out of Tavo, staring at it as it rises in the enclosed interrogation room. Without warning it glows brightly and starts bouncing wildly off the walls, trying to escape.

In the control room, Commander Holt sees what is going on and acts. “Get them out of there.”

Allura and the med techs grab Tavo and drag him out of the room, while Commander Holt and Dr. Hansen work on confining the Dark Entity. “Phil, reverse the magnetic polarity once the room is cleared. The impulse prism just might stabilize the foreign object.”

With Tavo, Allura, and the med techs out of the room, the Dark Entity continues to look for an escape route. Dr. Hansen hits several buttons on her console, reversing the magnetic polarity within the room, effectively confining it in midair.

**The Dark Entity**

Disease Isolation Pod, Med Bay, IGF Atlas

A few doboshes later, Commander Holt, Dr. Hansen, and Allura carefully study the immobilized Dark Entity, now confined within a magnetic field inside a containment unit. “This unit uses the ship’s Infinite Mass Crystal to energize the optronic vacuum casing. It was designed to contain diseases, but it should suffice to contain this thing until we find a more permanent solution.”

“Thank you, Sam. That thing, it was as if it was communicating with me. Whatever this is, it might be how Honerva connects to the Alteans.”

“Dr. Hansen, how is Tavo?”

“He’s stable now, Allura. He’ll sleep for quite a while, but he’ll make a full recovery. Perhaps you should get some rest as well. It’s best if everyone stays away from this thing until we learn more about…” Dr. Hansen’s voice fades away as Allura stares, trance like, at the Dark Entity. Seeing this, Dr. Hansen snaps her out of it. “Allura?”

“You’re right. Best to stay away.” Despite her words, this Dark Entity draws her to it for some reason she doesn’t yet understand.

**Burr**

Bridge, IGF Atlas

A short time later, the crew continues to sort through several details following the Battle of Oriande. The Coalition forces along with Warlord Lahn’s Galra fleet begin to rendezvous with Atlas after completing their refugee evacuation efforts, traveling through wormholes Allura creates for them as they are ready to return. Several vargas later, Commander Wainright advises Acxa that all Coalition and Galra ships are clear of the wormhole and that the evacuees from Sanook, VeXilum, and Siiz were successfully relocated prior to the ships return.

Shortly after, Veronica picks up an anomaly on her long-range sensors. “Captain, I’m picking up an abnormal signal from planet Drazan in the zeta-three sector.”

_“Open a hailing frequency. We need to find out what’s going on.”_ With the hailing frequency open, she calls down to the planet. “_This is Captain Acxa Combari of the Voltron…”_

Flashing on the viewscreen in response to the hail is the image of Burr, the leader of planet Drazan. The Voltron Coalition met him once before, but this is a first-time experience for Acxa, one she will not soon forget.

“Well, if it isn’t the Voltron Coalition. And here I was thinking you were afraid to show your face after ruining the last Clear Day.”

Coran slumps down slightly in his chair as he confesses his part in the debacle Burr just referred to. “Yes, sorry about that. That, that, that…was on me.”

Acxa stares at Coran with a raised eyebrow. “_You’ll need to fill me in on that later, Coran._” To Burr, she says, “_We noticed a lot of activity on your planet’s surface. Are you in danger?_”

“Opposite! We’re celebrating Clear Day!”, exclaims Burr with a laugh.

Coran, puzzled, starts doing finger math again. “Hang on, isn’t Clear Day four movements from now?”

Burr gives Coran an ugly look. “Time dilation, you snarflaf! It’s right now! So, unless you’d like to waste more of my time, I need to get back.”

“_Are you sure hosting a celebration is safe? This sector has seen a lot of hostile activity lately.”_

Burr chuckles. “Oh, here we go. I knew this was coming. In fact, I just told my wife. I said to her, ‘Just you wait. You don’t know them the way I do. They promise to show up. You tell everyone that Voltron is coming to Clear Day. Everyone gets excited. Then Voltron never arrives, and you’re left with your top two paws STUCK IN THE ROCKS!’”

Surprised by Burr’s attitude, Acxa tries reasoning with him. “_I’m very sorry about what happened before. I wasn’t with the Coalition then. We don’t want to ruin your holiday, but we’re concerned…”_

“We’re having Clear Day, and that is that, newbie! If you’re so worried about our safety, then how about you show up and provide security? FREE OF CHARGE!”

Ending the transmission, Acxa shakes her head and thinks for a moment before making her decision. “_Veronica, make an announcement to Atlas and the rest of our fleet. We’re going to Clear Day. While she’s doing that…Coran, my Ready Room, now. Tell me about the last Clear Day. I want to know why Burr is so…feisty about it.”_

**Prizes**

Allura's Quarters, IGF Atlas

Allura and Lance share a quiet moment together in her room, a holographic image of Alfor and Melanor active on her dresser. “You sure you don’t want to head to the Carnival? I’m pretty sure the Swathian Meerakeet won’t try to eat us.”

Allura is still processing Voltron’s recent failure at Oriande, and it weighs heavily on her mind. “I’m sure. I haven’t been feeling well, especially after what happened to Tavo. I need to rest.”

“Right. Well, I could stay here with you, keep you company if you want.”

“Please, go have fun. Maybe you can win me a prize. Something…sparkly?”

Lance immediately perks up and puts a sly smirk on his face. “Yeah, okay! Winning prizes is kinda my specialty. I am a sharpshooter, after all.” Lance can be full of himself at times, and this is one of those times.

**We Time**

Clear Day Celebration Site, Planet Drazan

Four of the five Voltron Lions make the trip to Drazan, as Blue stays behind on Atlas with Allura. Shuttles take other members of the Atlas crew, as well as members of the Coalition and Galra fleets down to the planet. Acxa sends her crew to Clear Day with an admonition.

_“I want you all to enjoy yourselves today. The celebration ends in five vargas. It’s important to remember that while Atlas patrols the skies, we are the eyes and ears on the ground looking for any suspicious activity. These people are relying on us.” _

The Lions set down together and soon draw a crowd of onlookers.

The Carnival Midway bustles with activity. Fireworks explode in the air, carnival music plays, and many species speaking their native languages stop at the various stands. Off to the side, Coran passes along some perks to the Paladins and Acxa. “I pulled some strings and got each of you ten complimentary Clear Day tokens. Use them for games, foods, rides.”

“Hey Lance, where’s Allura?”

“She’s going to stay back and rest, Pidge. I just need to find something to bring back for her.”

Pidge is genuinely impressed that Lance thought of someone else. “That’s nice of you, Lance. I’ll help too.”

Keith is not in favor of them being here, was never in favor of them being here, and thinks that being here is a bad idea. He is concerned that people will not take their security responsibilities seriously, and he feels compelled to remind everyone about them. “Let’s remember why we came here in the first place. To provide security for the event.”

“Right. Well, I better go find the Arcade and make sure it’s safe, yeah!” With that, Pidge bolts for the Arcade, followed by Lance, Hunk, and Coran, who all claim to be going along to back her up..

Keith and Acxa are now alone just off the Midway. It has been movements since the two of them had some time together by themselves to relax, and she intends to do just that with her significant other. _“Keith, relax! Let’s go have some fun. How long has it been since you and I had some ‘we’ time?”_

Keith is in what can best be described as a sullen, pouty mood. Even the prospect of spending time with Acxa is not pulling him out of it. “If we’re not here for protection, then what are we even doing here?”

Sensing he is feeling low, she tries her best to be patient with him. “_Morale on Atlas is low after what happened on Oriande. Who knows? A few hours at the Carnival might give us the boost we need to get back on track. Now, come on, let’s go spend some time together._”

Taking his arm and smiling, she drags a reluctant Keith into the Midway.

**The Vision**

Allura's Quarters, IGF Atlas

Allura is unable to sleep. Looking up from her bed, she is surprised to see Lance. He is admiring the Juniberry flower that Colleen Holt gave her.

“Lance? What are you doing here? I thought you were going to the Carnival.”

“That’s a beautiful flower. Where did you get it?”

“Colleen gave it to me. It’s a real Juniberry flower.” She turns to look away from Lance as she continues her thought. “I assumed they had gone extinct.”

The next voice she hears is not Lance.

“You should know better than anyone, nothing ever truly goes extinct.” Panicked, she looks around the room for the source of the voice. She is startled to see Prince Lotor, standing over her. “It’s good to see you again, Princess.”

Allura stares at Lotor wide-eyed. “How? How did you get in here?”

Lotor walks over to the Juniberry flower and touches its leaves. “You know, the ancients believed that all of life began with a single Juniberry flower.”

Allura summons her Bayard and, activating it into the form of an Altean broadsword, strikes out at the figure in front of her. Lotor is unaffected, however, parts of her room are worse for wear after being struck by her blade.

“I thought you would be happy to see me”

“What are you doing here? I DEMAND to know!”

“You and I desire the same thing. We both seek to destroy Haggar.”

“Haggar? Haggar is no longer! She’s Honerva now!”

“True.” Turning back to the Juniberry flower, Lotor draws an interesting analogy. “Though I could rename this a Highlands Poppy, you and I would still know what it truly is. The witch may change her name, but she will always be a witch.”

“Be that as it may, she’s too powerful. There’s nothing I can do to counter her abilities.”

“You are mistaken. Everything you need is here.”

Allura gazes at Lotor with a quizzical look, then hardens her expression. “How?”

\---------------

While still physically in her room, Lotor creates a vision in her mind that takes Allura into the room where the Dark Entity is confined, and he explains what it is to her. As she listens to his explanation, she becomes mesmerized by the Dark Entity. “This Entity holds the power you seek. It is an ancient form of energy that predates time itself. It hails from the Quintessence Field. Entities like this gave Haggar the ability to conquer worlds and control the universe for 10,000 decaphoebs. She recognizes the strength it provides her, and she uses it.”

Whispering sensually in her ear, he continues his explanation. “If you can become one with the Entity, the powers you gain can defeat the witch.”

\---------------

The vision in her mind changes and she is transported back to Altea. She stands in a Juniberry field, and before her stands her mother.

“Allura.”

“Mother.” Allura is both confused by her mother’s presence and overjoyed to see her again.

“I’m so happy you’re here. You’ve arrived just in time.”

“Just in time? For what?” The urgency in her mother’s voice is palpable, and Allura does her best to comprehend her meaning.

“To save us.”

Turning to the skies above her mother, Allura is shocked to see that what they need to be saved from is a Galra invasion fleet.

“Only you can protect us, Allura.”

\---------------

The vision shifts yet again. As the invading Galra open fire, Allura finds herself as the pilot of a White Mech. Assembling its sickles into the shape of a Komar device, she plunges it into the ground, drawing Quintessence from the neighboring area. Having drawn a sufficient quantity of Quintessence, she turns toward the invaders and fires her White Mech’s main weapon, destroying the Galra fleet.

Smiling, she turns toward her mother and sees a horrific scene. Her mother, and the area all around her, have turned to ash.

“I am so proud of you, Allura.” These words are spoken as Melanor blows away in the wind.

\---------------

Allura awakens in her room, sweating and terrified over what she just experienced. She looks at the mice, whom she awoke from a sound sleep. “It’s…It’s ok. It was only a dream.”

Or was it a dream? The Juniberry flower in her room is now wilted and dead, its condition symbolic of the act she just performed in her vision on Altea.

The meaning of this experience is unclear now, but it will soon become apparent to her.

**The Arcade**

Clear Day Celebration Site, Planet Drazan

In the Clear Day Arcade, Pidge is playing a game that appears to be the Planet Drazan version of Whack-a-Mole. Putting a token into the machine, Coran’s image appears on the game screen.

“I’m Coran, Coran, the non-truth telling man. Pick up that mallet and bomp me on the cranker before I can tell you a lie! Bomp me enough times and you’ll win a great prize.”

Pidge proceeds to whack the heck out of the game, winning a large number of prize tickets.

\---------------

Strolling up and into one of the tents off the Midway, Keith and Acxa are met by Hunk. As the three enter and observe what is going on, they are joined by one of the natives of Drazan. It is Burr.

“Well, look who decided to actually show up.”

Keith, in an unconvincing tone of voice, greets him. “Good to see you too, Burr.”

“Couldn’t help but notice the Blue Lion ain’t here. That’s fine. Can’t expect Voltron to completely follow through on their promises.”

Acxa stares at Keith quizzically. Keith tells her, “It’s a long story.”

“_OK. We have a couple of vargas to kill. Coran told me his side of the story. I’m listening.”_ The two of them walk away as Keith begins telling her the tale of the Paladins first experience with Clear Day.

Hunk meanwhile, turns to Burr and asks about activities in this tent. “What’s going on over here?”

“That’s the arm-wrestling contest. It ain’t for everyone.”

“Why is that? Because I’m human?”

Burr, laughing, clarifies his response for Hunk. “No. Arm-wrestling is for the young and strong. You’re young…but are you strong?”

Hunk smacks his hands together and sees both a challenge and an opportunity. “Is it too late to sign up?”

Feeling very pleased with himself, Burr puts a sly grin on his face. “Mm, I’m sure we could work something out.”

**Yalmor Calling**

In a different venue, the Yalmor calling contest is starting and Coran, being an expert Yalmor caller, enters it. While Coran waits in the wings to go on stage, the contestant before him receives a good score from the judges.

“Nice job, Glurry. Very respectable scores. Not bad at all. Now, for our next contestant in the Yalmor calling competition, please welcome, Corin!”

Coran steps up, pauses, and looks at the audience for a long dobosh, talking to himself to get psyched up. “Right, then. Just do what Pop-pop taught you to do.”

Fists clenched, his game face on, he puts his right foot forward, takes a deep breath, and lets out three consecutive Yalmor calls. His efforts earn him a thunderous round of applause from the audience.

**Blue-Horned Girlfriend**

Elsewhere at the Clear Day carnival, Keith and Acxa make their way down the Midway. Acxa is clearly having far more fun than Keith, and his attitude is beginning to irritate her just a bit. Maintaining his all work and no play attitude, Keith stops to talk to two Drazan teenagers. “Look, guys, I just wanna know if you’ve seen anything suspicious.”

“Well, there is one weirdo who’s going around with his blue-horned girlfriend and bothering people about if they’ve seen anything suspicious.”

“Ok, that’s a start. Did you get a good look at…Wait…it’s me, isn’t it?”

As the kids laugh and run off, he turns to Acxa, who is glaring at him with her arms crossed. If looks could kill...

“_Blue-horned girlfriend? Really, Keith? Can’t you just relax for five doboshes?”_

“I’m really sorry, Acxa.”

Acxa’s mood now swings from slightly annoyed with Keith to highly annoyed with him. And she’s letting him know it. “_Not as sorry as you’re going to be when you find out what you’re going to do to make up for this. Do I need to order you to relax?”_

Keith takes a deep breath and swallows his pride. “No. You’re right.”

From behind them comes the voice of a carnival ride barker. “Next.” Pointing to Keith and Acxa he says, “Come on! You’re holding up the line! Let’s go!”

_“The line? Line for what?”_

"The line for the carnival ride."

From behind them come the sounds of people telling them to move on. As they step forward to try to get out of line, the Barker places them in a ride pod, buckles them in and prepares to get the ride moving.

_Oh. Uh, no, you don’t understand. I don’t like carnival rides.”_

The Unilu Barker, with two arms crossed, one arm on his hip, the other on the start lever asks, “Then why were you in line?”

“We didn’t know it was a line.”

“Likely story. Keep your hands and feet in the mouth at all times. You use ‘em, you lose ‘em. Have a blissfully burrowful time.”

Acxa is genuinely terrified of carnival rides. As it starts, and they move to the entrance of the tunnel, she begins to shake, grabbing Keith’s hand and squeezing so hard it’s cutting off circulation.

Once inside the ride tent, they encounter the Planet Drazan version of Disney’s “It’s a Small World” ride. Keith is unimpressed with the ride but enjoys watching Acxa’s reaction to it. Which goes from terror to enjoyment rather quickly. The lyrics to the song are catchy…at first.

“We burrow every day

Underground is where we stay.

Waiting for the time to say

Clear Day, Clear Day, Clear Day,

What do we say? Clear Day, Clear Day, Clear Day”

Keith cannot believe what he is seeing. This battle-hardened Galra warrior is behaving like a teenage schoolgirl. Laughing, smiling, and singing along with the kitschy lyrics. That is until the ride grinds to a halt and the voice of the Barker comes over the PA system. “Sorry for the inconvenience. We’ll get this thing up and running in a tick. In the meantime, stay in your burrow buggy. And remember, have a blissfully burrowful time.”

As the mind-numbing song continues in the background, Acxa turns to Keith and says, “_So, what would you like to talk about?_”

Crossing his arms and pouting, Keith gives her a blunt answer. “How about figuring out how we get out of here!”

**Plushies**

Elsewhere on the midway, a patron at one of the game stands holds their prize – a purple Voltron Lion. Lance, standing nearby, arms crossed shares his thoughts on the matter. “Voltron doesn’t have a Purple Lion!” Purple is the representative color of Prince Lotor, and Lance still harbors great jealousy towards him.

Lance approaches the Unilu Game Barker at the stand where the Purple Lion came from. “Wanna play? All you gotta do is throw one of these rings onto one of them sticks.” The rings he holds up are quite big. “Win one for your special someone?”

“You got any Blue Lions? I used to be the Blue Lion’s Paladin and now my girlfriend is, so it’s kind of our thing.”

“Oh, is that right? Let me see.” The Barker pulls one Blue Lion from a stash of Blue Lions he has hidden out of Lance’s sight. “I happen to have a one-of-a-kind, collector’s edition blue mechanical flying feline.”

Lance reaches for his tokens. “Perfect! How much? They only gave us ten of these token thingies.”

The Barker snatches all ten tokens and gives Lance three much smaller rings than the ones he first showed him. “Oh, wonderful! Ten tokens are exactly how much it costs to play the game!”

Lance holds up the small rings and questions their size. “Did these rings shrink?”

“Oh, no, friend. They just look smaller in your strong, masculine hands.” As the Barker feeds Lance his line of bull, he holds the larger rings behind his back with one hand, crossing fingers on the other hand.

“Hmm.” Lance throws the three rings. Two land on the stick but don’t completely go over it, while the third just clangs off it.

“Oh! So close. Care to try again?” This time, the Barker holds up the three large rings.

Lance is not happy at all. “Oh, this game is rigged!” Crossing his arms, he tells the Barker, “And I don’t have any more tokens.”

“Well friend, perhaps we can make a deal.”

**The Shiny Helmet**

Pidge, having won a mountain of tickets, places them on the counter at the prize redemption booth. Arms crossed and very confident, she addresses the very disinterested teenage Unilu prize booth barker. “What’s the best prize you have?”

Without looking up from her cell phone (or whatever it is Unilu teenagers bury their faces into) she goes into her spiel with a monotone voice, waving one arm at the prizes while looking down and talking like she is reading the same line for the thousandth time. “Every prize is the best prize, and everyone goes home a winner.”

“Ok, but say I was giving the prize to a princess.”

“For a princess? Behold.” The Barker, still looking at her device and not at Pidge, points to a sparkly jewel encrusted miners’ helmet.

Pidge, wide-eyed and smiling at the prize, shouts, “I’ll take it!”

Finally looking up from her device for the first time during the entire conversation, the Barker looks at the tickets, then sneers at Pidge. “Sure, but you’re gonna need about twice as many tickets as this.”

“But I don’t have any more tokens!”

The Barker, glaring at Pidge, reaches down with one arm for a small shovel. “Well, in that case you could get one of these shovels and use it to dig your way out of the hole you find yourself in.”

Pidge, with a look of determination on her face, glares back at the Barker. “I’ll find a way to get more tickets.” She turns and stomps off.

**Climbing the Charts**

Over at the arm-wrestling ring, it is time for Hunk’s first contest. Talking to his opponent, in an act of sportsmanship, he wishes them well. “May the best man win”

Offended, his apparently female opponent chides him in a gruff voice. “Who are you calling a man?”

Deciding he doesn’t want to deal with her attitude, Hunk gets serious. As the match starts, Hunk finds himself at a disadvantage at first, but then he reverses it and pins opponent.

Over the next several vargas, he continues to win, moving up the charts until he gets to the finals.

**Mother vs Daughter**

Just off the Midway, Pidge finds her mother, father, brother, and brother’s girlfriend at a hat store. She immediately seeks out the soft touch in the family. “Dad, I ran out of tokens!”

“Well, that’s what happens when you waste it all on…”

“Dad!” She shoots her innocent daddy’s little girl look at Sam Holt, knowing full well her father is defenseless against it.

Sam, after sweating for a minute, finally gives in. “Ok. How much do you need?” Colleen Holt looks on, tapping her toe. She is not very happy with how Pidge is playing her father.

Pidge’s palms are clasped in prayer, her eyes wide, a grin on her face. “How much do you got?” 

Sam pulls out a stack of tokens and is about to give them to Pidge when Colleen snatches them instead. Looking at her daughter with a smug look on her face, Colleen says, “You’ll have to earn them. I want a family picture.” Colleen and Pidge shoot lightning bolts through their eyes at one another as Sam steps back out of the line of fire.

Pidge, knowing that Mom is a hard negotiator, digs in. “I’ll take the picture, but I pick the costume.”

Colleen, knowing she is pushing her daughter’s buttons, keeps the pressure on. “I get to add one accessory and you have to smile.”

“Half smile.”

“You’ve got yourself a deal.”

\---------------

Moments later, the Holt family, along with Matt’s girlfriend N-7, are suited up and in front of the Photo barker.

“Say ‘Clear Day.’”

The picture is taken, but Pidge does not smile, and Colleen is not happy. “I want another picture. Katie isn’t smiling.”

Pidge, flashing her tokens, runs off. “Sorry! Gotta go do Paladin stuff!”

**Hidden Means**

Disease Isolation Pod, Med Bay, IGF Atlas

Allura enters the isolation pod where the Dark Entity is confined. Staring at it for several doboshes, she is hit by a revelation. “The means to defeat Honerva. It’s been here the entire time.”

Lotor appears in the room with her, whispering in her ear. “Everything you need…the ability you’ve been seeking, within your grasp. Go ahead, Allura, free it.”

Allura starts to reach for the Entity, then backs away. “I can’t. I won’t.”

Allura believes that she is having a conversation with Lotor; she is, but not in the way she believes she is. Lotor, still alive in Sincline, is reaching out to her through the Dark Entity, using it as a communication conduit to connect with her through a series of visions.

Her vision now becomes even more surreal as Lotor vanishes, replaced by Lance who also whispers in her ear. “It won’t do any harm. The Entity will help you. It will save all of us.”

A tick later, Lotor is now back. “Take it.”

“No. No, this is not real.”

Allura now hears the voice of her mother, Melanor. “Only you can save us all.” Turning, she sees her mother.

Then, she hears a different voice. A dark, evil voice.

“Release the Entity. Come home to Altea.”

The image now shifts and becomes Honerva, who now attempts to use the Dark Entity to control Allura. But her control is weak at the moment, as Lotor is controls the link between the Dark Entity and Allura.

Realizing that the only way to defeat Honerva is to take the Dark Entity within her. Allura reaches out and does just that.

\---------------

Grand Pyramid of the Sages, Somewhere in Space

From within the Grand Pyramid of the Sages, the lights on Sincline come to life as Allura slips into a state of unconsciousness.

**Three Blagmores**

Clear Day Celebration Site, Planet Drazan

Keith and Acxa are still stuck on the carnival ride, listening to the Clear Day song over and over. Acxa is now as fed up with the song as she is with Keith’s attitude. He holds his hands over his ears, while Acxa just holds her head trying to manage the headache she’s dealing with. Suddenly the ride starts moving again.

“Looks like everything is in order. We apologize for the delay. Again, have a blissfully burrowful time.”

“Ah, finally.”

The ride again comes to a complete stop, and Keith finally snaps.

“That’s it!”

Taking his Bayard, he activates an Altean broadsword and cuts the bar holding them in. Looking at Acxa, he tells her, “I’m getting out of here. Are you coming?”

_“Yes! Move out, Paladin!”_

He cuts their way out through the side of the tent housing the ride.

\---------------

Once outside they see Slav and several other carnival goers passing in front of them, all holding Purple Lion plushies.

Walking through the Midway, Acxa asks, “_Where are we?”_

They hear the Barker from the Yalmor Calling contest call out. “Ladies and burrowmen, this is it! Only two remain in the Yalmor calling competition. Who will be our champion?” Looking at the stage, Keith and Acxa see two contestants. One from Drazan. The other is from Atlas.

“Is that…Coran?”

\---------------

The Drazan goes first. Standing in place, shrieking, her tongue flailing, she does a great job with the call. So good that several members of the audience suffer temporary hearing loss. Including Acxa. “_My ears. I think Dr. Hansen is going to ground me for hearing loss after that.”_ Acxa shakes her head to clear her ears.

Coran, seeing what his competition just produced, thinks through his strategy carefully. “She’s done a twist on the Flogarian technique. She’s good, really good.”

“Wow! A blagmore and two durgises. That score is gonna be hard to beat. Let’s see if our final contestant can beat those scores. Ladies and burrowmen, give it up for…Cornman!”

Coran rises to the challenge. Spreading his feet wide apart, he bends at the knees, back erect, arms out in front, palms up. Drawing a deep breath, he lets out three blood curdling calls, drawing the last one out as he goes into a Yalmor intimidation dance. Finishing his routine, the crowd goes wild.

The judges render their score. “Three blagmores! The top prize for the best squoozle of the day goes to…Corn-man Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe!”

Receiving the trophy from Burr, Coran holds it aloft, laughing with the joy of victory. He is swarmed by a happy group of Paladins as Acxa stands back, shaking her head and laughing herself.

**The Warden**

Back at the Arcade, Lance finishes signing all the Blue Lion plushies at the stand. “And that’s the last one.”

The Barker, in appreciation, hands Lance a signed Blue Lion plushie. “Here you go.”

Keith, Acxa, and Coran approach Lance as he walks away from the stand.

“Nice Plushie, Lance!”

“Nice trophy, Coran!”

Acxa looks at the plushie, then looks at Keith, shaking her head in disappointment. She loves plushies, and she’s upset that Keith made no effort to get her one. Acxa thinks that Keith is oblivious but in fact he notices her reaction upon seeing the plushie. He steps away while she is distracted by the others.

\---------------

As Pidge walks up to the group with the bejeweled miners helmet, Lance looks on wide-eyed. “Look what I got for Allura. I bet she’s really gonna dig it.”

Keith, now back after stepping away for a few ticks, takes account of all the Paladins and realizes he’s missing someone. “Where’s Hunk?” Searching for him along the Midway, they finally find him in the arm-wrestling pavilion, in the Finals.

Standing in the front row, the team is there to cheer him on.

\---------------

“Ladies and burrowmen, are you ready to crown an arm-wrestling champion?” The crowd lets the Barker know they are ready by cheering wildly. “First up is our challenger, the Paladin of the Yellow Voltron Lion, hailing from some tiny planet no one has ever heard of…Hunk Garrett!” Hunk raises his arm and flexes it, then strides to the table amidst mixed applause and cheers.

“And our reigning champion, who needs no introduction…let’s hear it for the Warden!”

Hunk and the other Paladins go wide-eyed with surprise. Slav, standing next to the Paladins, hides behind Lance. Slav and the Warden go way back, and not in a good way.

Seeing their reaction, Acxa leans in to Keith and asks about everyone's reaction. “_Who is this guy?”_

“That’s another story I need to tell you, at another time.”

Looking at Hunk, the Warden glares, points a finger, and shouts at him, “You!”

Seeing and hearing this exchange, the Match Referee leans in to Hunk. “Friend of yours?”

Glaring back at the Warden, Hunk mutters his answer as disdainfully as he can. “Not exactly.”

As Hunk and the Warden settle at the table and prepare for their match, the Warden lets everyone know he has something to say. “You and your little friends took away my livelihood.”

Hunk does not back down. “You held an innocent person prisoner to help the Galra Empire. I’d gladly do it again.”

Softening his expression, the Warden turns to look to his left. The referee, who was ready to start the fight, lowers his arms slowly, seeing the Warden is not yet set. Hunk is confused as the Warden looks down at the table.

“Look, I know I did some bad things. The truth is, I thought you guys ruined my life, but really, you saved me. After I stopped working for the Galra, I was at a low point. But then I found arm-wrestling, and it helped me realize what’s most important in my life.”

As the Warden turns and looks over his shoulder Hunk follows his gaze and sees the Warden’s Yupper. Looking back at the Warden, Hunk is now more confused than ever.

“Win or lose, thank you, Hunk. Now, let’s put on a show!”

\---------------

As the match begins, it becomes obvious the two contestants are evenly matched. The Warden gets advantage first, but then Hunk recovers and eventually pins the Warden as the crowd goes wild.

The Paladins pour on stage, lifting Hunk on their shoulders as the Warden presents Hunk with his champions belt.

**Payback**

Black Lion on Route to IGF Atlas

The Clear Day celebration at an end, the Atlas crew boards their transports back to their ship. Riding with Keith in Black, Acxa is very irritated with him and is not shy about letting him know how she feels, in a passive/aggressive sense.

“_Well Keith, I must say you really know how to show a girl a good time.”_

Closing his eyes and grimacing, Keith realizes it’s going to be a long ride back to Atlas. “Ok, I know sarcasm when I hear it. What’s on your mind?”

“_Keith, we had a chance to spend some time together today, just the two of us, and you refused to relax. What am I supposed to think? Do you even want to spend time with me? I mean, go to the Arcade, win a prize for each other, something. But no, we get stuck on the ride from hell and have to slice our way through the tent to get out. And that’s on top of the ‘blue-horned girlfriend’ comment from those teenagers.”_

Keith now realizes he is buried deep in her doghouse and he has some serious apologizing to do. He throws Black into autopilot and turns to Acxa to give her his undivided attention…for the first time all quintant.

“Acxa, I love you. I know I was a jerk. That fight at Oriande just kept eating at me. I kept wondering what I could have done differently, should have done differently. I let it blind me to an opportunity to spend time with the most important person in my life.”

She knows his apology is sincere, but she is not letting him off the hook that easily. Her feelings are hurt and she’s making sure he knows it. _“_

_Most important person? Really? I mean, you could at least have gotten me something simple to show you really mean that. You didn’t.”_

What Acxa fails to realize is that Keith has no intention of letting her leave Clear Day empty handed.

“Actually, I did.” Reaching into a bag next to his chair, he pulls out a plushie of the Black Lion. Standing, he presents it to her, and makes a heartfelt plea for forgiveness.

“Look, I know I’m an idiot, but I wasn’t leaving without getting you something to let you know I think about you many times every quintant. Even if it is a silly plush toy. I hope you can forgive me for being a jerk.”

She sees that he wrote something on it. ‘To Acxa, the great love of my life. Keith’. It’s a simple act that touches her heart, and that is all she really wanted. _“Keith, this isn’t silly. It’s perfect.” _Pulling her significant other close to her, she says, “_I love you.”_

Putting their foreheads together after a long kiss, and looking into her eyes, Keith can tell there is still something on her mind. “What are you thinking about now?”

_“Oh, nothing much. I’m _j_ust tallying up what you still owe me.”_

“I’m almost afraid to ask. What would that be, love?”

Acxa answers him in a thoughtful, yet playful tone of voice that immediately raises red flags in Keith’s mind. _“Oh, let's see...two stories, and payback for the ‘blue-horned girlfriend’ comment.”_

Keith closes his eyes for a moment and sighs, realizing she’s not going to let it go. “You’re never going to let me live that one down, are you?”

_“Nope.”_

“Um, ok, what did you have in mind for my penance?”

“_I don’t know yet. When I figure it out…we’ll both know.”_ She smiles, kisses him on the cheek, then sits down to admire her plushie.

\---------------

Disease Isolation Pod, Med Bay, IGF Atlas

Returning from the Clear Day festivities, Commander Holt looks in on the Disease Isolation Pod to check in on the Dark Entity. He discovers Allura on the floor, unconscious.

Sprinting to her, he does his best to rouse her. “Allura! Allura, are you okay?”

The chamber where the Dark Entity was kept is empty.

Allura has taken it inside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are several references to visions of the Goddess of the Universe at the beginning of this chapter.
> 
> The details of Acxa's vision may be found in Chapter 10 The Fire of Purification of the work The Marmoran Generals (Part 4 of the Galra Chronicles). The reference to Allura's vision may be found in Chapter 9 White Lion of the work Rise of the Black Paladin. The reference to Keith's vision may be found in Chapter 8 The Journey Within of the work Rejected by the Galra.
> 
> Now the team knows that the Goddess of the Universe is working through them. They still don't know why, and the following chapter raises as many questions as it answers about Honerva and Lotor. And I'll leave it there.


	7. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor returns and provides key information to Allura she hopes will provide answers on how to defeat Honerva. Keith struggles to deal with the consequences of his failure to retrieve Lotor from the Quintessence field when Voltron fought Sincline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter updated 15 September 2020

**Chapter 6 ** **Revelations**

**Follow me**

Med Bay, IGF Atlas

Slipping into a state of unconsciousness after taking the Dark Entity into herself, Princess Allura falls into a series of visions that make no sense to her. The first image she sees is that of Prince Lotor in Sincline, laughing and shouting out to her. “Follow me!”

What she discovers by following him will change the course of history and ultimately save the universe.

**Through the Eyes of Lotor**

Her next is a vision of the star system in which Lotor set up the Altean Colonies. An image of Voltron appears in front of the planets housing the two colonies, an image that is suddenly wiped away in a blinding flash of light.

Allura next finds herself in a dark void, with Lotor.

“Where am I? What is this place? Why did you bring me here?”

“We are inside my mind. This is the one place where we can speak without being overheard, Princess. I apologize for the mystery, and I swear I mean you no harm. You are the last person in the universe I would hurt.”

“Really? You don’t call lying to me hurtful? The two of us must have a different definition of what it means to hurt someone. And why am I arguing with the ghost of a dead person, much less being inside their mind?”

“Allura…what you said…about lying being hurtful…that’s all true. I realize that now. I left out many important details because I wasn’t sure how you would take them. I know I should have been honest with you from the beginning and told you everything. But, in my life, I’ve only had one person I could truly trust and then I wasn’t honest with them. That is, before I met you.”

“As for being dead…I’m not. I am very much alive. I’m trapped in Sincline, physically unable to move.”

“How did you survive in the Quintessence Field for all this time? All of that energy we poured into you should have killed you.”

“It physically incapacitated me, but it didn’t kill me. Allura…I don’t want to be graphic, but I’m physically fused to Sincline. For all intents and purposes, I’m a Robeast.”

“No…”

“On Oriande, when Voltron was fighting against Haggar…you charged after her at one point. After Sincline broke Voltron apart. I saw you charging her, and I was prepared to shoot to kill…until I realized it was you. I held my fire.”

“You were ready to destroy the Red Lion and kill its Paladin. Why?”

“When the Black Paladin returned from the Quantum Abyss with Romelle, my world fell apart. She told you a series of half-truths and misperceptions that, had I been totally honest with you from the beginning, you would have been able to put into perspective. I accept responsibility for that failure on my part. When my Generals and I squared off against Voltron at the ruins of Diabazaal, and you compared me to my father…I lost control. I was abused and controlled by Zarkon and Haggar my entire life. I did my best to live my life to be different from him. But…when the woman I fell in love with…when you…compared me to him…I became unhinged. I wanted to destroy everything and everyone. I should have controlled my emotions, but I didn’t. So, I jettisoned my loyal Generals from their fighters, formed Sincline, and ultimately fought Voltron in the Quintessence Field.”

“My next memory is being yanked out of the Quintessence Field by the one person I never wanted to see again. At the time we fought on Oriande, I was still adjusting to everything that happened to me. I had no idea how much time had passed. I saw the Red Lion, and my first instinct was to kill it. Haggar stopped me. After you stopped your attack on her, she called me over and ordered me to kill you. I refused. I fought her control. I tried to kill her, but she had two of her White Mechs seize me. That’s why she left Oriande. She did not have the ability or resources to control me and fight Voltron at the same time.”

“The witch is holding me against my will. Please, help me break free.”

“But…how is it we are talking now?”

“I’m using the Dark Entity to reach out to you, so that I may speak with you. By taking the Dark Entity into yourself, you and I can connect. By following me, you’ve reached into my mind.”

“Then Haggar may be listening in to this conversation right now.”

“She is not. Even though my training during our time in Oriande was incomplete, I learned enough to block her eavesdropping. She is not aware we are talking.”

“Allura…please, let me give you the explanation I should have given you long before now. Then judge me. I promise, no secrets. I’ll tell you everything, the good and the bad.”

Allura remains very skeptical, and that skepticism is palpable in the tone of her voice. “Very well. I’m listening.”

**The Grand Plan**

“After Zarkon destroyed Altea, he set out to eliminate all traces of Altean civilization throughout the universe. Because so many Alteans were off-planet at the time of Altea’s destruction, that was not as easy a task as he made it out to be. The natural ability of Alteans to shape shift and disguise themselves allowed many to hide for decaphoebs in relative obscurity.”

“I was very young at the time of Altea’s destruction, but as I got older and became aware of my Altean heritage, I started studying its culture quite closely. After my father destroyed my Quintessence mining colony, I resolved to do all I could to not only rescue Alteans and restore Altean culture, but to also set up a means to protect it. I was not going to allow the Galra, or any other hostile race to destroy Altea again.”

“So, I developed a Grand Plan that consisted of three parts. Restore a thriving Altean civilization, kill Zarkon and claim the Galra throne, and unite the two civilizations. I also resolved to take out anyone who threatened the peaceful completion of that plan. An important component of the plan was the ability to tap into the Quintessence Field to provide power to the Galra Empire and turn it from an aggressive culture to a cooperative culture that put an emphasis on lifting people up to become productive members of the Empire. The old Galra ways of conquest, destruction, and exploitation were unsustainable and had to change.”

**The Altean Colony**

“The first part of the plan was to save as many Alteans as I could from Zarkon’s genocide. I chose a hospitable, fertile planet just outside the Quantum Abyss to be the new Altean home world. It was hard to get to for anyone who didn’t know their way around the Quantum Abyss, so it was perfect.”

“Once I chose the planet, I went out to locate as many Alteans as I could and convince them to come to a new Altean Colony with me. It was not easy, but over time I managed to locate a sizable population of Alteans. Once settled on the planet, it did not take them long to establish a viable culture. I visited them at least once every decaphoeb to make sure they were thriving. We made certain that schools were established that taught Altean culture and subjects. It was not long before the planet was totally self-sufficient. It was time to move on to the second key part to establishing the new Altean Colony…protecting it.”

“I set up a facility on a moon of the Altean Colony as a research and development center. I wanted to create a force of mechs, piloted by Alteans, that would defend the Colony from attack. To find pilots for these mechs, we went back to the First Colony to find those Alteans that were predisposed to being alchemists, those that had magical abilities. As you well know, not all Alteans are magically inclined. It would take someone with the inherent abilities of an Altean alchemist to pilot one of the mechs, so we began a process to select a handful of Alteans every decaphoeb to work on the Second Colony as mech pilots. That was the selection process that I’m sure Romelle told you about. Once we took the selected Alteans to the Second Colony, they were trained to fly and fight”

“Romelle told us about her brother. He escaped from the Second Colony and flew a pod to the First Colony. No one on the First Colony knew how to fly, and I always wondered where he learned how to do it. She also told us that when she, Keith, and Krolia made it to the Second Colony they saw Alteans in what looked like healing pods. Except it looked like they were having their Quintessence drained.”

“I did not drain their Quintessence. The mechs did, and it’s my fault. The design theory called for the mechs to be powered by the pilot’s Quintessence. Unfortunately, I soon discovered that building the mechs was the easy part. Powering them was the big problem. The mechs can store a good quantity of Quintessence onboard to generally power them and for use in their weapons. I did not possess Alfor’s knowledge of Altean alchemy, and the result was that the machines I built were too much for the pilots to handle. The mechs could be repowered by their pilots, but at great cost to the pilots.”

“I don’t understand. What does Altean Alchemy have to do with powering the White Mechs? Build a mothership or a power station around the Colony where they can be recharged.”

“From my research into Altean Alchemy, I’ve long suspected that when your father built the Voltron Lions, he used trans reality comet ore and added to it the ability for the Lions to be repowered by their Paladins, without killing the Paladin or severely draining them of Quintessence. Alfor knew how to infuse the Lions with that ability. I didn’t know how to do it, which led to the struggles we had powering them.”

“We built two prototypes of the mechs, and we eventually got everything right except for the power issue. We could drain the Quintessence from the pilots to power them, but we could not get the process to restore drained Quintessence back into the pilots to work. Every pilot that was put into a mech was drained, some to a point near death. I was forced to put them in pods, infusing them with concentrated Quintessence to save them, giving them the gaunt, hallowed look that resembled Haggar when she was over-saturated from the rift.”

“Romelle’s brother. Bandor. He went to the Second Colony. She said he had a gaunt look, as if he’d been drained of his Quintessence and aged rapidly. Is that what happened to him?”

“Bandor. Yes, I remember him. He was an excellent pilot. Very enthusiastic at first, very idealistic. But as time went on, he became more withdrawn, as the effect of the Quintessence drain took its toll on him. I remember he left one night, stole a shuttle pod and fled. We traced him back to the First Colony. When we located his crashed pod, we found him carefully laid out next to it. I saw someone moving in the tree line, but I chose not to pursue them. I realize now that it was his sister, Romelle. He talked about her constantly during his training and I knew they were very close.”

“When Romelle came to the Castle of Lions with Keith, she only told you half the truth about what was going on, because that’s all she knew. All I wanted to do was give the Colony Alteans the means to protect themselves. But I could never solve the power issue with the White Mechs. I was put into the position of having to destroy some of what I cherished most, the Colony Alteans, to save the rest.”

“Wait…the vision I had earlier…when I was speaking with my mother on Altea. I wound up in a White Mech as a pilot. I had to destroy some of Altea, including my mother, to save the rest of the planet from the Galra. The other visions I had a moment ago – of the Colony star system, of Voltron being…destroyed. I understand now…I was seeing things from your point of view. You were setting up protection for the Colony from all outsiders. And…you had to make some horrible choices.”

“Yes. I want you to see things as I did. To understand the difficult choices I was forced to make. As you discovered, it’s a horrible feeling, having to sacrifice things you cherish. The last thing I wanted to do was harm the Mech pilots. I can see how someone who didn’t know all the facts would believe what I did to be purely evil. But that was not my intent. I should have told you all of this sooner.”

“I began to process special shipments of Quintessence to try to help the White Mech pilots. Unfortunately, the cargo ship carrying most of the Quintessence was destroyed on the way to the Colony, which set things back significantly.”

“What you’ve said makes sense. Krolia told me that when she was undercover for the Blade of Marmora on Warlord Ranveig’s base, they found a destroyed ship with some containers of a type of Quintessence she’d never seen before. She was able to trace it back to the Quantum Abyss. Ranveig used that Quintessence to create a superweapon…a monster that was designed to kill his Galra enemies. Unfortunately, he couldn’t control it because it killed all Galra. Keith encountered it twice, and the last time we were finally able to kill it.”

“Keith and Krolia found the Altean colonies when they entered the Quantum Abyss to track down the source of the Quintessence. They were only gone for two movements, but to Keith and Krolia it was two decaphoebs.”

“That’s why I put the Colonies just outside the Quantum Abyss. No one would want to go near them for fear of being stuck in an endless time loop or being torn apart by the gravitational forces. If they were only in there for two decaphoebs, they got lucky.”

“This Krolia you mentioned…the name is familiar. Who is she?”

“She is a Senior Commander in the Blade of Marmora. She’s Kolivan’s second-in-command now. She’s also Keith’s mother.”

“Of course. I remember her now. I fought against her on more than one occasion. She is an excellent swordswoman. That explains why Keith is so good with a blade.”

**The Trans Reality Comet and Sincline**

“Securing the trans-reality comet was a key part of tapping into the Quintessence Field to provide power to the Galra Empire and changing the culture of it from one of conquest to one of inclusion. The properties of the trans-reality ore are what allowed Voltron to enter the Quintessence Field through the rift at Diabazaal, and we needed it to build Sincline. It’s how I was planning to penetrate into the Quintessence Field to harvest Quintessence.”

“We knew the location of the old Altean research vessel that was carrying a second trans-reality comet. Once we determined that you all could still form Voltron, despite having three Paladins in different Lions, we set a trap for you to extract it. It was a win-win situation for us at the time. Voltron would either extract the comet, in which case we would take it away, or Voltron would perish. Ultimately, Voltron extracted the ore and we took it.”

“You said ‘we’ and ‘us’ several times. Who was helping you steal the trans-reality comet and build Sincline?”

“This was a secret project run by my Generals. Acxa, as my lead General was in overall charge of the project and answered to me. She developed the plans for Sincline and oversaw most of the development. She also developed many of our battle tactics with significant input from the other three. They were a brilliant team, and at their core good people. They deserved better than I gave them. They certainly did not deserve to be used the way they were…the way I used them. I just hope they survived when I ejected them from Sincline.”

“You’ll be happy to know that Acxa, Zethrid, and Ezor did survive. They are with the Coalition now. They are also Senior Commanders in the Blade of Marmora. Acxa in fact is Captain of the Coalition flagship. That ship has the capability of transforming into a giant mech itself, and Acxa seems to be the only one who can get it to do that.”

“I’m so grateful to you for telling me they survived. I’m happy they live, and that they are doing well. I’m not surprised to hear about all that Acxa is doing. I knew when I first met her at the orphanage on Corillia that she had unique talents. I just didn’t realize how unique they truly were. I did my best to mentor all of them. She was the one who really took the lessons to heart. She was the first and only person I trusted, before I met you. But despite her loyalty to me I was never completely honest with her. Her reward for that loyalty was betrayal.”

“I should also tell you that she is with Keith now. They’ve grown close and have fallen in love.”

“Two half-Galrans find solace and love with one another. That is poetic justice if I ever heard it. I am sincerely happy, for both of them.”

**Arm-Wrestling and Plushies**

Bridge, IGF Atlas

It’s the quintant after Clear Day, and the arm-wrestling championship is a hot topic of discussion among the Bridge crew. Veronica for one thinks some of the contestants had an unfair advantage. “It doesn’t seem fair that he had to fight someone with a robot arm.”

To Commander Iverson, it’s no big deal. “Ah, almost everyone had a robot arm. The last guy had two robot arms.”

The Bridge crew ends their conversation and spin around to their duty stations as Acxa and Coran enter the Bridge. Acxa places the plushie Keith got her on her console and stares at it with a broad smile on her face. Commander Wainright gets Veronica’s attention and nods towards the Captain’s console. Smiling after noticing the plushie, Veronica can’t resist asking her about it. “New navigational aid, Captain? Seems kind of…soft and squishy.”

_“No. It’s a small personal reminder from my significant other of my reasons for fighting this war. I’m sure the rest of the crew carry their own reminders. This one…”, _squeezing the toy, which squeaks,_ “is mine.”_

Commander Wainright switches the topic to something more serious. “Any word on Princess Allura’s condition?”

_“No, and frankly I’m worried. Dr. Hansen will let us know when she comes around.”_

**Pidge and Lance**

Med Bay, IGF Atlas

Allura, still unconscious and in the midst of her vision, is in Sick Bay under Dr. Hansen’s watchful eye. Lance is at her bedside and has been since the team returned from the Clear Day festival on Drazan. Pidge decides to stop by to check on them, and to keep Lance company.

“Hey Lance, how are you holding up?”

Lance is off in his own world and only hears part of Pidge’s question before he tries to answer. “She’s still unconscious. I wish there was something I could do. I don’t know when she’s going to wake up.”

Pidge was concerned about him when she walked into the room, but after hearing his disjointed answer to her question she is now very concerned. “Um…ok. I knew that when I walked in here. I spoke with Dr. Hansen and he gave me the rundown. I was asking how YOU are holding up.”

“Oh, right. I guess ok. Haven’t slept since we got back from Drazan.”

“That is obvious. Lance…she’ll be ok. She’ll wake up, and you’ll see that she’s fine. Then you can wow her with the prize you won for her.”

“Yeah…a plush toy. Some prize. With all my bragging about winning prizes, I was taken by a smooth-talking Unilu barker.”

“What about the shiny helmet? I got that for you to give to her. She doesn’t have to know who won it.”

“Yeah, but Pidge, that’s not right. I would be lying to her and…I don’t want to lie. And I’d be taking credit for something you did. That’s not fair to you. Not fair, and not right. I really appreciate the offer, though. You’re a good friend.”

“Lance, I did it to help you out. I wanted you to look good to Allura…That’s what people who care about other people do for them. Even if it means…” her voice trails off, and she doesn’t finish her sentence.

“Pidge, you’re confusing me, and you know that’s not hard for you to do sometimes. I don’t understand. Even if it means…what?”

Pidge decides it’s time to be honest with Lance. At this point she has nothing to lose. “When…when you asked Allura out on your date, she came by the Hydroponics Section and asked me to help her pick out a nice date outfit. We found one for her, a really nice one, but the shop merchant was driving an impossible bargain. We were about to walk away empty handed when he saw I had a copy of KBP Revengefiance. He said he’d trade the outfit for the game. So…I traded the game so that Allura could have her outfit.”

“But, that game was really important to you. It was a continuation of the one you and I got at the Space Mall. Why did you give it up?”

“When you care about someone, you make sacrifices to help them be happy. Even if it means they’re happy with someone other than yourself.”

“I didn’t know you cared for Allura like that.”

“Lance…no! I didn’t do it for Allura. She’s not the one I’m referring to.”

“Wait, you care about me?”

“Of course I do. Lance, we’ve been together for over 4 decaphoebs. Almost 5 if you count our time together at the Garrison. I know I’ve been hard on you, and I’ve said some mean things to you. That was wrong of me, and I’m sorry I did that. To be honest, some of that was my childish way of trying to get your attention. I was 15 when we started as Paladins. I’m 19 now. I’ve grown up. So have you. And…my feelings for you have grown as well. But I know that you have feelings for Allura. I respect that. I just want to see you happy. And if giving up a stupid video game will do that, even if it means you’re happy with someone other than me, then…I give up the game.”

“Pidge…I…I had no idea.”

Pidge stands to leave. Things are awkward now, and she decides the best thing she can do is to leave the Med Bay as gracefully as she can, with as much of her remaining dignity as she can. “I…I have to go now. I’ve said enough.” Looking at Allura, and holding it together as best she can, she tells him, “She’s tough. She’ll pull through. You’ll see.”

Pidge turns and leaves the room, dabbing at her eyes as she goes so that no one will see her crying.

**Honerva’s Interference**

Allura is still in a coma and still in her vision. In that vision, Lotor continues his story.

“While we were wrapping up work on the Sincline ships, Haggar was spying on us. I didn’t know how at first, but one quintant after Narti and I returned from a visit to Galra Central Command, after Zarkon relieved me as Emperor Pro Tem, my cruiser was attacked. I wasn’t sure at first how they found us, until I realized that Haggar was spying on me through Narti. Specifically, through the psychic link Narti had with Kova. I overreacted and killed Narti to end the spy threat, but by then the damage was done. Haggar was aware of what we were doing with Sincline, and I lost the trust of my Generals.”

Through her spying on Lotor, Haggar discovers that Lotor recovered the trans-reality comet from the old Altean research vessel and was using it to build the Sincline ships in secret. She did not know his reason for building them at the time or she may not have told Zarkon what he was doing.

“We used sixty percent of the ore in building the first two ships, so we loaded the remaining ore and the plans for the remaining ship into the two we already had built. We barely got out of my Cruiser before it was destroyed.”

“Voltron witnessed that attack on your ship. We detected a battle involving Galra cruisers and an unknown adversary. We were cloaked and were very surprised to see Galra on Galra violence. We were even more surprised to hear Zarkon declare you and your Generals enemies of the Empire and that all Galra ships were to shoot to kill.”

“The witch became aware of the Colony through spy software Sendak placed in the communications systems of the Castle of Lions. When Keith brought Romelle and Krolia from the Quantum Abyss, Haggar overheard Romelle’s tale of the Altean Colony. That’s how she found out about its existence.”

Allura recalls the discovery Pidge made when the Castle of Lions experienced a massive system failure. "Yes. That isn't all Sendak placed in the Castle of Lions. It seems his spy software also contained malware that caused the Castle's systems to malfunction all at once. It almost destroyed the Castle and us along with it. So, once Haggar found out about the existence of the colonies, what happened to them? Keith asked Kolivan to send a Blade scout team to locate them. They found the facilities, but no one was there."

“Yes, well...there's a reason for that, Allura. Sometime after my fight with Voltron in the Quintessence Field, Haggar visited the First Colony and fooled the Alteans into thinking she was the mother Goddess. She told them that by following her they would avenge my death at the hands of Voltron. That they would be able to return to Altea. Allura, our people were in such a state that they would believe any argument like that. They followed her. Abandoned the Colony. But the witch didn’t stop there.”

“She also went to the Second Colony. Looking for more converts. She found the Alteans that were in stasis…and murdered all of them. Every…single…one. They were of no use to her. While there she discovered the plans to the mechs and took them.”

“After the genocide on the Second Colony, she took the First Colony Alteans to Oriande. She had captured the Guardian when she first went to Oriande, so it was not an impediment to her and the Alteans moving in and taking over. Once her base was established, she built new prototypes of the mechs, but added a twist. She added a Komar capable of draining the Quintessence from an entire planet. By adding the Komar, the pilot can recharge the mech, and themselves, by utilizing the Quintessence of something else…such as a planet, or Voltron.”

“Lotor…why is she doing all of this? What could possibly motivate her to this level of pure evil?”

“She is seeking a reality in which she can return to Altea and regain her family. The family she feels cheated out of. One in which she can go back to a time before she and Zarkon were corrupted. She wants to take me back with her, but not in my current state. She would need to heal me, and she’s not a healer.”

“What? Go to another reality? Is that even possible without trans-reality ore? How does she plan on doing that?”

“She’s going to use me and Sincline as a way of piercing the boundaries between realities. She is building the means to peer into other realities, but she can’t break through the boundaries between realities without Sincline, and she needs me to operate it. She broke through the boundary into the Quintessence Field to retrieve me, but it took the combined Quintessence of three planets and the Guardian of Oriande to do it. She can’t replicate that process because of the destruction of Oriande and the Olkari power cubes, but with me and Sincline under her thumb she doesn’t have to.

Allura is horrified at the scale, magnitude, and callousness of Honerva’s plans. “That is sheer madness! She must be stopped. The harm she will cause…surely she is not that insane!”

“Her mind is so twisted that she cares not about the harm she is doing to others to right the perceived wrong others have done to her. Allura, there is one other thing I need to tell you. I need to be honest and let you know why I approached you to begin with.”

“Go ahead. I’m listening.”

“Because of Narti’s death, I had a falling out with my Generals. Her death hit all of them hard, Acxa in particular. She shot me in the back…stunned me. They bound me up with the intent of turning me over to Zarkon. But, I managed to escape.”

“Acxa told me her side of that story. She said the two of you worked out a deception against Haggar, and that the ‘shooting in the back’ was part of it.”

“That is true. As part of that deception I was supposed to be put into Acxa’s ship, but I wound up with Zethrid. I was able to get out of the bindings and jettison her from the ship.”

He pauses for a moment to ponder his words. “Poor Zethrid…I just realized I actually jettisoned her into space twice. At any rate, I fled and spent time evading the hunting parties Zarkon sent out after me. I also listened in to the Galra radio frequencies and picked up chatter about Haggar’s attack on the Coalition at Naxzela. After taking out her Komar, I saw an opportunity to reach out to you and the Paladins to forge a mutually beneficial alliance.”

“I had the remaining ore from the Trans-Reality Comet. I needed the facility in which to build the third Sincline ship, and an Altean with magical knowledge to infuse the ship with the ability to penetrate the barrier into the Quintessence Field. By doing that, my hope was to come up with a way of powering the White Mechs without draining their pilots of Quintessence and providing an unlimited supply of Quintessence to the Galra Empire. I hoped it would turn the Empire back onto the path of peace.”

“On the surface that seems to be a noble set of objectives. But you used me, just like you used your Generals and anyone else you encountered over your lifetime!”

“I admit that when we started that was the case. But my intentions were good. I never lied to you, Allura, but I also admit I never told you the entire story. So, a case could be made that I lied by omission. I am slow to trust people, I admit that. The closest I came to trusting anyone, before I met you, was when I worked with Acxa. And even then, I never told her everything because I was afraid something would leak out to the wrong people.”

“Lotor, I’ve spoken to Acxa several times about what it was like working with you. Your Generals were totally dedicated to you and trusted you unconditionally. Surely you saw that?”

“With my Generals, it was a superior/subordinate relationship. I made sure their basic needs were met and that they were challenged with meaningful tasks. If you had seen the environment they came from, you would realize it didn’t take much to earn their loyalty. I realize now that I took advantage of them. They deserved better.”

“I was afraid to tell you everything for fear that you would think me a monster. I was also afraid that things would leak out to the Paladins, and I didn’t know if I could trust them or not. To be honest, I’m still not entirely certain I trust them.”

“There was one thing I did not count on Allura. And that was falling in love with you. You were the first person to show me true compassion, the only person I ever truly cared about. I wanted so desperately to tell you everything. I waited too long and paid the price for that.”

“And despite everything that’s happened…I still love you.”

**Private Time**

Keith's Quarters, IGF Atlas

Acxa is concerned about Keith and goes to his quarters check on him. He’s kept to himself since their return from Clear Day, and it’s obvious their failure at Oriande still weighs heavily on him. Knocking on his door, then entering his room she sees him sitting on his bed, deep in thought and oblivious to her presen

_“Hey you.”_

Keith perks up at the sound of a friendly voice. “Oh, hey you!”

She sits on the bed next to him, taking his hand in hers. _“Keith, are you ok? No one has seen you since we got back from Drazan and I’m worried about you. I hope you don’t think I’m mad at you, because I’m not.”_

“No, I know that. And, I apologize again for being a jerk at Clear Day. I’m just letting too many things bother me right now.”

_“Oriande?”_

“That’s part of it. Lotor being back after all this time isn’t helping. Now I’m thinking I should have told the team to pull him out of the Quintessence Field. If I’d done that, we wouldn’t be in the situation we’re in now.”

_“Keith…love…you can’t think that way. You can’t beat yourself up like that. It will eat you up inside. You made the best decision you could at the time, knowing what you knew then. Don’t let hindsight ruin your confidence. Trust me, I know all about that.”_

“You’re right, but it’s easier said than done. The way we lost to Honerva is also bothering me. I’m the leader of Voltron. I’m supposed to anticipate my opponent’s next move and focus on how to counter it. I keep replaying it in my mind. I keep wondering where I lost focus in that fight.”

_“Keith, come here.”_ As she puts her arms around him, he rests his head on her shoulder and the two of them snuggle closely. _“You didn’t lose focus. Please don’t second guess yourself. Learn from the experience and be prepared for her the next time we fight her.”_

They hold onto each other for several doboshes. It’s been a few quintants since they’ve really had any time alone, and they find it comforting to just cling to one another. But Acxa has something on her mind and one of the reasons she came to see Keith is to get it off her chest. He’s a good listener, and that’s exactly what she needs right now.

“_Keith, I need to talk to you about something. And before you ask, you didn’t do anything wrong.”_

Keith chuckles, knowing he’s not in her doghouse. “Ok, that’s good to hear. What’s on your mind?”

_“Lotor. Are you sure he’s back? Or is it just Sincline that the witch pulled out of the Quintessence Field?”_

“Honestly, I think he’s still in there, but he has to be dead. He was in that Quintessence Field for over four decaphoebs. I don’t see how he survived.” He senses Acxa trembling and he can tell the subject is really troubling her. “Acxa, don’t hold it in. What’s bothering you?”

_“Keith, if he’s really back…I don’t know…I don’t think…I can deal with it. He’s the symbol of everything that was wrong with my life before I joined the Coalition. Before…before we fell in love. I don’t want to think about that time. I don’t want to go back. Not now. Not ever.”_

“You don’t have to go back. You left that behind. You told me once that we need to look ahead to the future, and to not dwell in the past.”

_“Keith…what if we’re all wrong about Lotor?”_

He can tell that something is really troubling her, and he’s going to have to coax it out. “Wrong, how? In what way?”

_“What if he really was trying to do all the good things he said he wanted to do? Now I’m beginning to second-guess myself, looking back to when I was his ranking General. Could I have done anything different that would have changed what we’re facing now?”_

Smiling at her, trying to lighten the mood, he pulls her closer. “Those are rhetorical questions, right?”

“_I wish they were. I…have a confession to make. Sincline…I’m the one that drew up the plans for it. At least, the mechanical and engineering plans for it. Lotor figured out the tweaks needed to get it to pierce the barrier into the Quintessence Field. He did that by using Allura as an unwitting provider of the Altean magic needed to give Sincline that ability.” _

Keith does an immediate double-take. “Wait…on top of all the amazing things you can do, you’re an engineer? You’re the one that engineered that thing to be as fast and as deadly as it is? Wow! Where did you learn to do all that?”

Looking down at the floor, a contrite Acxa admits to something she held back from Keith. _“Yes, that was me, and I should have told you sooner. I was always taking things apart to see how they worked when I was a child…Lotor picked up on that, and when we went through his training program, I had extra work to learn mechanical and electrical engineering. I’m sorry for not telling you. I was afraid…you would hate me for building the thing that almost killed you.”_

“Acxa, I don’t hate you. I know you are talented, but I didn’t fully appreciate just how talented you really are. So, are there any other secrets I need to know about?”

Acxa ponders the question for a moment before answering. _"Just this. It has to do with Sam Holt. The reason I knew about him is that I studied his weapons research, and I incorporated some of his designs into several of the fighters in Lotor's fleet, and into the Sincline ships. For instance, do you recall the tethers we attached to Voltron, that we used to fling it into the asteroid after we kidnapped Lotor from the Castle of Lions?"_

Keith shakes his head and lets out a small chuckle. "Do I remember?...Acxa, I still have the bruises from that. And I suppose the trick about combining energy beams of the fighters to increase their destructive power...that was you as well?"

Acxa gives Keith a surprised look. _"The 'trick' that Sendak tried to use it against Earth with the Zaiforge cannon? Yes, I did incorporate that into some of our fighters but I never pulled that trick out to use against you."_

"You didn't...but Zethrid and Ezor did. Right before they captured us and locked us in their brig. It was right before you snuck onto their ship and helped us get the Lions back." Keith takes her hand and looks her squarely in the eye. "I appreciate you being honest with me."

"_There's one more thing. I knew, through studying the intelligence the Galra had on the Paladins, that Sam Holt was the father of the Green Paladin. Lotor and I set up and ran a deception against Haggar as part of Lotor's plan to allow him to get close enough to Zarkon to kill him. We went to the prison where Sam was being held, got him, and convinced Zarkon to make the trade. Lotor and I discussed several scenarios that we could execute during the prisoner exchange, but they were all made moot when Lotor reached out to let me know that things were set to go on his end and we worked out what we were going to do. What I don't understand is how he was able to slip away to contact me."_

Things that had always puzzled Keith now begin to make much more sense. "I'll tell you how. When Zarkon contacted us to make the prisoner exchange, Pidge was livid. She was ready to strangle Lotor herself to make the trade. Somehow, Lotor convinced me that making the trade wasn't right. It wasn't hard because I had a gut feeling it wasn't right. I allowed him to reach out to his contact in Zarkon's camp, without the other Paladins knowing. I didn't realize until later that the contact was you. Now, I have something to confess to you."

_"Um...ok...what would that be?"_

"When you and Allura met to make arrangements for the prisoner exchange...I heard every word you said. Through her body camera."

Acxa visibly blushes. _"Every...word?"_

Keith takes her hand and squeezes it. "Yup. Every one. Now, remember what happened after you, Zethrid, and Ezor were thrown out of the shuttle?"

_"Yes. You were coming back to pick us up. A rather foolish move on your part."_

"Yes, I remember you calling me a fool. Not very nice, but your words didn't matter to me right then and there. After hearing what I heard you say to Allura, I didn't want to leave you behind. I was ready to take on an entire Galra fleet to get to you. I want you to know that. But in the end I was forced to leave you behind. I had no choice and it tore me up. I had no idea what would happen to you. I'm sorry."

_"Don't apologize for that, Keith. In the end, we found our way to each other.”_

The pair fall silent for several moments, clinging to one another while staring at the floor, before Keith finally breaks their silence. "Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

_“No. I have no more secrets to hide from you, I swear… Keith…if I hadn’t done that…drawn up those plans for Sincline…”_

“You are definitely second-guessing yourself. Acxa, what would have happened to you if you hadn’t developed those plans? What would Lotor have done to you? I seem to recall you telling me a few ticks ago that I made the best decision I could, given what I knew at the time. It sounds like you did the same thing back then. Any blood spilled because of what Sincline has done is on Lotor’s hands, not yours. We all know it’s going to be a tough fight to beat Sincline and Honverva but have faith. We’ll figure out how to do it.”

“_I hope you’re right.” _

**How to defeat Honerva**

Med Bay, IGF Atlas

Allura continues her discussion with Lotor.

“Allura, to defeat the witch, you need to use the Dark Entity to enter her mind. I will tell you how to do it. Doing this will tell you what her plans are and where you can find her. That way, you and Voltron can stop her once and for all. But I warn you, it will not be easy. There will be traps and snares that you’ll have to work through. Nothing will be as it seems, yet there will be truth in everything you see.”

“But Lotor…what about you?”

Lotor is resigned to his fate. “I’m still in Sincline, Allura. My life…as I knew it…is over. I’m not going anywhere.”

His answer is unacceptable to Allura and with a firm voice she lets him know that in no uncertain terms. “Oh yes you are. You’re going to be coming out of that Pyramid with me.”

“But…I’m a Robeast!”

“And I’m a healer. I love you, Lotor. I never stopped loving you. I'm a fool for doing what I did to you, for not listening to you before acting impulsively. This is my opportunity to set things right by you. I’m going to get you out of there and away from that witch. Then, I’m going to kill her.”

Lotor is deeply touched by Allura’s words. No one in his entire life has stood up for him, has defended him, until now. “Not without me you won’t. Now, let me tell you how to enter her mind…”

**Revelation**

Her conversation with Lotor at an end, Allura is still unconscious in the dark void. She hears Honerva calling her name. Just before she awakens, she sees Honerva’s image.

She jolts herself awake, gasping for air. Lance and Coran are with her in the medical bay.

Lance is the first to speak to her. “Allura, are you ok?”

“What’s going on? Where am I?”

A concerned and worried Coran is sitting on the bed next to her. “You’re in the Medical Bay, Princess.”

“When we got back from Clear Day, we found you collapsed on the ground.”

“You’ve been asleep for two quintants. Princess…the Entity, it’s missing. Did you…?”

Allura, pauses to think for a moment, and quickly recounts her visions to herself. “I did what needed to be done.”

Coran is shocked by her admission that she’s taken the Dark Entity into her. Lance questions the meaning of Allura’s statement, in a dismissive tone. “What needed to be done? What are you talking about?”

“This Entity, it’s connected to Honerva in some way. I believe we can use it.”

Lance is confused and doesn’t understand her meaning. “Use it? I…”

Coran looks down and away from Allura, sadness creeping into his voice. “I swore to your father that I would look after you. But I fear I may have let him down. Princess, this is the path of darkness!”

Allura, tired of being told by others what is right and wrong, is undeterred and speaks forcefully to both Coran and Lance.

“It is the path toward defeating Honerva.”

**The Ties that Bind**

Main Briefing Room, IGF Atlas

Acxa is called to meet with the Paladins in the briefing room. Keith was cryptic in his request for her to meet with them, telling her they had something important they needed to discuss. Arriving at the briefing room and opening the door she sees all the Paladins and Coran are there. “_You wanted to see me?”_

Pidge and Keith fill her in on the reason for them being there. “We’ve been working on something, and we thought we’d run it by you.”

“We think we might have a way to find Honerva.”

Acxa takes a seat and listens to their pitch. Allura opens the conversation.

“The Dark Entity has bonded me to Honerva. The link is there whether we utilize it or not. I believe that if the Paladins connect using the shared consciousness of Voltron, we may be able to travel through the void and into Honerva’s mind.”

While Allura is speaking, Lance sits behind her scowling, with his arms crossed. It’s obvious he does not like the plan they are about to present.

Pidge picks up on Allura’s point about using the Dark Entity with Voltron’s shared consciousness. “That could, in theory, give us access to her physical location as well as key information on how to defeat her.”

“Which after what happened the last time we faced her, could be super useful.” For Hunk, anything that will give them an edge to help them avoid what happened at Oriande is a good thing.

Keith makes his pitch to convince Acxa to go along with their plan. “Honerva is capable of creating galactic Komars, wormholes and Robeasts. And now Lotor and Sincline are out there somewhere. She is the single greatest threat the universe has ever faced, and we don’t have any other leads. It might take lifetimes for another opportunity like this to come around. We think this is worth the risk.”

Acxa pauses to consider what she’s just heard. The fact that Lotor is back is unsettling enough for everyone. Truthfully, Lotor’s presence is not doing much good for her nerves either. Keith seems to be the only one not unnerved by Lotor's reemergence. Now the Paladins want to take on Honerva by entering her mind through the void. She chooses her next words carefully.

_“Keith, you told me about the trip you and the Paladins took through the Galactic Void. You spent a lot of time there, and it almost drove all of you insane. Literally insane. You told us of your visions about meeting the Goddess. It took all your combined strength to maintain your sanity. And if you face Honerva in the void, she will win.”_

To Keith it sounds like a setup to a no answer. He knows she is still skeptical of his visions of the Goddess. But Acxa pauses to reflect. Her answer is not what he expected. _“But, if you can find a clue that leads to defeating Honerva, it could give us the upper hand in this fight.”_

Lance, his arms still crossed and the scowl still on his face, finally weighs in. “I don’t like the idea of using Allura like this. We’re messing with powers we don’t fully understand that have ruined countless lives. It’s…it’s dangerous.”

Coran looks over Lance’s shoulder at Acxa, giving non-verbal approval to what Lance is saying.

Allura is not going to back down and makes that abundantly clear. “Lance, we’re the Paladins of Voltron. There’s no one more capable of taking this on.” She stands and says, firmly, “It has to be us.”

Pidge, Keith, and Hunk stand with her. Followed by Acxa and a reluctant Coran. Lance then begrudgingly stands. “Let’s do it.”

Allura looks to Lance, and to sooth his hurt feelings, says, “Besides, the team will have our sharpshooter there to keep us safe.”

Looking at Allura and finally smiling, Lance says, “I knew that nickname was going to catch on one of these quintants.”

Coran is now doing some reflecting of his own. “It’s been a long time since I’ve had the honor of being in a room together with just the Paladins.” Looking at Acxa and seeing her puzzled expression, he says “Captain, you seem confused.”

_“Just a little. You’ve all come through so much together. I respect and honor that. But you said it’s been a long time since it was just you and the Paladins in a room…I’m not a Paladin of Voltron.”_

Keith and the others look at Acxa and smile. “No, but you are one of the Seven Paladins. You’re the Paladin of Atlas. The White Paladin.”

Keith steps back and looks at the others, “As for being in a room together…let’s make sure it’s not the last time it happens.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, the Paladins embark on a long strange trip (queue up the Grateful Dead).


	8. Knights of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team embarks on a long strange trip through the mind of the witch, and find most of the answers they are seeking. And a one they wish they hadn't found, which forces Keith to come face-to-face with another past decision he wishes he had to do over.
> 
> Mostly canon, BUT...some key scenes have been added that will ripple through the rest of the work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have this in your music collection (and if you don't it's on YouTube), play House of Four Doors/Legend of a Mind by the Moody Blues (from the album In Search of the Lost Chord). Listen to it with a good set of headphones. By the time the last chords of Legend of a Mind rip through your skull, you'll be ready to read this.
> 
> Chapter Updated 16 September 2020

**Shared Consciousness of Voltron**

Bridge, IGF Atlas

Acxa steps to her command console, her demeanor focused and businesslike. Coran accompanies her, and he makes his way to his navigation console.

“_The Lions are launching. Commander Wainright, put Atlas on high alert. Commander Iverson, power up Atlas’ weapons. Veronica make sure the shield system is go.”_

Commander Wainright, like the rest of the Bridge crew, is puzzled. “High alert? What’s going on?”

_“We’re just being careful, Commander. Atlas needs to be prepared for any eventuality.”_

\---------------

Hangar Bay, IGF Atlas

The Lions power up and prepare to launch. Allura, sighing heavily as she concentrates on the part she is about to play in this mission, is hit with searing pain behind her eyes followed by a bright white light that quickly drops her into darkness. Honerva’s face looms out of that darkness, only to dissolve as quickly as it appeared. Allura next finds herself in a trance. She is transported to the Pyramid complex, where Honerva and Merla walk down a hallway above what appears to be a hangar bay. Allura recognizes it as the Hall of the Sages but instead of status of the Sages of Oriande, White Mech’s line the walls of that bay.

These are all visions caused by the Dark Entity as it links Allura to Honerva.

Allura cries out in pain as she emerges from her trance.

“Allura, are you ok?”

Fortunately, the vision subsides as quickly as it sprang up and the pain eases. She catches her breath and gathers her wits before responding. “I’m fine, Lance.”

\---------------

Voltron, 5 Kilometers in front of IGF Atlas

The Lions move out into space and form Voltron. For Allura’s plan to succeed, they need the shared consciousness of Voltron, and only by the Lions combining can she access that shared consciousness.

“It is time to begin.”

She inserts her Bayard into the Bayard port in Blue, with the other Paladins following suit with their Bayards in their respective Lions. This action links them together in Voltron’s shared consciousness. And because Allura has the Dark Entity inside her, it too is linked, giving the other Paladins access to Allura’s out-of-body experience.

And what a long, strange trip that experience turns out to be.

\---------------

The Void

That trip starts in a dark void. Off in the distance they are confronted by a bright light with streamers coming off it. It is as if they are in a massive wind tunnel with gale force winds hitting them with significant force and sound.

Shouting so as to be heard, a nervous Hunk calls out to Allura. “NOW WHAT?”

“ALLURA, DO YOU FEEL ANYTHING?”

Allura concentrates for a moment and then looks straight ahead before answering Keith, “WE MUST TRAVEL THROUGH THAT LIGHT!”

“IT LOOKS SO FAR AWAY. HOW DO YOU KNOW?”

“THE ENTITY DRAWS ME TOWARD IT, HUNK!”

Engaging her jetpack Allura leads the Paladins toward the light. Passing through that light, the wind and noise cease as the Paladins enter what appears to be a star field. The quiet is soon broken by sounds that seem to be random thoughts.

“What is this place? It’s like…it’s like I can hear what the universe is thinking.”

“Lance, remember how the Olkari told me that everything is made of the same energy? I think it has something to do with that.”

“So, thoughts are linked across some kind of, what, cosmic connection? Is that what you are saying, Pidge?”

Keith has a deeper take on what Pidge just told them. “Yeah, but I think we are the thoughts inside a network of other people’s thoughts.”

“Oh, this is making my head hurt.” Lance is confused as he sometimes cannot keep up with deep intellectual conversations, and this is clearly one of those times.

Lance is not alone. Hunk is lost as well. “Yeah, I’m actually with Lance on this one.”

“If we are to…”

Allura's words are interrupted as she and all the Paladins scream out in pain, seized by a vision from the Dark Entity of Honerva. The witch stands with Merla inside the Great Pyramid looking down at the White Mechs.

\---------------

Voltron, 5 Kilometers in front of IGF Atlas

As the vision continues, the eyes of Voltron itself glow brightly and flicker, indicating the degree of intensity of the vision.

\---------------

Bridge, IGF Atlas

Coran notices something odd about Voltron. “I’m detecting fluctuations in Voltron’s energy signature. Should we do anything?”

“_Hold._”

Acxa is putting her trust in the Paladins. For now.

She reaches out to grab the plushie of the Black Lion that Keith presented to her, clutching it tightly to her breast.

\---------------

The Void

As the vision subsides, the Paladins regain their composure, floating in whatever space they are in, trying to understand what hit them. A feeling of shock and dread overcomes Lance. Bug-eyed, he asks, “What did we just see?”

“It felt like cold water running down my spine.” Hunk shivers, as if he had indeed just been dunked by a large bucket of ice water.

The feeling they all share is one that Allura has recent experience with, and she coldly explains what the source is with the others. “That was Honerva”

“What?” Hunk is shocked by both the feeling he’s just experienced, and Allura’s ominous tone in describing it. It’s a tone that becomes even more ominous as she gives further explanation on what just happened.

“The entity inside of me is connected to her.”

“Wait, then why did we feel it?”

“It must be because we’re all connected through Voltron, Hunk.”

“Yes, you’re correct Keith. The psychic link between us is now shared with Honerva. The closer we are to her, the stronger that link.”

"So, are we in her mind now?"

"Not yet, Pidge. We are connected to her through the Dark Entity, but we haven't penetrated into her mind yet."

Lance is now very concerned. He was not in favor of Allura putting herself at risk to do what they are doing now and he’s not being silent about it. “This is too dangerous. Honerva is gonna use the connection to find us, to find you.”

Allura puts her foot down and forcefully lets Lance know that they are moving forward with their plan. “No, this is how we’re going to find her. But first, I must learn how to utilize this energy to do so.”

Keith, unlike Lance, is supportive of Allura’s plan. “This isn’t just on you now, Allura. We’re all in this together. Maybe if we concentrate, we’ll be able to feel her energy. Then we can track it back to its source…Paladins…let’s all focus.”

Focusing and concentrating, the Paladins begin to glow according to the accent colors of their uniforms. Hunk Yellow, Pidge Green, Lance Blue, Allura Pink, Keith Red. Things begin to spin, and the individual Lions roar to life. The Paladins, still in their collective vision, find themselves transported back to their Lions, and once inside they continue their journey towards their rendezvous with the depths of Honerva’s mind.

"Wait...how are the Lions here?"

"The Lions are sentient creatures, Hunk."

"Yeah, I know that, Keith, but how are they here?"

"The collective consciousness of Voltron binds Paladin and Lion together. The Lions are here with us, and they are experiencing what we are experiencing."

"Ok, thanks, Allura. That makes sense...I think."

\---------------

The Psychedelic Light Show

Hunk is struck by the sights and sounds they experience during this transition. Bright lights and colors flash before them in a psychedelic light show. “This is awesome!”

Reassembling into Voltron, the team speeds on its way to their destination. The sights and sounds that bombard the team are like nothing they’ve ever experienced before; bright lights, rapidly changing shapes, and a deep surreal sound that reminds them of a bow being slowly drawn across a string instrument.

As they pass through what appears to be a planetary system, Hunk notes with awe and wonder an unusual feeling. “I can feel something, like an energy inside me.”

“It’s the Entity, Hunk.” It’s a new feeling for Allura, and she’s just as awestruck as Hunk.

Lance, wide-eyed and soaking everything in, feels very small in light of what they are experiencing. “This feeling, it’s like…”

Keith quietly finishes the sentence for him. “Like a dark realization washing over.”

Pidge joins the conversation, as Voltron passes through what appears to be a nebula. “It’s like we’re being pulled by a tether connected to our souls.”

Regaining her composure, Allura snaps the team out of their collective daze. “We’re getting closer to Honerva. Everyone, stay alert.”

\---------------

Sensory Inputs

Voltron now approaches what appears to be a black hole in space, tendrils of light emanating from it. Passing into it, the team is enveloped in darkness. Electrical bolts provide the only light as they cut through the pitch black space.

“This way.” Allura guides the team in the direction they need to go. They now pass through a field of bright tendrils that resemble nerve bundles. The team emerges out into another star field, which is torn by occasional flashing lights that appear eerily similar to lightning bolts.

“Allura…what are these bolts of energy? Lightning?”

“Not quite, Keith. They are the sensory inputs into Honerva’s mind. Things she is hearing, seeing, touching, tasting.”

“So, we’re inside her mind now?”

“No. Not yet.”

\---------------

The Boundary of Honerva's Mind

With no warning, Voltron disgorges the Paladins. Engaging their jetpacks they thread their way through another darkened space which is illuminated by more sensory inputs, and settle onto a hard, black polished surface. Sensory inputs rain down from the sky like lightning bolts, striking the surface they are standing on. But the bolts are not electrically charged as the Paladins are not harmed by them.

Looking down at the polished surface, Hunk asks, “Allura, Is this Honerva’s mind?”

“No. It’s on the other side of this wall.”

The team sees brightly colored shapes twisting and turning below the surface they are standing on. Looking down at these shapes, Pidge asks, “What is this?”

Allura, with a tone of dread in her voice tells her what she believes the shapes to be. “It feels like…like these are the souls that Honerva has defeated and corrupted. It’s terrible.”

Hunk stares down at the surface, then up at Allura. “Of course, we’re gonna have to get on the other side of the …”

His words are interrupted by the sight of ghostly hands reaching out and grabbing Allura’s legs. He cries out in horror.

“WHAT? KEITH!! HUNK!!”

The team grabs onto Allura to try to keep her from being pulled below the surface.

Other hands now reach out to grab Hunk, Pidge, and Lance. Keith desperately holds onto Pidge’s hands as he watches with disbelief as his fellow Paladins are pulled below the surface. Yet no hands have reached out to grab him. Despite his best efforts, Pidge is pulled away from him and taken below the surface.

Looking at the surface with a mixture of shock and anger he cries out.

“NO!”

Taking his Bayard and forming an Altean broadsword, he strikes at the surface with no visible effect. He then forms his large Ion blaster and fires multiple shots at the surface, to no avail.

Seeing this, he pauses, slumping to his knees, and realizes that his fellow Paladins are lost.

**The Dark Intruders**

The Outer Edge of Honerva's Mind

Pidge finds herself in a dim, green tinted landscape. Above her is a dark orb ringed in green. She calls out for help. “Guys?” Her voice gets progressively panicky as fear begins to overtake her. “Where am I? Guys, do you copy?”

Behind her, a dark form with glowing green eyes materializes. Unaware of their presence, Pidge continues to frantically call out. “Team, can you hear me?”

The figure behind her now activates a long-handled broad battle axe from a Bayard, their glowing eyes flashing at Pidge, who still hasn’t seen them.

Turning at the last minute, Pidge spots the Dark Intruder and barely avoids the first blow. As the Dark Intruder continues to swing at Pidge, she continues to frantically dodge the blows.

\---------------

Hunk lands in a dim, yellow-tinged environment complete with his own Dark Intruder, this one with glowing yellow eyes. From a Bayard, the Dark Intruder form a long staff tipped by what appears to be a spear point. Unaware of the Dark Intruder’s presence, Hunk calls out.

“Hello! Anyone?”

Turning, Hunk spots the Dark Intruder and in turn begins to take his own evasive actions as the Dark Intruder charges. Pulling up his Bayard cannon, Hunk fires at the Dark Intruder, who successfully dodges the multiple shots by spinning their staff and deflecting them. Drawing the staff behind them while still spinning it, the Dark Intruder lunges at Hunk.

\---------------

Lance, in a dim, red-tinged environment is engaged in a fight with yet another Dark Intruder, this one with glowing red eyes. They brandish what appears to be an Altean broadsword. Continuing to fire his rifle at the Dark Intruder, he calls out “Team! Something’s severed our connection!”

Parrying Lance’s shots, the Dark Intruder lunges at him.

\---------------

Allura, in a dim, blue-tinged environment dodges shots from her Dark Intruder, this one with glowing blue eyes, as she calls out to the team. “Paladins, please respond!”

This Dark Intruder is armed with a bow and arrow and is shooting at Allura rapid fire as they charge her. She calls out to her team again as she in turn charges the intruder. “Why can you not hear me?”

Allura draws her lance and lunges at the Dark Intruder, who vanishes and materializes above and behind her, firing three more arrows at her. She parries the first two but is struck by the third.

\---------------

Keith meanwhile, not giving up on his friends, continues to hack away at the black surface with his broadsword, to no avail. He pants heavily from the exertion, frantic and wide-eyed. “There has to be a way in.” Closing his eyes, he says in despair “I can’t feel them!”

\---------------

Continuing to fight her opponent, Pidge realizes she is cut off from everything and everyone. “I can’t even feel my Lion.” Firing her grappling line at her opponent, she successfully knocks them off balance for a moment. But they recover and, grabbing the line from her Bayard weapon, use it to throw Pidge aside.

\---------------

Hunk and his opponent charge at one another. Ducking his opponent’s blow by dropping to his knees and sliding past him, Hunk arches backwards and fires a shot at his opponent’s back. Turning, the yellow Dark Intruder catches the full force of Hunk’s blast and is knocked flat on their back, but only for a moment. Regaining their feet, the yellow Dark Intruder charges back at Hunk.

\---------------

Allura, recovered from the arrow strike she absorbed earlier, fights with a renewed sense of determination. She continues to parry arrows with her lance while calling out to her team.

“Paladins!”

As her opponent fires another arrow, she decides enough is enough. Stopping the incoming arrow with Altean magic, she declares, “I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT US ANY LONGER!” Her eyes turn black and she shrieks out an ear-splitting yell.

All four of the Dark Intruders are affected by her bellowing.

Through her cries, Allura also restores the Paladin’s connection to their Lions, and the Lions now rally to their Paladins’ side, each materializing behind a Dark Intruder and roaring.

The Lion’s roars have an impact on the Dark Intruders. The dark outer covering they all wear is blown off them by the force of the Lions roar. But their eyes are unaffected and still glow.

The four Paladins realize they may be facing the original Paladins for their respective Lions.

Hunk, Lance, and Pidge are shocked, but Allura remains unconvinced. “This is some kind of horrible ruse. And you will pay dearly for it!”

Allura wears a look of fierce determination, an ‘I’m sick of your bullshit’ look. Dismissing her lance, she attacks her intruder with her Bayard. Striking them with a hard blow, she knocks them well backwards and onto their back. Leaping in the air, she summons her Lance with the intent of killing the intruder.

“TIME TO END THIS!”

Her attack is interrupted when the Blue Lion bellows for her to stop. It does so by summoning a flashback seen by everyone, Paladins and Dark Intruders.

**FLASHBACK: Call to Duty**

Castle of Lions, Altea, 10,000 Decaphoebs in the Past

Standing in the Castle of Lions, King Alfor of Altea makes a presentation to Zarkon, Trigel, Gyrgan, and Blaytz, the original Paladins of Voltron. “Your suits of armor.”

Trigel, the Green Paladin from the Dalterian Belt, is ecstatic. “They’re incredible!”

Zarkon, Emperor of the Galra Empire is equally impressed. “We will be a force to be reckoned with in these armaments.”

Gyrgan looks at his with concern on his face. Gyrgan is a big man, and the suit of armor appears to be made for someone much thinner. “They stretch, right?”

Alfor smiles at his friend. “Yes, Gyrgan, they mold to fit their Paladin.”

“When will your wonders end, Alfor?”

“Interesting you should mention that, Trigel. I have one more piece of equipment for all of you.”

After the Paladins suit up, Alfor takes them to a table and displays their Bayards.

“What are they?”

“I call them Bayards, Zarkon. Each Bayard is crafted with a small fragment of the comet’s ore.”

Zarkon is wide eyed with amazement as he summons a Galran broadsword with his Bayard. “With this much power…we will be unstoppable.”

Receiving his Bayard, Gyrgan forms a lance, Blaytz a bow and quiver of arrows, and Trigel a long-handled battle axe. As they do this, Alfor tells them more about these amazing devices. “They can create powerful weapons, but they can also act as a key bridging a Paladin’s essence with their Lion. Only so long as we fight together as a single unit.”

Holding his Altean broadsword in the air, Zarkon, Trigel, Blaytz, and Gyrgan raise and touch their weapons with Alfor’s as a sign of unity. Alfor speaks the motto of the Voltron team for the first time. “To defend the universe.”

All the Paladins reply, “To defend the universe.”

**Return of the Original Paladins**

The Outer Edge of Honerva's Mind

After seeing the flashback, Allura alters her attack, driving her lance point close to, but not into her opponent. To her amazement she realizes she truly is facing the original Paladin of the Blue Lion. “It’s really you, Blaytz.”

Pidge is still battling her attacker. Now realizing who she is facing, Pidge tries to reason with Trigel. “Your soul! Honerva must have…”

“…trapped you here somehow.” Hunk is having the same conversation with Gyrgan. “Please, I don’t want to fight you!”

Lance is also trying to convince his opponent to stop their attack. His opponent is Alfor and they are engaged in a heavy Altean Broadsword match. “Please! Remember who you are!”

In all cases, the intruders continue their attacks.

“Blaytz, please!”

As Blaytz and Allura lock in combat in front of Blue, the Lion looks down at the sight of two of its Paladins fighting. Deciding enough is enough, Blue reaches out to Yellow, Green, and Red. All four Lions roar their disapproval at their Paladins for fighting.

A blinding light surrounds all four of the intruders as the Lions call down another flashback for all to see.

**FLASHBACK: The Final Call**

Castle of Lions, Altea, 10,000 Decaphoebs in the Past

Emperor Zarkon, corrupted by the Dark Entities from the Quintessence Field, is now on a mission of revenge against the other Paladins and their home worlds for the destruction of Diabazaal.

Alfor solemnly addresses Trigel, Blaytz, Gyrgan, and Coran. “Make no mistake, Zarkon is coming.”

“Then we use the Lions, fight him until our last breath.”

“I am not certain we can win this fight, Trigel. We cannot risk Voltron falling into his hands. We will utilize our Lions to seal the Black Lion in the Castle. Once we are done, we will send our Lions and the Castle of Lions as far away as possible.”

Turning to Coran he issues him his final instructions. “Coran, you will pilot the Castle of Lions and take the Black Lion away.”

Coran is heartbroken. “You would have me leave your side at the very end?” Coran is very loyal to Alfor and is uncertain how to take this last order.

“No. I would have you stand by my daughter’s. I am entrusting you with what is most precious to me in this entire universe, Coran.” Alfor places his hand on Coran’s shoulder in a brotherly bond. Coran bows his head as the tears form and flow.

Looking up at his master, Coran accepts his charge. “It will be my greatest honor.”

A grim-faced Gyrgan sums up the situation in a sad and somber voice. “Then it is decided. We go into battle together, one last time.”

Raising his broadsword into the air, Alfor declares, “To defend the universe.”

The others raise their weapons, touching them all together, and repeating the same declaration.

**Regaining Their Senses**

The Outer Edge of Honerva's Mind

On her knees, Trigel groans as she removes her hand from her eyes and sees clearly for the first time in 10,000 decaphoebs. Looking up, she sees a wide-eyed Pidge…the new Green Paladin…staring at her. “What…where am I?”

Offering a hand to help Gyrgan up, Hunk answers the same question. “You’re in the void…just inside of Honerva’s mind.” Hunk and Gyrgan both turn to stare at Yellow, as Hunk continues to speak. “I know it sounds crazy, but it’s true.”

A stunned Blaytz falls to his knees before Allura, looking away in disbelief. “Are the visions from the Lions true?”

An equally stunned Alfor is also coming to grips with what happened. “Has it really been 10,000 decaphoebs?” Lance, in a subdued voice tells him, “It has.”

A muted Gyrgan speaks to Hunk. “It saddens me greatly to learn that Zarkon wreaked such destruction in our absence.”

Hunk smiles as he looks to give Gyrgan hope. “But not completely.” Turning back to Yellow, he continues his thought. “Voltron was reformed. And the Paladins fly together again.”

Gyrgan is touched by Hunk’s words. “I have always believed that unity is where true power comes from, and true unity can only be born of love.”

Trigel speaks to Pidge from her heart. “I can’t tell you how much it warms my heart to know that someone so connected to the world around her is piloting the Green Lion. My race believes observation to be the most revered attribute. It is where intelligence is born. And for you, it is where it has thrived. The infinite abilities of your mind dwarf the smallness of your size. The Green Lion could not have found a more perfect Paladin.”

Coming to grips with the visions he’s seen from the Lions, Blaytz picks himself up and puts a smile on his face. Speaking to Allura, he too speaks from the heart as he looks on at the Blue Lion once more. “People often overlooked me because I was different. But the Blue Lion recognized something in me, something others couldn’t see. It saw the greatness within that even I did not. You, Allura, have greatness within you as well. You’re so much like your father, and yet so different. You’re a remarkable person. Thank you for saving us.”

With those words, Allura smiles at Blatz.

Alfor speaks to Lance as both look on at the Red Lion. “Through the Lion’s bond I could feel your love for my daughter.”

A humble and quiet Lance responds. “I could feel yours as well, sir.”

“As Paladins, we face many quests throughout the cosmos, but the most amazing journey is that of life. And the biggest question you face is who to go on that journey with.” Placing his hand on Lance’s shoulder, Alfor concludes, “I’m glad my daughter chose you.”

**The Paladins Unite**

The Boundary of Honerva's Mind

Keith frantically tries to figure out how to get to his friends. Desperate, he kneels, placing his forehead on the surface, and attempts to bargain with whatever is keeping him from his team.

“Please…”

His pleas are heard by Black, who roars to let Keith know he’s come back for him. He turns to face his Lion, relief flooding his soul. “You’re back!”

Hearing the other Lions behind him, Keith turns around and sees Yellow, Blue, Red, and Green. Along with their Paladins. He rushes to his friends. “You guys are all right!”

Sensing the presence of others, Keith turns to his right and sees four other people in Paladin armor. “Wait, are they the…”

Pidge confirms his assumption. “Yup, the original Paladins.”

Leaning forward slightly, Alfor spots his daughter. “Allura!” Wide eyed at seeing her father, Allura rushes to him and the two embrace for the first time in 10,000 decaphoebs.

Hugging his daughter as tightly as he can, Alfor is overcome with joy. “It is fitting that I would find what is brightest to me in the darkest place.”

Tightly returning her father’s embrace, Allura is also overcome with great happiness. “All that I have done, I have done to make you proud, father.”

Hunk explains to Keith what happened while he was separated from the others. “Their souls were trapped by Honerva’s dark magic. When we came near Honerva’s consciousness, our connection to the Lions attracted the original Paladins to us. Crazy, right?”

Pidge continues the explanation. “But we used that connection to free them. The Lions created a bridge through the shared consciousness of Voltron, sharing old memories with new.”

**Penetrating the Barrier**

At that moment the new Paladins are hit with a collective seizure. It is a vision of Honerva, standing before a new mech she is building. The vision fades rapidly, and Allura falls to her knees holding her head.

A concerned Alfor, unaffected by the vision, kneels beside her. “What’s going on?”

“Honerva’s connection grows.” Looking at her father, she says “We are very close to her now.”

Alfor speaks to Allura disapprovingly as he realizes what is going on. “You hold a Dark Entity within you! Don’t you know how dangerous that is? That’s what led to Honerva and Zarkon’s end!”

Allura stands up to her father and turns away. “I know the danger. But now I have the power to stop Honerva.” Looking over her shoulder at her father, “You had to make a difficult choice in war by sending the Lions away. I also had to make a difficult choice.”

Turning back to face Alfor, who is now hanging his head, she recalls a line Lotor once said to her, and changes it. Clenching her fist and raising it as it glows pink, she says, “I’m not going to be afraid to use the power I have.”

Keith, backed up by his Paladin team, looks on at Allura. Their silence is intended to show support to her. It’s also their way to see the reaction from the original Paladins. They look down and away, while Alfor and his daughter lock eyes.

Allura speaks with a strong conviction in her voice. “We need to continue.”

Keith is supportive, but unsure how to proceed. “But how do we get past the wall?”

Allura kneels and places her hand on the surface. “It’s…it’s like I can feel her thoughts. The way through is with the darkness.”

Alfor finally reacts to Allura’s words and he does so passionately. “Honerva went mad, obsessed with darkness and power.”

Still kneeling and looking at the wall, Allura tells her father what he doesn’t want to hear. “And now we must enter her mind.”

With her hand still on the surface, Allura concentrates. A blue circle of light forms around the nine Paladins, eventually taking on the iconic configuration of a portal. The size of the portal is large, reaching to the area just in front of the five circled Lions. The nine Paladins look on in amazement and determination. It is not long before the Paladins and their Lions penetrate the barrier and into the depths of Honerva’s mind.

**Inside the Mind of Evil**

The Mind of Honerva

The nine Paladins are propelled through a mysterious space, coming to a stop on a darkened landscape. It is nighttime on a planet familiar to the original Paladins.

“Whoa. Wait, where are we?”

Gyrgan, momentarily surprised by what he sees, recovers quickly and replies to Hunk. “This is the royal palace on Diabazaal. It’s pristine. Last we were here, all was decimated.”

Allura explains what is happening to the rest of the group. “The landscapes of her mind must be made up of places from her past.”

“Wait, hold up. If all this is a big, old Honerva thought bubble, then wouldn’t she know we’re here?”

Pidge gives Lance the scientific explanation. “About 20 decaphoebs ago, the Garrison was able to map the human brain. They used a ventral metatronic reactor to read the thera-magnetic wave signatures of each of the subjects.”

Lance, eyes rolling and glazing over from all the scientific details he does not understand, tries to hurry things along. “Get to the point, Pidge.”

“A person’s mind is an endless landscape of constantly shifting thoughts and ideas. We must be hidden in the chaos of the clutter in Honerva's mind.”

Keith, always impressed with Pidge’s scientific knowledge, asks for clarification. “Do you know this for sure, or is this just a theory?”

Pidge can’t help but make a small pun in reply. “Well, it’s a theory, but if Honerva finds out we’re in her mind, I have a feeling we’ll know about it.”

Smiling to himself, Keith plays along with her. “Good point.”

Allura closes her eyes, concentrating, as Pidge is giving her explanation to the others. When Pidge finishes, Keith turns to Allura and asks her for instruction. “Allura, where should we go next?”

Snapping out of wherever it was she drifted off to, she responds, “The Entity wants us to enter the palace.”

**The Royal Palace**

Standing before the gates of the Royal Palace on Diabazaal, Allura stretches out her hand to open the doors.

As she does so, Alfor takes her hand, pushes it down, and speaks to her. “Allura, please listen to me. Alteans are life-givers. The Entity you possess is a dark, ancient evil. It is not the key to winning this war.”

Allura is unmoved and remains resolute in completing what she set out to do. “I understand your concern, but the Entity granted us access to Honerva’s mind. Without it, your spirit would still be cursed.”

Desperate to stop her, Alfor tries bargaining with his daughter. “If you’re looking for real power, the ability to become a true Altean Alchemist, there is a place where you can train.”

Allura turns her head away from her father. “Oriande. I know. I’ve been there and passed the Guardian’s trials.”

For a brief tick, Alfor thinks he sees a glimmer of hope to stop his daughter from going through with her plan. “That’s wonderful news! You were able to gain the power of Oriande.”

Allura, hardening her expression and tone of voice, turns back to face Alfor. “It isn’t enough, father. That is why I must learn another method. The Entity will guide us toward the answers we seek.”

Alfor is saddened by his daughter’s decision. “But at what cost, Allura?”

**The Guardian** ** from Arus**

At that moment, the door to the Palace blasts open from the inside.

Momentarily stunned, the Paladins see the Dark Entity descend towards them and enter the Palace. Knocked down with the others by the force of the door-opening blast, Allura sees the floor around her fracture and break. She and the other Paladins plunge through the floor and into space.

Looking up, a frightened Allura sees a Dark Entity racing out from the blackness in front of her. Dodging it, she calls for her Lion. Blue responds, bringing the other four Lions with it. As the Lions are picking up the Paladins, they are confronted by a Dark Entity thrown at them by a Robeast.

The Lions are barely able to dodge it in time.

Back in the pilot’s chairs of their Lions, the team sees in front of them something they haven’t seen in several decaphoebs. Lance looks disbelievingly at the figure in front of them as the Dark Entity returns to its arm. “Where’d that thing come from?”

Hunk, hyper-excited, calls out what it is. “Guys, it’s the monster from Arus!” The monster he is referring to is the Robeast known as the Guardian from Arus, one of the first of Haggar's Robeasts they fought.

Keith gives the command to form Voltron, and it now confronts the Guardian from Arus.

The Robeast's lower right arm consists of a power chamber, and where its right hand should be is a three-pronged power generator from which the Guardian from Arus can create and hurl weapons. This time, it has a wrinkle for the Paladins they are not expecting.

Hunk looks around, and notices some of their party is missing. “Wait, where are the original Paladins?”

Before anyone can respond, the Robeast hurls a projectile in the form of a Dark Entity at Voltron. Voltron successfully dodges it, but the Entity circles back and splits into three separate Entities. The Entities slam into Voltron, one after another, and then return to the right arm of the Guardian to recharge.

Coming to grips with what is happening the Paladins turn to Keith, as the leader of Voltron, for answers. A frantic Lance is the first to ask for guidance. “What the heck was that?”

Hunk is just as upset. “He couldn’t do that the last time we fought him, Keith!”

Being the most scientifically minded of the group, Pidge has a simple explanation for what they are experiencing. “This is Honerva’s mind, Hunk. Anything can happen.”

Keith Reflects on their earlier conversation, and calls Pidge on Voltron's command link. “Pidge, does this mean she knows we’re here?”

Allura is the one who knows what is really happening. “It appears she has guardians to protect her thoughts and memories.”

The Guardian of Arus hurls four more Dark Entities at Voltron. They deflect them using their shield, but the last one shatters it, shaking up the Paladins. Recovering from the battering, Allura is bathed in a glow that surrounds her. As it fades, she realizes its meaning. “The original Paladins, they’re still with us!”

Pushing the controls of their Lions forward, Pidge, Hunk, Allura, and Lance release the spirits of the Original Paladins and their Lions. The spirit Lions and their Paladins race forward to battle the beast.

Successfully gaining the attention of the Robeast, Alfor calls out to the current Paladins. “Voltron, keep going. We’ll hold off the beast.”

The Ghost Lions engage the Robeast in battle, firing the mouth cannons of their Lions at it, allowing the real Voltron to move on.

Keith calls to the original Paladin in gratitude. “Thanks for the help, Paladins!”

“But where do we go, Keith?”

“I don’t know, Lance. Any ideas, Allura?”

Concentrating to determine where the Entity is drawing her, Allura scans the darkness of their space and spots a bright light off in the distance. “Yes. I know what we must do.”

**The Mind of the Witch**

Forming their sword, Voltron charges ahead. Reaching the white light, which disguises a barrier wall, Voltron slices through it. Once on the other side, the Paladins are blinded by a bright white flash of light.

As the light abates, the Paladins find themselves out of their Lions and standing before the entrance to the Pyramid of Oriande. Keith checks with his Paladins, who are all winded from both the exertion and the excitement of the moment. “Is everyone ok?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I’m good.”

“Yeah, I’m all right.”

“Just a bit shaken…And a little confused.”

“What the heck just happened?”

Pidge looks up at the Pyramid. “These are traps, just like that monster. They’re fail-safes Honerva is using to protect her secrets from any unwanted intruders…in other words, us.”

“What? I thought the Entity was supposed to be helping us.”

“It’s pulling us back to its source, Hunk. Unfortunately, that source is being protected.” A thoughtful Allura ponders just what that protection consists of.

Lance begins to get frazzled by all the bizarre things they’ve experienced so far. “Great, so the thing that is guiding us might get us killed.”

Allura points to the Pyramid. “What we’re looking for is in there.”

Stepping into the tunnel entrance to the Pyramid, the Paladins are whisked away to a landscape consisting of a barren plateau surrounded by a dark sky. Lightning bolts traverse the sky, but they are not lightning bolts. They are memories. In rapid order, the Paladins see:

  * Honerva as a small girl running, holding her mothers’ hand.
  * Honerva in college, seated next to Alfor, learning the basics of Altean Alchemy. To the Paladins she says, “These must be Honerva's memories.”
  * Honerva being honored for her work as an Altean Alchemist.
  * Honerva and Zarkon, during the early quintants of her research into the trans-reality comet and Quintessence.
  * Honerva and Zarkon on their wedding quintant. In attendance at their wedding are Alfor, Melanor, Blaytz, Gyrgan, and Trigel.
  * The quintant a Dark Entity was pulled from the rift on Diabazaal. Alfor looks very concerned, while Zarkon and Honerva look very curious.
  * The quintant the Galra attacked Altea. The scene is that of Galra cruisers raining destruction down on the hapless planet, with civilians running for their lives.
  * Gyrgan battling a group of Galra soldiers, throwing one to the ground.
  * Trigel fighting off Galra soldiers
  * Blaytz being struck by Galra Ion fire and being pulled up by Gyrgan and Trigel. As the three Paladins are surrounded by the Galra, they are approached by a now-corrupted Zarkon.

“Where are the Lions?” Zarkon’s tone and attitude is threatening. He’s come to claim Voltron and he will not put up with delays. But delays are exactly what he gets.

“They’ve been destroyed!”

Zarkon, in an imperious voice, threatens Blaytz. “You dare lie to me?”

Trigel, her arm around Blaytz to support him, defiantly sneers at Zarkon, “It’s the truth. You’ll never see your Lion again.”

Zarkon responds ominously. “Neither will you.”

He steps aside and invites Haggar forward. The original Paladins are stunned to see how she has transformed after being corrupted. Haggar reaches out, and with the power of the Komar spell she drains the Quintessence from the three original Paladins, trapping their souls in her mind.

Seeing this memory play out before them, the present-day Paladins are horrified. No one speaks for several doboshes. Pidge is the first one to regain her voice. “She…she killed them.”

Hunk is very subdued. “What she did to them…was terrible.”

Allura is very emotional and crying. “I always assumed they sacrificed themselves, but I…didn’t realize what that entailed.”

Pidge looks down, sadly. “That’s how the original Paladins ended up trapped here. She took their Quintessence, trapped their minds inside her consciousness. It drove them mad.”

Gritting his teeth, Keith is very angry. “He was the leader of Voltron. And he just…turned on them.”

Allura looks down at her hand as it glows purple. “That is why we must destroy Honerva.”

Lance pleads with her. “Allura, please. What we just saw, it was all because of the Dark Entity. The same one that’s inside you. You need to get rid of it.”

Allura looks at Lance disapprovingly as he speaks, and Keith comes to her defense. “If Allura loses the Dark Entity, then we lose our connection to Honerva.”

**The Memory Forest**

Allura concentrates, reaching out to the Dark Entity, which guides them deeper into Honerva’s mind. Working their way through her bizarre mindscape, they find themselves inside a “forest” of memory fibers.

“Aw…now where are we?” Hunk tells himself this is yet another bizarre experience inside the bizarre mind of a bizarre witch.

Keith suspects he knows, and he tells Hunk to stand back. Activating his Bayard and calling for his Altean broadsword, he cuts into a memory fiber. This memory reveals:

  * Honerva standing in front of the statue of Lotor on the original Altean colony.
  * Luca kneeling before Honerva prior to Luca’s attack on Earth.
  * Honerva and Merla standing on Oriande the quintant they landed there.

Stepping back, Pidge and the other Paladins are shocked by what they just saw. “The deeper we get into her mind, the more recent the memories.”

“Good.” Allura pulls her Bayard, calls for a knife, and begins to slice memory fibers. Keith, Lance, and Hunk also start hacking away at memory fibers. They are immediately thrown into a deeper, more chaotic part of Honerva’s mind.

“Pidge, any idea what part of her mind we’re in now?”

“No, I’m not sure Hunk.”

At that moment, the voice of Honerva rings out, and the team hears her most recent memories regarding Lotor.

  * “Wait…Voltron. Voltron!”
  * “I will find you, my son.”
  * “This flame represents Lotor”
  * “Son, I will find you.”
  * “The end for anyone who dares oppose me.”

The volume of these memories is so intense that they are physically painful to hear. Sensing that the team needs to be bound together, Allura reaches out to them as Honerva’s voice continues to bellow. “Keith, grab my hand!”

  * “Rise and avenge my son.”

Keith in turn reaches his hand out to Hunk. “Hunk, over here!”

  * “And my Altean…”

As Pidge and Lance also join hands with the rest of the team, Allura calls out to them. “Everyone, feel the energy of the Entity within you. Don’t fight it. Let it guide you.”

  * “…deeply coiled in traditions of evil that tempt us.”
  * “Voltron and Galra will pay for what they did to my son.”

**The Source**

Reestablishing contact with the Dark Entity, it guides them to the “source” Allura continually refers to. Along the way, it shows them more key memories from Honerva. Memories that include:

  * Honerva creating the galactic Komar using the Olkari energy cubes, absorbing the Quintessence from the three planets destroyed by the White Mechs.
  * How Voltron was unable to stop the inflow of Quintessence from the Olkari cubes to the pyramid.
  * How Honerva used the Quintessence to reach into the Quintessence Field and extract Sincline.

The next memory they see is Sincline kneeling before Honerva after it was retrieved from the Quintessence Field. But Honerva refers to it as Lotor, and 'my son', not Sincline.

But it’s the following memory that leaves a lasting, horrifying impression on them.

A vision of what appears to be Lotor’s body in the cockpit of Sincline, fused to its seat and controls. Motes of energy can be seen hovering above him. It is unclear to the Paladins if Lotor is dead or alive. Either way, the sight is sickening.

Honerva, looking down on him, can be heard to say, “We’ll all be together soon.”

\---------------

The team awakens from this disgusting nightmare in a field of Juniberry flowers. It is a memory that all the Paladins can recall with horrific clarity.

Hunk is appalled. “Oh man…Ah…Ooo, boy, that was rough. That’s just…”

“…not ok.” Lance, who has no love for Lotor, is equally appalled. “That was…just…wrong.”

Keith looks down at the ground with an absolute look of shock and horror. The sight they just saw hits him the hardest, as he was the one who made the decision to leave Lotor in the Quintessence Field. “That was…horrible. That’s…all my fault. No one deserves to die like that.”

Allura is equally shocked, but for different reasons. She fell in love with Lotor, and she was the one who hit on the final strategy to defeat him in the Quintessence Field, by channeling all the power Voltron had into Sincline, overloading it and its pilot. She wanted to pull him out of the Quintessence Field after their battle but backed off after Keith’s decision to leave him.

“No! Lotor!”

Pausing and reflecting on Keith’s words, she says through her tears, “This isn’t right. Keith, there is blame to go around to all of us for this, and we need to accept it. But I blame that witch more. That bitch will pay for what she’s done to him.”

Allura also knows that Lotor is not dead, but she is not quite ready to share that knowledge with the other Paladins.

Lotor told her that he was a Robeast. Allura now realizes the true horror of that statement.

Looking up, the team sees the memory landscape has changed yet again. They are on Altea. It is sunset, and purple hues are everywhere.

Looking around, Allura says, “It looks…different.”

Pidge knows what this means. “This must be the way Honerva remembers it. It must be a place she holds dear. We should be close.”

Lance sighs and says what is on everyone’s mind. “I wonder what kind of weird, freaky thing is gonna attack us here.”

**The Return of Zarkon**

Ticks later, a large mechanized robot slams down into the ground behind them. Turning, they see it is in the form of the mech suit designed for Zarkon by Haggar. It is the suit he wore in the battle in which the Paladins lost Shiro. Looking up at the mech in horror, Hunk responds to Lance. “Ah! Does that answer your question?”

As the mech draws its sword and rears back to swing it, Keith steps forward protectively in front of his team. “Find safety! I’ll distract it!”

“What? No Way!” Lance is not going to let Keith sacrifice himself.

Keith is having none of it. “Just go!”

The Paladins use their jetpacks to escape, while Keith jetpacks closer to the mech. Landing in front of it, he yells out and taunts it. “You were their leader! They trusted you, and you betrayed them. YOU DON’T DESERVE THE BLACK LION!”

Zarkon’s mech, upon hearing that declaration, swings its sword down on Keith. The blow is intercepted by the Black Lion, who materializes around her Paladin, protecting him. With its true Paladin now on board, it roars for the other Lions to appear and claim their Paladins. Retrieving their pilots, the Lions fly up into the sky over memory Altea, form Voltron, and return to confront Zarkon’s mech.

It unleashes a Komar whip, which wraps around Voltron. As the team struggles to maintain control, Keith calls down to Hunk. “Hunk, shoulder cannon!”

Hunk fights the energy surges ripping through his cockpit, to no avail. “Un, I can’t! Ah!”

Unable to mount a defense, Voltron collapses to the ground as the energy is drained from it. It appears to be the end, until a strong Ion blast hits Zarkon’s mech from the sky. Looking up, Zarkon sees the four ghost lions with the original Paladins. Their blast frees Voltron from the clutches of the Komar whip, and the ghost Lions now confront the Zarkon mech.

As they roar in defiance at Zarkon, the Ghost Lions, like disembodied spirits reentering their physical bodies, rejoin with the “real” Lions. This merge of the two sets of Lions effectively recharges and reenergizes not only Voltron, but the present-day Paladins as well. Fully functional again, Voltron hits the Zarkon mech with a powerful Ion beam generated from its chest.

With the Zarkon mech staggered, Keith orders Voltron to form sword. Charging forward, Voltron impales the Zarkon mech through the chest, resulting in a large explosion that defeats it.

As the dust settles, Voltron stands over the now lifeless mech. It vanishes, and in its place is another ghost…the ghost of the Black Lion.

Regaining her senses from the fight, Pidge looks up and calls attention to it. “Uh…guys?”

Materializing in front of the Ghost Black Lion is Zarkon. The uncorrupted Zarkon. The Zarkon that was the original Black Paladin. When Voltron defeated the Zarkon mech, they freed the spirit of the uncorrupted Zarkon. Seeing him kneeling in front of the Black Lion, Alfor calls to the man he once referred to as his closest friend.

“Zarkon?”

Seeing Zarkon, Allura dons a look of pure hatred. Dematerializing from her Lion, she rematerializes on the planet. The other four original Paladins materialize around their former leader, who stands dazed and confused, hanging his head staring at the ground. Looking up, he sees his former friends.

“Alfor. Blaytz. Gyrgan. Trigel.” Looking past Alfor and Trigel, he sees another familiar face. “Melanor? What are you doing here?”

The person he sees is not Melanor. It is a VERY, VERY angry Allura.

She glares at Zarkon with hatred and fury in her voice, volume rising with every word. “Melanor was my mother, and you murdered her! You’ve killed billions!” Racing forward with murder in her eyes, Allura places her hands on either side of Zarkon’s head. Her hands glow a bright purple as he shrieks out in pain and terror, but Allura does not stop.

Lance tries to stop her. “Allura, what are you doing?”

Allura is in a full-throated rage. “REMINDING HIM OF THE SUFFERING HE’S CAUSED!” She force-feeds him memories of all the atrocities he committed or were committed in his name. She is furious at the man responsible for the deaths of her parents, for the destruction of her home world, and the death of the only man she ever loved…Lotor.

The eight other Paladins look on, but do not try to stop her, as the images of Zarkon’s atrocities, the murder of billions, and the destruction of Altea flood into his mind. Finished, Allura removes her hands and takes a step back from Zarkon.

He cries out and drops to all fours. Tears streaming down his cheeks, Zarkon can only mutter, “No.”

Allura speaks to him, in a voice dripping with hatred. “You did that. All of it!”

“I’m sorry, I…I didn’t realize what I…”

“YOU KNEW EXACTLY WHAT YOU WERE DOING! You deceived and betrayed your friends and allies! And your son. Did you know you had a son? Do you remember how you abused him, how you tried to kill him?”

Zarkon is horrified at what he just heard, “I…had a son? Lotor?” Closing his eyes, he is crying harder now. “The Quintessence…it blinded me. And you all suffered because of it. My son…suffered for it. My son…no. It can’t be true.”

“Don’t speak to me of your son. Of Lotor. I loved him, and you and that witch destroyed him. HE’S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! If you’re truly sorry for what you’ve done, then help us stop her. You must have been placed here to protect something. WHAT IS IT?”

“I don’t know. I…I’m sorry.”

“WHAT ARE YOU PROTECTING?”

Zarkon is frightened of Allura and the memories she just gave him, and he continues to cry. “I don’t know…”

Looking over his right shoulder he sees a Red Moon that should not be there. “That moon…it is a moon of Diabazaal.”

Alfor looks up and responds in a measured tone. “He’s right, that moon is not of Altea.”

“THAT is the source!”

**Piercing Realities**

As Zarkon stands, Keith’s Black Lion roars out. Firing its Ion weapon, it strikes the moon. The moon fractures and explodes in a bright yellow and orange fireball. Small bright yellow balls of energy rain down on the ten Paladins. They appear to be Honerva’s memories of happier times. Before she and Zarkon were corrupted.

But, things are not always as they seem. The memories don’t seem right. They show an uncorrupted couple with baby Lotor, then a later memory with a pre-teen Lotor. Allura, looking at those memories, knows they are wrong. “No. It’s impossible.”

Zarkon explains what they really are. “They’re her deepest desires. Everything she hopes to achieve.” The false memories show a happy couple with their young son laughing and playing in front of them.

Keith is completely perplexed. “How could she possibly achieve any of this? Zarkon and Lotor are both…gone.”

Quickly putting together many of the puzzle pieces they’ve collected, Allura hits on the answer. “Unless she’s going to use Sincline to pierce through realities and find the one where she can live with her family.”

Hunk turns to Pidge who is standing behind him. “Is that even possible?”

Pidge responds in a voice filled with dread. “I don’t think so. Not without destroying all other realities in the process.” All the Paladins turn toward her as she finishes her thought. A look of sheer dread is on their faces.

They all realize that Allura not only deduced Honerva’s strategy, but she also figured out what she is going to use to do it. While they still don’t know how she is going to use Sincline, they know the impact her plans will have on all realities.

That is the most frightening thought of all.

**The Last Call**

With no warning, the ten Paladins are hit with a violent wind and flashing purple light. They are forced to shout to be heard over the howling wind.

“WHAT’S GOING ON?”

Zarkon, being the closest to Honerva, tells Lance exactly what’s going on. “SHE KNOWS YOU’RE HERE.”

“HOW?”

The answer comes as Allura is stricken with a seizure, accompanied by a brief glimpse of Honerva. Falling to her knees, Allura cries out in pain, holding both hands to the side of her head. Lance rushes to her side to aid her, as does Alfor. Allura continues to cry out in pain, breathlessly.

“WHAT’S HAPPENING TO HER?”

“THE PRINCESS HOLDS THE ENTITY WITHIN. HONERVA CONTROLS IT NOW.” Zarkon is right. Being this close to Honerva’s mind, the witch is now firmly in control of the Dark Entity.

As the Paladins continue to be buffeted by the wind, Keith turns to them and issues a command. “EVERYONE, GET TO YOUR LIONS.”

Except that the Lions have other ideas. They vanish.

“WHERE DID THEY GO?”

Zarkon reminds them all where they are. “YOU’RE IN HER MIND. SHE’S MORE POWERFUL HERE.”

The mindscape changes. Colors change from bright yellow to subdued reds and purples. Material from the surface starts floating into the air.

Keith turns to Zarkon. “WHAT DO WE DO?”

“THERE’S NOTHING YOU CAN DO BUT ACCEPT DEFEAT.” Resigned to his fate, Zarkon looks down at the ground.

Keith is angry. He glares at Zarkon and refuses to accept that answer. “NO! WE WON’T GIVE UP!”

Zarkon looks at Keith with admiration. “THAT’S YOUR GALRA LINEAGE. IT’S WHAT MAKES YOU A GREAT LEADER OF VOLTRON. YOU AND I SHARE THAT TRAIT.”

In a voice now tinged with sadness, he continues. “BUT LOOK WHERE IT HAS LED THE TWO OF US. MY DESIRE FOR UNLIMITED QUINTESSENCE WAS THE CATALYST FOR 10,000 DECAPHOEBS OF DESTRUCTION. YOUR QUEST TO SAVE THE UNIVERSE TOOK YOU INTO THE MIND OF A PSYCHOPATH.”

“YES, TO GAIN THE KNOWLEDGE OF WHAT SHE’S DOING. AND NOW WE KNOW.”

“YET YOU STILL DON’T KNOW HOW! SHE’S TOO POWERFUL.”

Alfor listens closely to this conversation. “ZARKON, HONERVA MAY BE MORE POWERFUL THAN EACH OF US ALONE, BUT THE STRENGTH OF TEN PALADINS WORKING TOGETHER AS ONE IS THE STRONGEST FORCE IN THE UNIVERSE.”

“THE LIONS ARE GONE, ALFOR! VOLTRON IS GONE FOREVER!”

Keith, with a defiant tone in his voice refuses to accept defeat. “NO, VOLTRON ISN’T GONE! VOLTRON IS WITHIN EACH AND EVERY ONE OF US! WE’RE BONDED TO IT, AND TO EACH OTHER!”

Alfor turns to his oldest and dearest friend. “WE HAVE ONE LAST CHANCE TO SET THINGS RIGHT, BUT WE CANNOT DO IT WITHOUT YOU. RIDE WITH US ONE LAST TIME, ZARKON.”

Alfor’s words sink in. A thoughtful Zarkon turns and looks into the wind. Drawing his Bayard, he summons his Galra broadsword. Holding it skyward, he issues a command he’s not given in 10,000 decaphoebs.

“TO DEFEND THE UNIVERSE!”

Nine other Paladins raise their bayard weapons in reply, touching them together and calling out as one, “TO DEFEND THE UNIVERSE!”

The five Lions of Voltron reappear and collect their Paladins, original and current. In unison, Zarkon and Keith, the Black Paladins and the leaders of Voltron call out, “FORM VOLTRON!”

Zarkon now gives the commands with Keith’s backing. “Form Blazing Sword!”

This was the go-to weapon for the original Paladins. Rising to meet the boundaries of Honerva’s mind, represented by a large version of the Dark Entity, Voltron successfully punches through, and exits Honerva’s mind.

\---------------

Voltron, 5 Kilometers in front of IGF Atlas

The current Paladins are now back from their shared out-of-body experience, in the real, physical Voltron floating in space in front of Atlas. The original Paladins are still locked in Honerva’s mind. For the time being.

As the Paladins slowly regain their senses, they realize they are back where they started. And in this case, it’s a good thing. Hunk and Pidge are overjoyed and enthusiastic to be back in the real universe and out of Honerva’s mind.

“We did it!”

“Yes, yes!”

Keith, while very happy and relieved to be back in ‘normal space’, does his best to maintain an even keel. “Nice work, team.” Flipping his communication console to Atlas’ command frequency, he contacts Acxa.

“Atlas, this is Keith. We’re coming in.”

An obviously relieved Acxa quickly replies. _“Roger that! Keith…were you successful?”_

“Affirmative, Acxa. We’re a lot smarter now than we were a few vargas ago.”

Lance, not hearing Allura respond to any of the communication chatter, calls over to her with concern in his voice. “Allura, are you ok? Allura?”

But Allura does not respond. she has lost consciousness and sits motionless in the Blue Lion. Not because she is injured. She is reaching out to someone to verify some of the information they obtained.

That person is Lotor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long chapter (it covered two episodes in Season 8). They gathered a lot of information. Now they have to deal with it. The emotional ramifications are high and are about to get higher.


	9. The Alteans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using the intelligence gained from the mind of the witch, the team plans for and assaults the Pyramid, while two alchemists battle over Lotor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter updated 18 September 2020

**Advantage**

Grand Pyramid of the Sages, Somewhere in Space

Honerva awakens in a cold sweat, gasping from a battle within her mind against the Paladins. She realizes that Allura has weaponized the Dark Entity against her, has penetrated the deepest recesses of her mind, and now understands what her plans are.

But she is not upset by the turn of events. Not one bit. She smiles contentedly as she rises and makes her way to the Control Room.

The Pyramid complex moves through a wormhole toward a destination known only to Honerva. She enters the control room of the Pyramid, currently occupied by Merla and two other Alteans. “Exit at coordinates Beta-Four-Ex-Seven. The Paladins are aware of our plans.”

When Merla asks if that is a problem, Honerva, with a smirk on her face replies, “No, it’s an advantage.”

The Pyramid complex exits the wormhole at the given coordinates.

**Lotor**

The Mind of Lotor

Allura does not return directly to consciousness with the other Paladins after the voyage into the mind of the witch. Instead, she makes a detour. Contacting Lotor, she is once again inside his mind.

“So, you were able to penetrate into the mind of the witch. Did you learn anything useful?”

“Yes, I believe so. But I want to check what I saw against what you know. This time I want to make sure I have the full story, and don’t jump to a false conclusion.”

“That is wise, Allura. Wise, and greatly appreciated.”

“I’ve seen the witch’s past. I know about her Altean heritage, and how she knows my father. I’ve seen the horrors she’s done over the millennia. I’ve seen what she did to the original Paladins of Voltron, how she killed them using the Komar, trapping them in her mind. And, I’ve seen her deepest desires. What she most desires above all else. And I fear it is her intent to destroy reality to get it.”

“I also saw one other image. A horrifying one. I saw…I saw you in Sincline. Lotor, it’s…it’s horrible. I must ask again…are you truly still alive?”

“I am so sorry you saw that, Allura. I was hoping you wouldn’t. Yes, I am still alive, but I am helpless, fused to Sincline. Completely under the witch’s control inside the Pyramid.”

“Lotor…this is all my fault. I’m the one that told the Paladins to attack you with the energy from Voltron. If I hadn’t done that…if we had pulled you out at the end of the fight…things would be so much different.”

“Don’t blame yourself, Allura. You did what you had to do to survive. I don’t fault you for that, and I hold no ill will toward you over what happened. We don’t know how things would be different, or if things would be better or worse. Best to deal with things as they are now, and not be concerned with the what-could-have-beens.”

“What happened to you in the Quintessence Field? What caused you to be fused to Sincline?”

“You’ve been in the witch’s mind, so you have a sense for what my childhood was like. Always trying to please my father, failing every time. As an adolescent I resolved to never act the way my father acted. I would create and not destroy. I would be respectful of others, especially women, instead of treating them as the worst form of life. And I was going to end the Altean genocide, restore Altean culture, and reunite the Alteans and Galrans.”

“When you compared me to that monster who was my father, I took it as a rejection by the one person who ever showed me any kind of affection, any kind of love. I was devastated. I simply was not prepared to deal with the emotional trauma of that rejection. I became unhinged and made a series of very bad decisions. Allura, if anyone is to blame for our current situation, it’s me, not you.”

“When you…when Voltron poured its excess energy into Sincline, the mech simply could not handle the power surge. It created an energy pulse that flooded the cockpit, fusing me to it. I lost consciousness at that point, but not completely. I was aware of some things going on around me, but not completely aware. I floated in that state for I don’t know how long before the witch reached in and pulled me out of the Quintessence Field.”

“Lotor…that is horrible.”

Lotor breaks down and makes a desperate emotional plea. “Allura…I beg you. As a healer…please help me. If you have any feelings left for me, please don’t leave me with that witch. I know that many things I’ve done in my life are wrong. I know that doing evil to get back at people for the evil done to me is wrong. Allura…I love you. I never meant to harm you. I would sooner kill myself than harm you. If you help me, then decide that you must turn your back on me and walk away, I will understand. It will hurt badly, but I wouldn’t blame you if you left. If you stay with me, I will find some way to make right all I’ve done wrong, to make it up to you.”

“Lotor…I still love you. I have no intention of leaving you in that Pyramid, and I certainly have no intention of turning my back on you and walking away. I’m going to get you out, and that witch is going to pay for what she’s done to you, and to everyone else she’s harmed.”

He is sincerely touched by her words. “In my entire life, no one…no one has ever stood up for me. Until now. I can’t express how much your words mean to me. How much you mean to me.”

“You have someone standing up and fighting for you now. Once I get you out, I will NEVER let anyone harm you again! Help me do that now. Tell me what you know about what that bitch is up to.”

“I’ve told you that she is searching for the perfect reality. One where she can return to Altea and regain her family. To do that, she needs the ability to peer into other realities. By using the Olkari energy cubes and draining the Quintessence from entire planets, she was able to do exactly that. It’s also how she extracted me from the Quintessence Field.”

“She cannot pierce the barrier into other realities without an extreme amount of Quintessence, or Sincline, which is built from the trans-reality comet ore. She wants me to help her pierce that barrier, but I need to be healed and removed from Sincline. She is no healer, so she can’t do that. You can.”

“Thank you. I know what her game is now. Lotor, I suspect Honerva knows we are talking. If I can enter her mind via the entity, I believe Honerva can enter my mind. We should expect that this conversation is being spied upon. I will tell you this…have strength. Help is coming soon. I love you, and I will NOT abandon you.”

“I left you behind once. I won’t do that again.”

**I Told You So**

Med Bay, IGF Atlas

Coran and the Paladins gather around Allura as she lies in bed unconscious. Dr. Hansen checks the monitors, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

Coran, as Allura’s guardian and counselor, is deeply concerned. “What happened to her?”

Lance does his best to stay calm as he tries to explain how she wound up in this state. “It was the Dark Entity, Coran. Honerva was able to use it against her.”

“I told her infiltrating Honerva’s mind was too dangerous.” Looking at the Paladins, Coran lashes out in anger. “I told you all!”

“She’s going to pull through.”

Coran glares at Lance, firing back in an accusatory tone. “Well, how do you know?”

Acxa’s voice comes over the intercom, breaking up the argument. “_Paladins, to the Bridge.”_

**Beta-Four-Ex-Seven**

Bridge, IGF Atlas

Acxa briefs the Paladins on the latest intel about Honerva.

“_Honerva’s been off the grid since we left Oriande…until now. We just detected a wormhole signature at coordinates Beta-Four-Ex-Seven. Unfortunately, without Allura’s ability to wormhole, we’ll never get to her.”_

\---------------

Grand Pyramid of the Sages

Honerva strides down a ramp towards the tightly shackled Sincline. “Soon we will be back on Altea, my son.”

**Heartbreak**

Med Bay, IGF Atlas

His business on the Bridge complete, Lance returns to the Med Bay to check on Allura. Sitting next to her bed, Lance thinks about their journey into Honerva’s mind. He is not happy with the risks Allura is taking in the hunt for Honerva. She’s obsessed with finding the Altean witch, so much so that Lance believes she is being reckless.

As he sits next to Allura, he talks to her, telling her where she is, and how much he loves her. Time moves by slowly for Lance, but he stays by her side. Vargas later, his patience pays off as Allura awakens. “Where…where am I?” Turning to her left, she sees Lance.

“You’re in the Med Bay on Atlas. How are you feeling?”

“Remarkably well, considering where I’ve been.”

“Allura, where have you been? When we all woke up in Voltron after coming out of Honerva’s mind, you didn’t come back. I was worried sick about you.”

“My apologies, Lance. But, after we got out, I needed to get some additional information from someone.”

“Who?”

“Lotor. He’s still alive, under Honerva’s control in that Pyramid.”

A chill runs down the back of Lance’s spine. “Lotor? You can’t be serious.”

“I am very serious, Lance. Just as we were able to go into Honerva’s mind via the Dark Entity, I was able to do the same to contact Lotor. We know from visiting Honerva’s mind that she is pure evil. We’ve seen what she’s done, and we know what her greatest hopes and fears are. Lance, I know what her end game is, and if we don’t stop her, all reality will cease to exist. She plans on using Sincline, and Lotor, to pierce the barrier between realities to return to what she believes is an idyllic reality back in Altea. But, she’ll destroy all reality if we don’t stop her. Lotor filled in the gaps that allowed me to figure this all out.”

Lance is stunned by Allura's revelations, and he is unprepared for what she tells him next. “Lance…I realized after speaking with Lotor, that I am still in love with him. I overreacted when Romelle arrived from the Quantum Abyss and told us about the Altean colonies. After speaking with Lotor and getting his side of the story, I realize he was trying to stop the genocide against the Alteans, not perpetuate it.”

“Lance, I’m sorry, but I love him. I love you, but in a different way. I love you like a brother, like a close member of my family. I’m sorry, it was never my intent to lead you on. But I must be honest with you. I don’t want to hurt you any more than I have.”

“But…our first date, when I told you I loved you. The time we spent together. That meant nothing to you?”

“It’s not that it didn’t mean anything…it did. As a friend reaching out to help another friend. Lance, when you told me you loved me, I was shocked. I didn’t know what to say, because I wasn’t romantically in love with you.”

Her words are crushing to Lance. “Now that I think about it, you never said you were in love with me. Wow…I guess I really did read too much into things. Talk about making a fool out of myself. I’ve always been good at it, but this time I outdid myself. I’m an idiot. I’m…I’m sorry…I…I’m trying to understand what you’re telling me. I’ll get there eventually. I…guess I just need to let it sink in.”

“Lance, you have nothing to apologize for. I’m sorry for not saying something sooner, for hurting you. It’s the last thing I wanted to do, yet I know I hurt you badly. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.”

“Allura, there’s nothing to forgive. I’m the fool here.”

Pausing to catch his breath and reflect, Lance summons his courage to move forward. It’s one of the hardest things he’s ever had to do. It feels like his heart was just ripped out of his chest and trampled. There is a heaviness on him that makes it difficult to breathe. But he also realizes there is nothing he can do except move forward. He has no control over the situation.

So, he does the only thing he can think of to move on.

“Change of subject. I’m assuming you have a plan in mind that we need to execute to stop the witch?”

Allura, grateful for the change in subject, tells Lance everything. “Yes. We have to find Honerva, rescue Lotor from the Pyramid, and kill the bitch.”

“You mean the witch?”

“I didn’t stutter.”

“Ok, then. But, Allura…we all saw the vision of Lotor. He’s fused to his mech. How are we going to get him out, I’m assuming alive?”

“I’m a healer, Lance. If you and the other Paladins can get me to him, I’ll heal him enough that he can be evacuated to Atlas. Dr. Hansen can work his miracles and revive him once he’s here.” Looking at Lance, and placing her hand on his, she asks for his support. “Lance, we can’t do this without you. Please. I need your help to do this.”

“You don’t have to ask twice, Allura. I’m with you. I support your decision. No more telling you what you can’t do. From now on, I’ll back you like I should have been doing all along. I’ll help you convince the Voltron Paladins. That won’t be hard. But convincing Acxa to go along with it, not to mention Zethrid and Ezor…that’s going to be the hard part. If they resist, we lose the support of the Blade of Marmora and probably Atlas.”

“I know. I’m hoping you can help convince Keith, who I hope in turn can convince the Generals. They listen to him. Lance, thank you again. I know this is a lot to ask.”

Allura knows that her sudden confession of love for Lotor is crushing Lance. She hopes that he can and will forgive her. His next words give her hope that may yet be the case.

“Someone a lot smarter than me told me that you make sacrifices for the people you care about so that they can be happy. Even if it means they are happy with someone else. I understand what they were trying to tell me now. It makes sense.”

Allura smiles and winks at Lance. “Pidge always was wise beyond her age.”

As Lance’s eyes grow wide, Allura tells him, “You do know she’s had a crush on you for some time now, right?”

**The Princess Has Awakened**

Grand Pyramid of the Sages

With the Pyramid now at coordinates Beta-Four-Ex-Seven, Honerva meditates in her sanctuary. As she does so, she senses something through the Dark Entity. “The Princess has awakened”

She knows that Allura has worked out her plans. it is time to draw the Paladins in and put those plans into action.

**Reveal on the Bridge**

Bridge, IGF Atlas

Lance helps a wobbly yet determined Allura to the bridge, where Acxa, Keith, Pidge, and Hunk are all happy to see her. “_Allura! It’s great to have you back! How are you feeling?”_

“A little weak, but I’ll manage.”

Keith, standing next to Acxa, jumps right into business. “I hate to throw all this on you at once, but we don’t have much time. We need to get to coordinate Beta Four Ex Seven immediately. Honerva is already there.”

“Good. Because I have something to tell you all as well. We not only have to destroy Honerva, we need to rescue someone.”

“_Rescue someone? Who?”_

Allura looks straight at Acxa, knowing full well what she is about to say will cause her great distress.

“Lotor. He’s still alive.”

“WHAT?!”

Keith’s reaction to the news, as jarring as it is, is surpassed by Acxa’s. A look of shock crosses her face, and she staggers backwards into Keith’s arms. As he steadies her, Acxa looks at Allura in disbelief. “_Allura, if this is a joke it’s a really poor one.”_ Regaining her equilibrium, she looks back at Keith with panic on her face, saying in an almost frantic tone, “_We thought he was dead.”_

“I know this is very upsetting for the two of you, but it’s no joke. I was able to connect with him through the Dark Entity. He is still alive, but barely. Listen to me. There is a lot I need to tell you all. About Lotor. About the Altean Colony. Honerva isn’t going anywhere. In fact, she’s waiting for us, because she already knows we’re coming. I suggest we go to the briefing room for a moment. You all will want to sit down for this.”

“Acxa, you may want to ask Zethrid and Ezor to join us.”

**The Assault Plan**

Main Briefing Room, IGF Atlas

The key players assemble for what will prove to be their most important meeting to date. Joining the Paladins are the key leadership staff of IGF Atlas: Commander Holt, Commander Iverson, and Commander Wainright, who will brief Raptor Squadron on their part of whatever plan comes out of this meeting. Kolivan and Krolia represent the Blade of Marmora; also present from the Blade of Marmora is Master Chief Meltok, who as Keith's Clan Elder is there at his request. Matt Holt and Warlord Lahn represent the Coalition and Galra fleets. Romelle, Coran, and Dr. Hansen are also present at Allura’s request. Acxa is present, with Zethrid and Ezor. Prior to the meeting, Acxa gave the two of them a heads-up that Lotor is still alive. All three of the former Generals are shaken to their core by this revelation.

Allura steps to the front of the room and begins the briefing. “Thank you all for coming. Let me get right to the point and tell you all why we are here. We’ve located Honerva and shortly we’ll move to intercept her. Our plans are now more complicated because instead of this just being a seek and destroy mission, it is now also a rescue mission. I suspect you all know by now that the person we are going to rescue is Lotor. Let me share with you why it’s important we get him out of that Pyramid and away from Honerva.”

“I am able to connect with both Honerva and Lotor via the Dark Entity. I’ve been into the minds of both, and I now know for certain what it is that Lotor was doing, and I also know what Honerva is up to.”

“Lotor first. I’ve determined that Lotor’s long range plan was to end the genocide against the Alteans, not extend it. He founded the colonies with the intent of creating a new Altean home world and restoring Altean culture. The Second Colony was set up to defend the first. The White Mechs were originally intended to be part of a line of defense for the Colony against the Galra or any other intruder that sought to do the Alteans harm.”

An angry, red-faced Romelle can hold her peace no longer. The mere mention of Lotor’s name is enough to trigger an unpleasant visceral reaction. “Allura, we saw the facility at the Second Colony. We saw the Alteans in those cylinders. Alive, yet not alive. It looked like he was draining their Quintessence. My brother escaped from that facility, but not before they drained him to the point of death.”

“I understand why you are angry Romelle. But please, hear me out.”

“The biggest problem he faced was how to power those White Mechs, as they drained Quintessence from the pilots. Romelle, when you, Krolia, and Keith came across the Alteans in the Second Colony, Lotor was attempting to put Quintessence back into the Alteans, not drain it from them. That’s what gave them that gaunt look, as if they’d been drained of Quintessence. They were really suffering from Quintessence overexposure. He was experimenting with a special form of Quintessence to revitalize those pilots. The main shipment was in a supply ship that was badly damaged on its way to the Colony. We know now that shipment was intercepted by Warlord Ranveig. Krolia, that is the sample you said you analyzed and traced back to the Quantum Abyss. And we all know what Ranveig did with that Quintessence.”

Romelle is stunned by the revelation. Leaning forward and in a soft voice she asks for clarification. “So…Bandor…Lotor was trying to help him? But…why would Bandor say…the Second Colony was all a lie?”

“My guess is that Bandor was misoriented by the experience. The loss of Quintessence causes short-term memory loss, and that’s probably what he experienced. He sought out the one person he knew above all others that he could trust. You. That’s why he fled the Second Colony. Lotor saw you leaving the site of Bandor’s crashed pod. He knew Bandor had a sister, and he guessed it was you. He chose not to go after you, most likely because he knew you’d suffered enough with the loss of your brother.”

Romelle slumps back in her chair, beginning to wonder if she may have grievously misjudged Lotor’s motives regarding the Second Colony. “I reserve judgement, for now. I want to hear the rest of your explanation. Right now, I’m not buying it.”

“Fair enough, Romelle.”

“Acxa, Zethrid, Ezor…when the three of you, along with Lotor, confronted Voltron at the ruins of Diabazaal, you witnessed, and indeed fell victim to his meltdown. I’m not standing here defending what he did to you that quintant, or the lies and half-truths he told you over many decaphoebs, but I know now why the meltdown happened.”

“Because he was abused as a child by his father, he made a promise to himself that he would not become like him. As an adolescent he discovered the truth about his mixed Galra and Altean heritage and immersed himself in Altean culture to learn more about it. Over time it also caused him to seek out others like him. Galra half-breeds. Like yourselves. Because he saw his father was particularly abusive towards women, Lotor resolved to never treat a woman in that manner.”

Allura pauses for a moment as the three Generals exchange puzzled looks between each other. Ezor responds to Allura’s explanation in a shaking voice. “Allura, you don’t consider lying to be abusive behavior? True, he never physically beat any of us. He pushed us hard. He pushed all of us hard. But he was never truly honest with us, regarding his plans, his dreams, his ambitions. In the end he shot us out into space and left us to die. So please excuse us if we three find it impossible to forgive him for what he did and forget what happened to us.”

“None of you should forget it, Ezor. The way he used the three of you was wrong, and he takes full responsibility for it. He looks forward to telling you that himself and offering his apologies to you.”

With those words, the eyes of the Generals grow very wide with surprise. Zethrid breaks the momentary silence after exchanging glances with Ezor and Acxa. "Wait...you're planning on bringing him on board?"

Allura looks Zethrid squarely in the eye and gives her an immediate response. "Yes, I am."

Before the others can react to that news, Allura quickly switches topics and moves on. “Now let me share with you the witch’s plans. She is seeking out a perfect reality, one in which she can go back to Altea and live out her life with an uncorrupted Zarkon and her son. To do that, she needs Sincline to pierce through the barrier into other realities. She has her own mech as well, but it’s not clear to me what she is going to use it for. I do know that mech has the ability to look into other realities, but it cannot pierce the barrier to reach them.”

“I believe she intends to pierce the barrier between realities at the ruins of Diabazaal, where the original reality rift was formed, or the ruins of Altea. I’m not sure which location it will be yet. Lotor pierced that barrier once to enter the Quintessence Field. She intends to force him to do it again, to help her reach her perfect reality. There is a major problem with her plan. If she pierces the barrier between realities…she’ll destroy all realities. That’s the danger the Goddess warned Keith about. And that is why we must rescue Lotor and stop her.”

Keith is still processing Allura's revelation that she intends to rescue Lotor and bring him back to Atlas. He stands and calls her out on it. “The Voltron Paladins all saw the vision of Lotor in Sincline when we were in Honerva’s mind. He’s fused to his mech. Allura if he’s alive, he’s a…”

“Robeast. You’re correct, Keith. But you forget that I’m a healer. Once we gain access to the Pyramid, I’m going to heal him sufficiently to get him back to Atlas and turn him over to Dr. Hansen.” Allura pauses as she looks to Acxa, Zethrid and Ezor for their reaction. It’s time to allow them to respond to what they’ve just heard, and Allura is expecting the worst.

She is not disappointed.

Acxa sits between Zethrid and Ezor. Listening to Allura’s explanation, the three Generals are in shock. Acxa holds Zethrid’s right hand and Ezor’s left. All three are visibly shaken; but after a dobosh, Acxa recovers her wits and is ready to speak up. As Lotor’s former second-in-command, she has plenty to say.

Acxa is furious over what she is being asked to support. Emotionally charged, she stands, leaning forward placing her fists on the tabletop, and fires back at Allura. “_Let me make sure I understand what you are asking. You want us…ALL OF US…” _she indicates everyone in the room,_ “to support an operation to rescue…Lotor? The man who shot the three of us out into space AND LEFT US TO DIE? The man who killed countless numbers of YOUR OWN PEOPLE to power the White Mechs? Is that what you are asking us to do? Rescue him, and just forgive and forget everything that happened? All the pain and suffering we endured…that countless others endured…we just let it go and forget about it?”_ Finishing her thought, she crosses her arms and stands erect as she waits for Allura's response.

“Acxa, I understand that you’re upset. But I also understand that it was not Lotor’s intent to kill you, or Zethrid, or Ezor, or to murder Alteans. Given his abusive upbringing, he trusted no one. You and I, Acxa, were the two he came the closest to trusting, and even then, he held back. I don’t forget that he did that, or all the other things he did, and you shouldn’t either. He should be held accountable for his actions. And he’s ready to be held accountable. He admits his wrongdoings, and he’s prepared to do what he has to do to make amends for those actions.”

“Acxa, it was my harsh words to him, when I told him he was worse than his father, that pushed him over the brink. When he saw the three of you leaving the fight, he assumed everyone had abandoned him.”

_“He wanted to kill all Galra, Allura. He wasn’t making distinctions between half-breeds and purebloods. The three of us...no...the four of us...were loyal to Lotor for decaphoebs. If anyone abandoned anyone, it was Lotor...HE ABANDONED US, ALLURA! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?"_

Acxa pauses, choked up by her emotions. Recovering quickly, she continues in a firm and clear voice._ "When we heard what he said, we’d heard enough, so yes, we left the battlefield when he made that declaration. At least we tried to.”_

Keith sees the briefing spinning rapidly out of control and looks to his Clan Elder for guidance. Meltok gives him a subtle head nod and points his index finger towards the front of the room, a signal for Keith to stand up and take control of the meeting. Taking the hint immediately, Keith stands, steps in and asks Allura what she thinks they need to do. He knows he needs to take control of the meeting because Acxa’s blood is boiling and he’s afraid she and Allura may come to blows. Of everyone in the room, he is the one she is least likely to come after.

“Allura, let’s get to the point of this briefing. What are you proposing?”

“I’m proposing a three-phase operation. Attack the Pyramid, rescue Lotor, and kill Honerva.”

Lance is the first one to step in and back the plan. “I know this is really hard for everyone to deal with. We all have our own thoughts and reservations about attacking that Pyramid and rescuing Lotor. But think about the greater good, what we are going to accomplish by doing this. Look, the last person I want to see is Lotor, but if it means ending the greatest threat the universe has ever seen, count me in. I’m backing Allura.”

Keith now moves on to discuss the finer points of the proposed operation. “Ok. Let’s work out the details should we decide to press ahead. We know where Honerva is right now. Our best estimates are that she has seven of the White Mechs left. That’s not as many as she had, but it’s enough to slow us down.”

Commander Wainright weighs in. “Keith, I’ve compared notes with Warlord Lahn. We’ve both studied the battle tactics of those White Mechs for some time now. I’m confident we can take one out using two MFE fighters.”

“That accounts for two of seven. If they send up more than two to meet us, what then?”

“Keith, I have two fighters that have capabilities far superior to the Galaxy Garrison MFE fighters. We call them Phantoms. Our issue is that they are so complex we don’t have pilots trained to fly them. If we assume Honerva has seven White Mechs left, she would need to keep at least two back for close-in defense. Between Raptor Squadron and the Phantoms, we could handle the White Mechs, but without pilots for the Phantoms we may need to use Atlas, and possibly Voltron, to keep the others occupied until Raptor Squadron can get to them.”

Keith and Acxa exchange a quick knowing glance at the mention of the Phantom fighters. She turns to Lahn to make sure he's talking about the same ones. “_Lahn, are these the same fighters I created five decaphoebs ago?”_

“Yes, Captain Combari. We recovered them from an abandoned Galra base along with the flight manuals you wrote for them.”

Hunk does a double-take upon hearing Acxa’s statement. “Wait, you designed and built fighters?”

“She also designed Sincline and oversaw the building of two of the three Sincline ships. She’s an engineer, Hunk.”

Seeing many in the room turn toward her and glare at her with critical eyes, Acxa elaborates on Keith’s comment. “_Lotor made sure all of his Generals developed proficiency in specific areas of expertise. Mine is Engineering and Science. Zethrid’s is Armaments and Heavy Weapons design. Ezor’s is Clandestine Operations. Narti’s was Communications Analysis and Cryptography. Those skills, among other things, allowed us to function as a smoothly operating team.”_

Acxa now provides the back story on the Phantoms with obvious pride in her voice. They are her creations after all. “_The Phantoms are prototype fighters, built shortly after I finished the plans for them. They were never put into production because of the training required to learn how to fly them. But, once a pilot is trained and becomes familiar with the craft they are almost unstoppable. They are the prototype ships for Sincline. They are faster, more maneuverable, and more heavily armed than the MFE’s." _She turns to Commander Holt. _"They employ many of your Ion weapon innovations, Sam."_

Keith backs up her story. "I'm very familiar with the capabilities of these Phantom fighters. Acxa was in one when she ambushed me in the Bralarian System. She nearly took me out."

Hunk turns to Keith, perplexed. "Wait...in a one-on-one fight she almost took you out? Was the Black Lion damaged? Were you low on power?"

"No. Black was fully charged and she was undamaged. I was fighting an excellent pilot with amazing marksmanship skills in an outstanding fighter. I had to do some creative flying to beat her."

Acxa crosses her arms and locks eyes with Keith. _"What he means to say is that he cheated. He ducked into the rings of Braylar V and my sensors couldn't detect him."_

"No, I took advantage of a flaw in your fighter's design. A flaw I might add that will need to be addressed if we want to use them against the White Mech's. That is, if we had pilots for them."

_"That flaw has already been addressed. When I returned with Narti from Braylar IV we enhanced the sensors in the remaining Phantoms. As for the other issue, we do have pilots for them. There are three people capable of flying the Phantoms, and all three of us are in this room.”_

“You’re referring to yourself, Zethrid and Ezor?”

_“Yes.”_

“Good to know. Thank you, Acxa.”

“And thank you, Lahn. Good to hear about the Phantoms being ready to go. We’ll come back to the pilot issue for them. But I think we’re going to need to keep Voltron free to attack the Pyramid, with support from the Coalition, the Blade of Marmora, and your fleet.”

“Speaking of which, Romelle, how many Alteans would you guess she has in that Pyramid with her? And do you know who may be leading them?”

“A rough guess Keith, probably seven to ten thousand based on how many people were on the First Colony at the time I left it. They would be led by Merla. She was the leader of the Colony, and I suspect she is with the Alteans on the Pyramid. She is very dedicated to the welfare of the Alteans and I don’t believe she would let them leave the Colony without her.”

Warlord Lahn speaks to the readiness of his fleet to assist in evacuation of the Colony Alteans. “Between Atlas and my fleet, we should have the capability to evacuate that number of people and house them on our ships. But the coordination of the evacuation would have to be tight. We should assume we don’t have a lot of time, so I will need to pull my cruisers in close to the Pyramid to shorten transit time for the shuttles.”

The Coalition has recent experience with mass evacuations, and Matt Holt speaks up to volunteer them for that task. “Keith, we’ve done it before when we evacuated Sanook, VeXilum, and Siiz. The Coalition can coordinate the evacuation on the ground and get them back to Atlas and the cruisers. But, unlike the evacuation of the three planets, this time we're going to need a ground force to keep anyone shooting at us away from the evacuation shuttles.”

Kolivan stands and looks to Keith. "The Blade of Marmora can provide ground support and keep any hostiles away from the evacuation shuttles. Krolia, Meltok, how quickly can we mobilize the Blades?"

Krolia looks to her brother and whispers a question to him. Meltok's response brings a smile to her face and she turns back to Kolivan with her answer. "Immediately. We're ready to go now."

Romelle can’t believe what she is hearing. “Keith, you really can’t be seriously considering going through with a rescue mission, can you? I saw…we saw what he was doing on the Second Colony. The explanation he gave to Allura may be plausible, but are you ready to take it at face value? Because I’m not.”

“I get it, Romelle. I understand your concerns. So, let’s look at this a different way. If we can get the Colony Alteans out of that Pyramid, isn’t that an acceptable tradeoff? Aren’t the lives of 10,000 Alteans worth making this rescue? And before you ask, yes we will need to rescue Lotor to get the Alteans to leave. They consider him their savior. Will they leave without him?”

Romelle slumps in her chair, sighing heavily. Try as she might, she can’t come up with an argument against Keith’s logic. “No, they won’t. Ok. I don’t like how this whole thing smells, but…I’m in. If it will get the Colony Alteans out of that Pyramid, I’ll support it.”

Now comes the hard part. Keith turns to Acxa, who is still standing, arms crossed, staring at him. “Acxa, I know how upsetting this is. We can’t do this without you, without Atlas. We need your covering fire to battle the White Mechs and to gain access to the Pyramid. We’re also looking at possibly evacuating seven to ten thousand Alteans. Lahn, the Coalition, and the Blades can’t do it alone. Can we count on Atlas?”

_“I just want the answer to one question first, Keith.”_ Turning to Allura with a hard glare and a hard edge in her voice, she cuts right to the chase. _“Allura…why are you really pushing for this? Why do you really want to rescue Lotor?”_

Glaring back at Acxa, and with the same hard edge in her voice, Allura gives her a direct answer. “I know what you’re really driving at, Acxa. Other than the reasons I just gave, I will admit I also have a personal one. So, let me ask you…if it were Keith in Lotor’s position, wouldn’t you do everything in your power to rescue the man you love?”

Now it’s Keith’s turn to glare at Allura. “Allura, that’s a bit unfair…”

He is interrupted by Acxa, who is still glaring at Allura: _“Yes. Yes, I would. In a heartbeat. Because I know he loves me, and I would tear the universe apart to find him and save him.”_

Keith softens his expression and turns to Acxa, smiling at her. “I know you would, because you’ve already done it. You have nothing to prove to me or anyone else when it comes to that. But, you just proved Allura’s point.”

Keith now addresses all three of Lotor’s Generals. “Acxa…Zethrid…Ezor…I know I’m asking a lot of the three of you. But we need you in this fight. I’m not asking you to just forget what happened to you when you worked for Lotor. But I am asking that you push through the hurt for the greater good of the universe. Think of all the lives we will save working together. Think of the difference you can make. So, I must ask you…can we count on you? We can’t do this without you.”

Sighing heavily and returning to her seat, Acxa turns to look at Zethrid and then at Ezor. They exchange no words, but they exchange vertical head nods. Feeling defeated, she looks to Keith. _“I can't believe I'm saying this. We’re all in. Atlas will be in the fight. Zethrid and Ezor will pilot the Phantoms.”_

Keith now looks at Lance, Hunk and Pidge, who all nod affirmatively.

Turning to Allura, “We’re all with you. We’ll attack the Pyramid. Here’s the plan. Atlas will serve as central command and Acxa will coordinate the overall operation. Lahn, Acxa, we’ll need you to keep those White Mechs occupied while Raptor Squadron and the Phantoms take them out. Ezor and Zethrid will pilot the Phantoms. Voltron and the Blade of Marmora will lead the attack on the Pyramid. Kolivan will lead the assault troops on the ground. Matt, Lahn…we need your ground troops for the assault. We’ll use the Coalition shuttles to move the ground troops in. We need the larger Galra and Atlas shuttles for the evacuation. Matt and Lahn will coordinate the evacuation of the Alteans back to Atlas and the Galra cruisers. And somewhere along the line we get Lotor and take the witch out.”

A relieved and determined Allura closes the meeting. “Thank you, all of you. Let me remind you that Honerva knows we are coming. She’s most likely laid traps for us. So, expect the unexpected.”

\---------------

As the meeting breaks up and the attendees file out, Acxa calls Keith aside. She is an emotional wreck from the meeting, is still shaking from her confrontation with Allura, and has grave personal misgivings about what they are about to do. Regardless, she’s committed to her part in the operation and she intends to carry it out.

“_Keith…for the record, I don’t like this one bit…but…I want you to know I meant what I said. If that were you in that Pyramid…I’d tear it apart to get you back. I want everyone to know that. I’m not hiding my feelings for you any longer.”_ She steps to him and kisses him.

Keith, his forehead resting on hers, looks into the eyes of the woman he loves. “I never doubted that for one tick. I hope you know I would tear the universe apart to keep you safe.”

“_I believe that. I’m thinking about KB47, Keith._ _I guess this is the part where I walk through hell with you. Because this situation we’re in certainly isn’t heaven.”_

“Not even close. We stand by each other, Acxa. Every step of the way.”

**Battle of the Pyramid**

Bridge, IGF Atlas

Allura wormholes Atlas and its task force to coordinates Beta-Four-Ex-Seven, and as expected they find Honerva waiting for them.

The Voltron Paladins are on the Bridge to get a good look at the general situation before they board their Lions.

“What is she doing?”

_“I don’t know, Pidge.”_

Honerva’s Black Mech floats in space, with a ring of purple teleduv crystals above it. She is searching through realities, looking for one that fills a specific need of hers. While Honerva may have been expecting Atlas to show up, it is now clear to everyone on the Bridge that they appeared sooner than she expected and caught her flat-footed. Seeing the opportunity, Acxa calls out to the fleet, the urgency she is feeling reflected in her voice.

“_All units, this is Atlas command. General Quarters. I repeat, General Quarters. Execute Operation Beta-Four. I repeat, begin execution of Operation Beta-Four. Let’s move, people!”_

_\---------------_

Coordinates Beta-Four-Ex-Seven

The Voltron Paladins move to their Lions, along with some additional passengers. Krolia with Pidge, Kolivan and Meltok with Keith, and Romelle with Allura. They will provide backup support for the ground assault against the expected defenses at the Pyramid entrance.

Warlord Lahn moves his fleet into position to provide support to Atlas against the White Mechs. Standard Galra fighters will not be deployed against the White Mechs as they’ve proven ineffective against them in the past. They will be held in reserve in the event any close air support is needed for the ground forces attacking the Pyramid. Lahn deploys his Phantom fighters against the White Mechs, along with Matt Holt’s Coalition squadrons who are transporting Blade of Marmora and Galra shock troops to support the ground assault. They hold in a standby position behind the cruiser screen, waiting on the word to join Voltron in the attack on the Pyramid.

Commander Wainright scrambles Raptor Squadron. It’s time to see if his strategy on attacking the White Mechs will pay off.

The objective of all this maneuvering is to get Voltron and the joint Blade of Marmora/Coalition/Galra ground forces past the screen of White Mechs expected to deploy and delay any assault on the Grand Pyramid. With Honerva now out of position, time is of the essence.

As soon as the Lions launch, Keith assumes tactical command and organizes the attack forces into the order of battle for the attack. After forming Voltron, Keith orders the Coalition attack forces to form up behind him. Hidden behind those Coalition attack forces are the four MFE fighters of Raptor Squadron, and the two Phantoms piloted by Zethrid and Ezor.

Keith plays a hunch based on study of their previous battles with the White Mechs. He hopes that the sight of Voltron leading the attack on the Pyramid complex will draw them out. His hunch proves to be correct, as four White Mechs race out of the Pyramid complex to take on Voltron. Unfortunately for the White Mechs, they never get close to Voltron.

Seeing the enemy close in, Keith initiates the first phase of the attack plan. “Zethrid, Ezor…NOW!”

Streaking through the formation of Coalition ships and past Voltron, the two Phantoms charge ahead toward the White Mechs.

It only took a few doboshes for Zethrid and Ezor to refamiliarize themselves with the Phantoms. When they first learned to fly them, they used to race each other. Ezor picks up where they left off. “Wow, I forgot just how fast these Phantoms are. Try to keep up with me, slowpoke!”

Zethrid is never one to back down from a challenge, particularly one from Ezor. Bragging rights are involved. “Who are you calling slowpoke, shorty? Don’t get cocky!”

Charging directly at the center of the White Mech formation, and laying down a devastating barrage of fire, the Phantoms succeed in scattering them. Thinking they’ve dodged the fighter attacks, the White Mech pilots are shocked to see Raptor Squadron hard on the heels of the Phantoms. Griffin picks his targets and calls them in to Zethrid.

“Zethrid…we’ll take the two on the left!”

“Roger, that! We’ve got the two on the right!”

Given the superior speed and firepower of the Phantoms, Zethrid and Ezor each take on a White Mech. The MFE fighters of Raptor Squadron, while not as fast as the Phantoms, are outfitted with the same weapons array the Phantoms possess. To compensate for the slower speed, two MFE fighters take on one White Mech.

This action by the Phantoms and Raptor Squadron effectively neutralizes the White Mechs and prevents them from acting as a screening force. Phase 1 of the assault operation proceeds as planned. With the White Mechs occupied with their own battles, Voltron and the ground troops continue their approach to the Grand Pyramid unopposed.

Honerva, unprepared for the Lions to get past her screening White Mechs so quickly, sees Voltron and the Coalition attack the Grand Pyramid. She moves her Black Mech back towards the Grand Pyramid to engage them, but she is out of position and unable to prevent the attacking force from landing and beginning the assault on the Grand Pyramid.

\---------------

Grand Pyramid of the Sages

Breaking down into the five Lions, the Voltron Paladins, along with the combined Blade of Marmora/ Coalition/ Galra forces, land and disembark. Hunk and Lance, along with Krolia and Meltok keep the Alteans that Honerva deployed to protect the Pyramid entrance busy. As leader of the ground assault, Kolivan directs Matt Holt to deploy his combined Coalition/Galra force in positions that block reinforcements from arriving at the entrance to the Pyramid while throwing additional firepower against the Alteans stationed at the entrance.

With the defenders pinned down, Keith, Pidge, Allura, and Romelle race through the Grand Pyramid's entrance to the chamber where Sincline is shackled. At the entrance to the chamber, they are intercepted by Merla and two Alteans, and a firefight breaks out.

Keith assesses the situation and determines what needs to be done. “Allura, you and Romelle make a break for Sincline. Pidge and I will deal with the Alteans. GO!” Keith and Pidge summon their Ion rifles from their Bayards and using rapid fire pin down Merla and the Alteans.

Allura and Romelle race to Sincline, only to find a horrific sight awaiting them.

**The Healer**

Lotor is in far worse shape than Allura could possibly imagine. He is breathing, but it is shallow and labored. If she waits too much longer, he will die.

Climbing into the cockpit of Sincline, she places her hands on either side of his head, and she begins her healing process. A purplish aura envelops Allura and Lotor as she summons the healing powers learned through her trial at Oriande.

The tendrils that fused Lotor to Sincline slowly wither and fall away. His pale pallor gradually begins to return to normal. His eyes slowly begin to flutter, and finally open. It takes him a moment to focus, but he eventually does, settling his gaze upon the woman who saved his life.

“Allura…you came for me.”

“Don’t talk. Save your strength. We’re going to get you out of here.”

The good news is that Lotor, while still in bad shape medically, is no longer fused to Sincline. The bad news is that with the firefight going on around them it is impossible to move him.

Romelle calls down to Keith to give an update and ask for help. “Keith! We have him, and he’s ready to move. You can end that firefight any tick now!”

\---------------

Pulling out an old concussion grenade he’s been carrying around for some time, Keith pulls the pin and tosses it into the Altean’s defensive position. Before they realize what it is, the grenade explodes, stunning the Alteans. Keith and Pidge move in and disarm them before they can recover.

Keith calls for Romelle to join them as Allura begins the process of getting Lotor ready to move out of Sincline. Upon arriving at his location, Romelle points to one of the Alteans and gives Keith a key piece of information. “This one is Merla. She is the leader of the Alteans from the Colony. She’s the one we want to talk to.”

Regaining her senses as this conversation is carrying on, and while Romelle is telling Keith her identity, Merla hisses at her. “YOU! You’re a traitor, Romelle! You are stealing our savior Lotor!”

Romelle rolls her eyes and gets in Merla's face. “We’re doing no such thing, Merla. Come to your senses, if for no other reason than for the protection of our people! We are not stealing Lotor. We are healing him. Look for yourself!” Merla turns to the direction Romelle is pointing to and she sees Lotor, now free of Sincline, being helped by Allura.

“Lotor…he’s free. You freed him?”

“Yes, Merla. And we can free the rest of our people from this horrible witch. All of you can come with us. All of you can come with Lotor. Merla, please. For our people!”

Merla, whose confidence in Honerva was shaken at the Battle of Oriande, clearly sees for the first time the ruin that has befallen her people. Seeing Lotor moving about freely in Sincline pushes her past her tipping point. It is time to free the Alteans of the bondage they placed themselves into.

“Very well. I will give the order. Those who wish to depart with Lotor may do so.” Looking at Keith, she asks, “You have evacuation ships for them?”

“Yes. Enough to get everyone who wants to leave out of here.”

“Thank you, Black Paladin. I will stay and provide cover for you against the witch.”

Turning to her companions, Merla tells them to leave. “Go with the Paladins. Go with our savior. Live.”

Turning back to Romelle, she says, “Take care of our people, Romelle. They are counting on you.”

Romelle places her hand on Merla’s shoulder. “May the Goddess of the Universe watch over you Merla. Be safe, please.”

Merla in turn places her hand on Romelle’s shoulder. “May she watch over you and our people as well, Romelle.”

With those words, Merla departs to give the evacuation order to the rest of the Alteans.

**Alchemist vs Alchemist**

After giving directions to the evacuation site to the two Alteans who were with Merla, Keith, Pidge, and Romelle make their way back to Allura and Lotor. The priority now is to evacuate Lotor before Honerva returns. Advised by Lance that the fighting in front of the Pyramid is over, and in fact is turning into an evacuation of the Alteans, Keith gives him new instructions. “Lance, turn the evacuation over to Matt Holt. You and Hunk get in here now. We need your help. We need to get Lotor out of here, because Honerva will show up any time now.”

Which, she does. As Keith and Romelle lift Lotor out of Sincline, the team is confronted by an angry Honerva. She fires a strike at Keith that he barely deflects in time by forming his Bayard shield. “Step away from my son, Paladin! You’re not going anywhere.”

Allura steps in front of Lotor and lets loose an energy blast that staggers Honerva. She tells Honerva know in no uncertain terms that she is not backing down. “You’re the one that needs to step aside, witch! Lotor is done with you. He’s coming with us!”

Honerva retaliates by launching a Komar attack against Allura. Temporarily staggered by the attack, Allura absorbs the strike. Glowing a bright pink, she turns the attack back onto Honerva. The force of the strike, and the effort to make it bring both witch and alchemist to their knees.

Honerva speaks to her son, trying to convince him to stay, begging him to stay. “Lotor, please. I’m your mother. Stay! We’ll find Altea together! We can go home!”

As Lance and Hunk arrive on the scene, Lotor launches a final rejection at Honerva. “You are mad! My mother is dead! You are NOT my mother! Stay away from me, witch! I would rather die than be with you!”

“Keith, get Lotor out of here. All of you leave now! I’ll cover you.” On cue, Hunk picks up Lotor and quickly scrambles out of the chamber.

Before Allura can fully turn her attention back to Honerva, the witch stands and fires another strike against Allura. Seeing the attack coming, Pidge calls out and launches herself at Allura, knocking her out of the path of the strike, and in the process absorbing the hit. Slammed hard to the ground, Pidge is now unconscious and critically injured.

Furious, Allura screams out at Honerva. “YOU WILL NOT HARM ANYONE ELSE, BITCH!” She then launches three successive strikes, each bigger than the last, that stagger Honerva. Dazed and unable to carry on the fight, Honerva stumbles out of the chamber.

**Wounded Lion**

As Allura starts to give chase, she looks back and sees Lance and Keith attending to a grievously-injured Pidge. “Lance, how badly is she hurt?”

A distraught Lance gives her the answer she doesn’t want to hear. “She’s dying, Allura and I can’t do anything to help her. I don’t know what to do!”

Allura is faced with another difficult decision. Stay and heal Pidge or go after and finish off Honerva. After closing her eyes for just at tick, she races over to Pidge. It’s the second time she’s been forced to let Honerva go to save the life of a fellow Paladin, but Allura has no regrets. She focuses on the Green Paladin, the one who saved her life a few ticks before. Allura will live another quintant to hunt down the witch because of Pidge’s unselfish act. Right now, she is returning a favor and saving the life of her dear friend.

“Lance, I’ve got this. You might want to help Keith and Romelle and check on the others.”

Lance reaches down and puts his hand on Pidge’s shoulders. “Hang on, Pidge. You’re strong. Stay strong, please.”

“Lance. Don’t worry. I won’t let her die.” As Allura turns her attention to Pidge, Keith reaches out and contacts Kolivan to find out how the evacuation is coming.

“The evacuation is proceeding well, and quickly. By my count, we’ve already taken over six thousand Alteans out of here and more are continuing to come. Matt and Lahn are smoothly coordinating the evacuation. Lahn is rotating his cruisers close in to the Pyramid so that he can quicken the turnaround of the evacuation shuttles. Raptor Squadron and the Phantoms have eliminated the White Mechs. Raptor Squadron is now flying close air support in case it’s needed. Also, Hunk has Lotor in his Lion, and just left to return to Atlas. Ezor and Zethrid are escorting him. What is your status?”

“Pidge is down, seriously injured. Honerva got her, but Allura has seriously weakened the witch. She may only have a handful of followers left, but we had to leave her to take care of Pidge. Once Allura has her healed enough to move, we’re leaving. Pidge can’t fly, so we’re going to tow the Green Lion back to Atlas. Tell Krolia we’ll need her to ride back in Red with Pidge to make sure she’s ok. Romelle will come back with Allura.”

"Should I send Krolia and Meltok to assist you?"

"Negative. We're coming down momentarily, as soon as Allura is done tending to Pidge."

Keith now turns his attention back to Pidge, and in the process sees an emotionally drained Lance standing helplessly nearby. Pidge is in good hands with Allura, so he goes to check on the Red Paladin. “Hey buddy. She’s going to be ok. Allura will take care of her.”

“Keith…if anything happens to her…”

“Lance…she’s going to be ok. And when she wakes up, she’ll be very happy to see you. You’ll see. But now…I need you to focus, buddy. We’re going to have to tow Green back to Atlas. Pidge and Krolia will ride with you, Romelle will go with Allura. You up for it?”

Taking a deep breath and pulling himself together, Lance sets his jaw and turns to Keith. “Ok…I’m back. Ready to go. Let’s do this!”

Allura finishes her healing work on Pidge, and the Green Paladin begins to regain consciousness. Opening her eyes, Pidge sees a very concerned Lance kneeling beside her, with Allura on her other side. “Lance…where are we?”

“Still in the Pyramid, Pidge. But not for long. We’re going to get you out of here. You’re riding with me. I want to make sure you get back safely. We have a few things to talk about once you get out of Med Bay.” Pidge smiles, and as Lance picks her up she nestles her head against his chest. “I’ve got you. Just hold on tight, Pidge.”

\---------------

Outside the Grand Pyramid of the Sages

Returning to the Lions, the team meets up with Kolivan, Krolia, and Meltok. “Keith, the evacuation is complete. We’ve evacuated just over 10,000 Alteans. Everyone who is coming with us has left. What’s the plan?”

“We have to pull out. We can’t form Voltron with Pidge down and Honerva still has three of those White Mechs left. We’ve accomplished two of our three objectives. Let’s live to fight another quintant and we’ll achieve that third one.”

\---------------

Control Room, Grand Pyramid of the Sages

Honerva staggers into the control room where Merla and two other Alteans are waiting for her. They are the only three Alteans who remain in the complex, as the others have departed and are now on ships in the Coalition fleet. Merla, rather than leave with the others, stays behind to give the Coalition fleet covert cover against Honerva while they evacuate her fellow Alteans.

“How many mechs do we have left?”

“Three, Goddess.”

“That will be enough. Prepare for departure. We will move into the final phase of our plan.”

“But, Goddess…they’ve taken Lotor.”

Feeling rejected by her son, she responds in an angry, dismissive tone. “We don’t need him.”

\---------------

Space, Near the Grand Pyramid of the Sages

With everyone aboard their respective craft, the Lions depart the Pyramid for Atlas. “Atlas, this is Keith. We’ve cleared the Pyramid.” Those words are no sooner spoken, then a wormhole opens in front of them. The Pyramid moves rapidly through it, and as quickly as it was formed, the wormhole closes.

_“Understood Keith. We’re pulling Raptor Squadron and the Phantoms back to Atlas. All evacuation craft, Blade of Marmora, Coalition and Galra ground troops are back. Lahn’s hangar space is occupied with evacuees, so we’re housing most of his fighters. What is your status?”_

“Not good. Pidge is seriously injured. Notify Commander Wainright and Dr. Hansen that Lance is coming in hot. We need to get her to Med Bay. Speaking of which, has Hunk made it back?”

After what seems like an interminably long pause, Acxa, in a cold voice, finally responds. “_Yes. He’s back. With his passenger.”_

**The Paladins and the Generals**

Med Bay, IGF Atlas

After undergoing triage upon arrival at Atlas, Pidge is moved to the Step-Down unit in the Medical Bay. Dr. Hansen lists her condition as serious but stable. She’ll be back on her feet and ready to resume her duties in two quintants. Lance is by her bedside as are her mother, father, and brother.

Lotor’s condition is listed as critical. He is moved to the Intensive Care Unit in the Medical Bay while he recovers. Dr. Hansen and his medical team work tirelessly on him. Allura stays with him, refusing to leave his side, watching the medical personnel carefully.

“He’s going to be out for some time, Allura. He’s suffering from what I can only guess is Quintessence Poisoning. What we’re seeing may be symptomatic of the burst of energy Voltron gave Sincline during the fight in the Quintessence Field. And, while we are familiar with both Altean and Galran physiology, we’re not familiar with the physiology of an Altean/Galran hybrid. That’s not a problem necessarily, it just means that we’re proceeding cautiously. We’re not taking any chances here.”

\---------------

Keith and Hunk stand in the observation area, looking on at Lotor and Allura through the glass separating them. After several doboshes they are joined by Acxa, Ezor, and Zethrid. Keith notices Acxa is wearing her Blade of Marmora Senior Commander uniform. He guesses she is wearing it as a sign of solidarity with Zethrid and Ezor.

The three Generals move up to the glass and, grim-faced, stare at Lotor. None of them can believe he is alive, much less here on Atlas. Hunk approaches them to offer support. “Guys. I know this is rough. It will work out.”

Zethrid, defiant and yet scared at the same time, stands close by Ezor to comfort her. “Will it, Hunk? The last time we saw that bastard, he shot us out of our cockpits into space. He left us to die.”

Acxa is visibly shaken and is trembling. Keith goes to comfort her. She pounds his chest armor once before collapsing in his arms, lashing out in fear, anger, and frustration. “_Why, Keith? Why did you have to bring him back? What good can possibly come of this?”_

Lance, noticing the Generals joining Keith and Hunk, leaves Pidge’s bedside for a dobosh and overhears Acxa’s questions to Keith. He speaks to the Generals, hoping to calm their fears.

“I know you don’t want to hear this, but there is more going on here than we all realize. Once Lotor wakes up, we’ll find out what it is. Until then, I want the three of you to know that you’re not alone. I know we were enemies once, but not anymore. We’re friends now. The Generals and the Paladins. And friends don’t abandon friends in tough times. We’ve got your backs, just like we know you have ours.”

Acxa looks at Lance, surprised by his words and appreciative at the same time. _“Wow, Lance…thank you. We weren’t expecting that, but…thank you! I didn’t expect to hear that from you, but it really means a lot.”_

“I like to think I’ve finally grown up a bit.” Turning to look over at a sleeping Pidge in the Step-Down unit, Lance says, “I’ve got someone very important helping me with that.”

Ezor turns to Keith, Hunk, and Lance. “Thank you all. Please forgive us if we don’t know how to react. The three of us have been alone for so long, we don’t know what to do."

“It took me a long time to realize this myself, but you lean on your friends. That’s what you do. You’re not alone anymore, Ezor.”

Looking at Acxa and smiling, Keith says, “None of you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At several places in Rejected by the Galra and in the Seven Paladins there are references to a song that Keith and Acxa adopted as their own. In this chapter I dropped a blatant a hint as to what that song is. Did you find it?
> 
> In the next chapter, both sides assess what happened, prepare for the inevitable next battle. On Atlas, it's time for closure.


	10. The Seventh Paladin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the calm before the storm, the lull between battles. A time for reconciliations to take place, friends to pull together, relationships to start, and romances to come to fruition. It is a time for soldiers to prepare, as best they can, for the uncertainties of the battle that lies ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original chapter, almost 100% canon divergent. This is a very long chapter, but a lot takes place as this sets up the remaining four chapters.  
Major Chapter updates completed 20 September 2020.

**Situation Update**

Main Briefing Room, IGF Atlas

Two quintants after the Battle of the Pyramids, a briefing takes place aboard Atlas. Present are the Voltron Paladins (minus Allura), Acxa, Krolia, Kolivan, Meltok, Matt Holt, Zethrid, Ezor, Commanders Holt, Wainright and Iverson, Romelle, Slav, and Warlord Lahn. Prior to the meeting the Voltron Paladins and the Blade of Marmora debriefed many of the leaders of the Alteans taken on board the Coalition fleet. Between that information, and what Allura has already told them, Keith decides it is time to pull it all together and brief the larger team.

“We now know why Honerva retrieved Sincline. Since it’s made of the same type of trans-reality ore as Voltron, it can pierce realities. Honerva is going to use Sincline to find her version of a perfect reality. What we don’t know is how she is going to do that since she no longer has Lotor to operate it. She has a second mech, a black one, that allows her to see into other realities, but it can’t penetrate them because it’s not made from trans-reality comet ore.”

“Perfect reality? Does that even exist?”

“She’s searching for it right now, Romelle. And if it exists, she’ll find it.”

Pidge, back on duty following a close brush with death after taking one of Honerva’s magic strikes meant for Allura, elaborates on the scientific issues of Honerva's plan. “The problem is the trans-reality ore has been traveling between realities for millions of decaphoebs. And it’s a naturally occurring phenomenon. What Honerva is doing is forcing that process to happen, which could have catastrophic side effects on this and any reality she travels through.”

Hunk is very concerned. The fight at the Pyramid and almost losing Pidge greatly affected him. “So, what’s the plan? Maybe we can, we can make a giant tractor beam?” Looking at Commander Holt, “Commander Holt, you could do that, right? Make a giant tractor beam? We could pull her to us and then blow her up with a star bomb.” He turns to Pidge, “Pidge? A star bomb?”

Keith doesn’t sugar coat his answer. “There is no plan, Hunk. We know what Honerva wants to do, but we can’t get to her. We don’t know where she went after our last battle. And even if we could, we may not have the firepower to deal with her magic, even with Voltron and Lahn’s Galra fleet.”

_“Keith, I don’t understand why you say we’re outgunned. We easily handled Honerva and her White Mechs. What makes you think we can’t do it again?”_

“Hubris is a dangerous state of mind, Acxa. If we’re honest with ourselves, we got lucky in our last battle against her. We had a good plan going in, but we caught her flat-footed at the start of the battle and she never really recovered from that. We got every possible break we could, except for Pidge taking a magic strike. Honerva held back in her attack on us because I believe she really wanted to lure Allura in to heal Lotor. That plan backfired on her badly. I doubt we’ll be as lucky next time. She’ll be ready for us. And this time she won’t hold back. We haven’t seen the worst of Honerva yet. And that’s what scares me.”

Acxa ponders his words carefully and realizes she was overconfident coming out of the battle. _“Point taken, Keith. I think we all needed to hear that._ _Well, we have to do something. We’ll prepare for battle with what we have and look for additional resources to help us. We need to be ready to face Honerva once we track her down, and we will track her down.”_

Hearing Keith’s concern about lack of firepower, Krolia lays an option out on the table. “We’ve been tracking another Galra fleet within our vicinity. Our intel shows they have a Zaiforge cannon. Maybe Meltok and I, with a small team, can commandeer the ship it’s on.”

Warlord Lahn perks up at the mention of the second Galra fleet. “That will be Admiral Trag’s fleet. I’ve known him for decaphoebs. He was my first commanding officer when I joined the Galra military. Disciplined, precise, a man of high moral character and ethical standards. He’s the most experienced battle commander the Empire has. You may be able to sneak up on him, Krolia, but you won’t get away without a fight, and big one at that. He has a healthy respect for the Blade of Marmora, but he’s not afraid to fight you.”

“_I’m assuming you’ve been in contact with Admiral Trag since the battle on Planet Ryker?”_

“Yes, Captain. I assumed, based on our conversation before we left Planet Ryker that you wanted me to reach out to the other military factions within the Empire, to convince them to join with the Coalition. Admiral Trag was high on my list since he controls the largest single fleet in the Empire. I knew he was close by, but I didn’t realize he is apparently shadowing us.”

Acxa nods her assent to Warlord Lahn. At this point, she is eager to make allies, not enemies. “_Let’s try a different approach, Krolia. A diplomatic one. Why don’t you and Kolivan take Lahn with you and try to recruit them to our side? We don’t want to fight more battles than we have to.” _She turns to Meltok. _"No offense, Master Chief."_

Meltok smiles at Acxa, impressed with her progress as a leader. "What you propose is wise, Acxa. No offense taken."

Commander Holt nods his approval. “Wise move indeed. In the meantime, Slav and I have been working on prototype upgrades for Atlas’ weapons system. Of course, we’ll have to somehow find extra power for them.”

Slav crosses his six arms. He’s heard this from Commander Holt before. “Always making the most amazing things in the universe, but never having enough power to run them.”

Hearing this, an excited Pidge looks to her father and Slav with wide-eyed enthusiasm. “New weapons? I’ll give you guys a hand with that. And let’s pull Zethrid in as well. She’s the best heavy weapons expert we have.”

Zethrid perks up and shoots Pidge and ear-to-ear grin. “Count me in!”

An enthusiastic Coran has an answer to the power problem for the upgraded weapons. “And I may know where we can get the extra power. There’s a small Balmera in this territory.”

Hunk is excited about the possibility of going to a Balmera. And possibly reconnecting with Shay. “All right, Coran! A little trip to a Balmera. We’ll take the Yellow Lion.”

“And Romelle. I’ve been training her on Altean customs. She’ll be quite helpful in communicating with the Balmera.” Coran is eager to get Romelle more involved in the ways of the ancient Alteans and a trip to a Balmera provides a prime opportunity to immerse her in the experience.

Keith smiles as he sees the team exploring the different courses of action. “Good idea.” He turns to the others in the room. “Everyone, let’s stay focused on what we can accomplish.”

Looking at Acxa, Ezor, and Zethrid, he adds “Once Lotor recovers, we’ll ask him for more information. Allura is with him now. She’ll let us know when he’s awake.”

**Hope**

Looking at Lance, Keith can tell his friend is still hurting from his breakup with Allura. He can also tell that the mention of Lotor’s name upset his three former Generals, particularly Acxa.

Approaching Acxa as people file out of the room, he sits next to her. There is obviously something weighing on her mind. He’s learned to read her as easily as she reads him, and he’s not liking the body language he’s seeing. “Hey you. Are you ok?”

Looking down at the conference table, she tells him the truth. “_Honestly love, no.”_ Pausing for a moment and taking a deep breath, she turns to Keith _“It looks like Lance wants to speak to you. When you are done, would you stop by my quarters? There is something I need to talk to you about.”_

“Um, ok. But…the last time we had “a talk” we didn’t see each other for four phoebes.”

Acxa laughs at the reference to the time they didn’t see each other for four phoebes due to a misunderstanding. Taking his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, she tells him, “_Don’t worry, I’m not breaking up with you. Quite the opposite…I hope._” She stands and departs for quarters, leaving a very confused Keith behind to mull over her cryptic statement.

Seeing Lance sitting in the now darkened room, arms crossed staring down at the table, Keith approaches him. “It will work out.”

“I hope so.” His arms still crossed, Lance is looking at the table not at Keith, “We need to stop Honerva…this force of evil that’s been around for 10,000 decaphoebs. She has a plan that could destroy every reality, and all we’ve come up with is additional manpower and a prototype weapon.”

“I know it’s not ideal…” He sits next to Lance, staring straight ahead. “…But when is the last time anything has been ideal? Remember when we first arrived at the Castle of Lions? When we first met Allura? She told us we were the answer to saving the universe, but she didn’t know that for sure. But Allura believed, and she needed us to believe. And it worked.”

Lance allows a small smile to cross his face. “Back then, I was cocky enough to actually think I was the greatest pilot in the universe.”

“And I thought I could do everything myself.” Smiling at his friend now, “We’ve come a long way since then.”

Lance chuckles. “Yeah, we have.”

“We haven’t lost until we’ve lost hope.”

“I haven’t given up. Let’s finish what we started.”

After pumping each other up, the two friends shake hands.

**Romelle and the Alteans**

Holding Cell, Brig, IGF Atlas

Romelle meets with the Altean leaders on board Atlas. She’s been working with them to deprogram the Altean Colonists from Honerva’s brainwashing. “I’ll be gone for a short while, accompanying Hunk and Coran to a Balmera. The Coalition needs help.”

Tavo has become the de facto leader of the Alteans in Merla’s absence, and he speaks for his people. “I can only hope, through your actions our people can make some small amends for what we’ve done. If there’s anything we can do to assist you…”

“Well, we could use some more help on the Balmera. It’s life source is strengthened by Altean energy.”

Miranda, one of the Altean leaders and a former White Mech pilot, is eager to help but knows there is a roadblock to them doing that. “We wish we could join you, but that may not be wise. We still have the Entity within us. I fear Honerva may use us against you at any moment.”

Her words will soon prove prophetic.

“Let me go with you. I want to help. I no longer carry the Entity.”

Romelle looks at Tavo with gratitude. “Thank you.” To the others, she offers encouragement. “Stay strong. I understand your concern, Miranda, but the Coalition will stop Honerva before that can happen.”

**The Thorium Ray**

Engineering Section, IGF Atlas

Commander Holt sits at his terminal, with Pidge to his left and Zethrid to his right, as he explains the concept behind the new weapon. “The weapon we’re trying to create uses Atlas’ current cannon array. Slav correctly determined that after the cannon fires, the chamber discharges atoms along with trace elements of thorium.”

Slav in turn is effusive in his praise of Commander Holt. “But it was Sam who came up with the idea to actually weaponize the atoms and thorium discharge!”

Pidge is still skeptical. “You want to turn our cannons into a Thorium Ray?”

“Katie, all the elements are already there. It could work.”

Having looked at Commander Holts schematics, and listening to the conversation, Zethrid weighs in. “Hold on, Pidge. Your father is right! All we need is an atomic trajectory, which should be easy enough to determine based on the path of the cannon projectile once it is fired. Using that trajectory, we can calculate the firing solution for the Thorium ray. And, of course, we’ll need that extra power.”

Now it’s Slavs turn to add to the conversation…sort of. “Also, we’ll need to jump up and down on one foot, count to three and shout out our favorite type of metal, color or planetary atmosphere.”

Pidge holds up her hands in a stop motion. Slav is on one of his crazy rants again. “We don’t have time for that.”

“You are telling me you don’t have time to live?” Jumping up and down on one foot, Slav begins his chant. “One, two, three. Aluminum!”

**The ** **Pendant**

Acxa's Quarters, IGF Atlas

After stopping at his quarters to pick up something, Keith knocks on the door to Acxa’s quarters. Being bade to enter, he gives the great love of his life a broad smile. “So, what’s on your mind?”

Acxa sits on the two-person divan in the sitting area of her quarters. “_Keith, please, sit next to me.”_ As he takes his place, Acxa takes a deep breath and begins the most important conversation of her life. “_You more than anyone other than Zethrid and Ezor know how upset I am to have Lotor on my ship. His presence reminds me of an awful period in my life, one that I thought I’d put aside forever.”_

_“But it’s also made me realize how lucky I am. My life has turned around, in large part because of you. I wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t seen the good in me, encouraged me, and supported me along the way. You never doubted me, even when I doubted myself, and you gave me the confidence to carry on.” _She takes his hand and squeezes it_, “I thought I was doomed to be alone for the rest of my life, but that changed when I met you. You showed me what it means to love, and to be loved. Keith, I don’t want to lose that.”_

“Whoa. What makes you think you’re going to lose my love for you? Have I done anything to give you that impression?”

“_No, Keith. You’ve done nothing of the sort. I’m looking ahead now, at what happens when this war is over. I believe we are going to win, even if we don’t know how yet. But when the war is over, what happens to us? What is our next step, together?”_

“I’ve…I actually have thought about it, but I’ve been so focused on the here and now recently that I haven’t thought about it for a while. Not since we left the Blue Ridge. I know I don’t want to lose you.”

_“I don’t want to lose you, either. I hope you won’t think I’m being too forward with what I’m about to say. Corillian society is a matriarchal society, unlike Earth, so women on Corillia tend to take the initiative on things that Earth women may not. And there are certain Corillian and Galra traditions that are followed when two people profess their love for one another. I'm afraid I'm remiss in following those traditions."_

She pauses, clearly struggling with how to tell Keith what’s on her mind. She had everything planned out…what she was going to say, how she was going to say it, when she was going to say it. Unfortunately, she overlooked ONE minor detail.

_“I'm sorry...I don’t know what the translation is for what I want to say…I only know it in Corillian…”_ She looks down at the floor, shaking, clearly distressed and embarrassed.

Keith believes he knows what’s on her mind. He kneels in front of her, takes her hand in his, and cups her chin with his other hand, lifting her head to face him. “Then say it in Corillian. We’ll talk it out. Please, don’t hold it in.”

_“Jokan ihr Markana, Keith?”_

His eyes grow wide and he sits back slightly away from Acxa, hearing words spoken in a tongue he learned from his mother while they were stranded in the Quantum Abyss.

She expects him to ask her for a translation of her question. A request she is dreading because she will be forced to awkwardly explain the meaning behind the words as best she can and she is terrified of botching the translation. Her fears prove to be groundless as his reply to her question is not what she expects.

“Jokan ihr Markana, varana, Acxa.”

His words stun her, and her eyes grow wide with surprise. “_Keith…you…understood what I said? How?”_

She is frozen in place. According to Corillian and Galra traditions, it is the woman who initiates the courtship rituals and proposes marriage. Following those traditions, she just asked Keith the big question in her home world’s ancient tongue. His response in kind, accepting the proposal in fluent Corillian, stuns her. She wonders how he even understood her question, much less how to respond to it.

Keith stands, pulls her up, takes her in his arms, and looks deeply into her eyes. “I understood every word, Acxa. I spent two decaphoebs in the Quantum Abyss with my mother. She gave me language lessons every quintant to help pass the time. For some reason she included Corillian in with the Galran, except she never told me it was Corillian. She said I’d need to know those specific words someday. I never understood why…until just now."

"You just asked me to be your life partner, at the exclusion of all others. I did give the right response, didn’t I? I mean, there is no one else I’d rather spend the rest of my life bonded to…no one else I want as my life partner.”

Acxa smiles warmly and nods. “_You gave me the answer I was hoping for_.”

With that Keith pulls her close and gives her a long and gentle kiss, followed by a tight hug. He then asks Acxa to sit while he kneels in front of her again, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box.

“I’ve been carrying this around with me since we got back from our last trip to the Blue Ridge. On Earth it’s traditional for men to propose marriage and offer a token of their love and commitment to their intended. I was waiting for the right time to ask you, but you beat me to it, and that’s perfectly ok. Normally it’s a ring, but I know you’re not a ring person. I did some research and I found that the Corillian traditions call for the man to offer his intended a betrothal pendant following her proposal. So, in the spirit of that tradition, I got you a special one.”

His hand shaking, and with a trembling voice, he offers her the box. “I…hope you like it.”

Opening the box Acxa sees a pendant on a fine white gold chain. The pendant is a highly decorated miniature version of Keith’s Marmoran blade. A vein of Luxite runs down the middle of the blade, and the handle is made of Scaultrite.

“If I understand Corillian traditions correctly, the pendant is supposed to be a meaningful reminder to its recipient of why they chose their intended as their life partner. I hope this pendant will remind you of the day we met and the common path we already share. I hope…it will remind you of the love I have for you.”

Acxa is overcome with joy and can barely get her next words out. “_Keith…it’s beautiful. I…would you help me put it on?”_

“Of course.” Sitting next to her, taking the chain and pendant, Keith fastens it around her neck. Tears welling in her eyes, they embrace for several doboshes.

Acxa finally pulls away slightly, takes his hands in hers, and looks into his eyes. "_Keith_..._that night in the Blue Ridge...when...we made love for the first time. I need to tell you about the significance of that event to me.”_

Keith grips her hands tightly and nods wordlessly, his eyes never leaving hers.

_"Corillian and Galra females mate for life. I don't know if you were aware of that. When we...when we..."_ She blushes deeply and looks into his eyes, a solitary tear trickling down her cheek.

Keith brushes away the tear, pulls her close, and holds her tightly. "I was well aware of that. I understood the significance. Acxa, do you remember how I reacted when I realized what you were telling me? After you gave me that look and nodded towards the bedroom?"

Acxa smiles and boops his nose with her finger. _"You sir, were terrified."_

Keith laughs softly. "Well yes, I will admit it. That's partly true. The other part...the most important part to me...is that the prettiest woman in the universe, the one I've fallen head-over-heels in love with, just chose me to be her mate for life. Because I knew that when we made love we had claimed each other and at that moment we were bonded for life. It's something I'd prayed for, for a long time."

Acxa gazes into his eyes once again. _"When did you first..."_

"...think we were destined to be together? Braylar IV. Soran asked me if we had claimed each other as he and I watched you and Narti leave the planet. I gave him a lame answer, but it got me thinking and wondering. Why do you think I tried to take on an entire Galra fleet to get to you? Why do you think I came to get you on that pirate cruiser?"

Acxa nestles her head on Keith's shoulder and purrs contentedly. Gently stroking her hair and horns, he poses a question to her.

"So, when did you decide...you know...to..."

_"...claim you? I realized I was developing feelings for you when I watched that recording you slipped into my bag before Narti and I left Braylar IV. I knew for sure those feelings were strong when Cosmo teleported me into the Black Lion so I could tend to your injuries after I almost killed you in the Thizonian system. But, my decision to claim you was made in the Black Lion, when you called me the prettiest woman you'd ever met. It wasn't those words alone that drove my decision. It was everything we'd been through together up to that point. I knew you woudn't tell me I was pretty unless you had real feelings for me. When you held me in your arms after you said that, it just felt right. It felt like I belonged there, close to you. Just like it feels, right now."_

"So why did it take the two of us so long to be honest with each other about our feelings?"

_"I think we were both scared. I wanted to tell you for a long time, but it seemed like the right time for me to tell you never came up. When it did, on our first trip to the Blue Ridge, I didn’t know what to do. You see, that question I asked you a few doboshes ago, to be my life partner, I should have asked before we...did the deed. But when you tried to confess to me first, I panicked. When we went back the second time, I wasn't thinking clearly, one thing led to another, and..."_

Keith puts his finger on her lips. "Sometimes you talk too much." He pulls her close for another kiss, this one much more passionate than the previous one.

Acxa thinks back to the first time Keith held her in his arms, on the Black Lion, when they began the journey to Earth. She now clings to him tightly, just as she did then, not wanting to let him go.

But let him go she must. Their embrace is interrupted by a call from Commander Wainright for her to come to the Bridge.

Sighing heavily, resting her head on his shoulder, she closes her eyes. “_As much as I want to stay here, I need to get back to the Bridge.”_

“I’ll go with you.”

**Hunk & Shay & Keith & Acxa**

Bridge, IGF Atlas

Hunk seeks Veronica’s help in reaching out to contact Shay. It’s been quite some time since he and Shay have spoken, and he needs Veronica’s help in setting up the long-range communication channels. “Based on the parameters you’ve given me Hunk, this should do the trick. I’ll stand by in case there is any subspace interference.”

“So, what’s the proper radio protocol? How do I address them? What do I call them?”

Veronica peers over her glasses, giving him a look. “Hunk, I don’t have a clue. It’s not like I talk to Balmerans every day. Reach out, say what’s on your mind, and tell them who you’re trying to contact. And, hope the message gets through.”

Hunk shoots the look right back at Veronica, even though he knows she’s right. Engaging the communications console, he takes her advice and reaches out as best he can. “This is the Yellow Paladin of Voltron. I am trying to contact Shay. I repeat, this is Hunk Garrett, the Yellow Paladin of Voltron, seeking to contact Shay.”

The sound of subspace static and interference crackles over the airwaves, as he repeats his call several times. Finally, they hear what sounds like speech, barely audible in the background. Working at her terminal, Veronica clears the static interference, and Shay’s voice is clearly heard.

“Hunk? Hunk, is that really you?”

“It is, Shay. It’s good to hear your voice again!”

“Hunk, I’m so happy to hear your voice. I hadn’t heard from you since we left Earth after you defeated Sendak. I was so worried when I didn’t hear from you. I’m glad you reached out!”

“Me too. Shay, I’m calling because we need your help.”

“Of course, Hunk. How may we be of assistance?”

Hunk proceeds to relate recent events to Shay so that she understands the nature of the threat they are fighting, and the need for help from a Balmera.

“We know there is a small Balmera near our location. I’m going to take Coran and two other Alteans there, to see if they can help us. I’m sending you the coordinates of that Balmera now.”

After a moment, Shay responds. “Yes. I know of this Balmera, Hunk. I will let them know you are coming. I’ll tell them why and ask them for their help. Hunk…it sounds like you may need the help of more than one Balmera. I will reach out to others and advise them of the situation. When you need us, please let me know? All I need is your location. The combined energy of multiple Balmera will get us there rapidly, as if we travelled through a wormhole.”

“Shay, you are a lifesaver. I can’t thank you enough. I’m…sorry it’s been so long since I talked to you. I wanted to before now, but…”

“Hunk, it’s ok. I understand. We’ll fight this battle together. When it’s over…don’t be a stranger.”

Touched by Shay’s words, Hunk makes a promise he intends to keep. “I promise you, I won’t be. So long for now. I’ll talk to you soon.”

\---------------

Hunk concludes his conversation with Shay as Acxa and Keith enter the Bridge. “You’re here. Good. Saves me the effort to find you two, which lately has not been an easy thing to do. Finding you two, that is.”

“Sorry Hunk, we had some things to talk about. Were you able to contact Shay?”

“Yes. She’s contacting the Balmera to let them know we’re coming. Coran is getting Romelle and Tavo, and we’re meeting at the Yellow Lion. We’re leaving as soon as they are ready.”

_“Thank you, Hunk. That’s the first piece of good news I’ve heard…”_ Acxa pauses as Keith gives her the “what the heck” look. Realizing why, she corrects herself. _“That’s the second piece of good news I’ve heard today.”_

As Hunk starts to depart for Yellow, he leans in to Acxa and Keith and whispers so as not to be overheard. “I’m assuming the first piece of good news has something to do with that pendant you’re wearing.” Seeing them stare back at him wide-eyed, he then pats both on the back. “Oh, I guessed right! Congratulations, guys! Don’t worry, I won’t say anything to anyone before you do.”

Watching Hunk depart for the Hangar Bay, Acxa bites her lip. “_Do you think he’ll say anything to anyone?”_

“No, he’ll keep it to himself. Do you think Zethrid and Ezor will figure it out?

“_Yes. It will take them two ticks, but they’ll know what the pendant means.”_

“Will they keep it to themselves?”

_“I think so?”_ Pausing a moment to reflect on her answer, she changes it. _“Nope. Unless I stuff rags in their mouths, they’ll gleefully spread the news as fast as they can.”_

A few doboshes later, the Yellow Lion and a Shuttle Pod containing Coran, Romelle and Tavo departs Atlas. On the Bridge, Keith and Acxa watch them depart. “_Good luck out there.”_

**The Vision**

Corridor, IGF Atlas

Krolia stops by the Bridge to let Acxa know she, Kolivan, and Lahn are leaving to meet the Galra fleet. Keith walks out with them to meet up with Lance and Pidge. “I’ll catch up with you in the Hangar Bay in a few doboshes.”

_“Be safe, Keith. I love you.”_

“I love you, too. See you soon.”

As Keith moves on, Krolia looks at Acxa and sports a very wide grin. Noticing this, Acxa asks her, “_Krolia. You seem unusually…happy. Anything you want to share?_”

“I couldn’t help but notice…is that a Corillian betrothal pendant I see around your neck?”

Irritated, Acxa turns her head to Krolia while still walking. She and Keith are not ready to announce their engagement quite yet, although given how quickly Hunk put things together she knows they need to announce it soon. “_I’m sure I don’t know what you are talking about. This is nothing more than a pendant symbolizing my membership in the Blade of Marmora.”_

“ Uh huh. In the shape of Keith’s Marmoran sword. Right. Acxa…I spent two decaphoebs on Corillia as a raw recruit in the Galra military. I know what it is.”

Ok, keeping their engagement secret just doesn’t seem to be working out. _“Fine. That’s what it is, I have nothing else to say about it right now. I’m not going to talk about it, and Keith and I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t say anything about it either.”_

“You don’t have to say anything. I saw a vision of your proposal to Keith when he and I were in the Quantum Abyss. I remembered it when you first joined us, after the fight on the pirate ship, when you told us you were originally from Corillia. It took a quintant or two for me to figure out the woman in that vision was you. I’m very happy to see it come to pass. Oh, and those language lessons Keith mentioned…yeah…that vision was the reason for them. I wanted him to be prepared when the time came.”

“I meant no disrespect to you or Keith. I won’t say a word to anyone. At least not until you make the announcement.”

_Wait!_” Acxa comes to an immediate stop and looks at Krolia, wide-eyed. “_You knew how things between Keith and I were going to turn out all this time? AND YOU SAID NOTHING?!”_

“Oh, but I did say something. Remember our talk after you found out Sendak invaded Earth and set a trap for the Paladins? How afraid you were that you were losing the most important person in your life and I told you we weren’t going to let that happen? Remember when Keith woke up in the hospital after being in a coma for four quintants? When I told you that the two of you were in love and needed to get away and sort things out yourselves? Those were my hints to you. Beyond that, I couldn’t interfere without the risk of changing the course of events. Besides…it’s been fun watching the two of you…figure things out.”

“_Watching us stumble and bumble around while we dealt with the fear, uncertainty, and these damn butterflies in our stomachs? Watching Keith and I be miserable for four phoebes over a stupid misunderstanding? THAT was fun?”_

“For me, yes. For you two…not so much. Ok, maybe ‘fun’ isn’t the right word. But Acxa…you both needed to go through those experiences on your own. They drew the two of you together more than anything else could have. There is an unbreakable bond between you and Keith because you both worked so hard to forge it.”

Shaking her head in disbelief, a bemused grin crosses her face. Acxa decides the best thing she can do is to say nothing. Krolia is right.

Together they walk in silence to the Hangar Bay of Atlas where they will meet up with Kolivan and Lahn.

As they walk, Acxa is struck by another thought. “_Krolia – did you see visions of anything that happened…after I proposed to Keith…?_”

“No, and I would tell you if I did. We have a hard battle ahead of us, Acxa. For everyone’s sake, let’s focus on the task at hand, and hope that we all survive what is about to happen.”

**Admiral Trag**

Admiral Trag's Flagship, 1st Imperial Galra Fleet

Krolia, Kolivan, and Lahn, aboard Warlord Lahn’s flagship, rendezvous with the command ship of the nearby Galra fleet. Prior to departure, Lahn reached out to the leader of this fleet, Admiral Trag, who agreed to meet with them. Arriving at the flagship of the Empire’s main fleet, they are greeted by Admiral Trag in the Hangar Bay of his ship.

Lahn snaps to attention and renders a crisp salute. “Admiral Trag. I don’t know if you remember me. I served under you when I was a young lieutenant with the 1st Imperial Fleet. I am Warlord Lahn. This is Blade Master Kolivan of the Blade of Marmora, and his second in command, Senior Commander Krolia. Thank you for meeting with us.”

Admiral Trag cuts an imposing figure. As large and physically fit as Kolivan, his uniform is simple yet immaculate. He is very precise in his manner and is known as a straight talker within the Galra military.

“I remember every officer I served with, Lahn, and I remember you. When I received your communication, I was very curious as to why a Galra Warlord would throw their support over to the Voltron Coalition. The very group that destabilized the Galra Empire. And then you bring the leaders of the Blade of Marmora here. I could save what’s left of the Empire a lot of trouble by executing these two and ending the Blades once and for all.”

Lahn expected the Admiral to open the conversation like this, and he is prepared for it. “You could, that is true. But, I must warn you. The Black Paladin of Voltron is Senior Commander Krolia’s son. He would not take kindly, at all, to any hostile act against his mother.”

Giving that a moment to sink in with Trag, Lahn continues. “Admiral Trag, we are not here to antagonize you or to fight you. We are here seeking your help. There is a threat far greater than anything the universe has ever faced, and it is time for the Coalition and the Empire to set aside their differences and fight a common foe. The very existence of this universe is at stake.”

Pondering Lahn’s words carefully, Admiral Trag asks him one final question. “Do you trust them Lahn? Voltron and the Coalition? Your messages to us indicate you do, but I want you to look me in the eye and tell me.”

“I do, Admiral. Twice now, the Paladins of Voltron have intervened to help me and other Galra when they did not have to. When I fought my last battle against them they were just as concerned with not inflicting unnecessary casualties against the Galra as they were not taking excessive casualties to their own ranks. I trust them with my life.”

Admiral Trag takes a deep breath, then nods his head in agreement. “Very well. I believe we should talk. Blade Master Kolivan, Senior Commander Krolia, please forgive my rudeness. I meant no offense. I have no desire to fight unnecessary battles, particularly against Voltron. I see you are of House Dormond, Senior Commander. For the record, I am a friend of the Dormonds. What Zarkon and his cronies have done to your house is criminal."

Krolia renders a respectful salute to Admiral Trag. "Your support of House Dormond is well known among it's survivors and we greatly appreciate it, Admiral."

Admiral Trag returns Krolia's salute, pivots, and looks Lahn squarely in the eye. "You’ve made a serious declaration, Lahn. We need to sit down to discuss this threat and how we are to deal with it. If you all will follow me, please.”

\---------------

Briefing Room, Admiral Trag's Flagship

Kolivan, Krolia, and Lahn detail recent events and the threat posed by Honerva.

A greatly agitated Trag stands and paces, his hands clasped behind his back. “So, it has come to this. My greatest fears for many decaphoebs are coming to pass. I was always worried that Haggar would lead us all to ruin. Now it is happening. How may my fleet be of help to you?”

“We understand you have a Zaiforge Cannon. That’s a start. We anticipate needing as much firepower as we can muster.”

“Your intelligence is slightly flawed, Senior Commander. I have five battleships, each one armed with a Zaiforge cannon, and fifty cruisers, Senior Commander. That combined firepower, along with Lahn’s fleet, Atlas, and Voltron should be enough to beat back anything that witch can throw at us.”

“With respect Admiral, even that may not be enough. We are also working to line up several Balmera to provide additional power to combat her.”

“By the Spirits, Kolivan…do you mean that much energy is needed to fight her?”

“I do, Admiral. May we count on your support?”

Admiral Trag does not hesitate. “You may count on my support and that of the officers and soldiers under me. For too long we've believed we were on the wrong side in this fight. This is our chance to make amends. You have my word that my fleet will stand with Atlas in this fight. We will make all speed to join her.”

**Random Data Points**

Engineering Section, IGF Atlas

Slav continues to jump up and down on one foot, annoying everyone else in Engineering. “One, two, three. Yellow! One two, three…” He is interrupted by an irritated Pidge.

“We are so close to finishing this cannon upgrade. Why do you keep doing that?”

“What I don’t understand is why aren’t you joining me? I’ve explained data point probability extrapolation multiple times! Is it too hard to believe that small changes can alter entire reality trajectories?”

“No, that’s not hard to believe. What’s hard to believe is that someone can predict the future based on probabilities calculated from random data points.” Slav pulls out a tablet from his jacket and displays a hologram. Pidge looks on, incredulous. “Wait, you’ve done that?”

Slav's eyes narrow as he stares back at Pidge. “I calculate future probabilities in my spare time for fun. And trust me, if this one does not change, the trajectory we’re on will lead us to total annihilation. A reality-ending event with repercussions through space-time itself. Everything that is, that ever will be, and that ever was, will cease to exist in the blink of an eye.” He then turns back, jumps on one foot, and goes through his routine. “One, two, three. Yellow!”

Pidge soon joins him. “One, two, three, Palladium!”

At their terminals, Commander Holt and Zethrid turn and look on, shaking their heads at the two of them.

**The Awakening**

Med Bay, IGF Atlas

Lotor lies in bed in the Intensive Care Unit as Allura remains by his bedside, holding his hand while talking to him. Dr. Hansen monitors terminals remotely but can see into Lotor’s room through observation glass. Lance sits with Dr. Hansen, carefully watching everything going on in the unit.

Dr. Hansen advised Allura, when the Emperor first arrived, to speak to Lotor, to let him know she is there, much the same way Acxa spoke to Keith following the first battle against a White Mech. “Lotor…I don’t know if you can hear me, but we need your help. Honerva could cross through realities any time now. Please. We need you. This universe needs you. Every reality needs you.”

Emotionally charged, she begins stammering. “And most of all…I need you. I can’t imagine this world without you. Come back to me.”

Lotor responds, slowly waking up and looking around the room. “Allura?”

“Lotor!”

Seeing he is awake, Dr. Hansen rushes into the room to check on him. After five doboshes, he reaches his diagnosis. “From what I can tell, he’s stable now. Vital signs are good, no signs of internal organ issues.”

A groggy Lotor gazes appreciatively at Dr. Hansen. “Doctor, thank you. I have but two questions for you. Where am I, and when will this infernal ringing in my ears stop?”

Smiling and patting him on the shoulder, Doctor Hansen gives him some comfort. “You are in the Medical Bay of the IGF Atlas, in the Intensive Care Unit. Given everything you’ve been through in the last four decaphoebs, a little ringing in the ears is nothing. It will pass in a varga or two.” Looking over at Allura, he tells Lotor, “You’ve got a very good healer beside you.”

“Yes, I do, Doctor. Thank you.” Nodding at Lotor and Allura, Dr. Hansen departs to check on other patients.

“Allura…thank you. For caring. And for saving me.”

“Lotor, I love you. I told you I was not going to leave you behind.”

“What about the witch?”

“She’s still out there. I hit her hard, but she hit us hard as well. We almost lost Pidge, the Green Paladin. She took a strike from Honerva intended for me. I had to make a choice…save Pidge or kill the witch. I chose Pidge. We also got the Alteans out of the Pyramid. Over 10,000 of them.”

“You made the wise choice, Allura. We can’t beat the witch without Voltron, and Voltron can’t be formed without all its Paladins. We have some time, but not much.”

Lotor pauses for a moment to think. “There are people on board this ship I need to speak with. I have a lot of explaining to do. There are things I need to take responsibility for. And, there are three people that I need to apologize to and beg their forgiveness.”

“If you are referring to Romelle and your Generals, yes, you do.”

\---------------

While Allura and Lotor are speaking, Lance calls up to the Bridge. “Captain. Acxa. You wanted to know when Lotor was awake. Well…he’s awake.”

**The ** **Purple Paladin**

Main Briefing Room, IGF Atlas

Keith, dressed in full Paladin armor, paces the hallway outside the Atlas Briefing Room. He is nervous about the upcoming meeting, arranged by himself and Allura at Lotor’s request, between the Emperor and his former Generals. The last time Acxa, Zethrid, and Ezor had any dealings with Lotor, he ejected them into space and left them to die. The bad blood that act of betrayal created continues to eat away at them, particularly Acxa. Keith and Allura both agreed that a clear-the-air meeting between the four, while potentially explosive, is necessary if they hope to win the last battle against Honerva.

After a few more doboshes the Generals finally arrive, all of them dressed in their Blade of Marmora Senior Commander uniforms. Acxa has worn this uniform since Lotor arrived on the ship in a show of solidarity with Zethrid and Ezor. The act is symbolic of the three sisters breaking free from Lotor’s control. The faces of the Generals reflect the dread they all carry going into this meeting.

“Thank you all for agreeing to do this. I know none of you want to have this meeting, but it’s important that we settle things between you and Lotor once and for all. And, hopefully, you all can put that chapter of your lives behind you and move forward.”

“Keith, I think we’d all feel better if you were in there with us.”

“I will be, Ezor. Don’t worry. Allura will be in there as well. But, she and I are not the ones who need to be talking.”

“What if we don’t have anything to say to him?”

“I don’t believe that for one tick, Zethrid. Look, I know it’s hard dredging up these old painful memories, but you must if you hope to let them go and move on with your lives.”

Acxa sighs heavily, takes his hand and looks him in the eye. “_I’m not looking forward to this, but you’re right. Let’s get this over with.”_

\---------------

Keith leads the group into the meeting room. Standing on the opposite side of the room, in her Paladin armor is Allura. Next to her, also in Paladin armor, with purple trim, stands Lotor. Keith allows the Generals to move in front of him, while Allura steps back behind Lotor.

A reticent Lotor smiles and greets them. “Acxa…Ezor…Zethrid. It’s good to see you again.”

Acxa steps forward toward Lotor. As she does so, Keith and Allura exchange a wide-eyed look as Keith takes several steps forward to stay close to Acxa.

“_You look well, Lotor. How are you feeling?”_

“Remarkably well, thanks to Allura. As well as can be expected.”

Acxa narrows her eyes. “_Good! I was hoping you would say that.”_

Watching his fiancé carefully, Keith sees the one thing he hoped he wouldn’t. Acxa’s right hand curls into a tight fist, the muscles in her right arm and shoulder tensing.

“ACXA, NO!”

His words are too late and go unheeded. Acxa takes one step towards Lotor and, swinging her fist as hard as she can, delivers a right cross to Lotor’s jaw that drives him into the back wall of the room. Keith jumps in front of her, taking a hard left to his chin before grabbing her wrists and pulling them down to her side.

**“ACXA, STOP THIS NOW!”**

Ignoring Keith, Acxa uses her height advantage over him to glare at Lotor while screaming at him.

_“PALADIN ARMOR? REALLY? YOU’RE NO PALADIN YOU **BASTARD**! YOU MURDERED NARTI! YOU’VE KILLED THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE WITH YOUR WILD SCHEMES. YOU TURNED THE THREE OF US INTO MINDLESS SLAVES TO YOUR INSIDIOUS PLANS! WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY BEING, **I HATE YOU**!”_

Attending to Lotor, Allura turns to Keith and gives him a warning. “Keith, you need to get her under control, or so help me I will, and I’ll make short work of her!”

**“ACXA, LOOK AT ME!”** Keith can see the fire in her eyes as he struggles with all his might to hold her back. Looking into Keith’s eyes, she finally begins to come down from her adrenalin rush, her anger beginning to subside. “Acxa, please. You’ve got to calm down!”

“_Keith…I’m…I’m ok now.”_ Looking at him she sees his jaw beginning to swell and realizes what she did to him. A remorseful Acxa can’t apologize fast enough. “_Keith, I…oh no, are you ok? Love, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hit you._”

“I’ll be fine. But you need to calm down. This is not helpful, for anyone.”

Releasing her, he turns to Lotor. “Lotor, are you ok?”

“Yes, Keith, thank you. I’ll survive.” He turns to Allura. “It’s ok, Allura. To be honest, I had that coming. I’m just grateful it wasn’t Zethrid that hit me.”

Zethrid, clenching her right fist and pounding it into her left, looks at Lotor and growls. Keith hears it, turns, and confronts her. “Zethrid, No! Not helpful. We’re here to talk.”

Pouting, Zethrid drops her hands to her sides. “Fine, we’ll talk.”

Allura helps Lotor to his feet. “Now that we have that out of our system, let’s get down to the real reason why we’re here. Lotor, you have some explaining to do to your Generals.” Turning to Acxa, Zethrid, and Ezor, Allura gives them their rules of engagement. “And you three, speak your minds and get your issues off your chest, but use your words not your fists!”

“_You’re right Allura. I apologize for my outburst, but Lotor, I’m not sorry I hit you. We trusted you. You took us out of a bad situation when you got us out of that orphanage on Corillia and we are grateful for that. But we endured that four-decaphoeb training regimen you put us through. We blindly followed you. We believed in you. And you **lied** to us. Everything we ever did for you was based on a lie. You led us down a dark path of death and destruction. You murdered our sister Narti. And until you can convince me otherwise, I will take those beliefs to my grave.”_

Ezor is the next to speak up. “You told me I was special. You told me I had unique talents. But all you did was use me. Quick to criticize, slow to praise. To you I was just the dumb ditzy member of the team, the one you didn’t take seriously. The harder I tried, the more you ignored me. Acxa’s right. We believed in you, and we trusted you. And in the end, you betrayed us. You left us to die. Were we really that insignificant to you?”

Zethrid, who originally did not want to say anything, is now moved to speak after hearing Ezor’s emotional statement. “Lotor, when you took us in you told me how important I was to the achievement of your grand goals that would save the Empire and help its people. And I believed you. I trusted you. But in the end, I was just a big strong freak to you. Just like I was to everyone else. We all thought because you’re a half-breed like us that you could make a difference. That by following your orders and executing your plans we could make things better for all half-breeds in the Empire. But that was all a lie. In the end, you betrayed us. I don’t know if I can ever forgive you for that.”

Making it a point to listen to each of his Generals carefully and maintaining eye contact out of respect as they spoke, Lotor pauses as he chooses his next words carefully.

“Before this meeting began, Allura and I had a heart-to-heart conversation. She warned me that your words would be harsh, and to be honest I expected that as well. Considering all that you’ve been through, I’m surprised you agreed to meet with me.”

“If it weren’t for Keith, we wouldn’t be here. Since we joined the Coalition he’s been completely honest with us, something you never were. In my opinion, this meeting is a waste of time.”

“Point taken, Ezor. I don’t blame you for feeling that way. Allura told me one other thing in preparation for this meeting. For the first time in my life, I need to be completely open, and tell you everything. Hide nothing. Then, when I’m done, ask forgiveness. In that spirit, I need to accept responsibility for all the wrong I’ve done to the three…four of you and give you the explanation you should have received decaphoebs ago.”

Acxa looks at Zethrid and Ezor. Receiving vertical head nods from both, the three Generals take a seat at the conference table. “_We’re listening.”_

Keith, Allura and Lotor take their seats, and Lotor begins his apology wrapped in an explanation. He makes it a point to maintain eye contact with them, especially with Acxa. “Everything I am about to tell you is the truth. I make no excuses for the wrong I’ve done to you or others, and I accept responsibility for my actions and the harm they caused to others. I want to start by saying that I care deeply about all three of you. When I met you in that orphanage, something drew me to each of you. Acxa, the defiant leader of the group. You were not intimidated by me at all. Ezor, the polite athletic one with the natural grasp of the martial arts and ability to mask her presence. Zethrid, the gentle yet deadly giant. Narti, the quiet intellectual. I was looking for young people like yourselves…half-breeds with chips on their shoulders. With something to prove. And who were angry at the universe for the way they were treated. I admit I was looking for pawns I could mold into subordinates who would follow my orders without question.”

“But something happened when you went through that four-decaphoeb training program. I realized that you all were far more intelligent than I gave you credit for. That your talents were far greater than I could have possibly imagined. The more you showed me what you were capable of, the more challenges I threw at you. Every time, each of you responded and stepped up to the challenge. I watched the four of you bond into a sisterhood. I saw that you genuinely cared about each other. I saw how well you worked together as a team. And I saw the trust and the loyalty you showed toward me. I realized all of you were special.”

“The quintant you graduated from that program was a proud quintant for me as well. I originally had no intention of making you Generals when your training was over, but you all earned the rank. I needed people around me I could trust, and I found them in you. I saw us doing great things together. I saw us making a difference for the benefit of everyone in the Empire. And I saw us ending the Caste system that affected all of us in a negative way. I wanted that to end, so that no one else had to endure what the five of us did.”

_“Lotor…why didn’t you just tell us that? Those were goals we would easily get behind.”_

“My own upbringing, Acxa, taught me to trust no one, even those few I trusted. I know, that sounds odd. The abuse I suffered at the hands of my father and that witch while growing up taught me to be evasive and to lie through omission. I realize now, if I had been honest with you all, things would have turned out differently. I was just afraid that my plans would leak out. I thought, the less you knew the better things would be. That was wrong. I hurt the three of you, and in the end, it cost Narti her life. Of all my regrets, killing her is the biggest one. She did not deserve what happened to her. What I did to her…” Lotor’s voice trails off as he chokes up, looking down at the conference table.

Sniffling once, he dabs his eye with his finger, sits straight up and looks Acxa in the eye. “What I did, I did to save lives. The Altean Colony. The building of the White Mechs. The stealing of the trans-reality comet and the building of Sincline. All intended to save lives, to change the Empire from an aggressive stance to one of cooperation and inclusivity. I never lied to you about any of that. I just never told you the full truth. Because of that, and because of my meltdown when Allura told me I was worse than Zarkon, so many others paid the price for my error. Narti, the three of you, the Colony Alteans, and now the universe.”

“I know that the way I treated you was wrong. Acxa, you called me a murderer for killing Narti. You called me out for what I am. And I must live with that for the rest of my life. I don’t ask any of you to forget what I did to her, or how I treated you. I do ask your forgiveness. The four of you were the closest thing I ever had to a true family. You were like my younger sisters, who looked to their older brother for guidance. I failed you all. I just hope, after you’ve had time to mull over what I’ve just told you, that you will find it in your hearts to forgive me.”

The room falls silent as the Generals take in and try to absorb what Lotor just told them. Zethrid breaks the silence as she looks to Keith. “Would it be possible for the three of us”, indicating herself, Ezor, and Acxa “to have a few doboshes. We need to talk among ourselves.”

He looks first to Allura, then to Lotor. “Of course. We’ll be right outside. Take the time you need.”

\---------------

As the room clears, Zethrid turns to Ezor. “He seems to be sincere. He sounded convincing to me.”

Ezor, while hopeful, is still a bit skeptical. “I don’t know. He put on a good show, but was it an act, or was he sincere?”

Acxa however is not convinced and she’s very clear about that. _“It was a show, Ezor.” _She turns and confronts Zethrid._ “I can’t believe you’re falling for his lines. He’s a slick smooth-talker. He’s done this before! Sisters, he shot us out of our fighters and left us to die! He lied to us, and he’s lied to us for decaphoebs!”_

“And he’s admitted that. He’s taken responsibility for everything he’s done. He accepted responsibility for killing Narti and that’s a big step as far as I’m concerned.”

_“YES, AND HE SHOULD BE PUNISHED FOR THAT MURDER, ZETHRID!”_

“You don’t think being stuck in the Quintessence Field for four decaphoebs while being physically fused to a machine, then being pulled out and abused more by your whack-job witch of a mother isn’t punishment enough? That would make anyone sit up and rethink their life. Acxa, what other punishment should he endure? Do you want to see him put to death? Do you want to kill him? Because that’s not like you. You’re not a cold-blooded killer, you never have been. Is your hatred for him that strong that you’re willing to execute him? Acxa, I grieve for Narti as much as you do. We all do. We all miss her! But would she want you to become something you’re not, just to exact revenge? I for one don’t think she would.”

Zethrid looks to Ezor to support her point, and she gets it. “Make that two of us that feel that way. Look Acxa, I’m having trouble believing that he’s telling us the truth too. But there’s something about the way he talked about Narti. He did something I’ve never seen him do that before. That tear he wiped away…that was real. He didn’t fake it. I do believe he’s remorseful over killing her. Which makes me think he may be telling us the truth about all the other things he talked about.”

Acxa, mulling over what she just heard, struggles mightily to hold it together. And fails miserably. _“I…I will never forget all of the horrible things he did. I…want to be a big person and forgive him, but…the pain…the lies…the hurt that caused. I…I can’t get past that.”_ Tears begin to flow unchecked down her face as the emotions surrounding Lotor that were bottled up for so long come cascading out.

Ezor reaches out to her oldest friend and wraps her in a full, tight hug. “It’s ok, honey. You need to let it out. You’ve kept things bottled up for too long. It’s time to let them go.” Ezor begins to choke up and tear up herself. “Because I know I need to let things go too.”

As Ezor does her best to comfort her friend, Zethrid wraps her arms around both of them. “It’s ok, sisters. This is a bit much for all of us.”

\---------------

After 30 doboshes, Ezor signals to the others that they are ready to resume talks. As everyone takes their seats, Ezor stands and looks to Allura. “Princess, I have a question for you. Listening to what he just said…do you believe him?”

Allura stands and looks Ezor directly in the eye. “Yes Ezor, I do. He knows what’s at stake here, and he knows the consequences if he lies again. I watched him the whole time he was speaking, and I can see the pain and anguish over what he’s done in his body language. He told you the truth.”

Lotor stands and addresses Ezor directly. “You’re right to be suspicious, Ezor. But what I’ve told you is the truth. The whole, sorry, painful truth.”

Ezor walks around the table and stands directly in front of Lotor. “I believe you. I just wish we’d had this conversation five decaphoebs ago.” With that, a tearful Ezor embraces Lotor, who just as tearfully returns it.

“Thank you, Ezor.” Looking up, he now sees Zethrid standing before him.

“Lotor, I came in here wanting to throw you through that wall. Now…I’m glad I didn’t. Thank you for being honest.”

As the two embrace, Lotor can’t resist saying, “May I say that I’m glad you didn’t throw me through that wall? That would hurt.” With that, the two share a laugh.

Acxa is still seated, cross-armed, looking down at the table. Keith puts his hand on her shoulder and talks to her. “Hey you. Are you ok? What’s on your mind?”

Shaking her head in a horizontal head nod, she reaches up and takes his hand, squeezing it hard with both of her hands. She is still processing everything Lotor just told her, and she’s not yet ready to say anything to him. She feels as if she is drowning, and she is clinging to her rock to keep her head above water.

Observing their interaction, and seeing the pendant around Acxa’s neck, Lotor turns to Zethrid and Ezor. “Would you be willing to give me a moment to talk to Acxa?” Nodding, Zethrid and Ezor leave the room.

Allura starts to follow them, but Lotor asks her to stay. “I want you to hear what I’m about to say to Acxa and Keith.”

**Passing the Torch**

Returning to his seat, Lotor speaks to Acxa directly. “Acxa, I know you are still angry with me. You’re avoiding eye contact and you’re biting your lip. It’s something you’ve always done when you are angry with someone. I don’t blame you for feeling that way. But please, talk to me.”

Still biting her lip and gripping Keith’s hand harder than before, Acxa lifts her head and makes eye contact with Lotor. She remains mute.

“I knew when I met you that you had greatness in you, a unique set of gifts and talents. The look in your eyes at the orphanage, showing no fear. Your determination to rise above your situation. Your creation of the Phantoms, the Sincline plans, and Sincline itself. I didn’t realize the full extent of your talents until Allura told me all you’ve done since…since I ejected you from Sincline. Your time with the Rebels and the Blade of Marmora. How you molded the Atlas crew into an effective fighting unit. How you can turn this ship into the White Lion. Acxa, you are one of the strongest leaders of people I know, you are an amazing engineer, and an incredible soldier. I like to think that I taught you everything I know to be a good leader, but in truth I saw you already had those traits…I just did my best to pull them out of you.”

Acxa reflects on his words. Keith always took a similar approach with her; draw out the strength and skills she already has and give her the confidence she needs to use them. It is a trait that drew her to both men.

“Keith, I’m impressed with how you’ve grown as a leader. I know from having fought you, from the little time you and I had to work together, and from what Allura told me, you are an exceptional leader yourself. That’s the Galra in you. You have a strong empathy for people and an instinct to protect the weak and helpless. That’s the human in you. Combined, they make for a strong and wise leader.”

What Lotor says next stuns Keith and Acxa.

“The Galra Empire needs strong and wise leaders right now, and I see the future of the Galra Empire in both of you. The two of you, together, are the leaders to take the Galra out of the depths they have wallowed in for 10,000 decaphoebs. Please, before you say anything, hear me out.”

“The Galra need strong leaders to rebuild the Empire once this war is over. Right now, it is in shambles. But the Empire cannot carry on with the old ways and expect to survive. It needs leaders with a new vision for it. Changing 10,000 decaphoebs of bad behavior will not be easy. But the result will be a strong, unified Empire…a Republic actually…in which racism against half-breeds is erased, and in which the Galra work with their subjects as opposed to enslaving them. It would also become a constructive member of a united Galactic Community. That is the vision I strived for, and it’s the vision the two of you can make happen. Are you both willing to take that on, once this war is over?”

“_But, Lotor…why don’t you become the leader of this new Republic? If I recall correctly, you’re still Emperor.”_

“I fear, Acxa, that I won’t survive the coming battle. I don’t know why, but my instincts tell me that is the case. Whether I survive or not, the Republic will need new leadership that is not tied to the old Empire. And that new leadership is not me.”

“I’ve always believed that things happen for a reason. There is a reason, Acxa, why we met at that orphanage on Corillia so many decaphoebs ago. Just as there is a reason you found the love you so desperately sought but never believed you would find, your soulmate, in the belly of an intergalactic worm.”

Acxa looks up at Lotor with a quizzical look and begins to sputter. “_How did you find out about me meeting Keith…in the Weblum?…I…never told you I was lonely. That I was looking for…_” She turns to Keith, a look of panic on her face. “_No, I never said any of that!”_

“You didn’t have to, Acxa. I could see the loneliness in your eyes. But now I see that you and Keith are promised to each other, and you are squeezing his hand so hard it is turning an unnatural purple color. I offer my congratulations to you both. I believe the traditional Corillian blessing is ‘May you live long and enjoy the blessings of many children.’ As for how I know about you and Keith meeting in the Weblum…Allura told me.”

Allura does a delayed double-take and stops the conversation dead in its tracks. Very confused, she asks them to rewind it. “I’m sorry. Can we go back. The two of you…promised to each other…are you going to be bonded? What? When? Did I miss an announcement?” Pointing to Acxa’s pendant, she asks, “Acxa, is that what I think it is?”

Biting her lip, Acxa gives Allura a very sheepish reply. _“It…um…yes. We…um…haven’t announced our engagement yet. So…you haven’t missed anything.”_

Keith is equally sheepish. “Some people have figured it out. Hunk for sure, but he’s always been a good guesser. We think Zethrid and Ezor have. None of them are talking…which, frankly, impresses me.”

“Congratulations, both of you!” After hugging Acxa and Keith, they all turn back to the matters at hand.

“I know that neither of you trust me, and that at least one of you still hates me. We will be going into battle against the witch soon. Before we do that, I would ask you for an opportunity to speak to the Galra Empire, as their Emperor, one last time. I want to warn the citizenry of the battle about to take place. I also want to ask the Military leaders to throw their support to the Voltron Coalition. But what I really want to do is to say goodbye. And pass the torch of leadership to the two of you. It’s a lot to ask, I know. But the Empire needs you. It needs both of you.”

“We’ll make arrangements for your broadcast. I think that’s a good idea. While we are doing that…” he turns to look at Acxa, “…we’ll consider the second part of your request. You’ll know before the broadcast.”

**Closing the Gaps**

Main Briefing Room, IGF Atlas

One varga after his meeting with his Generals, Lotor debriefs Atlas officers and leaders from the Blade of Marmora and the Coalition on Honerva’s plans. Warlord Lahn and Admiral Trag are also in attendance, Trag’s fleet having just joined up with the Coalition Task Force. The purpose of the briefing is to fill in gaps in their intelligence. Keith reviews the information they have with everyone, and Lotor confirms what they have.

“You’ve done well assembling information on most of the witch’s plans. Here’s what you don’t know. That mech that the witch built. It can peer into other realities, but it cannot pierce the barrier into them. That’s where Sincline comes in. The witch plans to merge her mech with Sincline, to form a super mech that can both peer into other realities and pierce the barrier between them.”

“The energy she would need to merge those two mechs is enormous. Where will she get that power?”

“She has more power available to her than you realize, Pidge. We know after speaking with the Alteans that came over from the Pyramid, she still has three White Mechs with her. Between those, and the power she already has stored in her new mech and the Grand Pyramid, she’ll be able to merge them.”

“Do you know where she plans to pierce the barrier?”

“Not exactly, Keith. Diabazaal or Altea. My guess is the ruins of Altea. We’ll know when she’s ready to make her move once we begin to detect wormhole signatures. She’ll be positioning her mechs to draw power and moving the Pyramid to the right spot to make the penetration.”

_“We’ve detected no wormhole signatures so far. So, while we have the opportunity we need to address another issue. We have over 10,000 Alteans spread out between Atlas and Lahn’s fleet. We need to get them out of the battle zone and back to the Colony. Lotor, you know how to navigate around the Quantum Abyss to get there. Will you help us get the Colony Alteans home?”_

“Of course, Acxa. But, we need to keep the Alteans that are possessed by the Entity here, until we can rid them of it. Otherwise they may cause mischief on the Colony, and we won’t be there to stop it.”

_Very well. We need to move quickly, since we don’t know how much time we have. Warlord Lahn, how soon can your cruisers carrying the Alteans be ready to move?”_

“Immediately. They just need the order, and the wormhole to travel through.”

_“Lotor, we need you to work with Allura on the coordinates to the Colony. We need to get there and back quickly. There’s one other thing we should do. We should leave Atlas personnel not essential to the battle at the Colony for defensive purposes. Warlord Lahn, Admiral Trag, any ground troops you can spare for that purpose will also be helpful.”_

“We’ll give you all we can spare, Captain.”

“Captain, I have a large contingent of ground troops based on one of my battleships. They are yours to use for this purpose if you need them, along with the supplies to sustain them.”

_“Thank you, Warlord Lahn, Admiral Trag. We’ll gladly accept your generous offers. All right everyone. We know what we must do. Let’s move. Lotor, Allura, Keith…please stay for one more moment. Everyone else…I need the room.”_

\---------------

Once everyone clears the room, Acxa turns to Lotor. _“Lotor, why are you doing this? Helping us fight the witch? What are your real reasons?”_

“Acxa, do you really find it so hard to believe that I told the truth when we met earlier?”

“_I believe what you said, but you never do anything without a reason. What caused you to change? That’s what I don’t understand, that’s what worries me, and that’s what I want to know.”_

“Acxa, look in a mirror and ask the person staring back at you that very question. The person who made me realize that my life needed to turn around is standing to my right. Where is the person who made you realize you needed to turn your life around?”

The meaning of Lotor’s statement hits her like a lightning bolt out of the blue. She looks at Keith, reaches out and takes his hand. “_He’s standing to my right. I understand now.”_ Acxa releases Keith’s hand and moves towards Lotor. “_Thank you for finally opening up to us and telling us the whole truth. That means a lot to me. And…I owe you an apology. For hitting you and screaming at you.”_

“Acxa, I’ve relied on you ever since I pulled you out of that orphanage on Corillia. You were the one person I could always rely on. You are the first person I ever truly trusted. You deserved better than I gave you.”

“You are a good and honorable person, Acxa Combari. You never have to apologize to me. I’m the one who needs to apologize to you.”

With those words, Acxa and Lotor embrace. “_Apology accepted. Thank you.”_

“No, Acxa. Thank you.”

Breaking their embrace, Lotor looks towards Allura. “We should go. I believe the Captain of this fine ship gave us an order she needs us to carry out.”

“That she did.”

As Allura turns to leave with Lotor, she and Keith exchange a knowing nod and smile. Their efforts to reconcile Lotor and his Generals are now complete.

**Return to the Colony**

First Altean Colony

A wormhole opens above the first Altean Colony. Atlas, six Galra Cruisers, and one Galra Battleship emerge, carrying the Altean colonists home. Using a combination of Galra and Coalition shuttlecraft, the colonists are relocated back on their home world in less than three vargas.

Accompanying the Alteans to the planet are over 2000 Galra ground troops and sentry droids, along with the supplies needed to sustain them. These troops are in place to provide defense for the Colony while the Coalition and Galra fleets are in pursuit of Honerva.

To oversee the operation and aid the colonists in getting back on their feet, Acxa also leaves behind all Atlas personnel that are not essential to the upcoming fight against Honerva. As the ranking member, Colleen Holt is placed in charge of the Atlas contingent on the Colony. She knows it will take time to get Colony operations up and running again, but with the help of the Galra troops the task is achievable.

Acxa makes a difficult decision regarding air and space defense. Doing her best to balance the need for maximum firepower against Honerva and providing the Colony a viable space defense, she makes the decision to leave the Phantoms at the Colony. It will prove to be a fateful decision, but also a necessary one. Saying so long to Ezor and Zethrid, her two oldest and dearest friends is as difficult for her as it is for the two of them to say so long to her.

The colonists now safely returned to the Colony, Atlas and the Galra warships return through the wormhole and meet up with Lahn and Trag’s fleets. Aboard all ships, final preparations for the upcoming battle are now in full swing.

**The White Paladin**

Admiral Trag's Flagship, 1st Imperial Galra Fleet

Keith and Acxa meet Admiral Trag and Warlord Lahn to discuss Lotor’s request to address the Galra Empire. “So, if I understand the request, Emperor Lotor wishes to speak to the Galra Empire? After being gone for four decaphoebs?”

_“That’s correct, Admiral. During the four decaphoebs of his absence there was no call for the Kral Zera…at least not before the witch defiled the sacred site on Feyev. Will you help us arrange for the broadcast?”_

“Lahn and I will certainly do our best to arrange it, Captain. Since Lotor’s disappearance and the fracturing of the Empire, cooperation between the factions has been…difficult. But the central communications system is still intact, so we should be able to tap into it. Do you know what the Emperor will be speaking about?”

“Our understanding is that it’s a farewell address. We also believe he will attempt to name a successor prior to the convening of the Kral Zera.”

“And do we know whom the Emperor will name?”

Exchanging a quick look with Acxa, Keith turns to Admiral Trag. “That hasn’t been decided yet.”

Admiral Trag stares hard at Keith. “Hmm…Decided by whom? The Emperor? Or is it that the person or persons he wants to name haven’t yet agreed to take on the mantle of leadership?”

“Let’s speak plainly, Admiral.” Lahn stares hard at Keith and Acxa. “You are both Galra. The reputations of the Black Paladin and White Paladin within the Empire are strong and growing stronger by the quintant. The people and the military will follow you. Admiral Trag and I are proof of that. The Empire is sick and needs strong leaders to make it well.”

_“I’m sorry…White Paladin?”_

Admiral Trag now drops a bombshell on Acxa. “That is how the Galra people refer to you, Captain Combari. The White Paladin of Atlas. The Galra General who rallied a planet and together with Voltron defeated the Fire of Purification. The Paladin who turned a battleship into the White Lion to help Voltron defeat the witch’s White Mech on Earth.”

_“And how did the Galra people come to know me by that…title?”_

“You told me after the battle on Planet Ryker that you would be open to my troops and I spreading the word about the advantages of joining the Voltron Coalition. In my recent communications with other Galra, including some in Admiral Trag’s fleet, I may have used that term to describe you.”

Receiving a hard glare from both Admiral Trag and Acxa, Lahn clarifies his response. “Ok, I did use that term to describe you. I didn’t realize it would spread through the Empire as rapidly as it did or be as positively received as it is.”

Knowing how ingrained the caste system is among the Galra, Keith is surprised and confused as to why he and Acxa are now viewed as heroes in the Empire. “And the fact that Captain Combari and I are half-Galra? The citizens of the Empire will know that just by looking at us.”

“True. they will. Most of them know that already. But we don’t need to advertise it. That topic does not need to come up right now.” Seeing the hard glare from both Keith and Acxa in response to that statement, Admiral Trag elaborates. “Captain, I can explain but I would appreciate it if what I’m about to say stays in this room.”

Looking at Keith, then back at Admiral Trag, Acxa agrees to his request. “_You have our word, Admiral.”_

“I have two children, a daughter and a son. They are half-breeds. I want nothing more than for them to live in a culture where they are accepted for who they are as people, and not judged by who their parents are. We all know it will take time for that change to happen. And it must happen for the Galra, as a people, to survive. To be honest, most people in the Empire know that. But the fear of change among the citizens of the Empire is strong. It’s going to take many small steps for that change to happen. The prejudices and caste system are deeply engrained in Galra culture, and it will take time to overcome them. I see in the two of you the leaders who will drive that change for the benefit of all Galra. Just as Emperor Lotor does. But, as much as I hate to do it, we must set the desire to make those changes aside for now because there are other issues that must be addressed first.”

For Acxa it’s an unsatisfactory answer to a problem within Galra culture that’s existed for millennia. But she understands Admiral Trag’s logic. It’s a problem they can’t tackle now. _“Thank you for your help in getting the communication links established. We’ll report back to Lotor to advise him of the situation. Let us know when the link is ready.”_

“Of course, Captain.”

\---------------

Black Lion on route to IGF Atlas

Ten doboshes later, Keith and Acxa are on their way back to Atlas. _“Keith, take your time getting back to Atlas. We need to talk about our answer to Lotor’s question.”_

“Yes, we do, White Paladin.”

Upon hearing the words ‘White Paladin’, Acxa loses her temper. _“Keith, I hope that wasn’t a joke because it’s not funny. I AM NOT a Paladin! How many times do I have to tell you that?”_

Keith brings Black to a halt, stands and turns to face her. He speaks with a passion in his voice she’s only heard a handful of times. “No, Acxa, I’m not joking. I’ve never been more serious. I’ve said this before and I’m going to say it again and I’m going to keep repeating it until you realize it’s true. Like it or not you ARE a Paladin. Not a Paladin of Voltron, that’s true, but to the people of the Galra Empire you are the White Paladin of Atlas and that’s important to them. As leaders, you and I are the first positive role models the Galra have had for thousands of decaphoebs. Now, you can embrace the title of Paladin and as a leader use it to affect positive changes within the Empire that have been needed for thousands of decaphoebs. Or you can deny it and lose an opportunity that may not come along for tens of thousands of decaphoebs more.”

“Acxa, I’m certainly NOT ready to be an Emperor. I have no desire to be an Emperor. I don’t want that job. But I am willing to be a leader to the Galra people…OUR people, Acxa…to improve their lives and help them transition to a peaceful republic. And I know deep down, you’re willing to be a leader for the Galra as well. So, what do we want to do regarding Lotor’s request? Whatever it is, accept or refuse it, we do it together. You know where I stand, but we both need to agree. We owe Lotor an answer.”

“And while you are thinking over your answer, remember what the Goddess told me. It will take the Seven Paladins to save the universe. In my life they are both enemy and ally. Like it or not, that description fits both you and Lotor. You are the White Paladin, he is the Purple Paladin. It’s time to assemble the Seven Paladins, to save the universe.”

“THIS is where our path has led us!”

**Decisions**

Mess Hall, IGF Atlas

Sitting alone in the Atlas Mess Hall, Lance slowly comes to grips with the fact that whatever romance he thought he had with Allura is over. While dealing with the painful end of that relationship, he’s now dealing with the fact that Pidge has feelings for him. One problem at a time he tells himself. Get over Allura while trying to mend their working relationship first. He is so deep in thought that he fails to see Pidge sit down next to him.

“Lance…are you ok?”

“Oh, hey Pidge. Sorry, I didn’t see you sit down. I was off in my own little world.”

“It’s alright. I saw you sitting here and wanted to make sure you were ok. I…also wanted to apologize for what I said the other quintant in the Med Bay. I didn’t mean to dump all of that on you. It wasn’t fair to you, and it was selfish on my part. I’m really sorry for doing that.”

“Pidge…it’s ok. It was a bit sudden, but I know you spoke from the heart. You wouldn’t say something like that if you didn’t mean it. I appreciate that. I’m glad you’re here, because there’s something I wanted to say to you too.”

“Um…sure, Lance. What’s on your mind?”

“I want to be honest with you. I am flattered beyond belief that you have feelings for me. I really am, and I mean that. You’re a special person, and any guy would be the luckiest guy in the universe to have you as his girlfriend. But, I’m not ready to get into another romantic relationship. At least not yet. Pidge, if I did right now it would be on the rebound, it would be selfish of me, and that is not fair to you. I respect you and care for you too much to do that to you. I don’t want to hurt you. I need some time to get over Allura, some time to stop feeling sorry for myself and feel better about things. Once I get to that point…if you still have feelings for me…let’s see where things go. But if you decide it’s time for you to move on, I’ll understand.”

Touched, Pidge puts her hand on his arm. “Lance, thank you for being honest with me. I won’t ask you how much time you’ll need because I know you have no idea yourself. I know you’re hurting right now, and my heart is breaking for you because of that hurt. I hear what you are saying. If you ever need to talk, let me know. No pressure. You’ve got two sympathetic ears sitting here next to you. I can be patient when I want to be. I won’t wait around forever, but like you said…when you’re ready, let’s see where things go.”

Lance grins broadly at the person he’s spent several decaphoebs with but is only now beginning to understand. “I’d like that, Pidge. Thank you.”

\---------------

Acxa's Quarters, IGF Atlas

In another part of Atlas, Keith makes his way to Acxa’s quarters. Two vargas prior, he and Acxa had a disagreement on their way back from Admiral Trag’s flagship, and he is coming to make peace with her. They also need to settle on their answer to Lotor.

Knocking on her door, he is surprised when Allura answers it.

“Allura…I’m sorry…I thought this was Acxa’s…I’m sorry to disturb you…”

“No, Keith, you’ve come to the right place. Come in.”

Entering her quarters, Keith smiles warmly at the sight that greets him. “That’s a good look on you.”

Standing before him, in white Paladin armor trimmed in black piping, is Acxa. “The White Paladin, I presume?”

Beaming back at Keith, Acxa plays along. “_That would be correct, Black Paladin. You would be wise not to forget it.”_

“Acxa, I will never forget who you are, what you’ve done, or what you mean to me. You know that.”

_“I do know that, love.”_ She smiles at Keith, then takes on a serious tone. “_Keith, all kidding aside. I asked to speak to Allura when we got back. I wanted her opinion on Lotor’s question. I’m with you, I have no desire to become Emperor, nor do I have a desire to see you take it on. But, I do believe we have an opportunity…no, a responsibility to be leaders for the Galra, for the betterment of the citizens of the Empire. I’m ready and willing to take that on. If you are.”_

“I am.”

“_I also told Allura about the White Paladin comment that Lahn made. I didn’t want her to think…that I was trying to cheapen the meaning of what a Paladin is.”_

“I told her she needn’t worry about that. Keith, I firmly believe the future of the Galra rests with the two of you. And if the Galra believe Acxa is the White Paladin, then we should give them the White Paladin. Not because it’s good theater, but because she’s earned the title. And then there is the admonition from the Goddess, to assemble the Seven Paladins. I believe now, with Lotor and Acxa, we know who the Seven Paladins are.”

“I couldn’t agree more, Allura. But…where did the armor come from?”

“I don’t know why I did this, but among the items I took with us from the Castle of Lions, before it was destroyed, were two spare sets of armor. Lotor is wearing one. Acxa is now wearing the other.”

Keith turns to Acxa. “Well we know what our decision is. We need to meet Lotor and do the broadcast to the Empire.”

“_Not until I do one more thing.” _Closing her eyes and concentrating, Acxa says, “_Cosmo, come here_!” Just a few ticks later, a flash of light heralds the arrival of Cosmo. “_Good boy! Who’s momma’s good boy?”_

Keith stares wide-eyed and slack-jawed at the sight of Acxa and Cosmo greeting one another. “How did…when did…he used to be my wolf!”

Cosmo saunters over to greet Keith as Acxa laughs. "Now that you sticks in the mud decided to get with the program and claim each other, I have two pack leaders."

_“He's right, Keith. He's our wolf now. The two of you are bonded and that will never change. But, ever since our second trip to the Blue Ridge, Cosmo and I are also bonded. The way I see it…the Paladins of Voltron are bonded to their mechanical lions. I’m bonded to a battleship. You and I are also bonded to each other…or soon will be…and to a cosmic wolf.”_

“You never cease to amaze me.”

“Speaking of bonding. Keith, Acxa, there is one other matter you need to address. You two should announce your engagement once you get back from Admiral Trag’s flagship. All the news we’ve been getting lately is bad. It’s time we give everyone some good news for a change.”

_“That makes sense to me, Keith.” _Getting assent from Keith, Acxa turns her focus to the task at hand. “_We need to pick up Lotor and get to Trag’s ship. Let’s do this, Paladin!”_

**Lotor Addresses the Galra**

Admiral Trag's Flagship, 1st Imperial Galra Fleet

Lotor’s broadcast to the Galra Empire originates from the main Hangar Bay of Admiral Trag’s battleship. Dressed in their Paladin armor, Keith and Acxa transport Lotor to the ship in the Black Lion. Lotor stands before the Lion, with Keith, Acxa, and Cosmo behind him, and begins his broadcast.

“My fellow citizens of the Galra Empire. This is Emperor Lotor, speaking to you from the Battleship Bretavia-Q-Five. After a forced absence of four decaphoebs, it is good to be here with you again. However, the occasion of this speech is not a happy one. I am here to give you a warning about the gravest threat the universe that has ever faced. I am here to warn you, and to give you hope. Because there is hope that we will overcome the challenge posed by this threat, and that hope stands with me today.”

“You are all familiar with Emperor Zarkon’s witch, Haggar. She goes by the name Honerva now. This witch is hell-bent on a diabolical mission to find a ‘perfect’ reality to live out the fantasy she believes her life should be. To find this perfect reality, she is subverting technology originally designed to serve the Empire in a positive manner. In her hands, this subverted technology will lead to the destruction of every reality. Everything that ever was, everything that is, and everything that will be faces utter destruction unless she is stopped. That is the warning I give you now.”

“Fellow citizens, I do not believe I will survive the upcoming battle against the witch. Sacrifices must be made to achieve victory over her, and I am prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice. This battle will cost the lives of many people, so that billions upon billions of innocent lives may be spared. The warning I bring is dire, but do not despair.”

“I told you there is hope. Hope that the witch will be defeated, and that all realities, including ours, will be saved. That hope is led by the Black Paladin of Voltron, and the White Paladin of Atlas, both of whom are with me today. Both are skilled, battle-tested warriors. Both are skilled, inspirational leaders. Both are people with high moral and ethical standards. Both are proud Galra. And both have agreed to dedicate themselves to the positive rebuilding of the Empire once the battle against the witch is won.”

“I call upon all citizens of the Galra Empire, and all units of the Galra military, to rally around the White and Black Paladins. Both during this campaign, and once this war against the witch is over. Because they are the leaders who will take the Galra Empire down the path of peace and prosperity, in harmony with its neighbors and not in a perpetual state of war with them. They are the leaders who will give hope for a better, safer, and prosperous future to all people of the Galra Empire. It is time to set aside the old ways and begin a new era of peace and tranquility.”

“With trust in the combined might of our armed forces, and the belief that our cause is just and proper, we shall gain the inevitable triumph over the witch. Of that, I have no doubt. I ask you to believe as well.”

“Goodbye, my fellow citizens. I give you my wishes for a brighter tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it through! One final note on the ships in this chapter.
> 
> Kacxa. I am an unapologetic Kacxa supporter. But you've probably figured that out by now.  
Lotura. Also unapologetic about this one. No doubt about it, Lotor did some really horrible things in his lifetime, but he is redeemed through love. I’m a firm believer in second chances if a person is sincere in their desire to change. That belief is reflected in this work.  
Plance. I have to admit this one grew on me slowly, but I like them together. Their story in this chapter also reinforces the belief that women mature emotionally faster than men.  
Zethrid/Ezor. These two have been a favorite of mine since they were revealed as an item in Chapter 2 of Rejected by the Galra (Episode 3 in Season 7 of VLD)  
Hunk/Shay. These two just fit together.  
Buckle up, folks. Things happen very quickly through the next three chapters.


	11. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle against Honerva, to decide the fate of the universe, begins. Actions and decisions have consequences, as Acxa soon discovers. The team as a whole also find that the difference between victory and defeat is sometimes measured in seconds. The team ultimately finds strength in unity as the Seven Paladins unite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a 60/40 mix of new material and canon, mostly rearranged canon.
> 
> Major chapter update completed on 25 September 2020

**Tracking the Witch**

Returning from Admiral Trag’s flagship following Lotor’s broadcast to the Galra, Acxa and Keith formally announce their engagement. As Allura suspected, the news is a welcome relief to a stressed-out fleet. Well-received as expected on Atlas and among the Coalition and Blade of Marmora, it is surprisingly very well-received among the crews of the Galra fleets. Their reputations on the rise since the battle at Planet Ryker, the White and Black Paladins are now looked upon as heroes among the Galra, who view them as two of their own. Their bonding represents hope for a peaceful and prosperous future for the people of the Galra Empire, and it gives the Galra someone to rally around.

Concerned that Honerva may reappear at any moment, she tells Keith to keep the Paladins on hot standby for deployment. _"Keith that means stay in full Paladin armor and be prepared to launch at a moment's notice."_

Keith notices that Acxa herself remains in her Paladin armor. She told him once that she would never ask the crew of Atlas to do something she wasn't prepared to do herself, and it is obvious to him she takes that commitment seriously. "Understood, Captain. We'll be ready."

\---------------

Bridge, IGF Atlas

The following quintant, Acxa calls Keith to the Bridge. Honerva is beginning to make her presence known once again.

“Captain, we’ve got another wormhole signature.”

_“That’s the fifth one we’ve identified in the last varga. Have you been able to find out any patterns to these locations, Veronica?”_

“Negative Captain. Nothing new.”

“Is Honerva sending those beasts of hers out across the universe again?”

Keith is just as puzzled. “I don’t know, Commander Iverson. It could be. Or…it could be her.”

Commander Iverson slams his fist on his console, spoiling for a fight. “There has to be more we can do!”

Keith shares his frustration. “I wish there were. But until Hunk gets back, we can’t form Voltron. We’re already under-gunned even with two Galra fleets backing us up, and engaging her now would only make things worse. For now, all we can do is wait and watch.”

Acxa is also clearly frustrated, and sighs heavily. _“What is she up to?”_

A thought crosses Commander Wainright’s mind, and he reaches out to validate it. “Hang on. Veronica, cross-check those latest coordinates with our patrol squadrons.”

Veronica's fingers fly over the console and she quickly finds what she is looking for. “It appears we have a long-range scout in the area. Zulu-beta-one-one.”

Finally, an opportunity to do something presents itself, and Acxa jumps on it. “_Get me an open communication channel with the squadron commander immediately!”_

**Zulu Beta One One**

Coalition Scout Ship

“_Commander Ozar, we need your team to do some reconnaissance for us.”_

“Yes, Captain.”

_“We’re sending you coordinates now. This is an intelligence-gathering mission. Keep your distance and run only essential systems. Do not engage. We’re dealing with Honerva.”_

“Copy that Captain.”

\---------------

Commander Ozar is a senior leader with the Coalition, specializing in stealth operations, and fought with Voltron on several occasions. His four-ship team moves out through the asteroid belt in which the coordinates are located. One of Ozar’s lieutenants reports status. “We’re coming around. Should have a visual in a few ticks.”

“Keep us hidden in the Asteroid cluster. Bring up our monitors.”

The monitors soon detect the Grand Pyramid among the rocky asteroid debris. “I’ve never seen a ship like that before. And there’s something behind it.”

On Atlas, Keith and Acxa closely monitor the progress of the reconnaissance.

Commander Ozar wants to get a better look at what they’ve found. “Adjust angle. Find out what that thing is.” Moving their ships to a different location, giving themselves a different angle of view, they spot Honerva’s black mech floating next to the Grand Pyramid.

Ozar doesn’t like what he sees. “Captain Combari, it appears Honerva has some kind of…” His call is interrupted as his ship is rocked by the concussion of a near miss. Something is firing at them.

That something is one of Honerva’s three remaining White Mechs. All three are positioned around the Grand Pyramid in a defensive posture. The White Mech draws its sickles and charges at the reconnaissance patrol ships. The ships flee taking evasive action to escape their pursuers. The Coalition ships fire on and hit the White Mech, with no effect. The White Mech merges its two sickles into one, and throws it, striking and destroying one of the Coalition ships. The weapon comes around and strikes another ship, causing it to crash into an asteroid.

\---------------

Bridge, IGF Atlas

Veronica monitors the situation and urgently reports on what she is seeing. “Two ships down!”

Realizing what the scouts are up against, Keith gives a warning to Acxa. “They need to get out of there!”

_“Commander Ozar, do you copy?”_

They do not. The last words from Ozar are instructions to his remaining ships to fall back. Then, communication is lost.

**The Ruins of Altea**

Grand Pyramid of the Sages

The communications console within Merla’s White Mech activates, and the image of Honerva is displayed. “Preparations are complete. Set a course for Altea.”

Merla, her two companions in the other White Mechs, and Honerva’s black mech return to the Pyramid. As Merla and her companions make for the control room of the Pyramid, Honerva moves to the teleduv terminal and wormholes it to the ruins of Altea.

\---------------

Bridge, IGF Atlas

Now that Atlas found her, Veronica is tracking Honerva’s every move. Her latest jump is detected on the Bridge of Atlas.

“Honerva has made another jump. Bringing up her location.”

_“That star system. It’s where Altea and Diabazaal once existed.”_

“Captain?”

_“She’s returned home. THAT’s where she’s going to cross through realities!”_

**The Balmera**

Summoned by Acxa, Allura and Lotor arrive on the Bridge. Keith, Pidge, and Lance are already there. Acxa wants the Voltron Paladins and Lotor ready to move out at a moment’s notice as her gut tells her that the next battle with Honerva is imminent. Keith and Allura exchange a smile, as Keith says, “The Seven Paladins are assembled…almost.”

Lotor and Acxa exchange a look as Acxa turns to face him. “Allura told me all about Keith’s encounters with the Goddess…the Supreme Spirit. It’s good to be on the same side again, Acxa.”

Giving that statement careful consideration, Acxa smiles at Lotor. _“I never thought it would happen, but…I’m glad it did.”_

“Acxa, any news from Hunk and Coran?”

_“None yet, Allura, but we’re going to find out what’s going on with them now. Veronica open a channel to the Yellow Lion.”_

“Communication channel is active, Captain.”

“_Hunk, this is Atlas. What’s your status? Hunk, come in please."_

The communication screen activates, showing Hunk standing in front of a group of Balmerans, Romelle and Tavo in the background with them. “Hey, guys, good news. We found a new Balmera and new Balmerans.” Turning to the Balmerans, Hunk tries to get them to wave, say hi, anything. “Say Hi! Hey!” Turning back, Hunk says “Ok, they’re shy. Anyway, we’re having trouble finding a big enough crystal.”

Coran steps into the picture now. “Don’t worry, I’ll figure it out. We’ll either find a big enough crystal, or I’ll come up with a way to amplify the energy from what we have available here.”

“Do what you must, Coran. Hunk, I can wormhole you to our location whenever you are ready. We’re moving to Altea to intercept Honerva.”

“Will do, Allura. Hunk out.”

\---------------

Having made contact and coordinating with Hunk, it is time to move Atlas to the ruins of Altea and prepare for the final battle. _“Attention, crew. Prepare Atlas for wormhole jump. Raptor Squadron to your fighters, prepare for launch on the Flight Officer’s command. This is not a drill.”_

Acxa now turns to the other Paladins. _“Keith, you’re the leader of the Seven Paladins. This is your time. You have operational control, you give the launch order. Keep an open line to Commander Wainright. Let us know what you need.”_

Keith turns to the six Paladins. “Listen up team. Voltron Paladins be ready to launch on my command. Lotor, you’re with Allura in the Blue Lion. Acxa, be ready to call for the White Lion. We’re going to need her.”

_“She’ll be ready when you call. Things are going to move very quickly now. May the Spirits watch over us all.”_

**Opening Moves**

Before the Ruins of Altea

Atlas and the combined Coalition and Galra fleets wormhole to the ruins of Altea and take a position in front of the Pyramid. The scene before them is staggering. Arrayed in a defensive line posture facing Atlas are the three White Mechs, led by Merla. Behind them, to the right of the Pyramid stands the Black Mech. The Black Mech has two wings made of teleduv crystals. The purpose of those wings, unknown at the moment, will soon become apparent to everyone.

Floating to the left of the Pyramid is Sincline. The lights of Sincline, glowing when Lotor was still within it, are now out. It is a dead machine.

\---------------

Bridge of Atlas

“What is she doing?”

_“I don’t know Pidge, but we’re going to stop her.” _

Keith scrambles three of the Lions. “Lance, Pidge, get to your Lions. Allura, you and Lotor need to wait until Hunk and Coran are ready to return. We form Voltron as soon as possible.”

Even though Allura can open a wormhole from Blue, Keith elects to keep her on board Atlas as a safeguard against her being killed or incapacitated fighting the White Mechs.

\---------------

Before the Ruins of Altea

The Black, Green, and Red Lions launch and approach the line of White Mechs, who charge them, sickles drawn. Dodging fire from the White Mech’s main weapons, the Lions are swatted away like so many houseflies.

“I can’t get through!”

“Me neither!”

\---------------

Bridge, IGF Atlas.

Acxa prepares to engage in battle. _“Veronica, shields!”_

“Yes sir!!”

As the shield barrier goes up around Atlas, Acxa calls to the Paladins. _“We’ll draw their fire. Paladins, get to Honerva.”_ Turning to Commander Wainright, she issues additional orders. “_Get Raptor Squadron ready to launch”_

“Copy that.”

\---------------

Before the Ruins of Altea

Having failed in their first attack pass against the White Mechs, Keith rallies the Paladins. “Fall back to me! Let’s take another pass at them!”

In the meantime, Atlas powers up its main weapon and prepares to fire. Seeing this, the White Mechs each merge their sickles and begin to twirl them, forming a defensive shield barrier that deflects the fire from Atlas.

\---------------

Teleduv Control Room, IGF Atlas

Atlas finally receives the transmission they’ve been waiting for as Hunk calls to Allura. “Atlas, come in. We’re ready to head back.”

“Activating the….”

Before she can finish her thought Allura is hit with a seizure, as Honerva reaches out to her and the other Alteans on board Atlas who are possessed by the Dark Entity. It affects all of them…except Lotor. Seeing Allura collapse at the Teleduv terminal, he rushes to her aid.

\---------------

Before the Ruins of Altea

Honerva gives very chilling instructions to the Alteans. “Arise, my children. The time has come to act. Repent for your traitorous ways. Lend me your Quintessence, and all will be forgiven.”

In her White Mech, Merla listens to the call with horror. She knows all too well what that order means for her fellow Alteans.

\---------------

Teleduv Control Room, IGF Atlas

Not being connected to the Dark Entity, Acxa is unaware of what Honerva is doing until Lotor warns her.

“Acxa. Allura is down. Be advised, Honerva is activating the Dark Entities within the Alteans. You MUST prepare to respond to whatever it is she’s doing.”

_“Roger. Thanks for the heads-up.”_ Pausing for a moment she says, “_Wait…why aren’t you affected by this. Don’t you have…”_

“No time to explain. Let’s just say I got rid of it and leave it at that.”

\---------------

Bridge, IGF Atlas

Hearing Lotor's warning to Acxa, Veronica switches her monitor to the Brig. What she sees is chilling. The captured Altean White Mech pilots, stricken by the seizures, are now possessed and moved to act against Atlas. Using their combined strength, they break out of their cells.

Veronica issues a chilling warning. “Captain, the Alteans have escaped their cells!”

This is one distraction Acxa and the Bridge crew did not need._ “Get me eyes on them!”_

“Putting them on screen.”

With the video displayed on the main screen, the Bridge crew sees that the Alteans are heading for the Bridge. Acxa taps her blaster pistol with her right hand to comfort herself. “_Bridge, prepare for breach!”_

As the Bridge crew prepares to deal with a breach, the anticipated launch order does not go out to Raptor Squadron. It’s a turn of events that will have severe repercussions.

It only takes three punches for the Alteans to knock down the door to the Bridge. Pulling her blaster pistol, Acxa warns them to stop. A tick later, a punch sends her sailing over the railing of her command station and hard into the front wall of the Bridge. Veronica races to aid her dazed and bleeding Captain.

Placing their hands on the Infinite Mass Crystal enclosure, the Alteans heed the final command from Honerva. “Deliver me the power I need to return to our homeland. Give your energy along with that of the ship’s crystal. All of it.”

Her final order to the Altean White Mech pilots captured by Atlas is to commit suicide and take Atlas down with them.

Raising the Infinite Mass Crystal enclosure out of its housing, the Alteans circle it, place their hands on it, and begin to transmit the Quintessence of the crystal, along with their own, to Honerva at the Pyramid. The Bridge crew is powerless to stop it.

\---------------

Before the Ruins of Altea

The battle between three of the Voltron Paladins and White Mechs continues in the space between Atlas and the Pyramid. It is interrupted by a massive Quintessence transfer beam shooting from Atlas to the Pyramid. This transfer of power from Atlas also drains power from the MFE fighters, who are still physically connected to Atlas’ power grid, further delaying their launch to join the battle.

“My people!” Realizing what is happening, Merla stops her attack on the Paladins. Her concern now is for her fellow Alteans. 

She makes one last attempt to reason with the witch. “Honerva, transferring that much energy will destroy the Alteans!”

Honerva is unmoved. “Their lives will be sacrificed for their savior.”

The power transfer from Atlas strikes the main Pyramid, which in turn transfers it to the four smaller pyramids arranged around it. A portal opens above each of the smaller pyramids. A pulse of energy emanates from the top of the large Pyramid, creating a massive portal above the smaller ones.

This portal marks the gateway to other realities.

Despite the formation of the portal, the barrier between realities remains intact. She still needs to take additional actions to penetrate the barrier. Those actions soon become apparent.

Horrified, Keith, Pidge, and Lance look on. Merla is equally horrified, but she has also heard and seen enough. She is done with Honerva. It is time for her to intervene and save her fellow Alteans. Firing her main weapon at one of the small pyramids, she interrupts the power transfer from Atlas, shutting down the large portal and the four smaller ones.

Rocked by the shockwave of the massive explosion resulting from the power transfer shutdown, Honerva is rendered unconscious.

\---------------

Bridge, IGF Atlas

Honerva’s loss of consciousness breaks her hold on the Alteans aboard Atlas, and they all collapse in a heap around the Infinite Mass Crystal enclosure. They are not dead, but they are seriously drained of Quintessence.

\---------------

Teleduv Control Room, IGF Atlas

The breaking of Honerva’s hold on the Alteans also breaks her hold on Allura. As the Princess slowly comes to, tended by Lotor, Hunk calls in. “Hello? What’s going on? Hello? Anybody, please! Are you there?”

Allura is still very groggy and doing her best to come to her senses, with the aid of Lotor. “Take it slow. Allura, listen to me. We need you to open a wormhole, so we can get a Balmera here and restore power to Atlas. Then, I need to get you to the Medical Bay so that you can get rid of the Dark Entity and turn its destructive energy into constructive energy.”

Allura shakes her head, trying to think clearly. “But, I don’t know how to do that.”

“I do. I’ll show you. Now, that wormhole.”

Back in control of her senses, Allura responds to Hunk. “Yes, right away. Stand by.” Helped to her feet by Lotor, she opens a wormhole, and the Yellow Lion and a Balmera emerge.

\---------------

Bridge, IGF Atlas

A still dazed and bleeding Acxa, aided by Veronica, sees the wormhole open and hear Hunk’s call. “Atlas, we’re back, and we brought along a friend.”

Acxa stares out the viewport at the Balmera emerging from the wormhole. “_Copy that. Good timing!”_

Turning to Veronica, she issues new orders. _Contact Commander Holt and Slav and tell them to prepare the Thorium Ray cannon for the crystal we’re about to receive from the Balmera.” _

She stands and sees the heap of bodies around the Atlas Infinite Mass Crystal enclosure “_Get the Alteans to the Med Bay.”_

Looking out through the viewport, she says, “_We have a chance.”_

**Dark Entity to Light**

Med Bay, IGF Atlas

With the Balmera and the Yellow Lion safely through the wormhole, Lotor takes Allura to the Med Bay. “It’s time for us to transform the Dark Entity you carry. This is a trick I learned during our Trials on Oriande.”

“Lotor…for you to do this…you still carry the Mark of the Chosen?”

“I don’t have the outward markings, as you do, but yes I carry the Mark within. I just need to complete my trials…someday. Are you ready? We don’t have much time.”

Allura lies on one of the cots in the Med Bay, and Lotor begins the transformation process. “You will still carry the Entity when I’m done, but it will be a Light Entity instead of a Dark One. This won’t hurt, but you will feel a bit…strange.” Lotor closes his eyes to concentrate and places his hands just above her head. A pink halo envelops it as the Dark Entity emerges from her. Allura is awake and alert as he is doing this, and he explains the process to her.

“The Entity is now visible. I’m going to focus on purging it of the malevolent energy contained within it. By removing this energy, the witch’s hold over you is broken, and your powers as an Altean Alchemist are magnified threefold.”

Focusing now on the Entity, Lotor begins to purge it of the malevolent evil it holds. The Dark Entity roils and churns, as if whatever is inside it is boiling. Within a few ticks a brilliant flash of blinding white light erupts from the Entity. As the light fades, Lotor allows the Entity, now placid and white in color, to settle back into her.

“The process is complete. The witch no longer has a hold over you. I will perform the process again for one of the Alteans so that you can observe, and then together we can heal the rest of them.”

\---------------

After performing the transformation process on one of the captured Altean White Mech pilots, Lotor watches as Allura performs it on the next one. Successfully completing that process, the two of them set about transforming the Dark Entity contained within all the captured Altean White Mech pilots.

“They should recover from this quickly. They will be weak from the Quintessence transfer the witch put them through, but that process was stopped in time. They will recover.”

Their work complete, Allura and Lotor now head to the Hangar Bay to board the Blue Lion and join the other Paladins of Voltron. 

The fate of the universe now rests in the hands of the Seven Paladins.

**Goodbye**

IGF Atlas

On the way to the Hangar Bay, Lotor and Allura discuss a plan to prevent Honerva from drilling through and destroying realities.

“She is going to merge her Black Mech with Sincline. The Black Mech can see into realities but cannot penetrate the barrier separating them. Sincline, being made from the trans-reality ore, can go into the Quintessence Field and other realities, but it lacks the ability to see into other realities without penetrating them. If she merges the two mechs, she will be able to do both.”

“The Pyramid complex seems to be the nexus of her power, and she needs a lot of energy to not only merge the mechs but to penetrate into other realities. A well-placed shot at the tip of the large Pyramid before she penetrates the barrier will stop her. The Thorium cannon on Atlas could be one option, Admiral Trag’s Zaiforge Cannon are another option, the Shoulder Cannon of Voltron can be the final option. But if she penetrates the barrier all those options are moot.”

\---------------

Hangar Bay, IGF Atlas

They arrive at the Hangar Bay in time to see Hunk dropping off Coran, Romelle, and Tavo. “Lotor, I need a dobosh. I’ll meet you inside Blue. I need to speak to Coran.”

But rather than go to Blue, Lotor makes for Yellow to speak with Hunk.

Allura and Coran approach each other. They both sense that the battle that is just beginning will be the final one. A tearful Allura speaks to her guardian for what may be the final time in person.

“This is it, Coran. What we’ve been striving for, what we’ve been fighting for since we came out of stasis. It all comes down to what we are about to do. I don’t know how this will end but should anything happen…I want to say that it has been an honor to know you. You taught me so much, throughout my lifetime. In many ways you are like my surrogate father.”

Coran is an emotional wreck, choking up as he speaks. “Princess…please don’t talk like that. You’ll be fine. You’re always fine. This will work out. This can’t be it.”

“I’m afraid it may be Coran. Sacrifices must be made, and my senses are telling me that I’ll be one of those making a sacrifice. So, I want you to know how much I love you. For all that you’ve done for me over the decaphoebs. You are the one person I could always rely on. I need to rely on you just a bit longer. Can you do that for me? For the universe?”

This is the second time Coran has said goodbye under dire circumstances to a member of Allura’s family, and it is tearing him up. “Yes, Princess. You know I will do whatever needs to be done. Never worry about that. I…I’ve always viewed you as my own daughter. Watching you grow into the incredible person you are now. I am so proud of you. Thank you for allowing me to share your life.”

“Goodbye, Coran.”

“Goodbye, Princess.” The tears flow freely as the two share a final hug.

\---------------

As Allura makes her way to Blue, she is joined by Lotor.

“I just briefed the other Paladins on our plan. Voltron will be ready to go with it as soon as these two Lions join them. Acxa tells me that as soon as they install the two crystals Hunk brought from the Balmera, Atlas will be in the fight. One crystal to recharge the Infinite Mass Crystal, the other for the Thorium Ray. And Hunk is making a call to someone named Shay to inquire about getting more Balmera here.”

“Good! We need to move quickly.”

**The Best Laid Plans**

Before the Ruins of Altea

In her Black Mech, Honerva comes to and realizes her plan has hit a snag. Needing more power, she sees the Balmera and acts. She sends teleduv prisms from the Black Mech’s wings to the Balmera to siphon Quintessence from it. Shaken to its core as enormous quantities of energy are drained, the Balmera howls in pain. The Quintessence from the Balmera reenergizes her plan, and the five portals are reignited.

Keith realizes they are out of time and they can no longer wait for Blue and Yellow. “Paladins, attack!”

As the Lions come in, two of the White Mechs attack them. Pidge takes on one, Lance the other, while Keith fires Black’s main weapon at the Black Mech. Sensing the attack, Honerva maneuvers the Black Mech’s teleduv lenses (the ones not in the Balmera sucking energy) to the front of it to divert the attack. As Keith ends his attack and passes by, Lance breaks off his attack on a White Mech and comes in behind him for a second attack. Honerva, seeing it, opens the teleduv lenses enough to attack Lance with an Ion beam, knocking him to the side.

Keith, having turned around, comes in for another attack. This time Honerva launches her teleduv lenses at Keith. He dodges the first two, but the subsequent ones slam into Black, effectively blunting its attack. Keith is knocked out of the battle, stunned. The other Lions are also rendered powerless and inoperable by Honerva in the same attack.

Observing the battle, Merla sees an opportunity to strike. Pushing her White Mech forward, she moves in to follow up Keith’s attack on the Black Mech. Seeing Merla coming, Honerva is enraged. She hits Merla’s White Mech with a powerful strike, knocking Merla aside, severely stunned and out of action for the moment.

Focusing now on her plan, Honerva has enough energy from the Balmera to merge Sincline with the Black Mech, and that’s exactly what she does in an incredible display of blinding light and raw power. The swirling energy gradually pulls the two giant robots together, fusing them and their inherent properties into one.

When the process is complete, the result is one giant super mech.

The teleduv lenses now reform into a circle above the black super mech and begin to spin. 

Recovering from his last attack pass at Honerva, Keith calls for a status check from Pidge and Lance.

“I’m offline”

“Me too.”

“You guys, are you seeing this?” Lance and the others are looking at the spinning teleduv crystals above Honerva’s combined mech. “What are those things doing?”

“That’s how she’s getting in.”

Keith is confused. “What do you mean, Pidge? Getting into what?”

“Honerva is using those wings to pierce the barriers between realities. It’s her entry point.”

\---------------

Bridge, IGF Atlas

On the Bridge of Atlas, Acxa is now joined by Coran. Looking at his monitor, he realizes the situation has taken a severe turn for the worse. Contacting them on their command frequency, Coran calls out a dire warning to the Paladins. “Our universe is in danger of collapsing, just like the quintant we lost the Castle of Lions. Those wings are causing the very fabric of our reality to disintegrate!”

**Piercing the Veil**

Before the Ruins of Altea

Reinforcements arrive just in time.

“Then, we’re gonna stop that thing before it breaks through. Yellow Lion’s back.” Hunk, newly arrived on the scene, moves out into a covering position to guard the other Lions while they power back up.

“Keith, Blue is here as well. We’ll help Hunk cover you while you all repower your Lions.”

As the Lions power cores come back online, Merla regains consciousness and hears Honerva addressing the pilots of the two remaining White Mechs. “My loyal warriors, Merla proved disloyal. She turned her back on our mission and the future of Altea. But you two have remained by my side, and you will know true victory. The glory of Altea will be you.”

Following that speech, the two White Mechs take off to attack Atlas. The Lions stand between them and the ship. Pidge is the first to spot them. “Those White Mechs are headed our way!”

At that moment, the Green Lion regains power. “Just in time! My Lion’s responding!” Red and Black come back online at the same time.

Coran, looking into a communication device at Keith, is concerned with an immediate pressing matter. “Keith, what about the collapsing universe? We need to stop it!”

His immediate concern being the fight he’s about to begin with the White Mechs, Keith snaps out a blunt order. “Coran, we’re counting on you to figure something out.”

“What? Me? Keith, I don’t know anything about that!”

His patience with Coran exhausted, Keith becomes even more blunt. “Then find someone who does!”

Keith turns his attention to the situation in front of them. “We need to stop that weapon before it breaks through realities. Paladins do everything you can to keep those White Mechs distracted! Acxa, we need the White Lion now! We’ll give you time to call her.”

\---------------

IGF Atlas/White Lion

As the Paladins keep the White Mechs occupied, Acxa prepares Atlas to join the battle. _“Atlas crew, prepare for transformation sequence.”_

Placing her gloved hand over her control station, Acxa connects to the Infinite Mass Crystal and begins the transformation sequence. Having performed the transformation several times now, both Captain and crew are familiar with the nuances and idiosyncrasies involved with it. The crew takes their assigned positions as the ship transforms into the giant robot that is the White Lion.

Once the transformation sequence is complete, Acxa moves the White Lion forward to confront Honerva.

\---------------

Before the Ruins of Altea

Hunk, using the bulk of the Yellow Lion, body slams a White Mech causing it to spin backwards. Recovering, the White Mech begins an attack on Black. Dodging that attack and activating Black’s transcendent wings, Keith decides to make a pass at Honerva. “Guys, I’m going in to stop Honerva.”

As Keith begins his attack, Honerva reaches out a hand on her combined super mech and commands “Still”. A portal structure seizes Black, freezing it and stunning Keith. As Honerva swings a fist on her combined super mech to smash Black, it is struck by a right cross from the White Lion.

An angry Acxa broadcasts a message to Honerva that everyone hears. _“Don’t even THINK about hurting him, bitch!”_

\---------------

White Lion

In the Hangar Bay, the MFE fighters are finally repowered and Commander Wainright issues a warning order putting them on standby. “Raptor Squadron stand by for launch.”

Elsewhere within the White Lion, Coran, Tavo, and Romelle are moving down a corridor. Coran comes up with a plan on the fly and issues instructions to Tavo and Romelle. “I have an idea how we can stop the collapsing of space-time. I’ll grab Slav and Sam. You two get the Altean pilots and meet me in the Hangar Bay in ten doboshes!”

\---------------

Before the Ruins of Altea

The fight between the Voltron Paladins and White Mechs continues. Hunk and Pidge attempt a double-team on one White Mech, but it is interrupted by fire from the other. Pidge is distracted as one White Mech tries to hit her with its Komar device. Keith, now free from Honerva’s trap, body slams the White Mech out of the way and commands the Paladins to fall back.

The White Lion and Honerva’s combined super mech are now locked in a hand-to-hand robot battle. Above them, the teleduv crystals from Honerva’s super mech continue to spin. As the battle with the White Mechs continues, Keith makes a tactical decision. “We can’t get past them, so we’re gonna have to defeat them. Paladins on me! FORM VOLTRON!”

Sword and Shield formed, Voltron make passes at each White Mech. With the sword of Voltron locked with the sickles of one of the White Mechs, Keith calls to Pidge. “Pidge, arm cannon!”

Forming the arm cannon, Pidge sticks it into the main weapon port of the White Mech and fires, destroying it, but leaving the pilot capsule intact.

As Voltron steps back from that attack, the other White Mech swoops in with its Komar drawn. Before it can strike Voltron, it is intercepted by Merla. She rams the White Mech hard with her own, forcing it back away from Voltron and stunning the pilot

“It’s the leader of the Alteans! Merla!” Pidge remembers Merla from the battle at the Pyramid when they rescued Lotor.

“Why is she helping us?”

As Keith draws back his sword to strike, he is called by Merla. “Wait, please do not harm them. They were misguided, much like I was. We all were!”

Keith, honoring Merla’s request, strikes the White Mech in a way that destroys it, but leaves the pilot capsule intact. “Final White Mech out of commission. Merla, collect the pilot capsules and stand clear of the fighting. We’ll collect you all once we’re done.”

“Yes, thank you Black Paladin.” With that, Merla collects the pilot capsules of her compatriots and withdraws from battle.

As the fight between Honerva and the White Lion continues, Keith calls to Hunk. It’s time to execute their plan to stop Honerva from piercing realities. Unfortunately, the crystal needed to power the Thorium Ray is not yet fully installed, and there is not enough time to deploy the Zaiforge cannon. They are forced to deploy their final option.

“Hunk, form cannon!” Forming the cannon, Hunk strains to obtain weapons lock, which he eventually does.

Too late. A blinding flash of white light forces Hunk to lose weapons lock. A tick later, the shockwave from a large explosion rocks the space around them.

Voltron and Atlas are hurled backwards, their Paladins momentarily stunned.

\---------------

Allura is the first to make sense of what just happened. “Honerva has pierced realities.”

Raising the left hand of her combined super mech, Honerva pulls her teleduv crystals back, forming wings. She then enters the rift into another reality.

**The Convuldrum**

Realizing the fight is now entering a new and even more dangerous phase, Keith is ready to charge ahead.

“Come on, we’re going in! White Lion, stay on me.”

With urgency in his voice, Lotor gives him a quick reality check to slow him down. “No! Keith, I’m afraid the White Lion can’t do that.”

Pidge does something that one decaphoeb ago she thought she would never do...side with Lotor. “Lotor’s right. It isn’t made from the same ore as Voltron. It can’t traverse realities.”

“Then we’re going in alone, Pidge.”

Slav, now in the Hangar Bay along with Commander Holt, Coran, Tavo, Romelle, and the Altean pilots, listens to the conversation and throws more cold water on Keith’s plans. “Actually, that appears to be problematic as well.”

“What? Why?!”

“The statistical likelihood of Voltron succeeding against Honerva in a one-on-one battle is well below improbable.”

Allura is just as frustrated as Keith and now openly sides with him. “We’ll have a better chance than if we don’t try at all!”

Hearing the emotional level in the Paladins voices rise, Lotor takes a deep breath to steady himself. Keeping his voice calm, he becomes the voice of reason.

“Think about what the Goddess told Keith. It will take the Seven Paladins to defeat the witch. She’s already told us what we need to do. Our best chance is to do exactly what Haggar did. Except we combine Voltron with the White Lion. That combined Mech will stand a better chance against Haggar’s monstrosity.”

Allura turns and gives Lotor a quizzical look as she addresses Commander Holt. “Sam, Is that even possible? What Lotor is proposing? Combining the White Lion and Voltron?”

“My guess is yes. No one thought Atlas would turn into what it is now, but Acxa found a way to do it.”

_“Sam are you suggesting I turn my brain into a computer chip again?”_

“Well we do need your ability to communicate with the ships crystal to pull it off.”

“_So, the answer is yes. Got it.”_

Keith is less than thrilled to be a part of this conversation and he lets Acxa know about it. “Acxa, you know I didn’t like it when you directly connected to the crystal on Sendak’s flagship. I’m not thrilled about you doing that again. It’s like sticking your head into a microwave oven.”

On one hand Acxa finds it annoying that Keith is allowing personal feelings to interfere with what needs to be done. On the other hand, she is touched that he worries about her._ “That’s sweet, but you worry too much Keith. It’s not like that. Let's keep our focus on what needs to be done.”_

Lotor is now wide-eyed and more confused with each passing tick. “I’m obviously missing something here, Acxa. Your brain is a computer chip?”

_“It may as well be after what Commander Holt did to it the last time I had to do something weird with a Balmeran crystal. It’s a long story.”_

Slav once again brings everyone back to reality. “Speaking of Balmeran crystals, aren’t you all forgetting something? You will need an extreme amount of power to merge the two, and we just don’t have it.”

Lotor smiles, knowing the answer to the question he is about to ask. “Hunk, have you received a reply to that message you sent?”

“Yes I have, Lotor. They should be here any dobosh.”

“What message? And who are _they_?” A tick later, Keith gets the answers to his questions when the space around them lights up as eight large Balmera emerge from a giant wormhole.

“Balmera! Coran, what’s going on?”

There is a technical term for this gathering, and Coran shares it with everyone. “It’s a convuldrum, Keith. The converging of Balmeras in one location.”

Lance stares wide-eyed and open-mouthed at the massive energy producing creatures. “What called them here?”

Hunk, speaks softly with a light in his eyes. “More like who called them here. Shay. She did it!”

“I knew Hunk had connections within the Balmera community. I asked him to call in a few favors. What we need to figure out now is how to channel the energy we need from the Balmera to merge Voltron and the White Lion.”

Coran has it all figured out. “No worries, Lotor, I have the answer to that problem. We need an escort to Honerva’s Pyramid structure!”

The annoyance in Acxa's voice over what she deems to be a questionable request is palpable. _“What? Right now? We're kind of busy at the moment, Coran."_

Slav immediately pushes back on Acxa with a greater tone of annoyance. “Yes, right now! We’re all ready to go. The sooner we go, the higher the probability that we can use the Altean pilots to merge Voltron and the White Lion, and then help stop the impending space-time rupture caused when Honerva penetrated the barrier between realities!”

Coran quickly goes into more detail, hoping to eliminate any friction between Acxa and Slav.

“It’s actually similar to how we stopped the rupture after Sincline entered the Quintessence Field. Only this time, that Pyramid superstructure will be the energy amplification conductor instead of the Castle of Lions, and the Alteans will be the conduit of the energy source from the Balmerans. We’re still working out how to receive the Quintessence into the Pyramid structure from the Balmera, but, you know, some things are just gonna have to be figured out on the fly! We know the Alteans are key to the power transfer, but that’s as far as we got.”

Acxa is wide-eyed, her mouth hanging open, as she tries to understand the plan that was just laid out for the Paladins. _“I’m an engineer and I think I understood five words of that whole explanation.” _

She is also very concerned about the welfare of the Alteans and the Balmera and calls Coran out on it._ You need to answer some questions for us before we agree to this. Will the Alteans be harmed in this process? This sounds like you want to siphon the Quintessence from them in the same way that Lotor’s early White Mechs siphoned the Quintessence from the pilots. If that’s what you’re proposing, the answer is no. We are not doing that. They are NOT disposable batteries. We will NOT use and abuse these Alteans the way Honerva has. Is that clear?”_

“I understand your concern. No, they won’t be harmed. Their own Quintessence will not be drained. The Alteans will channel and amplify the energy from the Balmera.”

_“What happens to them if the Balmera are completely drained of Quintessence? Because I’m afraid that’s what will happen here.”_

“There is a natural safeguard in place that will prevent that from happening.”

_“I'm getting too many vague answers and I'm not satisfied with any of them. I'm going to ask my questions again, and this time I want a straight and clear answer. Understood?_

"Yes, Captain. Understood."

_"Good. First question. What happens to the Balmera if their energy is drained?”_

“The Balmera will not expend all of their Quintessence. Their sense of survival will preclude that. They will be very weak, but they will be alive and able to regenerate their own energy given time.”

_“Ok. What about the Alteans? What happens to them when the Balmera stop their energy transfer?”_

“When the energy flow from the Balmera stops, it will protect the Alteans as well. Their connection to the Pyramid will break once the energy flow from the Balmera stops. They…the Alteans will be weakened as well. Alive, but weakened. They couldn't continue the energy transference in that weakened state, even if they wanted to.”

Acxa now turns to another Altean. _"Romelle, you've been silent during this whole conversation. Are you ok with this plan?"_

Romelle does not answer, and Acxa is not surprised by that. However she has no intention of letting Romelle off the hook. _"Romelle, that question requires an answer. Are you ok with this plan or not?"_

Romelle takes a deep breath and closes her eyes before answering. "No Captain, I don't like this plan. But we have no other options open to us...except to die if we do nothing."

_“Frankly Coran, I don’t like it. Keith, what do you think? You’re our leader, this is your decision.”_

Keith hads already mulled Coran's plan over in his mind, and does not hesitate in his response to Acxa's question. “Romelle is right. We have no choice. Since there are no other options we’re going with it, on the condition that the Alteans and Balmera are protected.”

_“I still don’t like it. May the Supreme Spirit forgive us for what we’re about to do._” She turns to Commander Wainright. “_Get the transports ready to get the Alteans to the Balmera, and Sam, Slav, and Coran to the Pyramid. We need to move quickly.”_

_\---------------_

Within doboshes, Raptor Squadron finally launches and escorts a group of shuttles taking the Altean pilots to the Balmera. A separate shuttle, piloted by Matt Holt and N-7, take Sam, Slav, Coran to the pyramid structure.”

While the shuttles launch to deliver their passengers, Lotor continues his guidance to the Paladins “We need to merge Voltron and the White Lion. Acxa, for the safety of your crew they need to evacuate. The merged mech will not require them, and we don’t know what we will run into once we cross into other realities.”

_“Agreed.”_ Turning to her First Officer, Acxa issues the evacuation order. _“Commander Wainright, all crew to the evacuation shuttles. Evacuate the White Lion with all haste. Make for Admiral Trag’s Battleships and wait there for us to return.”_

“Captain, are you sure? What about you?”

_“At this point, Adam, we’re far beyond anything that I’m sure about. I’m needed here to handle the White Lion’s’ end of the merge. Go. I’ll see you all when this is over.”_

“Good luck, Captain!”

Snapping a smart salute, Commander Wainright issues the evacuation order and oversees the rapid evacuation of the giant ship.

\---------------

While the evacuation of the White Lion is taking place, Lotor opens a channel between all of the Seven Paladins.

“Paladins, while the White Lion is being evacuated, listen carefully. I don’t have to tell any of you what is at stake here. Using the combined energy of the Balmera, the Altean Alchemy that Allura and I know, the shared consciousness of Voltron, and Acxa’s connection to the White Lion and it’s Infinite Mass Crystal, we are going to merge White and Voltron. Voltron is made from the ore of a Trans-Reality comet, so it can move between realities. Acxa, you don’t realize it but through your connection to the Infinite Mass Crystal, White can see into other realities. Merged together, we will have a living mech with a collective consciousness of its own that can take down the witch. ALL of us must do our part to be successful.”

“Paladins, this is Commander Holt. We’re not yet in the Pyramid, but we don’t need to be to get Voltron and White merged. We’ll be able to concentrate energy directly onto Voltron and White from the Balmera to do it. The Altean Pilots are in position. Shay is going to coordinate them. Let her know when you are ready. We’ll set up at the Pyramid to deal with the rupture once you all are through it.”

“Lotor, you seem to know what we need to do. Take us through it. Guide us.”

“Will do, Keith. White Paladin. Acxa. We need you to connect as closely as you can to the Infinite Mass Crystal. Focus on the merger of the White Lion with Voltron. Are you ready?”

_“As ready as I’ll ever be, Lotor. You and I have done some really strange things together, but this by far is the strangest.”_

“Agreed. Paladins of Voltron, we need all of you to connect as tightly as you can to each other through the collective consciousness of Voltron. Your connection to the collective consciousness will allow five Paladins to think as one. Focus on the merger of Voltron with the White Lion."

There is one minor detail that is bothering Keith. "How will you connect to the collective consciousness, Lotor? The Voltron Paladins are connected to their Lions, Acxa is connected to the White Lion. What are you connected to?"

"Not what am I connected to, Keith, but to whom am I connected. Allura and I each carry a Light Entity within us. She and I are connected through the bond between these entities. I am connected to the collective consciousness through Allura. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, it makes perfect sense."

"Excellent. Now Paladins, are you ready?”

“Let’s do this, Purple Paladin!”

“Allura, you and I need to focus our thoughts on merging Voltron with the White Lion, and on infusing the new combined mech with Altean magic. It will take every ounce of Altean Alchemy we know to do this. Are you ready?”

“Yes, I’m ready. With every ounce of my being I’m ready.”

\---------------

The White Lion is emptied of everyone except Acxa in less than fifteen doboshes. Receiving word from Commander Wainright that the crew is clear of the White Lion, Acxa alerts the other Paladins.

_“Everyone. The White Lion is evacuated.”_

“Then it’s time to begin. Hunk, let Shay know we are ready.”

Alerted by Hunk, Shay gives the word for the Altean pilots on the eight Balmera to reach down and call on their Balmera to provide power to merge the White Lion and Voltron.

“Everyone, focus on merging Voltron and White!”

The focused energy of eight Balmera strike Voltron and the White Lion.

Onboard the White Lion, Acxa connects with the Infinite Mass Crystal and concentrates on the incorporation of Voltron into White. Within the shared consciousness of Voltron, the Paladins focus on the merger of Voltron into the White Lion. Within the Blue Lion, Lotor and Allura take things one step further, employing Altean Alchemy techniques learned during their Trials on Oriande to merge the two giant mechs together and infuse the combined mech with Altean magic. The strain of the effort is particularly hard on them, but the lessons they learned on Oriande allow them to successfully complete their assigned tasks.

Ultimately, the energy provided by the Balmera, the Altean Alchemy provided by Allura and Lotor, the focus of the collective consciousness of Voltron, and the connection to the Infinite Mass Crystal allows Voltron and the White Lion to merge in a blinding flash of light. The physical structures of Voltron and the White Lion come together in a colossal form as the two mechs merge. The melding of the collective consciousness of Voltron with the consciousness of the White Lion strains the mental capacities of all seven Paladins like nothing has before. They are forced to maintain their focus on the goal of merging the two mechs or they will be lost.

Allura and Lotor focus not only on the merger of the mechs, but on the infusion of Altean magic within the combined mech that will allow them to pass through into other realities without causing permanent harm to them.

\---------------

The gigantic combined mech is stunning to everyone who sees it. Coran and the others, looking out of the shuttle windows, are among them. “Quiznak!”

Recovering from the shock of the merge, the Paladins come to grips with everything.

_“What just…?_

“Whoa!”

“No way”

“This is crazy!”

“I don’t know what just happened, but now we have a chance.”

“What happened is that we are now seven Paladins of a large combined mech, Voltron Prime if you will, with all the capabilities of Voltron and the White Lion. There is one collective consciousness among the seven of us. We act as one. Keith, you are the head. You are our leader. And yes Allura, you are spot on. NOW we have a chance to stop that witch.”

In Keith’s mind, enough time has been spent getting ready. It’s time to act.

“Let’s stop Honerva.”

_“Coran, we’ll need you to secure the area and find a way to suppress this rift.”_

“Yes sir! We’re on it!”

Turning from the Pyramid, Voltron Prime enters the rift in pursuit of Honerva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once I was able to sort through the mess that is canon, this was a pretty straightforward chapter to write. But it took awhile to sort through the mess. 
> 
> Ok, things continue to move quickly now. They also get stranger as they pursue Honerva through the rift.


	12. Uncharted Regions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Goddess of the Universe returns as the Paladins of Voltron Prime find themselves in an impossible situation. Back in their home reality, things take a turn for the worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Significantly revised episode from canon, with many new key elements added.
> 
> Major update posted on 25 September 2020.

Before the Ruins of Altea

Coran, Slav, Sam, along with Raptor Squadron, are heading to the now empty Grand Pyramid. Coran is under orders from Acxa to secure the area and seal the rift. To do that he needs to use the Grand Pyramid, but he also needs to get energy into the Grand Pyramid.

“Here’s how we get the Balmeran energy into the structure. Each Balmera has an Altean pilot. Just as we did in the merge of Voltron and the White Lion, that pilot will channel the Balmera’s energy and direct it to the apex of the Grand Pyramid. From there we can direct the energy beam from the Grand Pyramid to the rift and hopefully close it. Shay is in position and she can coordinate the energy transfer from the Balmera.”

Slav looks very happy for once. “You’re wearing the right socks today, aren’t you Coran?”

**Through the Rift**

Alternate Reality One (Altea)

Voltron Prime travels through the rift to another reality. Emerging, they look around to take things in. Allura is shocked by what they see.

It is a planet in an alternate reality, but that reality is crumbling.

“Is this…”

Lotor confirms Keith’s suspicions. “It’s an alternate Altea.”

“And it looks like this Altea is crumbling, just like ours is!”

“How come it’s disintegrating so quickly?”

Pidge gives Hunk the short scientific explanation behind what they are seeing. “Those wings on Honerva’s mech create a sort of cosmic tunnel in one blast. That blast is destabilizing this reality, causing it to collapse in on itself.”

Lotor indicates a very visible rift tunnel. “That rift tunnel leads directly to the reality Haggar’s been looking for.”

_“And any reality that those wings bored through to get to that desired reality is falling apart. This is what would have happened to our reality if the Castle of Lions weren’t sacrificed to close the rifts. It’s what still may happen to ours unless Coran can stabilize the rift.”_

“We have to keep going!” Keith spurs Voltron Prime back into the rift, as the residents of this reality watch their universe crumble around them.

**The Pyramid**

Before the Ruins of Altea

Commander Holt, Slav, and Coran race for the control room in the Grand Pyramid. Once there, Coran mans the teleduv terminal, activating the control panel. “We must hurry!”

Commander Holt positions himself at another control panel. “Ok, I think this is it. Powering the amplification module.”

Slav stands at the third control panel: “I’ll redirect the aiming point of our beam to the rift. If we hit it with enough energy, it should seal.”

Coran now calls Matt. “Are the Alteans on the Balmera ready?”

It is N-7 who responds. “They are ready. Shay is waiting to hear from you to begin the energy transfer.”

Each Altean pilot is assigned to one of the living Balmera. They will be the ones channeling the energy to the Grand Pyramid. The concept they are using is like the Komar used by the White Mechs. The Altean will draw energy from the Balmera, amplify it, and channel it to the Grand Pyramid. In this case, the concept is used constructively. The power draw does not kill the Balmera, and it does not kill the Altean. Should the Balmera’s energy level drop to a dangerous level, the link to the Pyramid will break, sparing both the Altean and the Balmera.

**Another Reality**

Alternate Reality Two (Altea)

Voltron Prime emerges from the rift into another reality that Honerva passed through. This reality, like the last one, is crumbling.

“All these innocent lives.”

The anger in Lotor’s voice is palpable. “There is no limit to what Haggar will do, Allura, or the lives she will tear apart to get what she wants.”

_“That’s why we need to stop her, Lotor.”_

“Even then, Acxa, I fear she’s started a chain reaction that can never be undone.”

**Stabilizing the Rift**

Before the Ruins of Altea

With the Alteans on the Balmera standing by, and the team on the Grand Pyramid ready to go, Coran issues the order to execute their plan. “We’re in place! Shay, it’s time for the Balmeras to channel their energy into the Grand Pyramid!”

Shay Issues the command to begin the energy transfer. The eight Balmera, through their Altean pilots, converge their energy onto the Pyramid. Slav in turn redirects the combined energy beam to the rift to seal it off.

“Yes, it’s working!”

Preliminary indications look promising that they can seal the rift and Coran is optimistic. “The channeled energy from the Balmeras seems to be holding the rift together. But let’s not take any chances. Sam, tell the Galra fleets to stand by.”

**Batter Up!**

Alternate Reality Three (Altea)

Voltron Prime continues through the rift to a third reality.

Except in this one, Honerva is waiting for them. As Voltron Prime emerges from the rift tunnel, she slams them with one of the crystals from her wings, briefly stunning the Paladins.

“Countermeasures!”

Before they can act, Honerva strikes them with dark magic, further incapacitating the Paladins. She moves in, striking Voltron Prime and slamming it into the ground. As Voltron Prime recovers, she hurls a ball of dark energy towards them.

Seeing her wind up, Keith instructs the team to form a sword. This sword is larger than any previously formed by Voltron as it’s sized to fit the larger Voltron Prime. Swatting the ball of dark energy as if it were a baseball, Keith sends it hurtling back towards Honerva, who barely gets out of its way.

Keith the swordfighter assumes a defensive stand with the massive sword in hand.

**Reinforcements**

Before the Ruins of Altea

The strain of channeling the massive quantities of energy to maintain and seal the rift is taking a toll on the Alteans channeling it. “Coran, our current power level isn’t enough to maintain the rift at its current size!”

“Then we’ll hold it as long as we can. Every tick gives Voltron a chance.”

Opening a channel to Krolia, Coran calls for reinforcements. “Krolia, we need more power. Can you arrange the ships of the Galra fleets in a way they can provide more power to us here in the Pyramid? We need all the energy we can harness to prevent the rift from expanding further.”

“Copy that.”

Krolia then opens a channel to the Galra fleets. “Warlord Lahn, Admiral Trag. Adjust the frequency of your Ion cannons and aim at the Pyramid structure. Admiral Trag…power up the Zaiforge cannon and do the same with them.”

Opening fire, the combined energy from the Galra Ion and Zaiforge cannons are added to the energy from the Balmera, increasing the power inflow to stabilize the rift. For now, the rift holds.

**Back at the Ballfield**

Alternate Reality Three (Altea)

Honerva regroups for another attack on the Paladins. Spreading her teleduv wings, she hits the Paladins with multiple Ion blasts. The combined impact of the blasts slams Voltron Prime to the ground. They rise, sword in hand, to face her.

Voltron Prime fires its main weapon, but Honerva dodges it.

A short fight ensues on the surface in which both mechs exchange blade strikes and main weapons fire, all of which are parried or avoided. Stumbling backwards after avoiding a blade stroke, Voltron Prime is knocked to the ground by the tail of Honerva’s mech. A crazed Honerva then hits it with a blast from her Komar, draining the Quintessence of Voltron Prime.

**Power Failure**

Before the Ruins of Altea

Coran knows they cannot continue to keep pouring energy into the rift to stabilize it. At some point the energy will run out. “Come on, please. A little longer. Voltron needs us.”

It is the Grand Pyramid structure that begins to play out first. An explosion rocks the side of it as some of its internal circuitry gives out, but the Grand Pyramid still remains functional.

\---------------

Alternate Reality Three (Altea)

Honerva continues to drain the Quintessence from Voltron Prime. “This is where it ends for you!”

The Paladins struggle and strain mightily to break contact with the Komar, but to no avail.

Its Quintessence drained, Voltron Prime lays lifeless as reality crumbles around it. Honerva turns her mech and proceeds back into the rift.

Inside Voltron Prime, despite being weakened by Honerva’s Komar, Lotor does his best to spur the others on. “We need…to get up.”

“I can’t move.”

An exhausted Acxa attempts to get Voltron Prime to move. _“Prime is not responding.”_

“Honerva, she’s absorbed all our strength.”

Looking around, Pidge gives a chilling statement. “This reality…it’s over.” Around them, the reality is crumbling into nothingness.

Keith talks to the team to motivate them. “No. We’ve always done the impossible. Our strength is our bond. Our power comes from each other. As long as we’re a team, we stand a chance. Sendak. Zarkon. We’ve saved our universe countless times, but now all the realities need Voltron. Listen to me. Concentrate. We are one mind. Focus on recharging our mech. We can do this if we believe we can. We are fully realized Paladins. All seven of us! We've been through too much together. Our paths led us to this point. This isn’t the end just yet. WE NEED TO GET BACK UP AND STOP HONERVA ONCE AND FOR ALL!”

Spurred on by Keith’s speech, the seven Paladins concentrate as one and find the strength to recharge Voltron Prime themselves, as the Goddess told Keith they could. Activating their transcendent wings, Keith punches Voltron Prime forward toward the rift.

It is a race to see if Voltron can make it out of the reality before it closes on them.

“FIRE BOOSTERS!”

\---------------

Before the Ruins of Altea

The Balmera and their Altean pilots have reached their limit. One after another as their Balmera shut down their energy flow, the Altean pilots collapse exhausted, terminating the Quintessence beam from their Balmera into the Grand Pyramid. At the same time, the Galra fleet’s energy reserves are spent, and their Ion and Zaiforge cannon fall silent.

Commander Holt begins to panic in the control room of the Grand Pyramid.

“The Galra fleet have depleted all of their energy, and the Balmerans and Alteans are at their limit. At this rate, we won’t be able to contain the rift!”

At that moment, the rift expands and explodes, wiping out the Grand Pyramid structure, the Balmera, and the Galra Fleets.

The home reality of Voltron is now gone.

**Race to the Rift**

Alternate Reality Three (Altea)

Voltron Prime races to get to the rift before the reality they are in totally collapses. As it speeds toward a rapidly closing rift portal, darkness closes in on them. Even with the transcendent wings deployed, the darkness catches up to them and races past. Refusing to think the unthinkable and refusing to give up, Keith spurs his team to put out everything they’ve got.

Despite an all-out effort, pushing Voltron Prime to the limit, they do not make it. The rift tunnel closes as the reality collapses around them.

Surrounded by darkness, they are now trapped outside of reality.

**The Ideal Reality**

Alternate Reality Four (Diabazaal)

Honerva comes through the rift to her ideal reality near Altea, and proceeds towards Diabazaal.

On the planet, an uncorrupted Zarkon spars with three of his top warriors. He defeats two of them at once. A third member of his sparring team comes up behind him and thrusts his weapon. Ducking, Zarkon places the tip of his sword under his sparring partner’s chin.

Zarkon, with a smile on his face, praises his opponent. “You’re getting faster!”

Smiling at Zarkon and relieved to still be alive, the young soldier replies, “Not half as fast as the Emperor.”

Hearing the sound of an approaching craft, the group turns and are surprised to see Honerva’s mech touching down. They quickly race over to investigate.

Honerva teleports herself to the ground and sees them approaching. She in turn approaches them.

Zarkon draws his sword and barks out a challenge. “Stay back! What’s your name?”

“You don’t recognize me? I’ve searched beyond the stars to be here.” She continues to approach Zarkon the entire time he is speaking.

Raising his voice, Zarkon repeats his warning. “I SAID STAY BACK!”

Honerva continues to approach Zarkon: “To be with you. And to be with my son.”

Zarkon’s eyes widen as he recognizes her. “Honerva.” Reaching out his hand and cupping her cheek he says, “Is it really you?”

Honerva looks at Zarkon adoringly and speaks softly. “It is.”

“I never thought I’d see you again.”

“I never doubted that we would be reunited. My memory of you and Lotor kept me alive. Tell me, where is my child?”

**Breakout**

The Space Between Realities

Voltron Prime floats in the darkness, outside of reality. Inside the giant robot, the Paladins struggle to come to grips with their current situation.

“Guys…where the quiznak are we? What happened?”

“The reality that we were in, Lance…it’s collapsed.”

“And that means…what, Pidge?”

“It means that we should be dead…but we’re not…at least I don’t think we are?”

Keith slumps back in his chair to ponder their situation. A feeling of helplessness, of having let his team down overpowers him. He closes his eyes to pray. “Goddess…if you truly exist, now would be a good time to come. I’ve failed you, and I’ve failed the universe.”

From out of the darkness comes a voice familiar to Keith, addressing all the Paladins. “You all are very much alive, and you have not failed, my Paladins. I’ve been with you all along. I knew the time would come for me to reveal myself to you. That time is now.”

A mixture of fear, awe, and dread washes over Acxa as she hears the voice echo in the darkness. _“Keith…is that…who I think it is?”_

“Yes. She’s the Goddess of the Universe. The Supreme Spirit. Goddess, please. Can you get us out of this void we are in? We must find Honerva!”

“Listen to me carefully. You must understand before you can act. Because the reality you were in collapsed and no longer exists, you are in the space between realities. You are not dead because Voltron Prime contains the ore of a trans-reality comet. That ore allows you to survive in what would otherwise be a hostile non-environment. I will guide you to discover the way out, but it is up to you to take the necessary action to get out.”

Acxa closes her eyes, bows her head, and speaks in a prayerful tone. _“Goddess…Supreme Spirit…my apologies…I don’t know how to address you.”_

“Address me according to your culture’s customs, Acxa. I know you. You have no reason to fear me.”

_“Yes, Supreme Sprit, thank you. I have a question if I may ask it.”_

“You may. You may all ask your questions.”

_“If we’re in the space between realities…that means that there is nothing here. How can there be trans-reality comets? I’ve never understood that.”_

“All realities are connected to a collective consciousness. Think of it as a living organism with many threads emanating from a cohesive center. The center is the collective consciousness of all realities, while the threads are the individual realities. The trans-reality ore originates from this collective consciousness. Because it comes from the center of all realities, it is able to traverse from one reality to the next.”

“But wouldn’t that traversing of realities open rifts that would destroy the realities that they passed through? Like Honerva is doing now?”

“No, Keith. Make no mistake, they do open rifts between realities and those rifts remain open. The rift that opened when the trans-reality comet hit Diabazaal is a good example of that. But the pureness of the ore is such that the rifts are stable. They are only large enough for the comets to pass through, and they do not expand, hence they pose no problem to the realities they enter. And, there are so few trans-reality comets that any one reality will have only a handful of trans-reality rifts open at any one time.”

“At any one time? Does that mean they close on their own?”

“Left alone, over time they will eventually close.”

“Goddess, you said we are alive because Voltron is made of the trans-reality ore. If that’s true, and because our mech is not made only of that ore, aren’t we responsible for the destruction of realities, just like Honerva is?”

“With your permission Goddess…I can answer that question, Keith. The answer is no, and it has to do with Altean alchemy. My father made Voltron from the large trans-reality comet that hit Diabazaal and infused each of the Lions with Altean alchemy. The trans-reality ore is the strongest substance known, stronger even than diamonds. In its pure form it can traverse realities in a benign manner. Mixed with other compounds, it can still traverse realities, but in a destructive manner. In other words, it destroys any reality it touches. My father knew that, so he drew on all his knowledge of Altean alchemy to counteract those properties. It took time and all his energy, but he was able to counteract the destructive properties associated with the mixing of trans-reality ore with other compounds. In other words, Voltron has the capability to traverse realities without destroying them.”

“So, because Sincline is an amalgamation of trans-reality comet ore and other materials, it can only pass through realities in a destructive manner? And that destructive capability was transferred to her combined mech when she formed it?”

Lotor fills in the gaps. “Correct, Keith. One part of Sincline itself was purged of the destructive aspects of amalgamating the trans-reality comet ore with other materials. Allura, you helped me with that. But the other two components, the ships that were built first, were not purged, so Sincline still carried the destructive tendencies. I was hoping to bring the other two ships in so that you could help me purge them as well, but fate had a different outcome in store for us. That’s why it was necessary for you to sacrifice the Castle of Lions to close the rifts I opened into the Quintessence Field during our battle.”

“When Haggar merged Sincline with her Black mech, she did not account for the destructive tendencies inherent in Sincline. Either because she was unaware of them, or she didn’t care who or what she destroyed to get what she feels she is owed.”

_“But Lotor…when we merged Voltron and the White Lion…wouldn’t the merged mech contain the destructive aspects as well? Logically, it should. Are you saying it doesn’t?”_

“Spoken like the logical engineer you are, Acxa. Remember right before we merged Voltron and the White Lion. I reminded Allura that she and I needed to focus our energy on the Altean alchemy needed to complete the merge? That alchemy neutralized the destructive tendencies of the merger. In short, our combined Voltron Prime can traverse realities in a benign manner, just as the trans-reality comets can. The problem is, we don’t know how to do it.”

“Allura, I want to go back to what you said. If your father infused Voltron with the ability to traverse realities…that is a capability we haven’t unlocked in Voltron yet.”

“Keith, I believe we’ve unlocked part of it. The transcendent wings of the Black Lion…I believe they are the key to piercing the boundaries between realities and passing through them benignly.”

“You are correct Allura.”

“_Then, Supreme Spirit, we should in theory be able to pierce our way into another reality to track Honerva down. But, how do we find her. For that matter, how do we find another reality to cross into? Do we look for this collective consciousness of all realities and find her that way?”_

“No, Acxa. The answer lies not in the collective consciousness of all realities. At least not yet. Rather, there are markers you must find that will lead you to the way out.”

“Thank you, Supreme Spirit. Keith, what she says makes complete sense. Even in a collapsed reality such as this, there will be residual traces of the rift in the form of Thorium that will allow us to find the reality she moved to. What I don’t know is how we pick up those traces.”

“You may not be able to, but we have three people on this team who can figure it out. Pidge, Hunk, Acxa…you’re the mathematical, mechanical, and engineering experts…think you can work something out before those traces vanish?”

“Already on it, Keith. Hunk, Acxa, look over the information I’m sending you. The rift leaves traces of Thorium as a byproduct as it is opened. Acxa, if we can figure out how to build a tracker that can detect Thorium radiation in this spectrum I’m sending you, we can track her.”

“_Got it, Pidge. _Putting on her engineer’s hat, Acxa quickly examines Pidge’s calculations. “_These calculations are very straightforward. Give me a couple of doboshes to work up a few things. Hunk, stand by to receive the schematics. They will be pretty simple, hopefully you can build what I’m asking you to build.”_

“That sounds like a challenge, Acxa. Send it to me, and I’ll build it.”

After three doboshes, Acxa contacts Hunk. _“Hunk, look this over. The good news is that we don’t need to physically build anything so that will speed things up. But we do need to configure the sonic cannon in the Blue Lion to pick up the residual thorium elements left behind by the closed rift. Can you do that?”_

“Watch me. Allura, activate your sonic cannon. I’m going to reconfigure it using the shared consciousness of Voltron Prime.”

With the cannon activated, Hunk reconfigures it to detect the residual thorium. “Keith, we’re ready. This will either work and we get out of here, or it won’t and…”

“I get it, Hunk. Allura, fire the sonic cannon and let’s hope for the best.”

“I’m going to fire in three overlapping sectors in the general area where I think the rift was. Here goes.”

Firing the sonic cannon, the results of the first two shots are negative. However, very clear traces of thorium are detected in the third shot. “Got it!”

“Ok, we know where the rift is, but how do we go through it to the next reality?”

“Keith, you’ve only just begun to understand the power of the transcendent wings. To fully understand what those wings are capable of, use the power of your minds through the shared consciousness of Voltron Prime. Listen to it. The Seven Paladins working together are an unstoppable force.”

The realization of what needs to be done hits Lotor. “I’VE GOT IT! Paladins, listen carefully. Everyone needs to focus on piercing the barrier into the next reality. Keith, Lance, Pidge, you’ll need to engage the transcendent wings and sword. Those will be the physical drivers to punch us through into the next reality. It will take the collective will of all of us to make that transition happen.”

“Well done, Lotor! Paladins, I must warn you. The path you must follow is lined with danger. At the end of that path, sacrifices must be made. Keith…Remember the lesson you learned about repowering Voltron. As you’ve just seen, it applies to Voltron Prime as well. You are the leader of the Seven Paladins. It is time for you to lead as you’ve never led before, as I know you can. Show me that my faith in you is well-placed. For the sake of all universes.”

“I won’t let you down, Goddess. Thank you.”

Addressing the Paladins, Keith issues a call to action. “Lance, Pidge…Engage wings and form sword now.” Slamming their Bayards into their Bayard ports, the transcendent wings are engaged and the sword is drawn.

“Paladins…connect with each other through the collective consciousness of Voltron Prime. Focus on breaching the barrier.”

With the transcendent wings deployed, the sword pointed forward, and the team connected through the shared consciousness of Voltron Prime, the team breaches the barrier into the next reality in a blinding flash of light.

**To Altea**

Alternate Reality Four

The young Prince Lotor is on Altea, not Diabaaal. Zarkon explains why as the imperial cruiser carrying he and Honerva approaches the planet.

“I vowed to raise our son as you would have wanted. He excels at his Altean studies. Lotor has his mother’s intellect.”

\---------------

Alternate Reality Four (Altea)

Landing on Altea, they are greeted by Alfor, Melanor, Coran, and the rest of the Altean imperial court. “Empress Honerva…it is an honor to see you once more. All Altea will cherish this quintant.”

Honerva, to her surprise, is approached by a teenage Princess Allura: “Please, come with me. Your son awaits your presence.” A stern faced and scowling Honerva glares at the back of the Princess as she follows Allura into the Altean Royal Castle.

A young 8-year old Lotor sits at a console, focused on his studies. Standing between Zarkon and Allura, Honerva clasps her hands together and calls for him. “My son.”

Surprised to hear her voice, young Lotor turns and says “Mother?” As he runs towards her, Honerva bends down to embrace him.

But Lotor stops just short of her.

“Please, my child, come to me.”

Lotor takes several steps backwards, the look of shock turning to disappointment, then anger. “No.”

“Lotor, it’s ok. It’s your mother. She has returned.”

Lotor is confused by his father’s words. “But father, she’s not my mother!”

Honerva falls to her knees and pleads with him. “I may appear changed, but I assure you, my love for you is that of a mother for her child.” The tone of her voice suddenly changes, becoming harsh and demanding. “Come to me.”

Lotor responds slowly and deliberately. “She is not my mother.”

Zarkon is disappointed with his son's attitude. “Don’t speak like that.”

Honerva stretches out her hand to Lotor. “Please. Come to me, son.”

Lotor, clenches his fists and steadfastly refuses to move. “No!”

Honerva is shocked by his response, her eyes growing wide as he hurls a final insult. “My mother is dead. And you cannot replace her!”

Zarkon is saddened by his son’s reaction to Honerva. He steps to his son’s side and speaks to Honerva softly to try to soften the blow of rejection. “Perhaps this is overwhelming for the boy. Please, if we had some time…”

Standing, full of rage, Honerva speaks slowly and deliberately to Zarkon as Lotor clings to his father. “Time? You speak to me of time? I’ve spent lifetimes trying to get back. Countless worlds have fallen in the wake of my efforts to return to you. And this is how you welcome me? My own child, my own husband question who I am? I have sacrificed more than you will ever know!”

Honerva, her arm straight down by her side, cups her hand upward, forming a komar ball of dark magic. Before she can take any hostile action, a sonic boom is heard in the sky.

Looking up, Zarkon observes something completely unexpected. “What is that?”

It is Voltron Prime, having come into this reality from the void, once more on Honerva’s trail. Looking up herself, Honerva is horrified. “No, it cannot be!”

Zarkon turns to Honerva, a grim look on his face and anger in his voice. “You brought this abomination upon us? You are not the Empress. You are not my wife!” He calls for the guards.

Rejected by her husband and her son in her supposed 'perfect reality', Honerva teleports out of the Great Hall of the Altean Royal Castle to her mech on Diabazaal. To her, there is only one course of action left.

“If there is no place in this universe for me, then there will be no universe at all!”

Voltron Prime lands on Alternate Reality Altea Four and looks up to see Honerva’s mech coming to land next to them. The two giant mechs square off as the frightened citizens look on.

The fate of all universal realities is about to be decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, you are essentially reading this work in a reality that just collapsed. Think about that for a moment.
> 
> The battle concludes in the next chapter. But don't worry, I diverge significantly from canon in all the key points.


	13. The Zenith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle for all realities is upon us. Sacrifices are made, but not the ones the Paladins are expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter update posted 26 September 2020

**The Final Battle**

Alternate Reality Four (Altea)

Two giant mechs square off as frightened citizens, including Zarkon and Lotor, gather to watch the battle, completely unaware of what is at stake.

Keith’s adrenalin is pumping. He has seen enough of Honerva’s fighting style that he can now anticipate what she’s likely to do in a given situation. He has also figured out her current mental state. “We caught her by surprise! She thought she’d finished us off!’

Acxa’s adrenaline levels are also off the charts. _“THEN LET’S FINISH HER OFF AND END THIS NOW!_

Voltron Prime makes the first move, throwing its sword. Seeing the massive projectile coming toward her, Honerva jets up and out of the way as the sword impales itself into the ground.

Looking at the sword they just threw and realizing they missed, Keith glances up and sees Honerva bearing down on them. “HEADS UP, HERE SHE COMES!”

Slamming into them with extreme force, she pins Voltron Prime to the ground before it can react. Looking up, the Paladins see Honerva’s mech rear up, draw a long knife from one arm, and move to stab them.

Keith isn’t the only one who’s studied Honerva’s fighting style. Knowing Honerva’s mech is vulnerable to a specific boxing move, Acxa takes matters into her own hands. Taking advantage of Honerva’s slow windup of her potential killing thrust, she calls out to Lance with a sense of urgency.

_“Lance, right cross, NOW!”_

"But, I'm not a..."

** _"DO IT!!!"_ **

Understanding the need for speed, he does not hesitate any further to execute her instructions. The connection of Lance to Acxa through the collective consciousness of Voltron Prime allows the Red Paladin to channel Acxa's hand-to-hand combat expertise and deliver a devastating punch to the side of the head of Honerva’s mech before it can drive the knife home. Free from the hold of Honerva's mech, Voltron Prime scrambles out of the way and jets over to their sword, retrieving it.

_“Sorry, Keith. I didn’t mean to…”_

Her apology is cut off as Keith see’s Honerva charge back at them, knife still drawn. “Save it! You and Lance bought us time and showed us all the power of the collective consciousness. It’s all good." Keith glances down and spies the civilians on the ground scrambling to find cover. "We have to take the fight as far away from here as we can. There are innocent lives in the way down there.”

Regaining control of her mech, Honerva makes a mad dash for Voltron Prime. Seeing the recklessness of Honerva’s charge, Keith opts to use her momentum against her. And he decides to use all of the assets at his disposal.

"It's time for a little swordplay. Lotor, are you with me?"

"Indeed I am, Keith!"

At just the right time, Voltron Prime strikes the long blade of Honerva’s mech. The strike is executed in such a way that Honerva’s forward momentum causes her mech to execute a forward flip over Voltron Prime, landing upright on the ground.

“SPIN AND PARRY!”

Turning rapidly, Voltron Prime raises their sword and parries the blade strike Keith anticipated Honerva would make. A swordfight between the two mechs now breaks out. Keith and Lotor are the best swordfighters among the Paladins and as the head of Voltron Prime Keith immediately takes charge.

“Lotor, lets do this!!”

Keith and Lotor's skills as expert swordsmen merge through the collective consciousness of Voltron Prime, and not a moment too soon. One thing Keith was not prepared for, because Honerva had not yet shown it, is that she’s an excellent swordswoman in her own right. As the fight continues, it becomes apparent that the people controlling the fight are evenly matched. It’s going to take some trickery to break the stalemate, and it’s Honerva who pulls it off.

After exchanging parries for several doboshes, Lotor notices an odd move on the part of Honerva.

“KEITH, BEHIND US!”

The warning is too late. Honerva swings the tail of her mech, which wraps around the ankle of Voltron Prime, tripping it and knocking it to the ground.

Honerva now changes the weapon on her mech from a long knife to a spinning top-like device. She slams that against Voltron Prime, which blocks that strike with their sword.

As Voltron Prime holds off Honerva’s weapon, Hunk sees an opportunity for some close-in shenanigans of their own. He engages the main Ion weapon of Voltron Prime, blasting Honerva’s mech off them. The teleduv crystals are knocked from the wings of Honerva’s mech, and her mech is slammed against a hillside.

“LET’S MOVE, PEOPLE!” Retrieving their sword, which had been dropped when Hunk fired the Ion weapon, Voltron Prime charges Honerva’s mech, stabbing it in the shoulder.

Sensing victory, Lotor cries out. “Now, let’s finish this!”

Before they can land the killing blow, Lance sees several objects rocketing towards them from the sky. He yells “INCOMING”, as three teleduv crystals come at Voltron Prime. They impale it and, as Voltron Prime suffers a drain in Quintessence, it drops to the ground.

The remaining teleduv crystals fly skyward and begin spinning, opening a rift out of this reality. They are powered by Quintessence drawn out of Voltron Prime from the three crystals that impaled it.

Honerva’s mech stands, looks at Voltron Prime, and then moves skyward, through the rift. Proceeding through the rift, she calls a chilling warning to the Paladins. “Come follow me if you wish. It will not matter. Soon, all will cease to exist, and my pain will end.”

As Quintessence continues to drain out of Voltron Prime, Acxa says, breathlessly, “_We can’t let this happen. She can’t get away!” _Taking control of the arms of Voltron Prime, she removes the three teleduv crystals, stopping the Quintessence drain before it becomes critical.

“Paladins! Is everyone ok?” Hearing everyone check in, Keith rallies his team. “You all heard her warning. I don’t know what she’s up to, but we must stop her. We’re out of time!”

Turning skyward, they pass through the rift itself, back into the space between realities, as the inhabitants of the planet see their reality collapse around them.

**The End of Realities**

The Space Between Realities

Floating through the rift back into the pitch-black void between realities, the team recovers from the shock of the Quintessence drain and sees many tendrils of light emanating from a large central light source.

Acxa scans the area. _“Does anyone have eyes on Honerva?”_

“Allura, what is that?”

“I…I’m not sure, Lance.”

Lotor on the other hand is sure. “That large central light. This must be the connected consciousness of all realities. It is the point of origin for all realities.”

Out of the blackness comes the chilling voice of Honerva. “This is the beginning.” Her mech slams into Voltron Prime, as she continues her thought: “And the end.” She fires an Ion bolt into one of the tendrils, severing it and triggering an explosion.

As the shock of the explosion hits the team, images of people in pain and distress flood the Paladins.

“Can…can you all feel that? These strands are…”

“The only remaining realities left in existence.”

“This place is the source of time, of space, of…”

“Everything”

Honerva is now totally insane and chattering like a madwoman. “I WILL END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!” She goes on a rampage, severing the threads of realities. As she does so, the resulting explosions flood the Paladins with wave after wave of images of people in pain and distress as their realities end.

Like the other Paladins, Allura is in shock. “She’s destroying…all realities!” Voltron Prime attempts to get closer to Honerva, but each successive wave of explosions and images slows them down. It is a painful process for the Paladins that continues until most of the reality strands have been cut.

“She’s destroyed everything. There’s only one reality left!”

Honerva turns and prepares to destroy this last thread of reality, but she is intercepted by Voltron Prime. The two mechs lock in a hand-to-hand fight in the void as Voltron Prime protects the last thread of reality. Honerva’s mech stabs Voltron Prime with a short blade and begins to push it backwards toward the final strand. Pidge slams a fist into Honerva’s mech, and Keith engages the thrusters on Voltron Prime, stopping the backward movement.

Honerva’s mech then stabs Voltron Prime with its tail, draining Quintessence. With Voltron Prime weakened, the witch engages thrusters on her mech, pushing it and Voltron Prime back to the last reality strand.

Allura looks to Lotor. “If Honerva destroys this final strand, all of existence will end with it!”

Out of the blackness comes the voice of the Goddess. She is not happy. “KEITH, IT IS TIME TO END THIS! MOVE INTO THE LIGHT!”

“PALADINS, YOUR BAYARD PORTS! LET’S STOP HER!” On Keith's order the five Paladins of Voltron slam their Bayards into their ports while Acxa engages the Infinite Mass Crystal using her glove. A giant set of transcendent wings, larger than any called before, emerges from the back of Voltron Prime.

Looking up and seeing the wings, Honerva is horrified. She thought she had seen everything the Paladins could throw at her.

Keith engages the thrusters and succeeds in pushing Honerva back into the bright white light source that all reality strands emanate from.

**Divine Justice**

The Connected Consciousness of All Realities

As Honerva slowly regains her senses, she sees that she is out of her mech. Down on her knees, a chill runs down her spine as her arms wrap around her shoulders. The space around her is hazy, surreal, and all-white, as if she were in the middle of a puffy cloud on a sunny day. Puzzled and disoriented, she looks about, trying to figure out where she is. Sensing movement, she turns and sees seven silhouettes emerging out of the mist. They are the Seven Paladins, striding deliberately in her direction, their eyes locked on her.

Still unsure of her surroundings, she speaks to the Paladins. “Where are we?”.

Looking up, Honerva sees Lotor, his gaze fixed on her, glaring with disdain. This is the first time since he’s been healed that Lotor and Honerva have seen or spoken to each other. “We are in a place where you can cause no further harm.”

Still carrying the anger and bitterness that drove her to destroy all but one reality, Honerva remains determined to destroy them all. She sneers her disdainful response to Lotor’s statement. “You think you’re safe here? Soon, all will cease to exist.”

As one, the Paladins look to their left, and Honerva follows their gaze. From out of the mist two more figures emerge. One is eight feet tall, long of limb, with the head of a Lion. She is the Goddess of the Universe. Next to her is the Guardian of Oriande, the living White Lion.

“No Honerva. You’ve harmed your last living being and will destroy no more realities. Your run of destruction ends here."

Seeing the Goddess and hearing her booming voice, Honerva trembles with fear. “Who…who are you?”

“I am the Goddess of the Universe, the Supreme Spirit. The supreme being over all realities, including those you so maliciously destroyed in your senseless pursuit of something that doesn’t exist. You are in the connected consciousness of all existence. I pulled you all in here to end this madness and repair the harm that has been done.”

The Goddess turns to the Paladins. “My Paladins, tell her why her actions are wrong and why this must stop.”

Hunk begins and tries to reason with Honerva. “Honerva, you have to stop this. All these worlds, all these realities, they deserve to live.”

Honerva is still very bitter despite the intervention of the Goddess. She shows no remorse as she speaks. “Those realities are flawed and weak, all living out the same pathetic cycle of war and pain.”

Lotor and Allura approach her as she speaks.

“There is beauty in their flaws. It took me a long time to realize that but…the beauty is there.”

“I lost my father, my mother, my planet, to this war…but I’ve gained a new family and a purpose stronger than any I could have imagined.”

Now, all the Paladins, starting with Pidge, attempt to reason with Honerva. “We represent many races from many planets. We began very flawed. There were wars and hate. But with each mistake, we learned and grew.”

“And now we reach out to other worlds to pass on those same lessons and spread them across the entire universe…like your people once did.”

“And with every new world touched, the message grows.”

“_Every world, every reality. We wouldn’t exist without the others.”_

“Our differences are what makes us stronger.”

Honerva is still unimpressed. “You think your words mean anything to me? I’ve lived multiple lifetimes, and all of them filled with pain and loss. If I cannot experience the simple joys of life, why should anyone else?”

Not happy with that response at all, the Goddess turns to the Paladins and calls a name.

“Allura.”

Looking up, Allura makes eye contact with the Goddess. The Goddess nods her head toward Honerva, and Allura nods back to the Goddess to acknowledge her understanding of the Goddesses’ request.

Allura healed Lotor. It is time to put Honerva out of her misery permanently. She puts her hands on either side of Honerva's head and uses her knowledge of Altean Alchemy to cleanse the Dark Entity within Honerva of its destructive tendencies. This action also forces Honerva to reflect on her life.

The images of her life flash not only before her eyes, but before the eyes of everyone present. An image of Honerva, seated next to Alfor when they were both Altean Alchemy students. “There was a time when you loved more than just your family.” An image of Honerva and Alfor on a field expedition, followed by Honerva helping an Arusian family after a natural disaster. “A time when your fascination with how vast the universe is, gave way to your desire to help and uplift others.”

As Allura removes her hands, Honerva’s eyes and mind are truly opened, for the first time in over 10,000 decaphoebs. Her original Altean markings are restored to their pre-corrupted state, no longer distorted and elongated.

“Let me show you something else” Allura now displays memories from her own mind. Images of Allura and Lotor, together, talking about Altean Alchemy, appear before them.

Honerva, tears in her eyes, looks at the images. “You helped him. He is happy with you.” Looking at her son now. “You deserved better. Better than I gave you.”

Lotor is conflicted. Until a few doboshes ago he would have gladly driven a sword through the person on her knees in front of him. Now, all he feels for the pathetic being before him is pity. “All I ever wanted was to know my mother, to have the love of my mother. Something every child wants. I chose to remember my mother before she became corrupted, before she became something other than my mother. I chose to follow the example of my mother as I imagined she was. Ultimately, I want to preserve life. Just as you did…once.”

Allura now addresses Honerva sternly. “I am going to change this, Honerva.”

Honerva slumps, her shoulders hunched, and speaks with sadness in her voice. “I’m sorry…but the damage is done. There’s nothing left to save.”

The Goddess steps forward with the Guardian of Oriande and confronts Honerva. “That is where you are wrong. There is one reality left. One where life still exists. And where there is life, there is hope. But to do what must be done, sacrifices must be made. There is no other way.”

Turning to Allura, the Goddess softens the tone of her voice. “Allura, you are a healer. In your heart you know what must be done.”

“Yes, Goddess.” Turning back to Honerva and the Paladins, Allura explains what must happen. “I can change the Quintessence level within Honerva’s vessel. Lotor showed me how to do this, when I changed the Quintessence level of the Dark Entity within the Altean Robeast pilots from a destructive force into a life-giving force. It’s the same process we used when we merged Voltron with the White Lion and infused Voltron Prime with Altean magic. By doing this, her mech can traverse realities without causing harm. By doing this, the destroyed realities can be restored.”

Honerva’s eyes widen as the impact of what Allura is saying hits her. “But, restoring the destroyed realities would require someone to…stay with the mech as each reality is restored. It would mean…”

“I know what it means, Honerva, and I know the risks.”

Honerva’s chin drops to her chest, and she sighs heavily. “I am too tired to carry on. I just wish I could join my husband…just once more.”

With those words, the Goddess and Lotor lock eyes. He reflects on a conversation he had with Haggar in which he told her that, when the time came, perhaps he would show her mercy. He knows that time is now. “Supreme Spirit…please. Mercy.”

After a dobosh, the Goddess turns away from Lotor, glares at Honerva, and points off to the distance where Honerva sees Zarkon standing alone. Well apart from him stand the original Paladins. With anger apparent in her voice, the Goddess speaks to Honerva.

“The original Paladins of Voltron are free of your control. All except Zarkon will now enjoy the peace of the afterlife you stole from them. As for you…your life is now over, Honerva. You have not earned this, but I will grant you a merciful death because your son, one of my beloved Paladins, asked me to do so. All you have to do is join your husband. But there will be no peaceful afterlife for you or for him. You and Zarkon will suffer the same torment you wrought on so many other innocent souls. You reap what you sow.”

Rising, Honerva walks off to meet Zarkon. Joining him, they turn together to look at their son. Lotor stares back at them, doing his best to hide his emotions. After a dobosh, Honerva and Zarkon turn and fade off into the haze.

The life of Honerva, Alchemist of Altea, and her alter ego Haggar, destroyer of realities, is now over.

**A Different Plane**

Turning to the Paladins, Allura knows it is time to say goodbye. “I’m afraid this is where we part ways.”

The Paladins, collectively, are shocked.

“Wait, what?”

“Allura?”

“No”

“This is our only chance to undo what has been done, to save all of existence. I must take it. It is my purpose. Your paths go on. Your lives go on. The path I was on ends here. I must take a different path now. One that will make things right.”

Allura looks to the Goddess, who with compassion in her voice explains what is about to happen to the Paladins. “My children I told you sacrifices would have to be made. But not the sacrifices you fear. You mourn the death of Allura. Do not, for she will not die. She will live and move on to a different plane of existence and join with me in the effort to restore all realities that were destroyed. The sacrifice you must make is the sacrifice of separation from one you hold most dear. Even though Allura is not physically with you, she remains connected to each one of you, through the unbreakable bonds of love that you all forged with one another. Never forget that.”

Allura takes a deep breath and, despite a trembling voice, manages to hold it together. “I will never forget any of you. You’ve enriched my life, and you gave me a purpose far beyond anything I expected. When you think of me, I’ll be there with you.”

Hunk is beside himself and is the first to speak. “But, Allura, there is no Voltron without you.”

“Voltron isn’t needed anymore. The rest of the work is up to the people. And they’ll have you to guide them, Hunk.” She embraces the big man as his tears freely flow.

Allura now approaches a tearful Pidge. “Goodbye, Pidge.”

“I’m going to miss you, Allura.”

Bending down to hug Pidge, Allura wipes away her tears. “Remain curious and fearless. You have many great adventures ahead of you. Look after Lance, because he loves you.” The tears continue to flow non-stop from Pidge.

Allura approaches Acxa now. She hasn’t known Acxa as long as the others, but a bond of respect and admiration has grown between them. _“The people of all realities won’t know the sacrifice you made so they could live. Or how hard you struggled to make things right.”_

“And they’ll never need to, Acxa. Your unselfish determination and willingness to sacrifice for the greater good taught me that.” Allura warmly embraces Acxa and passes on an admonition to her. “You and Keith are the future of the Galra. You will both face many challenges. Be strong for each other. Look after each other.”

She now comes to Keith. The one who always encouraged her, supported her, and despite their occasional differences of opinion stood by her as a close friend and confidant. She struggled at first with the notion that Keith is half-Galra, but with time and effort came understanding, and that understanding formed the deep bond of friendship between the two. “Keith…I cannot thank you enough for all you’ve given me.”

Keith does his best to hold his emotions in check and fails miserably. Tears stream down his face and he makes no attempt to hide them. “Allura, you never have to thank me for anything. When you accepted me, it helped me to accept myself. Thank you.”

As the two embrace, she whispers in his ear. “There is greatness in your heart, Keith. And in your actions. You and Acxa have much to do together.” Taking one step back, she puts one hand on Keith’s shoulder, another on Acxa’s. “I wish you both a long and happy life together, and that you are blessed with the joys of many children.”

“Lance. My dear friend. We’ve been through so much together. I love you like a brother.” Allura marveled at how much Lance grew as a person in just a few movements, and she truly does view him as the brother she never had.

“Allura, I’ve learned so much from you. Especially how to care for others more than yourself. I wish you didn’t have to do this. I wish…there was some other way.”

“There is no other way Lance. Stay strong. There is someone out there for you, and she is standing three people to my right. Don’t wait too long. Tell her what is truly in your heart.”

Allura now walks over to Lotor, who is beside himself. “No. Allura there…there has to be another way.”

“There is no other way. This is all we have.”

“But you’re too important to…you’re too important to me. I…I can’t…” Pausing for a moment, he looks Allura straight in the eye. “Let me help you. Let me do this…with you.”

“Lotor…if you do, that would mean…”

“That my life as I know it will end. But I will be with you at its end. Helping you with my last breath in this life. If there’s one thing you’ve shown me it’s that it is better to selfless instead of selfish. I don’t care if I die. I will lay down my life if it means being with you, helping you.”

“I will always be with you, Lotor. And I will always love you.” She places her hands on either side of his face, thumbs on his cheekbones, and kisses him.

Withdrawing her hands, she sees that Lotor now sports the Altean Marks of the Chosen.

The Guardian of Oriande roars its approval, as the Goddess steps up to him, places her hand on his shoulder, and grants Lotor his wish. “Your lifelong quest to pass the Trials of Oriande are now complete, Lotor. You’ve passed your final test, that being your willingness to lay down your life for the greater good. You now bear the visible Mark of the Chosen. And you will not die. Rather, you will join Allura in her tasks, and be with her forever.” She takes a step back and addresses the pair, smiling. “If…that’s what you both really want.”

Taking each other’s hand, Allura and Lotor both smile back at the Goddess and give their answer in unison. “YES!”

“Hmm…I thought so.”

The Goddess now turns to the other five Paladins. “Your work here is done, my Paladins. My faith in all of you is well-placed. But each of you still has much hard work ahead of you. And I have faith that you will succeed.”

“Allura, Lotor…it is time to go. There is much to be done.” A bright light accompanied by the sound of a howling wind now appears. Turning to wave goodbye one final time, Lotor and Allura walk off into the light with the Goddess and the Guardian of Oriande as the Paladins watch.

**The Restoration**

The Space Between Realities

A tick later, the Paladins now find themselves back in Voltron Prime.

Followed immediately by an explosion as Allura and Lotor separate Honerva’s super mech from them. The collective consciousness of all realities collapses in on itself. There is darkness for a moment…followed by a second, tremendous explosion and output of light as the collective consciousness of all realities reforms. From the center of the light, white tendrils spring forth as Allura and Lotor begin the work of restoring realities.

Each reality is restored to the point at which it was destroyed. The inhabitants of each reality have no memory of the destruction of their reality. Their only memory of that destruction is a bright light, which can be explained away as any number of naturally occurring phenomena.

The White Lion and Voltron are separated by the force of the explosion. Voltron itself separates into its individual Lions while the White Lion reverts back to its Atlas configuration.

\---------------

The Home Reality of Voltron

As the Paladins recover from the shock of the experience, they take stock of their situation. Unlike the other residents of their reality, the Paladins do retain the memory of what happened after it collapsed.

In a hushed tone of voice, Keith is the first to speak. “Is this…? Are we…?”

Pidge checks her console. “Yeah. It’s our reality.”

“They did it. Allura and Lotor. They saved us all.”

Looking up, Hunk calls everyone’s attention to something new. “I don’t remember that planet being there before.”

Lance recognizes it for what it is. “It’s Altea!”

Keith realizes that Acxa has not checked in, and with a sinking feeling in his stomach he frantically reaches out. “Atlas. Are you there? Acxa, are you ok? Atlas, please respond.” After receiving no response for a good two doboshes, a frantic Keith pleads. “Acxa…please respond… please.” He is frozen in place as his imagination makes any number of wild and grim leaps.

After another dobosh, the voice he desperately wants to hear finally responds to him. _“I’m here, Keith. Present and accounted for Sorry for the delay. The ship’s communication system was offline, and I had to reboot it.”_

Keith finally begins to breathe again. “Roger that. Thank goodness you’re ok. You had me turning blue for a moment. It’s good to hear your voice.”

After a pause of several ticks, Acxa responds to him, and it’s not what he expects to hear. _“Keith, I love you, but if you were standing next to me right now I’d smack you for that.”_

She is clearly annoyed with him and he has no idea what he did to cause it. “What? Why?”

_“Turning blue? Really? _

“Acxa, it’s a phrase. A figure of speech. Why are you upset with me?”

_“Think about it.”_

It suddenly dawns on Keith why she is upset. “Oh…um…I guess I’m in the doghouse again, aren’t I?”

_“You will be if you keep talking, so not another word. Anyway, I’m showing our shuttles coming in from Admiral Trag’s flagship. Let’s get the crew on board, then we’ll vector you in.”_

\---------------

Bridge, IGF Atlas

The crew of Atlas, those that were in the shuttles and not on the Altean colony, disembark and resume their duties. No one is entirely sure what happened. On the Bridge, Acxa turns to a very confused Commander Wainright as he steps out of the elevator. “_Adam, the com is yours. Get everyone on board and back to their duty stations. I’m going to meet the Paladins in the Hangar Bay and find out how they are.”_

“Roger that, Captain. But…what happened? One tick we are on the escape shuttles leaving Atlas, then there is a flash of light, then we are just floating here in space with Atlas and the Lions.”

“_It’s a long story, Adam. We’ll debrief once we get everyone on board. I doubt many people are going to believe what they will hear.”_

\---------------

Hangar Bay, IGF Atlas

Four of the Lions land in Atlas’ Hangar Bay under their own power. Blue is towed in by the Yellow and Red Lions. Once in the Hangar Bay, the dazed Paladins all gather around it and confirm that Allura and Lotor are gone.

“They really are gone. They sacrificed everything.”, says Keith in a low voice.

“Yeah. Lotor. I was never so wrong about anyone in my life”, mutters Pidge.

Lance gently places his hand on Pidge's shoulder. “It was Honerva. She controlled everything. For 10,000 decaphoebs she’s been behind the misery and death of so many people.”

“Is it over? Is it really over?” asks Hunk.

“_The fighting is over. But the rebuilding…it will take decaphoebs for us to make things right if that is even possible._”

The voice from behind Keith, and it is the one that he so desperately wanted to hear again. He spins on his heel and comes face-to-face with Acxa.

The normally reserved and disciplined Captain of IGF Atlas immediately throws away all semblance of military order, jumps into his arms, wraps her legs around his waist, and squeezes him as hard as she possibly can.

Feeling his ribs about to snap, Keith urgently and firmly pats Acxa's back with the palm of his hand. “Um…Acxa…can’t…breathe…” At this point, Keith really is turning blue from lack of oxygen.

“_Sorry, not sorry!_” Dismounting, she touches her forehead to his, and looking directly into his eyes. “_I’m never letting you go. Ever._”

Keith smiles broadly as he gazes back at her. “You won’t have to. Because, I’m not letting you go. Ever.”

“_Keith, let’s get our bonding ceremony over with as soon as we can. I’m tired of war, I’m tired of fighting, I’m tired of the military. I want to settle down, raise a family...with you_.”

Gazing deeply into the eyes of the woman he loves, Keith can't get his reply out fast enough. “I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather have as my life partner and spend the rest of my life with. Any ideas where you might like make our home? Back to the Blue Ridge?”

“_If that’s where you want home to be, then yes. But the Blue Ridge is a place – it’s not a home.”_

“I don’t understand. You are always so happy when we go there. Did you have somewhere else in mind to call home?”

She brushes his hair out of his eyes. “_Keith, I told you this when you first showed me the log house by the lake. I’m happy in the Blue Ridge because YOU are there with me._ _Our home is wherever we are, you and me. As long as we are together. Here, Earth, Corillia…any of those places can be home for us if you are there with me.” _

“I get it. We bloom where we are planted as long as we are together.”

With tears streaming down both of their faces, Keith pulls her in for a passionate kiss.

\---------------

Watching the scene between Keith and Acxa, a smirking Lance nudges Hunk and whispers to him. "Think we should tell those two to get a room?"

Hunk slips Lance a horse eye glance. "Uh, no. I'm not breaking those two up just to crack a joke. I like living too much. Besides, she has claws and they both have fangs."

Commander Wainright's urgent voice echoes over the intercom in the Hangar Deck. “Paladins – to the bridge. You all need to see this.”

Seeing the annoyed looks on Keith and Acxa's faces as they break their lip lock, Pidge chuckles. "I guess Commander Wainright didn't get your memo, Hunk."

\---------------

Bridge, IGF Atlas

On the Bridge, the Paladins notice Adam, Kolivan, Krolia, and the rest of the Bridge crew staring intently at a monitor.

Kolivan turns to Keith and Acxa and shows them what everyone is staring at. “Diabazaal…it’s back! It’s intact! The Galra home world…it’s back!”

Holding hands, Keith and Acxa look at each other, and at the same time say one word.

“Home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one more chapter left in this work, and it's the one that ties the loose ends together. For all seven Paladins. Which means you haven't seen the last of Lotor and Allura.
> 
> Your comments on this chapter will be greatly appreciated. Let me know hit or miss, along with any constructive feedback you may have. If you've made it this far in the story, thank you so much for sticking with it so far.


	14. The End is the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle against Honerva is over. The fight to rebuild now begins, as the newly reconstituted planet of Altea regains its footing. The Galra Empire is wracked by change, and it takes a special group of leaders to guide them through the darkness. And all of this is taking place under the watchful eye of the newest attendants to the Goddess of the Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events in this chapter are spread out over the course of the year. To help the reader see the chronological order, I've added an additional chapter to this work that lays out the timeline of this chapter.
> 
> Major chapter update posted 27 September 2020

**The Four Points Address**

Galra Royal Palace, Diabazaal

“The Galra Empire is in crisis. Without active intervention on the part of its sons and daughters, the old Empire will collapse, and the universe will be plunged into chaos.” These are the opening lines of a short but critical address given by Keith to the people of the Galra Empire two movements after the final battle against Honerva, and one movement after migration of Galrans back to Diabazaal has begun. Standing with him are Acxa, Kolivan, Krolia, and Admiral Trag. “There are four important steps that need to be taken, and we must take them immediately.”

“First, we must call leaders from the member planets of the Empire together to form a constitutional convention to define the structure for a new government.”

“Second, we must give the peoples conquered by the old regime a choice – either stay with the Empire and help reshape it or strike out on their own as independent systems, with the understanding that that neither choice is easy.”

“Third, we must bring the factions that splintered from the Empire back into the fold. We are stronger as one people working together, than we are as separate groups fighting amonst ourselves.”

“Finally, we must institute the societal changes within the Empire that are needed for us to move ahead. The old prejudices that colored past decisions, that caused one group of people to look down upon other groups because they were not purebloods, or because they were different, must be eliminated. We cannot move forward unless we shed the dead weight of thousands of decaphoebs of prejudice. This will not be easy. The White Paladin and I know first-hand the sting of the injustices these prejudices carry with them. But if we want to create a universe for our children and grandchildren where they are accepted for who they are as people, and not who their parents are, we must begin.”

“I call upon the leaders or their representatives from across Galra Empire to assemble two movements from today at the royal palace on Diabazaal to write a constitution, one that will provide safeguards and protections for all of the peoples of the Empire. As citizens of the Empire, it is our duty to rally together in this time of our greatest need. We cannot allow the tyranny of the last 10,000 decaphoebs to take root again.”

“I pray to the Supreme Spirit that you will join us in this important endeavor.”

The address over, Keith turns to his compatriots. “Well, there it is. The plan is published. Now all we have to do is execute it. We need to break these tasks up among us for them to happen. I just hope we aren’t taking on more than we can handle right now.”

_“Keith…remember our conversation in the Black Lion, after Lotor’s last address to the Empire? You told me this was our best chance to be leaders for the Empire, to effect the needed changes to it, and that another chance might not come along for another 10,000 decaphoebs. So yes, we are taking on a lot…but we are forced to. If we don’t, we are condemning future generations to the horrors we just lived through.”_

Keith gently places his hand on her cheek as a sign of affection and smiles warmly at her. “Thank you! I needed to hear that.”

His bearings reset, Keith breaks the tasks down for the team. “Kolivan, you and Krolia are our best diplomats. We need the two of you to tackle the first two points, since they are tied so closely together. Are you up for it?”

Looking to Krolia and receiving a smile and vertical head nod. Kolivan gives Keith his answer. “We’re ready. Many decaphoebs ago, the Blade of Marmora put together the framework for a form of government to replace Zarkon’s dictatorship. It’s not perfect, but it’s a starting point. The trick will be to convince systems to participate and to listen, and not just bolt out of the Empire without thinking things through.”

“Admiral Trag…you know the leaders of all of the splinter groups that broke away from the Empire. If anyone can get them back into the fold, it’s you. But I must ask…are you certain you want to do this. What we are about to do carries huge risks. You’re risking your reputation within the Empire if this effort fails.”

“There won’t be an Empire or a Republic if this fails. Or a universe worth living in. Keith, I’ve waited my entire lifetime to see this day come. I’m not going to shrink from my responsibilities when the Empire needs me to step up. I’m doing this because I want to leave that legacy of peace and hope for my children and grandchildren that you just spoke about. You’re right, I know all the leaders of the splinter groups that we need to talk to. I’ll use my influence as best I can to talk sense into them. Something that will really be helpful in bringing these groups in to talk is to have the Black and White Paladins backing me up.”

“You’ve got it, Admiral. We’ll be with you as much as we can.”

_“Keith, regarding the last point of your speech…eliminating the prejudices against half-breeds…when do we attack that problem?”_ Casting a hard glance at Admiral Trag, she continues, _“We seem to keep putting it off, and I don’t think we should continue to do that. Do you, Admiral?”_

“Acxa, I understand your concern, and I agree with you. I’m not suggesting we put it off any longer. I’m suggesting we use our discussions with the splinter groups to address it head-on. A few groups are pureblood zealots who won’t be receptive to our message, but those groups are small in number. The Fire of Purification was the largest group of these zealots, but they’ve been eliminated thank the Spirits. Most of the splinter groups consist of people who felt disenfranchised by the Empire, many of them because they are half-breeds themselves. That’s what happened in the case of Zethrid and Ezor, isn’t it? Let’s pull these groups in and show the rest of the Empire what half-breeds and purebloods can accomplish by working together. Legislating the problem away won’t eliminate the root causes. We have to demonstrate how the problems can be solved.”

“We’ll also need to address it in the convention, but that’s going to be trickier. There are many other issues we need to address, and if we want to gain any traction with the delegates we should attack them first. Once we get agreement on those other issues, we go after the caste system.”

“I agree with Krolia. We tread carefully in the convention, but I assure you Acxa, we will address it.”

_“Now THAT is a plan I can get behind, Kolivan! And I know two other people who will jump at the chance to help. We’ll bring Zethrid and Ezor with us.”_

“To Admiral Trag’s point…we are a group of purebloods and half-breeds, and we just worked together to solve a major problem. Let’s go show the rest of the Empire how it’s done!”

**New Altea**

Diabazaal is not the only reconstituted planet trying to find its way. A similar process is taking place on Altea.

Recognizing the need to relocate the Colony Alteans back to their home world, Coran reaches out and enlists the aid of Merla and the other leaders of the colonists. It’s an easy sell for Coran and, with their backing the relocation of the Colony Alteans back to Altea begins one week after the final battle with Honerva. The Coalition jumps in and provides massive aid support for the relocation effort, as they have in the relocation of Galrans to Diabazaal.

The immediate need is to form a government. Like Keith on Diabazaal, Coran calls for a convention of leaders to discuss the form of government. Convening on board Atlas, the convention needs only two movements to agree to reinstitute the constitutional republic that was in place at the time of Altea’s destruction by Zarkon and Sendak.

The first free elections held on Altea in 10,000 decaphoebs takes place two phoebs after the close of the convention. The voters choose their representatives to the Altean Parliament, and they elect Coran as the first Prime Minister of the second Altean Republic. Merla is chosen by her peers in Parliament to be its first Speaker.

The elections over, the new government begins work on the tough problem of rebuilding Altea.

**The Holt Institute**

Platte City, Earth

Six movements after the final battle with Honerva, Sam Holt stands in the courtyard of the science institute he recently founded. The Holt Institute for Space Sciences. Having gained immense scientific knowledge and expertise working alongside the Olkari and engineers from other planets, Sam Holt decided it was time to put that knowledge to peaceful use.

He is joined at the institute by the rest of his family. Wife Colleen resumes her work as an astrobiologist, while son Matt and daughter Katie (Pidge) continue their work in mechanical and biotechnical engineering. They also help their father bring to fruition a project that started when the final battle ended.

Because of Princess Allura’s departure, the Blue Lion is left without a Paladin. Without the Blue Lion, Voltron can’t be formed. Which became a bit of a moot point when Keith and Acxa departed to lead the formation of a new government in the former Galra Empire, as the Black Lion is also now out of the equation. Knowing that trouble could rear its ugly head at any time, Sam Holt fears that without a universal protector they will be unable to meet the threat. So, he resolves to use the knowledge and expertise of the universal scientific community to create that new universal defender.

Aiding the Holts in this effort is the newest advanced flight instructor at the Galaxy Garrison. While he’s had his fill of space adventures, Lance McLain still has a passion for flying and he wants to pass that passion along to others. When not teaching a group of eager yet awkward cadets the fine art of flying, Lance is a test pilot for the Holt Institute. His work with the institute allows him to stay close to what’s going on in space and to stay current with the latest technologies.

It also allows him to stay close to the one who is rapidly becoming the most important person in his life.

Shortly after returning to Earth, Lance asks Pidge to join him for a midnight stroll. Gazing up at the full moon, Lance pours his heart out to her, confessing his feelings for her. Pidge is ecstatic that the person she loves is also in love with her.

“Well, it certainly took you long enough to come to your senses!” Before Lance can react, Pidge jumps into his arms and kisses him with a fervor he did not expect.

And he is not complaining one bit.

**The Rehearsal Dinner**

The bonding date for Acxa and Keith is set for two phoebes after the final battle. Given all the devastation and destruction left in the wake of the wars of liberation against the Galra Empire and the reality battles against Honerva, the wedding is viewed as a renewal of the spirit of hope. Not only for the Voltron Coalition, but for the remnants of the Galra Empire which are struggling to find their identity.

Atlas arrives above Earth seven quintants before the event. Keith and Acxa agree to honor and combine the bonding and marriage ceremonies of their birth planets. Acxa decides she and Keith will wear traditional Earth wedding attire and asks Veronica McLain and Adam Wainright to help them select the appropriate clothing.

Kogane Lodge, Blue Ridge Mountains (Lake Acxa), Earth

Two quintants before the wedding, Keith and Acxa host a rehearsal dinner for their wedding party at their log house in the Blue Ridge Mountains. Lance is Keith’s Best Man, while Ezor is Acxa’s Maid of Honor, as she’s known the bride-to-be the longest of anyone present. Zethrid, Pidge, and Veronica round out Acxa’s Wedding Party, while Matt Holt, Coran, and Hunk round out Keith’s. Adam Wainright, the new Captain of Atlas, Precipt Regris Jofar of Corillia, Krolia, Kolivan, Keith's aunt Miara, his Uncle Meltok, and his cousins Petra, Liara, and Domai are the other guests at the party.

Following dinner, the group retires to the fire pit on the deck to relax and share stories. Since Lance and Ezor will be making toasts to the happy couple at their reception, they start asking questions to come up with new material to tease them with. When Precipt Jofar tells the group about a Corillian bonding tradition, they wind up with more material than the ever expected to receive.

“There is a tradition on Corillia for the betrothed couple to host their closest and dearest friends two nights before the bonding ceremony, as Acxa and Keith are this evening. What Keith doesn’t know, and what Acxa probably doesn’t remember is that as part of that tradition, the couple must answer all questions, in detail, about one topic the Grooms Best Man and Bride’s Maid of Honor present to them. They must speak truthfully and candidly, and from the heart. And, they cannot hide any detail. The questions of course must be in good taste.”

Acxa and Keith share a panicked look between them. “So Precipt, who decides what questions are in good taste? I mean, I’ve known Lance for decaphoebs, he’s likely to ask anything.”

Acxa is just as concerned about Ezor, and the sly grin on Ezor’s face isn’t helping the sinking feeling she has in the pit of her stomach. _“I could say the same thing about Ezor. I know for a fact nothing is off limits to her.”_

Ezor sports a look of mock indignation as she crosses her arms. "Hey now. Just because it's true..."

Jofar chuckles as he winks at Ezor. “I understand your concerns. It is usually the Precipt performing that service, so I’m happy to do that for you. One other thing…in my decaphoebs of experience, the couple learns at least one thing about themselves that they didn’t know previously.”

With everyone in agreement, Lance dives right in to the questioning. “So, Keith, in all seriousness, what song are you and Acxa going to be dancing to in your first dance as a bonded couple? And what is the story behind how you two picked it.”

A collective sigh of relief comes from the couple. "That's it?" Looking at each other and smiling, they both turn to Lance and respond in unison. “KB47.”

“Ok, so, I’ve had this question on my mind for two decaphoebs now. I’ve heard both of you mention KB47 at different times. What the heck is KB47.”

“It’s our song, Hunk. One that means a lot to both of us. There is a story behind how we picked it, and I think it’s best if Acxa tells it since she’s the one that first came up with the idea. That, and she’s a better storyteller than I am.”

Being the romantic in the group, Ezor instantly perks up and appeals to her oldest friend to share the story. “Acxa, would you mind tell us how you picked it?”

Looking at Keith, she playfully pokes him in the ribs. _"You owe me for this, Keith."_ She then turns to face Ezor. “ I don’t know. It’s a pretty cheesy story.”

“We promise not to laugh, don’t we Lance?” When Lance doesn’t respond immediately, she smacks him hard in the chest with the back of her hand. Wheezing, and with eyes bulging out from the force of Ezor’s hand slap, Lance nods affirmatively. Getting the desired response from Lance, Ezor continues. “We really are interested. And since I don’t see the Precipt stepping in, you have to answer the question.”

_“Ok.”_ Looking down and pausing after taking a deep breath, she summons her courage and shares the story with her friends. _“Remember, you all promised not to laugh at this.”_

_“After the unfortunate incident on Zethrid’s ship, when I helped the Paladins escape, Keith and I had an opportunity to talk that night by starlight. It was the first time we ever really had a chance to talk...I mean, when both of us were coherent...I mean...when one of us wasn't delirious from hyena poisoning...or knocked silly because the other was trying to kill them..."_

"Acxa...sweetie. Focus."

_"Right. Sorry, Ezor. Anyway, even though we’d known of each other for some time before then. I admit to having a crush on him before Voltron vanished for three decaphoebs, and when they came back I realized I still had it. At one point in the conversation that night he reached out and held my hand. It was a magical moment for me.”_ Pausing and blushing, she says, “See Ezor, I told you this was cheesy.”

“Honey, no. It’s not. Please, go on.”

_“Keith convinced me to make the trip to Earth with him. We spent four phoebes together in the Black Lion. Even through Krolia was with us the entire time, and then later Zethrid and Ezor, we still found…no, we made time to talk in private. To get to know one another. Likes and dislikes. Where we came from. What it meant to be half-Galra. Things like that. And yes, we flirted. The more we got to know one another, the more I began to realize we had so much in common. And I began to seriously wonder…is he the one. Looking back now, I realize that’s when I fell in love with him.”_

_“One of the things we talked about a lot was music. Keith had an extensive collection of music on the Black Lion, and when it was my turn to man the cockpit I would listen to it. I kept playing one song, over and over. It spoke to me. I played it one quintant for Keith, to see how he felt about it.”_ Turning to Keith she asks, _“Do you remember?”_

“I do. You were coy about it at the time. ‘Keith, tell me what you think about this one.’ Same thing you asked me about several others.”

_“Yes, I admit I was coy. But you told me you really liked it. So, I kept listening to it.”_ Her smile is now replaced by a serious expression as she gets to her next thought. _“Then, we had that fight with Macidus, the Druid, on that ruined planet.”_ Looking at Kolivan,_ “I’m sorry to bring up a bad memory on what should be a happy night, Blade Master.”_

“It’s part of your story, Acxa. It’s ok.”

_“After that fight, Zethrid, Ezor and I volunteered to join the Blades. To be honest, leaving Keith was the last thing I wanted to do, but my instincts told me it was something I had to do. Keith and I stepped aside for a few doboshes to talk. And to say our goodbyes.”_ Looking at her fiancé and smiling, she continues her story. _“He told me he didn’t want me to go, but at the same time he encouraged me to join the Blades, telling me I had it in me to succeed. He’s been like that as long as I’ve known him. He’s always encouraged me in anything I’ve set out to do, and he’s never told me I couldn’t do anything I set out to try. It’s another reason I fell in love with him.”_

_“But then he started yapping about having so many things to tell me, not having the appropriate time, blah blah blah. I still can’t believe what I did to shut him up, but, honestly, I’m glad I did it. I pulled him to me and kissed him. Until we were both gasping for air. It was electric, like nothing I’d ever experienced before. When I told him that was for saving me when I was trapped in the second stomach of a Weblum, he pulled me in and kissed me. When we finally came up for air, he told me that was for saving him at the Kral Zera.”_

“When you shot the sword out of Gnov’s hands when Keith was fighting her. That’s when Ezor and I knew something was going on. I thought it was a crush you had on him.”

“Actually Zethrid, I knew something was going on long before the Kral Zera. Acxa and I talked about it. I told her that Paladin was going to be the ruin of her.”

“Well Ezor, it almost was. Acxa, after seeing what you did at the Kral Zera, we kept wondering if you two were sneaking around.”

_“There was no sneaking around, Zethrid.”_ She turns and winks at Keith. _“Unfortunately.”_

_“Back to the story. Lance, right before you came to tell us that it was time to go and then stepped away, I told Keith that I left a song for him in the Black Lion. That when he played it, to think of me, to imagine it’s me singing it to him. It was more than 8 phoebes before we saw each other again. Pidge, it was at the briefing you were conducting after the reconnaissance mission at the Galra installation on Earth.”_

“Oh, I remember. You were standing there next to Matt after he smuggled you to Earth. Keith figured out it was you before you unmasked, and the two of you made goo-goo eyes at each other for almost two doboshes.”

_“Um, yeah, sorry…it was that obvious?”_

Matt, Pidge, Hunk, Lance, and Veronica all reply at once, “YES!”

“Ok, one more question. Keith, I heard that you were expecting Kolivan to send Krolia, yet you figured out the person behind the mask was Acxa. How long did it take you to figure that out?”

Keith glances at Acxa, who crosses her arms and shoots him a ‘choose your answer wisely’ look. “I knew right away, Adam. I know what Krolia looks like in Marmoran armor and mask. It wasn’t her.” Smiling at Acxa, he takes her hand. “When you love someone, you know what they look like, even if they are disguised.”

_“Good answer”._ Acxa gives him a quick peck on the cheek and his hand a quick squeeze.

_“Sorry…anyway, after that briefing, Keith and I were only able to have a short conversation. As he was leaving to head out on the mission, he handed me a small tablet.”_ She tries again to pull Keith into the storytelling. _“Do you remember what you said when you handed that tablet to me?”_

“KB47. That song kept me sane for the 8 phoebes we were in the galactic void after you left to join the Blades.” Looking at his fiancé he says, “It’s been our song ever since.”

“I’m curious, Keith. When we left the planet after the fight with Macidus. How long was it before you first played it?”

“Once we were clear of the planet, I pulled it up and played it.” Keith looks down at the deck as his eyes begin to well at the memory. “It was hard, Hunk. I still choke up thinking about it. Listening to those lyrics, pretending it was Acxa singing that song to me…I broke down. Cried like a baby.” He shifts in his seat to face Acxa, taking her hand once again. “It hit me then, just how special you are to me. I mean, I knew it before then, but it really hit me hard at that moment. I realized how much I was missing you. I didn’t know how long it would be until we would see each other again…or if we would ever see each other again. I kept hoping and praying we would get back together. Acxa, that was the moment when I knew beyond any doubt that I was in love with you. And I wished I had the courage to tell you before you left.”

_“Keith…I…didn’t know it affected you like that. You…never told me.”_

“I didn’t want to upset you. At the time, I was really scared…scared that I had lost you forever.”

Cupping his cheek with her free hand, Acxa tries to comfort him. _“To be honest…leaving you that quintant was one of the hardest things I’ve ever had to do. But love, I knew I would see you again. I knew, once I passed the Trials, I would make it to Earth and find you. I was determined to find you, and nothing was stopping me from keeping my promise to you. That song was my way of telling you to stay strong, that I would be there for you when you needed me.”_

“Keith, there is one small but important detail she is leaving out. There is a reason she knew she would find you on Earth once you got there. Acxa, would you care to tell them?”

_“Yes, Kolivan. The quintant after my Trial, while I was recovering from the beating I took in them, I approached Kolivan. I was perfectly honest with him. I was going to make my way to Earth and I was going to find you. I was afraid he was going to throw me out on my ear for being so cheeky, but he was amazingly supportive. He told me it would take you time to get back and that looking for you in the void would be pointless. In the meantime, I needed to hone my skills as a Blade as he felt I would need them. As it turned out, he was right. And, he honored the commitment he made to me, about letting me get to Earth to find you. For that, Kolivan, I am forever grateful.”_

“That was a beautiful story, Acxa. Thank you for sharing it.”

_“Thank you Zethrid. For listening to it and for being here tonight. Thank you all for being here tonight.” She picks up her glass of wine and stands. “I’ve never done this before, but I would like to offer a toast.” As everyone takes their glasses and stands, she composes herself. “In two quintants, Keith and I will share with everyone our declarations of commitment and love for each other. Speaking for the two of us, we want to share our declaration of love for all of you here tonight. Our closest and dearest friends, our blood family...our found family. Thank you for accepting us and allowing us to share our lives together. To family.”_

“To Family.”

**Divine Visitors**

By midnight, the party is over and Keith and Acxa finally have time for themselves. They settle down on the deck to relax and get in some stargazing before they stagger into bed to get some sleep. Huddled together under their blanket, Acxa points out two bright stars.

_“Keith…I’ve never seen those two stars the other times we’ve been here.”_

He stares at them for a moment, and notices something that’s a bit disturbing. “Is it me…or are those stars getting bigger?”

They stand as they see the two lights approaching them rapidly, growing exponentially in size with each passing tick.

_“Keeeeeeith….”_

Keith pulls his blade and awakens his Marmoran sword. Looking at Acxa, he sees she’s done the same. As the lights approach, they yell at each other in unison. “GET BEHIND ME!”

The deck is bathed in a blinding bright light. After a moment, the light abates, and their eyes readjust to the ambient light in the area. And they become aware of someone behind them.

Make that two someones. Spinning to confront the intruders, the shock of what they see causes them to drop their swords.

“It…it can’t be!”

“Keith…after all the time we spent together, you draw a sword on me? That’s a fine way to greet an old friend!”

_“A…Allura? Lotor? H…how? Are you real? Or is this the wine doing something to me?”_

“We’re as real as we’ve always been, Acxa…well…changed a bit perhaps…we do live in a different plane of existence now…but I assure you, we are very much real, and very much alive.”

Acxa decides to test Lotor's statement by throwing herself into his arms and giving him a tight hug. _“It’s so good to see you again!”_

Lotor returns her hug just as tightly. “You have no idea how good it is to see you, Acxa.”

“Well, Keith…don’t I get a hug?”

“You bet you do. Come here!” Keith embraces his dear friend and whispers in her ear. “I don’t know how you did this, but I’m so happy you are here!”

Stepping back from each other, Allura tells them why they are here.

“We can’t stay long. We can only manifest on this plane of existence for a short while. We come with a message for you from the Goddess. You are to pass this along to the others. She wants you to know that she is proud of all her Paladins. You all have many challenges still ahead. Keith, Acxa, she wants us to tell you that your challenges will be particularly trying.”

“But she also wants the two of you to know that you will also experience many joys. Those joys begin two quintants from now, with your bonding ceremony. Allura and I want to wish you both all the joy and happiness in your marriage. And…I’m glad the two of you have agreed to be the leaders for the Galra I believed you would be.”

“We must go now. We still have much restoration work to do. Before we go, remember one thing. The two of you are not alone. When you are troubled and things seem unbearable, remember us. Even though you can’t see us, know that we are with you. As is the Goddess. Tell the others that as well.”

“Wait…are you saying goodbye again, Allura?”

“No Keith. This is not goodbye. We will see each other again.”

With those words, the bright blinding light returns, stunning Keith and Acxa for a moment. When the light fades, Allura and Lotor are gone.

Keith bends down and retrieves their blades, handing Acxa’s to her. “What do we tell the other Paladins?”

Placing her blade back into the waistband of her skirt, she looks skyward, then to Keith. _“The truth…and hope they believe us.”_

**The Wedding**

IGF Atlas

On the big quintant, the Atlas is joined by two Galra fleets, led by General Lahn and Admiral Trag.

Keith stands in the groom’s ready room, as nervous as he’s ever been in his entire life. Lance is there with him and does his best to calm Keith’s nerves.

“Out of all the people in the universe, she chose me. What if I’m a bad husband?”

“She’ll probably kill you.”

“REALLY, not helpful, Lance.”

“Look, you are going to be a great husband. You two make a great team. Remember, Keith…she chose you according to Corillian and Galra custom. If she didn’t want to be with you for the rest of her life, she wouldn’t have...well...you know... Aaanyway, don’t worry. Besides, she’s probably just as nervous as you are.”

General Lahn arrives to let them know that the honor guard is ready. Keith thanks him, then asks “Have you checked in with the bridal party?”

“Yes Keith. I’ve let them know as well.”

“Lahn, were you able to tell…how is she doing. The bride…er…Acxa? Nervous?”

Lahn considers his answer for a moment then replies, “Nervous? No. Terrified would be a better word to describe her mood now.” Smiling, Lahn takes his leave.

\---------------

Lahn’s description of Acxa’s mood to Keith is accurate. She is wide-eyed with fear.

“_Krolia, how do I look? I’ve never worn anything like this. Does it look ok? Veronica, what do you think?”_

“Acxa, you look beautiful. Keith will think so too. Don’t worry.”

“You worry too much, Acxa. You’ve got this”, says Zethrid. “Trust me, Keith is just as nervous as you are. It will be fine.” She gently places her hands on her friends shoulder and looks her in the eye. “We’re there for you.”

“Acxa, come sit down next to me. Let’s talk”. Acxa sits, and Krolia puts her arm around her. “You and I have been through a lot together these past two decaphoebs. You know I wouldn’t lie to you. Veronica and Zethrid are right, you look beautiful and you are worrying too much. I want you to take a deep breath and think about this for a moment. You and Keith are a great team. Look at all you’ve done for Diabazaal, and for the old Empire, in just two phoebes. It is nothing short of miraculous. You’ll be just as successful in marriage. You both love each other. You are both so good for each other. Believe in yourself and believe in each other.”

“Remember that quintant in the Black Lion, when you and I had our first heart-to-heart? When you called me Mom at the end of that conversation as a joke? Well…now you really can call me Mom!”

“_Thank you, Kro…Mom!_”. Acxa gives Krolia a big hug. Turning to the rest of the bridal party, she says “_I can’t thank you all enough for all you’ve done.”_

Hunk comes in to the room and says, “Hey everyone…It’s time.” Krolia, stands, and Hunk escorts her to her seat.

\---------------

The large hangar deck of the Atlas is clear of all craft and is decorated in festive banners and bunting. The entire Atlas crew, members of the Galra fleet, dignitaries from Earth, Altea, and the Galra Empire fill the hall. A special group of people from the Galra Empire are also present, at Keith and Acxa's request.

Seated next to Krolia in the front row are Keith's aunt and uncle, Meltok and Miara. In the row behind him are his cousins Petra, Liara, and Domai. Behind them, filling the next four rows, are the survivors of the House of Dormond. Keith's extended family on his mother's side. Out in the open as a group without fear of persecution for the first time in millenia, all of the members of the House of Dormond, including Krolia, are decked out in their family's traditional attire that is worn during formal occasions such as this.

\---------------

Kolivan and Acxa take their places, Ezor, Zethrid, Pidge and Veronica arranged in front of them. He turns to her and smiles broadly. “Acxa, it is an honor to walk you down the aisle today.”

“_Thank you, Kolivan!_” She is trembling and takes a tight hold of Kolivan’s arm.

The Maid of Honor and Bridesmaids make their way down the aisle first, followed by Kolivan and Acxa. The honor guard from the Galra fleets line the aisle, until they get close to the altar. At that point, the honor guard consists of members of the Blade of Marmora.

Captain Adam Wainright and Precipt Regris Jofar stand together at the altar, with Keith, Lance, Hunk, Coran, and Matt standing at the foot of the steps leading to the Altar.

Keith is wide-eyed in amazement as he watches his beautiful bride-to-be walk the aisle. He meets Kolivan and Acxa, and he locks eyes with her.

Acxa then turns and gives Kolivan a kiss on the cheek, saying “_Thank you…for everything.”_

Kolivan places Acxa’s arm in Keith’s and says to them, “Look after each other.” Smiling at the couple, Kolivan takes his seat next to Krolia.

Keith's breath is taken away as he gazes at Acxa in her wedding dress for the first time. “Wow! You are so…beautiful!”

Acxa blushes as she looks into the eyes of the man she has chosen to be her life partner. “_Thank you, Keith! You look very handsome!”_

“Are you ready for this, Acxa?”

Acxa's eyes light up with joy as she beams at him. “_I am! There is no place I’d rather be than here with you right now!”_

In unison the both exclaim what has quickly become their personal call to action. “Let’s do this!” They turn and ascend the stairs to the top of the Altar.

\---------------

“Distinguished guests, family, and friends. As Captain of the IGF Atlas, it is an honor and privilege to welcome you and to be here with you today. Across the universe, since time immemorial, ship’s Captains held the honor of joining two people in the sacred bonds of marriage.”

“We are gathered here today to join Keith Kogane and Acxa Combari together in those bonds of matrimony. This is an honorable estate, and one not entered into lightly.”

“Those of us assembled here today know Keith and Acxa as honorable and decent people, of high moral character. That they found one another in the midst of the nightmare we’ve all experienced speaks to the endurance of hope and love, especially in times such as these. Keith, Acxa…having served with and for you, I want you to know I’m honored that you asked me to be a part of your special day.”

“To honor the traditions of the bride and groom’s birth planets, Precipt Regris Jofar of Corillia and I will conduct the ceremony together. Precipt, if you will begin the ceremony.”

“Thank you Captain Wainright. Acxa, Keith…for thousands of decaphoebs, young couples such as yourselves have presented themselves and made the commitment to enter the lifelong bonds of matrimony. As Captain Wainright stated, this is not a state entered into lightly. On Corillia they are lifetime bonds, broken only through death. Privately, you have claimed one another and expressed your undying love and commitment to each other. Now, through your actions before everyone assembled here today, you will publicly commit your lives to one another and to the children that may come from this union. That commitment, to love, honor, protect, and cherish each other and your family, will call for sacrifices that may include the ultimate sacrifice of your lives."

"Look to each other as I ask each of you to make this lifelong commitment."

"Acxa Combari…will you make these commitments and sacrifices for the sake of your husband and your family? Will you love, honor, protect, and cherish your husband and your family for as long as you shall live?”

_“I will.”_

Keith Kogane, I ask of you the same question. Will you make the required commitments and sacrifices, including the ultimate sacrifice if necessary, to love, honor, protect and cherish your wife and your family, for as long as you shall live?”

“I will.”

“Captain Wainright, we turn to you.”

“Thank you, Precipt Jofar. Keith...look to your bride as I ask you these questions."

"Do you, Keith Kogane, take this woman Acxa Combari as your lawfully wedded wife? To love, honor and cherish? To have and to hold from this quintant forward, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, so long as you both shall live?”

“I do.”

"Acxa…look to your groom as I ask you these questions."

"Do you, Acxa Combari, take this man Keith Kogane as your lawfully wedded husband? To love, honor, and cherish? To have and to hold from this quintant forward, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, so long as you both shall live?”

“_I do.”_

“I understand you’ve each written your vows. Keith, please proceed.”

Looking Acxa in the eye, Keith pours his heart out. “Acxa, I claim you as my wife freely and with no reservation. You are my heart and my soul. You complete me. You are the rock to which I cling in times of trouble. You are the one I turn to in times of celebration and happiness. I love you with every fiber of my being. I cannot imagine life without you. You are the one I thought I would never find, my one true love. I will be there for you whenever you need me. I will sacrifice my life to keep you and our children safe.”

Taking the wedding ring from Adam, and placing it on her finger, Keith finishes his vows. “Acxa, with this ring, I take you as my wife.”

Turning to Acxa, Adam says, “Acxa, you may proceed.”

_“Keith, I claim you as my husband freely and with no reservation. The quintant we met, you saved my life. In more ways than you can imagine. You showed me that you care for me as a person. You showed me that my life is important to you. You showed me a level of honor and respect I had not seen before. You helped me see things clearly for the first time in my life. You stood by me when others would not. My path led me to you; now I walk that path with you beside me, always and forever. I love you with all my heart and soul. I want to raise a family with you and grow old with you. I will be there for you whenever you need me. I will sacrifice my life to keep you and our children safe.”_

Receiving the ring from Adam, she slips it on Keith’s finger as she says, “_Keith, with this ring, I take you as my husband.”_

Precipt Jofar steps up to the couple, holding a traditional Corillian bonding sash. “Acxa, Keith…the binding that I hold is symbolic of the bonds of matrimony you are forging today. By exchanging your vows of love and commitment, you turn this symbolic bond into a real one, for all to see, for all eternity. I ask each of you to take your left hand and clasp the left wrist of your life partner.” Pausing as Keith and Acxa do as they are bid, Precipt Jofar continues. “The symbolism of the joining of the left hands is important, as the left hand is the closest to the heart. By the joining of the hands, and the binding of the hands together, you are telling the universe that the bonds you create between each other today are unbreakable.”

Taking the ceremonial binding, Precipt Jofar wraps it around Acxa and Keith’s left arms, binding them together.

Adam now steps forward to conclude the ceremony. “Keith, Acxa…through your vows, the exchanging of the wedding rings, and the binding of your hands together, you commit your lives to each other and accept the bonds of matrimony. May you both live in peace and tranquility together for the rest of your quintants.”

“By the power vested in me as Captain of the IGF Atlas, I now pronounce you husband and wife.”

Keith stands there, beaming at his new bride. Until Adam leans in and whispers in his ear. “Keith…you are supposed to kiss your bride.”

Their kiss signals the start of a new adventure for the two of them. Neither one knows what direction that adventure will take, and right now neither one cares.

Their sole focus is on each other.

**The Galra Republic**

After a short honeymoon Keith and Acxa rejoin Zethrid, Ezor, and the Blade of Marmora, going out into the Empire to continue the work of rebuilding it. Krolia and Kolivan continue their work helping Diabazaal get back on its feet. Keith, Acxa, Ezor, Zethrid, and Admiral Trag spend four phoebes tracking down and meeting with the leaders and warlords of the various factions and clans within the Empire. They are successful in convincing most of them that it is time to rebuild the Empire as a republic, at peace with their neighbors.

With the conclusion of these activities, the couples rejoin Krolia and Kolivan on Diabazaal.

\---------------

Galra Royal Palace, Diabazaal

The constitutional convention, while not moving as quickly as Krolia would like, is making satisfactory progress from Kolivan’s point-of-view. He is in this effort for the long haul and has an objective clearly in mind. Negotiations among the delegates for the new constitution come down to one final sticking point.

The Galra Caste System.

Galra are classified into one of three castes: Purebloods, Indigenous, and Half Breeds. The Purebloods have full citizenship rights within the Empire, and any vocation is open to them. The Indigenous are the conquered people of the Empire. They do not have citizenship rights within the Empire, but most vocations are open to them, and they may serve as officers within the Galra military with the proper vetting.

The Half Breeds are a different matter altogether. They do not have citizenship rights within the Empire, and most vocations are closed to them. They are the servant class, the laborers. Their lives are short and hard. They may join the Galra military, and with few exceptions only in the enlisted ranks.

Kolivan and Krolia are treading lightly as they tackle this issue. One misstep, and they can undo six phoebs of good will and progress toward a new constitution. If they take a hard line towards granting full citizenship for all, they lose the purebloods. If they don’t, they lose the indigenous and the half-breeds. Seeing no other options, Kolivan plays his trump cards.

Keith and Acxa, the Black and White Paladins, are heroes within the Galra Empire among all castes, despite being half-breeds. Summoned by Kolivan, they arrive at the convention, where Keith is to address the delegates. Displaying his pride as a Galra, Keith openly wears the crests of both House Dormond and Clan Bardolia on his Paladin armor. He does so because, as part of their legal bonding as life partners, Acxa chose to take her husband's house and become a legal member of House Dormond. Showing solidarity with her husband, she too sports the Dormond and Bardolia crests on her armor. It is a small but meaningful gesture designed to help House Dormond emerge from the shadows and take their rightful place among the other families within Clan Bardolia.

As Keith makes an impassioned plea to the delegates to recognize the benefits of granting universal citizenship to all, something catches Acxa’s eye. On the back of the chair that Kolivan, President of the Constitutional Convention, is seated in she notices the carved image of a sun split by a horizon. As her life partner finishes his plea to the delegates, she contemplates its meaning.

\---------------

His speech completed, the delegates settle in for three quintants of passionate deliberation. Keith and Acxa, now joined by Zethrid, Ezor, and Admiral Trag, sit among the delegates and listen to the debate with great interest. Admiral Trag meets and sits with the delegation from Diabazaal, hoping to influence them.

When a vote is finally called, everyone holds their breath. For full citizenship to be granted to all castes, the vote must be unanimous.

A roll call vote is taken, and one varga after it begins, only one delegation has yet to vote…the host planet of the convention, Diabazaal. As everyone holds their breath, the chief delegate from Diabazaal rises to cast their vote.

“Distinguished delegates. Honored guests. On behalf of the citizens of the Galra Empire, I thank the delegates for the hard work and dedication they’ve put into the creation of our new constitution. We’ve broken new ground, buried old animosities, and forged new friendships. It’s been an exciting time to be a part of it all. Which makes the decision I must now render bittersweet.” While everyone in the room holds their breath, the delegate looks to Grand Admiral Trag, who maintains a poker face. “It is bittersweet because it’s a decision that should have been reached 40,000 decaphoebs ago. It is bittersweet because it will not change the lives of the prior generations harmed by our prejudice. But it will change the lives of present and future generations. Planet Diabazaal votes yes on the question to grant universal citizenship to all castes!”

A roar of celebration erupts among all the delegates assembled. A broad grin breaks out on Kolivan’s face as he stands and flips his gavel into the air in celebration. Catching it, he gavels the convention back into order.

“With the final question resolved, the draft constitution is complete. We need to take one final vote to approve the entire document. We will begin the roll call vote now.”

\---------------

The vote is quick and unanimous. Six phoebs after the start of the convention, the framework for a new government is ratified by the convention delegates. Smiling broadly, Kolivan makes it official. “Fellow delegates…by a unanimous vote, the constitution for the Galra Republic is ratified!”

With the vote complete, Kolivan calls on one final speaker. “The chair recognizes the White Paladin.”

Acxa stands and addresses the delegation.

_“Thank you, Mr. President. Honored delegates, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for all you’ve done these past six phoebs. One decaphoeb ago it was inconceivable for a half-breed like myself to stand and before a legislative body such as this. It is symbolic of the progress this group has made in a short period of time, and I commend you for it. I beg your indulgence as I would like to share one thought with you. As I observed your deliberations these past three quintants and reflected on all that you’ve already accomplished, I was struck by something that seemed trivial at first. But the more I contemplated it, the more important it became to me. On the back of the President’s chair is the carved image of a sun split by a horizon. For the past three quintants I’ve studied that sun and wondered…is it a rising sun, or a setting sun? I am happy to say that I now know it is a rising sun, symbolic of the hope and light this constitution will bring to the new Galra Republic. A new day is dawning, and we the citizens of the Republic thank you for your courage in giving it to us.”_

\---------------

Diabazaal

The first order of business is to install an interim government until free elections can be held. This government will re-establish the ministries and governmental organizations needed to provide basic services and protections to the citizens of the Republic. Kolivan is named Interim Prime Minister, and Krolia is named Interim Speaker of Parliament. Because of his reputation within the Galra military, Admiral Trag assumes duties as Defense Minister/Chief-of-Staff of the Galra military and is promoted to the rank of Grand Admiral. He moves swiftly to impose discipline and the rule of law within the military, and he is happy to see his moves accepted with little pushback by the Galra forces.

Seeing this success, Grand Admiral Trag takes things one step further. Now backed by constitutional authority, he opens the ranks of the Galra officer corps to half-breeds. It is a fulfillment of a promise he made to his son and daughter decaphoebs before. That promise, that they would live to see the day that the opportunity to serve at all levels of the Galra military would be open to all, is now realized.

The granting of universal voting and citizenship rights to all Galra by the new constitution, and issuing orders to the military to eliminate the caste system are two huge and imptant steps. Eliminating the caste system in civilian society is another matter altogether.

Acxa, Ezor, and Zethrid grew up as Half-Breeds, rejected by the Galra, and it was only through Lotor’s intervention that they broke out of the bonds of their caste. Even then, they (along with Narti) were looked down upon by the Pureblood Galra.

They know the caste system must be broken, and the rebuilding of the Empire into a Republic provides the opportunity to do exactly that. All Galra are needed to rebuild Diabazaal and the star systems impacted by the recent wars. By mixing the castes into cohesive work groups, it becomes evident to everyone that those who are not of full Galra lineage make significant contributions to society. The more these mixed caste work groups are formed, the more the barriers to the removal of this system start to crumble.

Progress is made, but there is a long way to go.

**Corillia**

Poltara City, Corillia

At the request of the fledgling Galra Interior Ministry, and after much soul searching, Acxa, Zethrid, and Ezor decide to visit Corillia and look in on the orphanage where they met and spent so much time in their youth. They are pleasantly surprised by what they find when they arrive on the planet.

The level of poverty on Corillia is less than they remember. The planet is rebuilding from decades of Galra abuse, and optimism about the future is growing. The people of Corillia decide to remain a part of the Galra Republic as a full-fledged member planet. The buzz about forming a new government within the Galra Republic, one that includes all races, is immense.

\---------------

Orphanage, Poltara City, Corillia

They arrive at the gates of the orphanage that was the source of so much pain and sorrow in their youth. Taking a deep breath, Acxa turns to her fellow orphans. “_Ezor. Zethrid. Are you ready for this?”_

“Oh yes. Zethrid?”

Staring at the gates with steely determination in her eyes, Zethrid replies, “I’ve been ready for this for a long time, Ezor. Let’s do this, sisters.”

\---------------

Opphanage, Poltara City, Corillia

Acxa walks into the Headmaster’s office alone and is surprised to see the same person they knew as Headmaster is still in charge.

“Yes? What do you want? Can’t you see I’m busy?”

_“Sorry to bother you Headmaster Radnok. I was hoping you could answer a few questions for me.”_

The Headmaster looks up at Acxa. She looks oddly familiar to him. She’s obviously has Corillian blood in her – she has the horns to prove it. But she also has some Galra blood in her. A half-breed.

Radnok is used to being the one to ask questions and he does not take kindly to being questioned by a lowly half-breed. He shows Acxa an utter lack of respect in the sneering tone of his reply. “How do you know my name, and what business does a half-breed Blade of Marmora mercenary have asking me questions?”

Acxa stifles a blinding urge to snap his neck right then and there. She came in with a plan, she tells herself she needs to stick to it. _“The Blade of Marmora is working with the Galra central government on Diabazaal to get the Republic on its feet. My comrades and I are working with the Ministry of the Interior to evaluate the condition of orphanages throughout this sector.”_

Handing him a small digital device, she continues. “_This is the authorization from the Ministry granting us access to your records and your facility. Since we are quite familiar with this facility, it made sense for us to come here. That’s how I know your name.” _

Acxa gives the Headmaster a cold hard glare. She now wants him to know his last comment angered her. _“As for your half-breed comment…I’m very disappointed to see the caste system is still firmly rooted here on Corillia. But we’re working on changing that.”_

The Headmaster studies Acxa carefully now. He still cannot place her, but he remembers that glare. There was an orphan he had, many decaphoebs ago, who had that same look. He remembers she was a troublemaker. Wait…that’s what he called her. He accesses his database, locates her record, and quickly pales. “Impossible!”

“I thought you were dead. You and your little band of scoundrels.”

“_Oh good, you remember me. In that case I’m sure you remember my friends.”_ She motions to Zethrid, who now enters the office.

“Headmaster Radnok. I would say it’s a pleasure to see you again, but I don’t like to lie.” Zethrid pounds one fist into her palm and glares at the Headmaster.

“Troublemaker and the Beast. Where is your other friend? The Assassin?”

Ezor appears next to the Headmaster, causing him to jump back several feet. “I’m right here, Headmaster. Did you miss us?”

_“Headmaster we are done playing games. This is what is going to happen. You will open your records and I will go through them. Zethrid and Ezor will inspect the facility. When that is done, we want to meet the orphans that are here. ALL of them. Do NOT hide the half breeds like you tried to do when Prince Lotor visited.”_

“We’ll see about that. Before I open anything up to the likes of you three I’m contacting the Ministry on Diabazaal.”

_“Be our guest. Be sure to tell them the White Paladin asked you to open your records.” _Seeing his eyes grow wide as he realizes who she is, she continues. “_Yeah, that’s me. Go ahead and contact them._ _Zethrid and Ezor will wait here while you do. I have one more visit to make.”_

The three retire to a corner of the office while the Headmaster reaches out to the Ministry. “Acxa…you’re not seriously going to try to track down what’s left of your family, are you? They rejected you. Leave it alone, let it lie. Why reopen old wounds?”

_“I need closure, Zethrid. If my uncle is still alive, I want him to tell me why he sent me to this…hellhole I think Keith called it…instead of taking me in to his family.”_

Ezor puts her hand on Acxa’s shoulder. “Be careful Acxa. I’m afraid you’ll find nothing but pain.”

“_Keep an eye on Radnok. I’ll be interested in hearing about his reaction once he contacts the Ministry.”_

\---------------

Old Quarter, Poltara City, Corillia

Acxa visits the government center about a mile from the orphanage and searches the database for any information regarding her uncle. She locates his last known address, but the information is over two decaphoebs old. Still, it’s something to go on, and she proceeds to that location.

She knocks on the door of the modest house, and an older Corillian woman answers it. “Yes? What do you want?”. The woman is suspicious as she can tell this is not a social call.

_“I am looking for Tupoc Combari. Is he here?”_

“What has he done wrong? We’re simple people, leave us alone.”

So, he is still alive. _“I’m not here to harm you. I just need to speak with him.”_

Still very suspicious, the woman volunteers that he is here. “Who shall I say is calling?”

_“His niece. He’ll know who I am.”_

Her eyes open wide. “By the Supreme Spirit above. You…you’re Miri’s daughter. Acxa. We…I... It’s been decaphoebs since I saw you last. Please, forgive my poor manners…come in.”

Acxa can’t hide her surprise that this mystery woman knows her name. Or her mother’s name. _“Thank you…?”_

“I’m your mother’s sister, Ateri. Your aunt. You were four when I last saw you. Please…I was off world when Miri died. I didn’t return to Corillia until decaphoebs later, and by then you had left with Prince Lotor.”

Stepping into a plain living area, Acxa studies the woman standing in front of her. _“With respect Ateri, my mother was murdered.” _

“By a gang of Corillian thugs. Yes, I know. I try hard not to think about that.”

“_That makes two of us, then_.” Looking at the woman, Acxa can see genuine remorse in her eyes and she hears it in the tone of her voice. _“I remember my mother spoke of her sister. I remember she spoke very fondly of her. But…I’m sorry, I don’t remember you.”_

“Understandable given you were so young. Your mother…she was beautiful. A free spirit who was not afraid of anything, including the Galra. You look so much like her. You have her eyes, cheekbones, hair. If you want to know what your mother looked like Acxa, look in the mirror. Her reflection will be staring back at you.”

“I am babbling. Let me get your uncle.”

_“Ateri…I want to thank you for the kind words, and I want to warn you. What I have to say to him will be harsh. I hope you’re not offended. My complaint isn’t with you.”_

“I understand, Acxa. I wasn’t pleased to hear he put you in that awful orphanage. When I came back to Corillia I looked for you. I was going to take you in as my own daughter, but the Headmaster told me you and your friends left with Prince Lotor.”

Acxa is completely taken aback by Ateri’s comment. She lived most of her life with the belief that her entire family did not want her. _“You...you were willing to take me in? But…I’m a half-breed. You would have been…”_

“Ostracized? I wasn’t worried about that. You are family, Acxa. I wasn’t going to abandon you the way Tupoc did. I never forgave him for that. Just like I never forgave myself for not being there for my sister…or for you. I looked for you, but you vanished. Lotor vanished. I was heartbroken.” Pausing for a moment, Ateri leaves to send her brother in.

\---------------

Her uncle soon comes into the room. He is wary, but as soon as he sees Acxa his eyes open in disbelief. “Ateri told me you were here. I didn’t believe her. But after all these decaphoebs…”

_“You remember the half-breed trash that my whore mother conceived with that Galra mercenary? Isn’t that how you described me to the Headmaster of the orphanage? And how could you possibly say those horrible things about YOUR OWN SISTER!”_

“Acxa what could I do? We were struggling at the time. If we took you in…what people would say…”

_“So, you just threw me away like a piece of garbage? You wanted nothing to do with me? You and Ateri…you were my family. She just told me if she were here she would have taken me in. Because I am family, half-breed or not. Yet you were so concerned about social status you turned your back on your niece? A blood relative! Why? That’s all I want to know. Tell me why and I’ll leave you to rot for the rest of your miserable life.”_

“Why are you here to torture me? Revenge? Is that it? Some false sense of closure? Isn’t it enough to know that I have lived to regret that decision for decaphoebs?”

_“If your conscience bothered you that much, you could have come to the orphanage to retrieve me at any time! YOU DIDN’T! All I want to know is WHY!”_

“BECAUSE YOU ARE A HALF-BREED! If I took you in, we would have been ostracized, outcasts on our own planet. I couldn’t let that happen.”

Listening to the entire conversation, Ateri can keep her silence no longer. “Tupoc, STOP! You make it sound like you would have been cast out of your home, given no food, and found no solace anywhere. You know that is not true. Yes, you would have had a hard time given the Galra caste system and the cultural bias against mixed races here on Corillia. But you would have survived. And you would have saved your only niece. SHE IS FAMILY, TUPOC! It’s a miracle she’s still alive!”

“Do you recognize her uniform? She is Blade of Marmora, and by the look of it a senior officer. Do you recall the stories we heard of a Corillian half-breed with the Blade of Marmora who took command of the battleship that fought alongside Voltron against Honerva? She became one of the Seven Paladins, the White Paladin. Think back to Emperor Lotor’s last broadcast to the Empire. Put the pieces together, Tupoc! THAT PERSON IS ACXA! Somehow, someway, that half-breed trash you threw away made something of herself. To be perfectly honest, brother, I wouldn’t blame her if she killed you on the spot for what you did to her.”

_“I’m not here to kill anyone. My mother raised me to be better than that. I haven’t always lived up to her standards, but I try. I just wanted to find out why I was abandoned. I have my answer. I will take my leave now.”_ It is taking every ounce of her strength to control the rage and hatred of her uncle that she is feeling at this moment.

“So, that’s it? You come to my house, torture me with these horrible memories from the past, and then leave? Does that give you any sense of satisfaction? Or Revenge? Get out!”

_“I hoped there would be a sense of remorse for what you did to me. I see now that there is none. I leave you now. You are dead to me.”_

\---------------

Stepping outside the house, Acxa is overcome with emotion. All the pain of her childhood comes flooding back to her. Ezor was right. Why did she come here? What did she hope to gain by forcing a meeting with someone who rejected her once? She was rejected a second time, and it hurt as much as it did the first.

Ateri comes out of the house and calls after her. She’s found her niece after so many decaphoebs, and she’s not letting her go so easily. “Acxa, wait, please. May I speak with you?”

Acxa harbors no ill will toward her Aunt. “_Ateri. Of course.”_

“Acxa, he is a miserable person, my brother. I will give you that.”

_“Then why do you stay with him. If he upset you as much as you say he did by putting me in that orphanage, why do you stay?”_

“Because he is family. And because he is dying. The doctors say he has less than a decaphoeb to live. As much as my brother has angered me these many decaphoebs, I will not abandon him. He is family. Families are supposed to stick together.”

“Acxa, I won’t blame you if you walk away and never speak to me again. But before you go I want you to know this. I loved my little sister…your mother…more than you could possibly imagine. You are my niece, you are my family, and I love you. I never stopped loving you. It broke my heart when I couldn’t find you when I came back to Corillia. I see that you have taken a life partner. The Black Paladin of Voltron if I heard the story correctly. I just want to wish you and your husband many decaphoebs of happiness together, and that your lives are blessed with the joy of many children. I mean that. All I ask…every now and then…think of your family back here on Corillia. At one time your uncle was a decent man. War and the savagery of the occupation changed him.”

“Bless you child.” With that Ateri turns and walks back to the house she shares with her brother.

Overcome by Ateri’s words, Acxa calls out to her Aunt. “_Aunt Ateri…wait.”_ Approaching her Aunt, Acxa speaks to her in a voice tinged with emotion. “_I never expected to meet you today…but I am happy I did. I came here expecting to get revenge on Tupoc, to make him understand the pain he inflicted on me. But…I know that is not what my mother would have wanted me to do.”_

“Your mother was a special person, Acxa. She loved life, and she loved you. You were her world. Remember this…your mother is not dead. She lives in you…right here.” Ateri points to Acxa’s heart.

“_Aunt Ateri…I don’t know what to say. For so many decaphoebs I thought my family was dead. I thought no one wanted me. Now I know I have you. And I’m glad of that. Is there any way you can you come to the orphanage tomorrow? There are three people I’d like you to meet.”_

Ateri's demeanor brightens considerably. “Of course, dear. May I ask who they would be?”

_“My good friends, Zethrid and Ezor. We were in the orphanage together and we left with Lotor together. The other person is my husband. He’s bringing supplies for the orphanage in the Black Lion.”_

“I look forward to it. Until then.”

“_Until then.”_ Acxa turns and begins to walk away, then stops. Wheeling around, she races back to her Aunt and the two women share a long embrace.

\---------------

Returning to the orphanage, Acxa finds that the local police force has arrived. Puzzled, she proceeds to the office and finds Ezor staring intently at a monitor.

“Good. You’re back. We’ve found some things I believe you’ll be interested in. I assume you’ve seen the police?”

_“Yes. What’s going on, Ezor?”_

“Fraud, on a scale I didn’t think was possible. Going back decaphoebs. When we were here…do you remember the frequent food shortages? There is a reason for them. It seems Radnok was stealing money and supplies intended to support the orphans.”

Coming back into the office after speaking with the police, Zethrid updates them. “Radnok has been arrested. I hope he enjoyed stealing from the orphans, because he’s not getting out of prison if I have anything to say about it. Not with what we found. I’ve also contacted the Ministry. Until a new Headmaster is found, we’re in charge of the orphanage.”

“_Ok. I need to get in touch with Keith. We’re going to need more supplies than we have coming.”_

\---------------

From the Headmaster’s office, Acxa reaches out to her husband and updates him on the situation.

_“Keith, is there any way you can bring additional supplies? These children are starving, and local resources aren’t going to fill the need.”_

“I have a few favors I can pull in. Give me some time and I’ll see what I can do. In the meantime, stay safe and I’ll see you soon. Love you.”

**Orphans Day**

Well into that evening, the three former orphans throw themselves into the task of getting the orphanage back on its feet and the children in it taken care of properly. Food and medical supplies are short, and many of the orphans are sick and starving. Zethrid is like a whirlwind, talking to each of the children, doing her best to put a smile on their faces, encouraging them not to lose hope, that better quintants are coming. She has a soft spot for young children, and it shows through in the care she takes with the orphans.

Ezor and Acxa complete a physical inventory of supplies and are disheartened by what they don’t find. There are barely enough supplies to keep the orphanage functioning for three quintants.

Early the following morning, Acxa hears from Keith. The additional resources needed for the orphanage are secured and he and a few “friends” are on their way to help. She should look for a wormhole to open above Corillia in less than a varga.

Stepping out of the office, Acxa sees her Aunt at the gate of the orphanage. Her uncle is with her. Not wanting to be rude to her Aunt, Acxa approaches the gate, and Ateri meets her half way.

“_Good morning Aunt Ateri! Thank you for coming. Your timing is perfect. Keith will be here in less than a varga.”_

“Good morning Acxa! That’s great news. How are things here?

“_Better than they were yesterday, although that wouldn’t take much.”_

“We heard about Radnok’s arrest. Good riddance to him.”

Seeing Acxa, Zethrid and Ezor approach her and Ateri, and overhear the last part of the conversation. _“_I see bad news travels fast here as well._” _

_“Zethrid! Good, you’re here. There is someone I would like you to meet. Zethrid, Ezor, this is my aunt, Ateri. She was off world when we were here. Aunt Ateri, these are my good friends Zethrid, and Ezor.” _

“Zethrid, Ezor, it’s good to meet you. I’ve heard so many good things about both of you.”

Looking up toward Tupoc, Acxa has a question for her Aunt. “_Speaking of bad news_”, pointing to her uncle, “_why is he here?”_

“Your uncle has something he wants to say to you. Something he should have said decaphoebs ago. Please, hear him out.”

_“I really have no desire to hear anything he has to say.”_

“Ateri, would you excuse us for a moment?” Turning to Acxa, Ezor forcefully pulls her aside and says, “We need to talk.”

\---------------

“Acxa, when you and Keith took us in and put Ezor in the healing pod, you came to me and said I needed to let go of the hate and rage. That was the best advice anyone ever gave me. Why are you holding onto the rage against your uncle? You told Ezor and I he was dying. Let it go. It’s eating you up inside.”

“Zethrid’s right. There is no reason for you to hold onto this anger. Look at your life right now. Look at all the people you’ve touched in a good way just since the war ended. Zethrid and I are grateful that you helped us get back together, that you got all three of us back together. You have a husband who adores you and is willing to bounce around the universe for you. Why are you so angry?”

Looking at her two oldest friends and seeing the concern on their faces, Acxa realizes they are right. It’s time to let go of all the remaining anger she carries. _“You’re right. I’m being a fool. Thank you, both of you!”_

At that moment a wormhole opens in the skies above Corillia. To everyone’s surprise, especially Acxa’s, it is Atlas that emerges. A moment later, her communication link activates. “Acxa, this is Adam Wainright. Keith tells me you could use a few supplies and some extra hands.”

_“He’s not wrong, Adam. Thank you for coming. It’s good to hear your voice again. Speaking of my husband…where is he?”_

“Tell your orphans to look to the sky in fifteen doboshes. Keith and the other three Paladins are coming down in the Lions. He said something about putting on a light show for them before they land.”

“We’re on it.”

\---------------

Zethrid and Ezor rush to the dormitories and gather the orphans in the courtyard as the Lions exit the Hangar Bay of Atlas and put on a colorful and acrobatic light show as they approach the orphanage. Landing just outside the walls of the facility the Paladins exit the Lions and enter the gate of the facility.

A broad grin crosses Acxa’s face as Keith rushes to meet her. As they embrace, she whispers in his ear “_A few favors? I want to know what you owe Adam for bringing Atlas here.”_

“He’s happy to help. They’ve been in the Altean sector for some time, and this gave them a reason to cross over and help the Galrans. So, how bad are things here?”

“_Bad. We need food and medical assistance to start. Lots of both.”_

“Ok. Dr. Hansen will be down shortly to set up a mobile hospital. He’ll get everyone checked out. Hunk, Pidge, Lance, and I will help wherever you need us. The whole crew on Atlas are ready to jump in and help as well.” Keith looks around at the dilapadated facility. "And it looks like this place could use some work."

“_Thank you!”_

_“Keith, there are two people I want you to meet.”_ Acxa walks Keith over to her Aunt and Uncle to introduce them. Seeing the quizzical look on Keith’s face regarding her Uncle, Acxa tells him, “_Things have changed this morning. Uncle Tupoc has something he wants to say, and I think it’s good for both of us to hear it.”_

After introductions, a contrite Tupoc, holding a package, approaches Acxa. “Acxa, I am here to offer you an apology. What I did to you decaphoebs ago was wrong. There is no other way to say it. I was, and am, a coward. I should have stood up for you, I should have taken you in, but I was more concerned about saving my own skin than making sure my niece was protected. I said some horrible things to you and about you, and nothing I do will take those words back or ease the pain you endured because of them. Your mother, my youngest sister, was an angel. She certainly did not deserve those horrible comments I made about her.”

“Truth be told, she loved your father. He wasn’t a mercenary. He was a Lieutenant on permanent duty assignment here, a decent man. He loved your mother very much, and I remember he loved his little daughter, calling you the light of his life. He was killed in a freak accident when you were two decaphoebs old. With him gone, you and your mother fell on hard times, which she hid from me for three decaphoebs. A decaphoeb after Ateri left, I found the two of you in some horrible living conditions. I stayed in contact with her until she was killed. I should have done more than I did, but the gangs took over and the Galra did nothing to stop them.”

Keith sees his wife trembling as her tears stream down her face. She grips his left hand with her right, and places her left hand on his left bicep, both hands squeezing hard.

“I’m sorry, Acxa, I didn’t want to upset you, but I thought you should know about your father.” Extending the package to her with shaking hands, he says, “This is for you. I put it in safekeeping the quintant Miri died. It’s a diamond pendant you father gave her. I know that they would want you to have it.”

Trembling, Acxa opens the package and gazes at the pendant. Tupoc explains the significance of it to Keith. “Keith, there is a Corillian tradition in which a husband presents to his wife, in the first decaphoeb of their marriage, a pendant of this type. It is a reaffirmation of the husbands love for his wife, and the unbreakable bond that they share as life partners. Frequently they are handed down from generation to generation. It is meant to be worn with the Betrothal Pendant. When presenting it to her, the husband speaks from the heart of his love for the most important person in their lives. When Ateri told me you were coming today, I knew I had to come, and I knew I had to bring this. I saved it, thinking someday Acxa may have the opportunity to wear it herself.”

_“I remember this. Mom told me that Dad gave it to her. She was very proud of it. She said it reminded her of him every quintant.”_

Looking at his wife, Keith points to the pendant. “May I?” As Keith puts the pendant around her neck and closes the fastener, he says, “Acxa, I want you to know that the quintant we first truly spoke, at night on that desolate moon, I knew I met my soulmate. Please wear this as a sign of my unending love for you, and in remembrance of your mother and father and the love they had for you. You were the light of their lives, just as you are the light of mine.”

“Acxa, I have one other thing for you.” Ateri reaches inside her vest pocket and pulls out a worn photograph. Hands trembling, she hands it to Acxa. “This was taken on their wedding quintant. It was a small civil ceremony, but your father insisted they do it. Knowing that any children they had would be half-breeds, he wanted to do all he could to make their lives better.”

Hands shaking, Acxa gazes at her father’s image for the first time. _“Papa…Mom. They both look so happy. I…”_ The words cut off as she breaks down and sobs uncontrollably. Keith does his best to comfort her, and after a few doboshes she regains her composure. Turning to her uncle, she hugs him tightly and tells him, _“Uncle Tupoc…apology accepted.”_ Joined by her aunt, the three embrace.

Keith steps back and joins Zethrid and Ezor. “We should leave these three to catch up, while you tell the rest of us what you need and where you need it.”

Not one to pass up an opportunity, Ezor can’t resist making mone of her wisecracks. “Sure thing, Keith. I’ve been wanting to boss you around for decaphoebs. I’m looking forward to this!”

**Possibilities**

Pirate Stronghold on the Edge of the Galra Republic

The attack begins at dawn. Two Blade of Marmora strike teams assault the positions of the Galra pirates at opposite points, forcing the pirates to fight a battle on two fronts. Keith’s team strikes first. Coming in from the South, their objective is to distract the pirates from the main attack Acxa’s team launches from the North fifteen minutes later.

Completely taken by surprise, the pirate positions collapse within 20 doboshes of the start of the attack. As prisoners are rounded up, Keith and Acxa each begin a sweep of their respective attack areas looking for stragglers.

\---------------

Moving carefully through his area, Keith stops in his tracks as he detects movement coming from a small bunker. Sword drawn, he cautiously approaches and kicks the door in. Seeing movement in the corner of the bunker he raises his sword to strike…and immediately stills his hand.

Huddled over to protect a group of three very young children is an older child, no more than 10 years old. She is brandishing a 10-inch knife and waves it several times at Keith. Overcoming his initial shock at seeing them, he puts his blade back in its scabbard, lowers his mask and kneels in front of the children.

“It’s ok. You’re safe now. You have nothing to be afraid of. I won’t hurt you.”

The younger children are clearly frightened, the youngest crying out of fear. The oldest does her best to project confidence, but Keith can tell she’s just as frightened as the others. “That’s what the pirates told us too…before they took us away from our parents.” She jabs the knife in Keith’s direction. “STAY BACK!”

Keith stretches his arms and hands out, palms outward, to show that he is no threat. “I promise I won’t hurt you. I’m with the Blade of Marmora. Have you heard of us?”

Trembling, the oldest lowers her blade slightly, but is still wary of Keith. "Yes…the Blade of Marmora…they help people…people like us…Are…you here to help us?”

“Yes, we are. What is your name, youngling?”

“A…Ateri, sir. These are my brothers and baby sister.” Tears begin to stream down her face as she lowers her blade. “Please…if you really are Blade of Marmora, help us…we haven’t eaten or slept in days.”

“Ateri. That is a beautiful name. My life partner’s aunt is named Ateri. My name is Keith. Let’s see what we can do for you.”

Sitting cross-legged in front of the children to make himself as non- threatening as possible, Keith immediately shares his water and rations with Ateri. “Share these with your brothers and sister, but only a little at a time. I don’t want you eating too much at once and getting sick. While you do that, I’m going to call for help.”

\---------------

“Acxa, it’s Keith.”

_“Keith! Thank the Spirits! I was worried sick! You’re not at the rendezvous point. Where are you?”_

“I’m in the small bunker next to the ruined building just south of you. I need help. I’m fine, but I’m dealing with a small problem…make that four small problems. We need food, water, and blankets.”

_“We?…Never mind. We’re on our way.”_

\---------------

Ten doboshes later, Acxa enters the bunker with Petra and Liara, their arms full of blankets, carrying a rucksack full of food and water. Surprised to see four children, the youngest happily sitting in Keith’s lap, Acxa turns to him and smirks.

_“Four small problems indeed!”_

“Everyone, this is Acxa. She is my life partner and a Blade of Marmora, like me. The other Blades with her are my cousins, Petra and Liara. Acxa, Petra, Liara…these are my new friends. This is Ateri, her brothers Natani and Brogar, and…” indicating the one on his lap, “…this little one is Aelana.”

_“Hmmm…I see. It’s a pleasure to meet all of you."_ Acxa looks down at the little one comfortably ensconced on Keith's lap. _"Aelana, are you trying to take my husband away from me?”_

Aelana wrinkles her nose and smiles at Acxa. “Maayyybe!”

Petra leans in to Acxa to tease her. "I don't know, Acxa. You need to watch out for that one."

\---------------

While Keith and Liara break into the food and water supplies, Acxa and Petra use their medical kits to check on the condition of the children. As Acxa conducts her checks, she watches Keith with great interest. As he gives each of them a carefully measured amount of food, he is talking to them. Making direct eye contact and smiling. Doing everything he can to help them feel at ease. Normally quiet and pensive around people he doesn’t know, he opens up to the children, continually talking to them in an upbeat voice. Seeing him in action, she’s struck by one thought.

He’s very good with children.

Since their bonding ceremony eight phoebs ago, Acxa’s thought more than once about broaching the subject of starting a family someday. But Keith never expressed much of an interest in having that conversation, with everything going on since the founding of the Galra Republic, so she never brought it up. She didn’t think he would have the slightest interest in children.

Until she saw him in action at the orphanage on Corillia four movements ago. She’s seeing the same caring manner, the same connection with the children she saw then happening now.

So…perhaps it is time to broach the subject after all.

\---------------

Finishing her checkup on the children, Acxa sits next to Keith and engages them in conversation. Petra and Liara depart to report back to Blade Headquarters and to summon a shuttle to take the children back to their home world.

Aelana crawls back into Keith’s lap and smiles at Acxa.

“Miss Axspa…do you and Mr. Keef have children?”

This isn’t the conversation she expected to have with a 5-year old, but she plays along. _“No, my love, we don’t. Not yet.”_

“Don’t worry. Someday you will. You and Mr. Keef will be good parents!”

As Keith and Acxa both blush the same shade of bright purple, Keith turns to the little girl and tells her it’s time for bed. He and Acxa work together to set up blankets and rig up pillows for the children so they can rest before being picked up and sent home tomorrow. Acxa watches Keith with interest, seeing the enormous patience he displays as he finally gets the last one (Aelana) tucked in.

“Mr. Keef, would you tell us a story?”

“Let’s make it a short one, Aelana. You need some sleep. What would you like to hear about?”

Aelana sits up in bed and excitedly blurts out her story request. "Tell us how you and Miss Axspa beat the pirates!“

Acxa can’t help but laugh at the little one’s mispronunciation of their names. _” Yes, Mr. Keef, how did we beat those pirates?“_

"Well, this is how we did it…” Keith spins a fanciful yarn about how the heroic Blades, led by their leader Miss Axspa and her trusty sidekick Mr. Keef, chased the mean pirates away.

Peacefully settling down for the first time since they were kidnapped, the children finally fall into a sound sleep less than five doboshes into the story.

Seeing Keith go to each of the children to check on them and kiss them good night, she whispers softly to herself. _“Who are you and what have you done with my husband?”_

\---------------

They stretch out next to each other in an adjoining room in the bunker, exhausted but neither able to sleep. She puts her arm on his chest and her head on his shoulder. She gently traces patterns on his nightshirt with the tip of a clawed finger. _“You did a wonderful job with those children today. I didn’t know you had it in you. I’m proud of you.”_

“Thanks, but it wasn’t hard. We’re both orphans, we know what it’s like to be abandoned. Besides…I like kids.” Turning on his side to look at her, he gives her a thoughtful gaze.

“Someday…maybe?”

The look of hope in his eyes melts her heart. _“Patience, love. Sooner or later…we will.”_

He bites his lip, choosing his next words carefully. “You know…I could be ok with sooner…”

She cups his cheek with her hand and gazes lovingly into his eyes as she snuggles closer to him.

_“Me too.”_

**Kral Zera**

While Acxa, Zethrid, and Ezor tackle the issue of the caste system, Keith focuses on the leadership vacuum within the Galra Empire. He is concerned about two key points: reforming the type of government within the Empire from a dictatorship to a republic and convincing the Galra citizens to join the Galactic coalition. He joins with Krolia and Kolivan in this effort.

The three work together with the interim Parliament as the Republic stands up the necessary governmental institutions to govern itself and serve its people. Despite long hours and hard days, their efforts pay off. Four phoebs after the passing of the constitution, the first free parliamentary elections in 40,000 decaphoebs take place within the boundaries of the new Galra republic.

Keith and Acxa make it a point during this difficult period to carve out time for themselves. The quintants they spend together serve to re-energize them and helps them to appreciate one another as life partners. They know without the love and support of one another, they would not be able to accomplish what they do.

Once Parliament is constituted, the Galra judiciary is chosen and installed. With two of the three co-equal branches of government in place, all that is left is the election of a Chief Executive. To gain the support of the citizens and the military, a decision is made to elect a Constitutional Emperor to a 10-year term the old-fashioned way. A Kral Zera ceremony is called. It will take place almost one decaphoeb to the quintant after the final battle with Honerva.

\---------------

Planet Feyev

Galra military and civilian leaders gather at the site of the Kral Zera. There is a great murmuring among the crowd about who should ascend to the throne as Emperor.

Two names keep popping up. The question is, will they be willing to take it on.

The Black Lion arrives at the ceremony site, carrying Keith, Krolia, Kolivan, Ezor, and Cosmo. They are joined there by Meltok and Miara, both now elders within the House of Dormond following Miara's decision to join the House of her husband's birth. Not with them are Acxa and Zethrid, and Keith is concerned. He and Acxa have been separated for four movements, working on their different initiatives, and he misses her terribly. They talk to each other every quintant, and she reported a movement ago that she is fighting an illness; certain foods that she enjoys (like bacon) are now making her sick. He believes the illness is due to stress and fatigue. He is hoping it’s nothing more than that, as she looked very pale the last time they spoke. Zethrid is with her, so Keith knows she is protected by her close friend should she need it. Most of the factions that broke from the Empire with since the departure of Lotor are back in the fold, but there are still some groups out there that want to do harm.

\---------------

“Ezor…have you heard anything from Zethrid? I can’t get through to Acxa.”

“No, and it’s not like Zethrid to ignore me when I nag her. I’m sure they’ll be…hold on Keith…well looky here…it’s Zethrid calling in.”

“Zethrid, where are you? Keith is getting anxious down here. The ceremony is supposed to start any dobosh.”

“We’re on our final approach to the Kral Zera now. We’ll be there in the next five doboshes. Hold on one tick...” Zethrid can be heard talking in the background to Acxa. “What? NO! You tell him that yourself when we land.”

“Zethrid…what’s going on?”

“Nothing. Tell Keith to keep everyone together. Acxa has something she needs to say to our whole group.”

\---------------

After a few doboshes more, the shuttle carrying Acxa and Zethrid arrives at the Kral Zera. They seek out the others and join them at the base of the pyramid. Acxa’s color is is still pale but it is closer to normal and she is looks good overall, so Keith is starting to feel better.

Until Acxa drops a bomb on them all.

After giving her husband a tighter than usual hug, she steps back. In an urgent tone, she says, “_Keith, we need to talk. I would like all of you to listen to this.”_

Looking Keith directly in the eye, she tells him what is on her mind._ “You are aware of the rumors going around…about the crowd nominating you as the next Emperor. If that happens, it’s your choice to accept or not. I’m your wife and I’ll back your decision, whatever it may be. I know we talked about this before Lotor’s last speech to the Empire. All I ask is that you keep one thing in mind before you decide. Zethrid, Ezor, and I are working hard to eliminate the Galra caste system. We’re excited about our progress, but it’s so easy for the Galra to slip back into the old ways despite the constitutional citizenship guarantees. They need a leader who will keep pushing them forward. Eliminating the caste system, establishing the republic in place of the old dictatorship, joining the Galactic Coalition.”_

Stepping closer to Keith and taking his right hand between hers, she speaks to him in a pleading tone. “_Keith…I don’t want our children growing up in the caste system Zethrid, Ezor, and I did._”

“I don’t want anyone’s child…” Stumbling over his words, a cold realization comes over Keith. Did she really say what he thought he just heard? A lump rises in his throat, and he struggles to get the words out.

“Wait…did you just say…our children?”

Acxa takes Keith’s right hand and places it gently over her belly. Holding it there with both hands, looking him in the eye with a smile on her face and love in her heart, she says one word. “_Twins_”.

Keith is dazed. He stares at his wife, wide-eyed and mouth agape. He had every desire to be a father someday. He told her once that having children sooner rather than later would be fine with him. He just didn’t think that sooner would come so soon.

Acxa hands him a tablet and continues her explanation. “_When I told Dr. Hansen what was going on with my illness, he ran some tests. He told me my condition is common among newly bonded women. Keith, I couldn’t believe it myself at first. But the ultrasound there confirms it. You’re going to be a father.”_

She turns to a speechless Krolia. “_And you are going to be a grandmother.”_

Keith staggers momentarily, his legs nearly giving out on him. He stares wide-eyed at the tablet, seeing what appear to be two little beans in his wife’s belly. “Wow…I…wow…” He looks up at Acxa and says the first thing that comes to mind. “I’m going to be a father...Wow!”

Speaking seriously to her husband, Acxa gets to the point of her argument. “_Keith, our children are going to be half breeds. Do you really want them to endure what Zethrid, Ezor, and I did? What hundreds of thousands of other half-breed children will continue to endure if we don’t stop it?”_

There is no hesitation for Keith. She is talking about their children, and he will do all he can to protect them.

Pausing for a moment to take a deep breath, he looks at Acxa, Zethrid, and Ezor. “No. I promise you, I will never let that happen.”

Placing his hands on Acxa’s hips and staring at her belly, he kneels and speaks to his children for the first time. “Hey little ones, it’s Daddy. I can’t wait to see you! I promised your mother I would protect you, and I promise you I will.”

Standing, he comes to his decision and looks at his wife. “If the call for me to lead is made, I know what I have to do. I just need to know that you will be there with me. Because I’m hearing the crowd will call two names, mine AND yours.”

Beaming at her husband, Acxa replies, “_I’ll be with you. Every step of the way.”_

Then, hugging his wife as gently as he can, he whispers in her ear, “You are amazing! I love you so much.”

“_I love you too, Keith. And by the way…I’m not fragile_.” She squeezes him hard to prove it, taking his breath away. Literally.

Acxa releases him when Kolivan tells them that it is time to begin the ceremony. Relieved that he can breathe again Keith takes his wife’s hand. “You said you would stand with me. Are you ready?”

_“Let’s do this!”_

Acxa pauses for a moment as a thought strikes her. _"Wait...Haggar killed the Archivist. Who is going to start the ceremony?"_

A satisfied smile crosses Keith's face as he looks to the top of the pyramid. "Oh, I think we have that covered."

At the top of the pyramid, the new Archivist steps forth and looks down on the crowd. Meltok, Kolivan, and Krolia are stunned, for standing at the top platform of the Kral Zera is Sinara Riban, Elder of Clan Bardolia and House Uwychlan; Dayak to Prince Lotor, Blade Master Kolivan, and the Black Paladin Keith Kogane; and Senior Commander in the Blade of Marmora. 

Seeing the shocked look in the group, Keith explains how she got there. "Dayak Sinara is a Galra treasure. She's lived for 10,000 decaphoebs. She's seen the worst the Empire has to offer. When I spoke to her and asked if she'd like to help get the Republic off the ground, she couldn't say yes fast enough. If there is anyone in the Republic qualified to be the new Archivist, it's her."

_\---------------_

The Archivist raises her hands and addresses the crowd. "Through 34 rulers, during times of peace and times of expanse, this flame has burned for over thirteen millenia. From our first Emperor, Brodar, to Vrig the Great, to our most recent Emperor, Lotor. But his time has passed."

With a snap of the Archivist's slender fingers, the Eternal Flame representing Lotor is extinguished.

The Archivist makes a call for action to the assembled crowd. "Our next ruler, chosen by the people, must ascend the steps of destiny and relight the Kral Zera. Before that happens, I call upon the Black Paladin of Voltron, Keith Kogane of House Dormond, to speak."

The Black and White Paladins, along with Krolia, Kolivan, and Cosmo ascend the steps to the fire pit. The other members of their party remain at the base, in the front row of the crowd.

Keith begins his address.

“With the return of the Planet Diabazaal, the Galra Empire is at a crossroads. For too long the people of this extraordinary civilization have been manipulated by a dictatorship that placed a misguided sense of self-preservation above all else. It was a tragic, unfortunate series of events that led us down this dark, never-ending path of power and greed. But now…we, the citizens of the Galra Republic, have an opportunity to make right all the injustices set into motion by our forefathers. Because of the sacrifice made by Princess Allura and Emperor Lotor we have been given a second chance to come together to build the Galra Republic, join the Galactic Coalition and usher in a new era of peace across the universe.”

The crowd cheers wildly as Keith’s words resonate among the leaders of the Galra Clans and Houses assembled at the Kral Zera. Then, slowly at first, a chant starts among the crowd. A chant that is started by Zethrid and Ezor and rapidly picked up by the rest of the crowd.

The call goes out for Keith and Acxa to light a torch, ascend to the top of the pyramid, and stake their claim as the new Galra leaders.

Looking at Zethrid and Ezor, Keith shakes his head and smiles. “What ARE we going to do with those two?’

Keith turns and faces his wife. Acxa meets his gaze and nods her head in support. He closes his eyes for a moment, then opens them. “Ok. I’m going to do it. But you are walking up those stairs with me.”

_" But Keith...only one person may ascend the steps of the Kral Zera to relight the flame."_

"Acxa, the Kral Zera ceremony was written by a member of House Dormond." He takes her hands in his and looks deeply into her eyes. "And the Kral Zera ceremony can be changed by a member of House Dormond."

_"But where shall I walk? Beside you? One step behind you? Two people have never ascended those stairs together before.”_

“We are partners, Acxa. Equals. Soulmates. This is where our path has led us. We climb together, step by step, by each other’s side. As we have since the day we met. We’re a team.”

Keith and Acxa light a torch and ascend the steps of the pyramid. Walking side by side, each has a hand on the torch. Reaching the basin at top platform of the pyramid, they light the flame of the Kral Zera together. 

The Archivist kneels and raises her hands in supplication. "The flame is lit. Bow to the Emperor and Empress."

Keith, an Earth-born Galra half-breed and the Black Paladin of Voltron, and Acxa, a Corillian born Galra half-breed and the White Paladin of Atlas become the new leaders of the Galra Republic.

**Culinary Diplomacy**

IGF Atlas

On the same day as the Kral Zera Ceremony on Feyev, Atlas is on a peacekeeping mission to a newly-independent system to resolve a dispute between two warring planets. In the reception hall of the giant ship, Captain Wainright hosts a reception in honor of the Chancellors of the two planets. Hunk, as the Chief Diplomat and Executive Chef on board Atlas, assists him.

The parties are barely seated when the two Chancellors begin to bicker at one another.

“Your armies have attacked us at every turn!”

“If you had just agreed to our terms, the attacks would not be necessary!”

“You’re occupying a peaceful settlement!”

“Our people were starving!”

Before the argument becomes too heated, Hunk intervenes with his unique brand of diplomacy. “Chancellors. Please, sit. Dinner is served.”

“Our menu is one you will all like. The fillet of bandrio, spiced with the seasoning from the plains of planet Mabo, alongside pilaf of long-grain forlongian brill from the vast fields of Antidoll. And it’s accompanied by a cider made from the petals of the Altean Juniberry flower. Bon Appetit!”

As it’s been many vargas since anyone in the two parties have eaten, they all sit down and attack their meals with gusto. After the first bite, everyone pauses. Peaceful smiles cross everyone’s faces as the same thought comes to them all.

“Delicious!”

It’s the reaction Hunk was hoping for and was expecting. “And it wouldn’t be possible without the cooperation of all three planets of the Xritoo system. Much like my cooking crew, comprised of people from across the cosmos working together to bring you this delicious meal.”

\---------------

Following the end of the war, Hunk left Atlas for a short term to begin his culinary business. A childhood dream of his, Hunk set out to create a culinary empire the likes of which the universe had not seen before. Enlisting the help of Romelle, Shay, and Vrepit Sal, he was soon providing culinary masterpieces from across the known universe. Seeing the possibilities for dispute resolution over a delicious meal, he approached Captain Wainright with a proposition. He called it Culinary Diplomacy.

Seeing the possibilities inherent in Hunk’s proposed diplomatic approach, Captain Wainright jumped at the chance to try it. They are met with success after success as their unique approach to diplomacy builds an impressive record.

\---------------

As the Chancellors agree on the deliciousness of the meal, Hunk delivers his diplomatic punchline.

“Princess Allura once said, we are always stronger together. She and Prince Lotor worked together to restore all realities. If not for them, we would not be here today. If the people of your planets work together, so much more can be achieved.”

Captain Wainright now stands to emphasize Hunks point. “Honor them by following in their footsteps, and walk in the path towards peace.”

**Chip**

Holt Institute, Platte City, Earth

Four quintants after the Kral Zera ceremony, Pidge pulls a formatted microchip from the main computer in her workshop at the Holt Institute.

“All done.”

Nearby, Lance is helping her assemble a robot that bears a familial resemblance to the Holts.

“So, have you been thinking of any names?”

Pidge gives him a broad impish grin. “Yeah, I was thinking of Chip.”

Lance grimaces as he realizes he just set himself up for one of her puns. At one time he was bothered by them, until he realized they are just part of her sense of humor, and an endearing one at that. “You and your puns.”

Colleen and Matt Holt stop by the workshop to pass along news for them. “There you are. Katie, your father’s got the teleduv all warmed up for you. You two better get going. You don’t want to be late.”

“Don’t worry Pidge, I’ll have Chip all ready to go by the time you get back.”

“Just don’t initialize him until I return, Matt. I want to witness Chip’s first moments of consciousness.” Before she and Lance depart for their Lions, she puts a pair of glasses on the robot.

As the Red and Green Lions take off for the wormhole Commander Holt opens for them, he calls up to Pidge. “Have a good time on Altea, honey.”

“We will, Dad. It will be good to see the other Paladins again.”

**The Monument**

Monument of Allura and Lotor, Altea

Merla reviews progress of the reconstruction of the Altean Royal Castle with Coran. Work on the castle has progressed non-stop for almost a decaphoeb and is expected to be complete in time for the Celebration of Allura and Lotor. This is a holiday on both Altea and Diabazaal, celebrating the contributions they both made to save all realities. It also represents the common bond and shared responsibilities that Altea and the Galra Republic have to maintain peace and stability throughout the universe.

“Construction is on course, sir.”

“Ah, most excellent! How are the preparations for tonight’s feast coming? It must be perfect. It will be the first celebration of Allura and Lotor. The first of many to come. This is an important symbol of the alliance between Altea and the Galra Republic.”

“As soon as we can get access to the location, we can begin setup. But it’s currently occupied by our friends, the Emperor and Empress of the Galra Republic, sir.”

\---------------

The location Merla is referring to is a festival ground surrounding the recently constructed statue of Princess Allura and Emperor Lotor, where Keith and Acxa are addressing a group of Altean schoolchildren. They arrived on Altea earlier in the day and were asked by Merla if they would be willing to share their recollections of the Princess and Prince.

_“And had Princess Allura not seen that there was still good left in Emperor Lotor, we most likely would not be sitting here today. She grew to understand that there is good in everyone.”_

“Paladin...I mean Emperor Keith, do you miss them? Princess Allura and Emperor Lotor?”

“I miss them both. Emperor Lotor proved to be someone who, in the end, had the best interest of us all in his heart. Princess Allura was a good friend. She taught me so much, and I miss seeing her every day. But, I’m reminded of them both everywhere I look. So, in that way, they are still very much with me. With all of us, actually.”

“Now that you no longer form Voltron or pilot Atlas, what do the two of you do?”

_“Well, Paladin…Emperor Keith and I have been working to help the Galra Republic get started. We were just elected Emperor and Empress. It’s a busy life right now, but someday soon we’ll settle down to enjoy a quiet, peaceful life.” _

The children have enjoyed their afternoon, but now it’s time for their teacher to spoil their fun. “All right, everybody, I think the Empress and Emperor have someplace to be in a few doboshes. And you all have class to get back to.”

“Awww…”

Acxa can’t help but take Keith’s hand and give her husband a knowing smile as the children moan their displeasure. He squeezes her hand and gives her a wink and a smile.

_“So…Emperor Keith…do you think you’ll ever get used to being called that?_

“Nope. What about you, Empress Acxa?”

_“Ah, that would be a big no.”_

As the children begin to depart, a wormhole opens above the statue. As the Red and Green Lions emerge, Keith smiles once again. “Good. Pidge and Lance made it. Hunk should be here shortly. It will be good to see everyone again.”

_“I never thought I’d live to see Alteans and Galra work together and cooperate as they are now. It’s a shame Lotor and Allura aren’t here, to see where their efforts have led. I know, for Lotor…this is exactly what he wanted.”_

_\---------------_

But Allura and Lotor are present. Looking down on the scene from their perch at the top of the monument, Lotor smiles. “Oh, if you only knew how proud I am of all of you. You’ve all come a long way in a decaphoeb.”

“Yes, they have. They’ve come so far in seeing your dreams come to fruition. It will be good to see them all together again. I hope they enjoy themselves. I can’t wait to hear their stories.”

“It should be interesting, I’ll grant you that. And…they’re our dreams, Allura.”

Lotor now casts a critical eye at his likeness on the monument. After staring at it for a moment, he asks, “I don’t really look like this…do I?”

Allura gives her life partner a sly smile. “That was a rhetorical question, right?”

**The Celebration of Allura and Lotor**

That evening, the Paladins and Coran gather at the base of the Monument of Allura and Lotor to catch up and reminisce.

From the top of the monument, their guardian spirits and fellow Paladins watch the festivities unfold.

“It’s a shame we can’t manifest so they can see us. I’d really like to join them.”

“I’m with you, Lotor, but you know the Goddess frowns on that. Remember how hard it was to convince her to let us appear for five doboshes right before Keith and Acxa’s bonding ceremony? We can listen in and hear how they are doing.”

\---------------

Pidge updates everyone on current events on Earth “I mean, seriously, though, Earth has come a long way. It’s a hub for all alien activity now that my dad’s stabilized his teleduv technology.”

“That’ll make travel on Atlas for its peacekeeping missions much easier. It will be possible to reach many more sectors with the improved mobility. Not to mention the supplies saved with the shorter journey.”

“Yeah, yeah! Right, Coran! We’ll have so much more room for the cooking ingredients. People are just so much easier to reason with when they are full. Man, this diplomacy thing isn’t nearly as easy as Allura made it look.”

Keith chuckles to himself. “Right? But then, she did make everything look easy.”

“Speaking of easy, how are things going on Diabazaal?”

“Well Lance, we’ve just held the first free elections on Diabazaal in thousands of decaphoebs including a special election that selected Krolia as the Galran representative for the Galactic Coalition. So, we’ve taken a few steps in the right direction.”

“Is there an Emperor? I mean I know there is a new constitution in place, so I was just curious.”

Seeing the puzzled looks on everyone's faces, Keith looks at Coran. "You haven't told them yet, have you?"

"No, Keith. I'll leave the pleasure of that announcement to you and Acxa."

Keith turns back to Lance. “There is an Emperor, but they are not a dictator like Zarkon was. There are three co-equal branches of government. Executive, Legislative, and Judicial. The Emperor is the Chief Executive for the Republic, but it’s an elective position, just like the Parliament…our legislative branch. Each Emperor serves a 10-year term and then they are done. No second term. Peaceful transition of power.”

Lance looks at Keith’s casual attire for the evening and makes what he believes is a safe assumption. “Let me guess. They asked you to be their Emperor and you said no?”

From their vantage point, out of sight at the top of the monument, Lotor chuckles and turns to Allura. “Oh, this will be interesting.”

Keith looks at Acxa, takes her hand and smiles. “I guess word doesn’t always travel as quickly as we think it does.” He turns back to Lance. “Actually, we said yes. They asked Acxa and I together. We’ve come so far in a decaphoeb, but the changes are fragile. It’s not easy to change 10,000 decaphoebs of bad behavior by an entire civilization. So…we’re doing a 10-year term as Emperor and Empress. And…Acxa gave a convincing reason to me why we should do it.”

“What reason is that?”

Keith looks at his wife and smiles. “Go ahead and tell them.”

\----------------

Looking down on the scene from his perch, Lotor lodges a complaint against Keith. “I know he’s the Emperor, but why is he always making her tell the stories? He did that at their rehearsal dinner before they were bonded.”

Allura gives him a smack on the arm. “Lotor, be quiet! I want to hear this! Besides, have you ever sat through one of Keith’s boring stories? She’s the better storyteller by far.”

\---------------

_“I don’t want our children growing up under the old Galra ways of doing things…we’re expecting twins in six phoebes.”_

“Acxa, Keith, congratulations! That is fantastic news!”

_“Thank you, Hunk.”_

“Classic Keith…dive head first into everything. Change a civilization. Check. Fatherhood…Check. In fact, let’s do two kids at once. Double-check!” The table laughs at Lance’s joke together.

\---------------

Lotor snickers as well. “They have no idea what those girls are going to put them through, do they.”

“That may be, Lotor, but those girls will grow up in a loving family…Acxa and Keith just need to survive their children’s teenage years. And they do not know that the babies are girls, and you will do nothing to spoil the surprise for them! Is that clear?”

“Perfectly clear my love. But how do you know that she doesn’t know her babies are girls?”

“Acxa prays every night. I heard her one night, praying to the Goddess that her babies would be born healthy and grow to be strong, good people. She doesn’t know, Lotor. And she doesn’t care to know. She just wants to be the best mother she can be for them.”

Lotor wraps his arm around Allura and looks down where Acxa is sitting. She has one hand in Keith’s hand, the other on her belly. Lotor smiles at the sight, and with pride in his voice says, “That’s my girl!”

\---------------

Back at the celebration, Coran responds to Keith’s news about becoming Emperor. “Allura and Lotor would be proud of your decision, just as they would be proud of both of you. They knew that you and Acxa would be the key to the Galra’s future. Just around this table, I see so many lives touched by their actions. For some of us they were diplomats, teachers, leaders, friends. But to those of us around this table, they will always be…family.”

Coran stands, extends his arm glass in hand, and offers a toast. “To Allura and Lotor!”

“To Allura and Lotor!”

\---------------

At the top of the monument, as they prepare to return to the stars, Allura and Lotor offer a toast of their own in response.

“To Coran and the Seven Paladins!”

**Going Home**

That night, as the Paladins sleep, the five Lions of Voltron roar to life. Running onto the balcony of their sleeping quarters, they look on at the Lions in amazement.

They growl, one at a time, as if to say goodbye to their Paladins.

\---------------

Looking down on the scene from their home in the stars, Lotor is curious. “Allura, what is happening on Altea?”

“I’m calling the Lions home. Their job is done. It’s time for them to rest.”

“I hope you are right about that. While I hope all remains calm, history always seems to have a nasty habit of repeating itself. The Lions may be needed again in the future.”

“If they are…I’ll send them out to find the next generation of Paladins. But that time is not yet upon us.”

\---------------

The Lions engage their thrusters and head out into space. They make their way into a distant constellation, where the stars form the figures of Allura and Lotor.

Being bonded to Allura by her father, the Lions are heading home.

The universe is at peace.

Voltron is no longer needed.

For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of my retelling of the third act of Voltron Legendary Defenders, covering Seasons 7 and 8. Something that started out as a reaction to what DreamWorks dropped on us in December 2018 turned into this. If you made it this far, be it through all five of the works or just this one, THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart for sticking with it. I hope you got some enjoyment out of it. I had a lot of fun writing it.
> 
> I will be posting a new work called The Voltron Coalition sometime in the coming months. That completely original work will cover the three-year period that the Paladins were "missing" and chronicle how the universe got to be in the mess it was at the beginning of Rejected by the Galra.


	15. Timeline for Chapter 14 The End is the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the timeline for Chapter 14 The End is the Beginning

**Chapter 14 Timeline**

The events of Chapter 14 of this work take place over the course of one year.

**One week after final battle**

  * Migration of Colony Alteans to Altea begins
  * Migration of Galra to Diabazaal begins

**Two Weeks after**

  * Keith’s 4-point speech to the Galra
  * Coran recruits Merla & Altean Leaders to attend Constitutional Convention onboard Atlas

**One Month after**

  * Constitutional Convention convenes on Diabazaal
  * Altean leaders agree to reinstate Altean constitution.
  * Lance returns to Galaxy Garrison as a flight instructor

**1.5 Months after**

  * Holt Institute founded

**2 Months after**

  * Keith and Acxa are bonded
  * Allura and Lotor appear to Acxa and Keith

**3 Months after**

  * Free elections held on Altea
  * Coran elected Prime Minister
  * Merla elected Speaker of Parliament
  * Keith, Acxa, Ezor, Zethrid, Trag, meet with warlords and leaders of splinter groups (lasts for four months)

**7 months after**

  * Keith, Acxa, Ezor, Zethrid, Trag conclude meetings with warlords and leaders of splinter groups
  * Keith addresses the constitutional convention on Diabazaal
  * Universal citizenship rights granted to all within the former Galra Empire
  * Passage of the constitution for the new Galra Republic

**8 months after**

  * Interim government for the Galra Republic named
  * Kolivan named Interim Prime Minister
  * Krolia names Speaker of the Galra Parliament
    * Grand Admiral Trag named Defense Minister
  * Grand Admiral Trag institutes universal citizenship rights within the Galra armed forces. All positions, all ranks now open to all citizens.

**9 months after**

  * Acxa, Zethrid, Ezor visit the orphanage on Corillia.

**11 months after**

  * Free elections for Galra Parliament
  * Kolivan elected Prime Minister
  * Galra judiciary chosen and installed
  * Keith works with Krolia and Kolivan to convince Parliament to join the Galactic Coalition

**12 months after**

  * Kral Zera ceremony
  * Keith/Acxa become Emperor/Empress (10-year term)
  * Acxa tells Keith she is pregnant with twins
  * Galra Parliament votes to join the Galactic Coalition
  * Krolia named Galra representative to the Galactic Coalition
  * Pidge and Lance build Chip
  * Celebration of Allura and Lotor on Altea
  * Allura calls the Lions home


End file.
